


Dawn of Time

by Kyre



Series: Kingdom of Souls [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Contains OC's, Culture Diversity, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Humor, Jokes, M/M, Mention of Death(s), Mentions of resets, Monster's Agoraphobia problem, No Smut, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psycological Trauma, Racism Issue, Reader Is Frisk, Science, Suitor(s), Technology, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 92,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyre/pseuds/Kyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk succeeds on freeing the Underground, but this time something different happened. Instead of staying with the boss monsters or going somewhere, they offer the third options.</p><p>To stay with their family.</p><p>What will happen, now that the truth is close to be revealed? Only one way to find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Golden Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Kyre.
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing a fic. This will be the first work of my Undertale series, Kingdom of Souls. 
> 
> Please leave a comment, I would love to hear your opinions on the story.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this note, now please enjoy the story!

You descend through the forest, holding Toriel's hand. "F-Frisk, my child... Slow down a bit, you might trip at this speed!"

You tighten your grip around the big monster’s paw. "But Mom, we're almost there! Hang on a little 'kay?" You frown, which you know works effectively against Toriel .

“I CERTAINLY DON'T DOUBT YOU FRISK! BUT MAY I ASK WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

You just smile at Papyrus. Undyne follows closely behind while carrying Alphys bridal style. And at the very end, there is Asgore, who keeps stealing glances at Toriel, humming a tune as he descends carefully along the path.

Just a few moments ago, you broke the barrier. The barrier that rest on top of Mount Ebott, sealing the monster race inside. Now it's broken, and all the monster can be free.

 

Well, not yet.

 

________________________

 

After breaking the barrier, You and the rest of the group greeted by a warm welcoming sunset. Asgore even asked you to become their ambassador, which you gladly accepted. But it reminded you of something. "Everyone, can I ask something?"

Undyne shoots her fist in the air "Sure Punk! What is it?!"

Papyrus walk closer to you, "SURE HU-FRISK. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO ASK?".

You ponder for a while, trying to find the right words to convey your thoughts.

"hey kid, 's okay. just tell us what's botherin ya." Sans’s eyes are on you, his tone worried. You wonder why his voice always calms you down.

"Okay. I uh, I want to show you a place. You know, since we're now on the surface.. I-I mean, it's near, not very far from here. Probably takes 20 minutes if we walk. I really want to show you this place. So, um, want to come with me?"

Silence.

Well there it goes. Your courage is gone, leaving you to anxiously wait for an answer. Your mind is running a mile a minute, that you don't realize when someone starts talking

"-ure dear" Toriel rest her hands on yours shoulders.

"Eh?"

"Sure my child. If that is what you wish for, we will gladly do them for you"

You try to speak, but no words came.

"O-Of course we will Frisk. It's not like it's t-that hard to w-walk or anything" Alphys fiddles withs her claws, slightly blushing when Undyne pats her shoulder, and then scoop her like a sack of popatos, resulting a squeal from the yellow lizard.

"eh, i thought it was somethin'.  see? 's not that hard, amirite kiddo?"  Sans winks, causing you to blush slightly. Asgore clears his throat to gain your attention 

"So Frisk.. Where do you want us to go?"

 

 _________________________

 

"Here we are!! This is the place that I wanted to show !!" you shouted while pointing to a certain clearing in the woods, with a castle in the middle. There are grass field in view when you get closer, and soon you can see a stone path with flowers on each sides. The light from the sunset is nearly gone, but it gives the castle a beautiful brush of golden light.  

"Holy- Kid, this place IS AWESOME!!" Undyne rushes to the flower path, nearly dropping Alphys.

"WOWIE!! IS THIS A HUMAN HOME? IT'S SO PRETTY!!" Papyrus run to follow Undyne, leaving Sans behind.

"ey bro, wait for me." Despite saying that Sans doesn't increase his walking pace. Instead, he walks slower and is now walking beside you. "it's so pretty kid. no wonder ya want us to see this as _sun_ as possible"

you snorted at the pun, you can hear Toriel giggle and Asgore groans.

Papyrus stopped running and yells "SANS!! DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO MAKE PUNS RIGHT NOW!!" Papyrus turn his back, arm crossed.

But Sans seems unaffected by it and shoves his hands into his pocket "eh pap, you're smiling"

"I KNOW, AND I HATE IT!!"

Papyrus looks away from his brother and continue walking "IT'S A PITY SANS, BUT NOT EVEN YOUR PUNS CAN DESTROY MY HAPPY MOOD. NYEH-HEH-HEH!!" then he breaks into a jog to catch up with Undyne.

Alphys, who's now sitting on the ground, looks at each flower passionately.

"Frisk! T-This is amazing! These flowers are so p-pretty!! W-What are they called?"

You chuckle seeing this behavior from Alphys. Undyne mentioned that she tendned to shutter her speech when she's too nervous or too passionate.

"Relax Alphy, these flowers are called 'Iris'. As in the 'eye iris'." you pick one of the flower, and put it on Alphys head. "There, much better"

Alphys are now blushing deep red, you can hear Undyne comes running towards you, yelling "Punk! Stop Flirting With My Girl!!" making Alphys blush even harder.

You look behind you. You can see Asgore and Toriel walking together side by side. It's clear from facial expressions alone that Toriel didn't want to walk with Asgore. But her stamina are drained from walking down the mountain, so she had to walk more slowly. Your stamina would also be flagginng low at this point, except for the adrenaline pupmed through your veins. This left Toriel with no choice but to walk with Asgore.

 _Someday, maybe someday they will get along_ _._ _.._  you mutter the words quietly in your head, and backtracked to where Asgore was.

 

"How do you guys think about this?" you tilt you head upwards to see a delighted expression on Asgore’s face

"Frisk. This place is truly marvelous. It's really beautiful.." Asgore pauses, " But, this place.. It looks like it's well taken care of. Do.."

Ah, this question finally popped up. "Yes, there is someone living here"

Toriel's face suddenly shifted to stern. "My child.. I-I am confused. Why would you bring us here then? If there are people who live-". Her expression changes to one of panic. " They may have seen us already!! Oh no! What should we do?! I-If they call other people..."

"Mom.." you try to calm Toriel down, but she was not listening.

"MOM" You shouted.

Sans, who's standing behind you, flinched. Both of his eye socket got dark, while Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys slowly walk towards you. You never shouted, except for when the situation demands it.

Toriel snapped from her train of thoughts, and looks back at you. "My child. Frisk. Do you know what you just did?!" Anger can be heard in her voice.

But you're Determined, and there's no going back.

"It's okay mom. You don't have to be afraid. I know the owner of this castle. They are nice, they will not bring harm to us. To monsters." you assure her, gently brushing her paw.

"But Frisk, How do you know they won't harm us? It has been a long time since-" Asgore paused, eyebrows are joining together, thinking for words that might sound less hostile "-since the humans last saw a monster. A living one to be exact. May I ask why are you sound so sure about them?"

You look at Asgore, and calmly answer. "Because I believe in them. Do you not trust me Dad?"

Those words, that simple three letters word that brought surprise to his face. Asgore’s expression is now more relaxed, but not Toriel though. She now looks more annoyed than panicked.

"c'mon Tori, just give in it. 'sides, i know that look. they're determined to do this" Sans puts his left hand on your shoulder. "i trust you kid. if ya wanna us meet with some humans, why not? Frisk asked us if we believe in them right? so that’s exactly what we should do. Believe."

you feel a smile forming on your face, turning your head behind, you thank Sans quietly. " Thank you Sans..."

A blue tint appeared on his cheeks, is he blushing?

Papyrus pull his brother into a hug. "NYEHEHEHE! I KNEW YOU'RE NOT SOME LAZYBONES SANS! YOU ACTUALLY GIVE A GOOD SPEECH!!"

After some twirling, Papyrus put downs his brother and smiles at you "FRISK, I BELIEVE IN YOU!!"

Undyne picks you up, grinning as hard as she could "Hell Yeah Punk! If You Said We Should Meet These Humans, THEN WE WILL!!"

"Y-Yeah, besides, I'm actually e-excited to meet other h-humans than you Frisk!" Alphys stand closer to you, giving you her ' _best_ ' smile as beads of sweat roll from her forehead.

Now you look back to Toriel, who looks defeated. She smiles meekly "Alright my child.." Toriel offers one of her hand, holding yours firmly.

 

"Let's meet these people."

 

*************************

 

Frisk walking at the front, hands holding Toriel's. Papyrus is still smiling, and playing with his scarf. Undyne and Alphys are walking hand in hand, with Undyne constantly glancing at Alphys with beaming eyes. Alphys turns her head to Undyne and their gazes meet. This makes her blush while looking away from her cheerful fish girlfriend. Asgore walk at the back, right besides sans. He may look calm but his hand that stays hidden inside his robe is clenched, telling a different story.

sans himself is walking in the very back. Curious, but also anxious. This kid, Frisk, the savior of all monsters, their Ambassador, wants them to meet some humans.

" _sure.. what's so hard bout that?"_ he ask himself while dragging his legs, trying to ketchup with the others. " _eh , worst to come, those humans will probably scream or faint. no biggie._ _._ _."_ sans reassures himself and stops, everyone else had stopped as well.

They had arrived in front of a big door. Similar height to the one at the ruins, but with no handle in sight. Frisk slowly walks toward the door, putting their free hand on the door. Suddenly, the door lighted up, from the place the kid touched. It slowly opens, as if beckoning anyone standing outside to enter. The light from inside of the door is quiet blinding, even though sans has no eyes.

Everyone alike, also blinded by the light.

It was kind of dark outside, sans just noticed. And after rubbing his eyesocket he could finally see the inside of the door. There stood a woman(?) with a red outfit, covering their ankles. Their hair is jet black, while their eyes are light brown, just like the kid's.

 _just like Frisk's eh?_  sans quietly mutter to himself. The woman's eyes are watery, cheeks red, and she looks like she’s about to cry.

"Frisk.." She knelt down, Frisk lets go of Toriel’s hand, runs towards the woman, and tackles her into a big hug.

"Aunt Del!! I miss you so much!!"

The woman, Del, is now crying on Frisk's shoulder. "Oh dear.. I-I missed you too..." she kept hugging the kid, like she didn’t want to let go. Until she realized there were other people aside from the kid.

Shock was clear on her face, but not fear. This surprised sans.

"I'm so sorry.. But may I know who are you people?"

People, not monsters.

Now he know why the kid so determined to bring them here. To show them that not all humans are bad. To show them, that there's nothing to be afraid of, that peace is _ACTUALLY_ attainable.

"It's okay Auntie, they are my friends." Frisk assures the woman, giving her a patient smile. The woman looks calmer now, trying to wipe her tears and regain her composure. That's when sans saw something on her face, that was covered by her long hair.

A scar, a black scar from her left eye close to her mouth, and then another one  above her right eye. Those scars looked terrible, like a hot piece of metal was shoved to her face.

"I see, how rude I am.. Please come in, it will be more pleasant if we continue talking inside." The woman stepped aside giving room for all of them to come in.

The moment sans stepped inside, he's blown away by the fact the inside of the castle is just as beautiful as its exterior. It's not fancy, or overly glittery like the books he reads to Papyrus. It was modest, yet emitting elegance from every corner. Everyone else are seems to be impressed as well.

 

"So, um, Frisk's friends?" The woman's voice brought sans back to reality, "My name is Delima Ebbot. You may call me Delima, or simply Del."

Frisk cuts in and points to Asgore. "Auntie, this Asgore. He’s the King of Monsters!" 

Del's expression turns into panic "Oh no! I'm sorry, I didn't know.  I apologize your highness" she hurries and bows in front Asgore .

"Oh, that's not necessary! Please, you may remain upright." Asgore sounded just as shocked as her.

 Frisk adds in, "It's okay Auntie, Asgore is not that type of royalty."

"Oh, okay then.." Del straightens her body, fixing her hair.

" Now, this is Toriel.." A pause. Frisk continues quietly "... She's my mom..." and then turn their eyes to Delima.

 

Toriel did not expect this, to be introduced as 'Mother' to her child's family. Perhaps blood family even. But the answer that comes is more surprising than the statement itself.

"Frisk's mom... Should I call you sister then?" Delima asks. This leaves Toriel mouth hanging.

Silence, then broken by Undyne's laughter.

"PFFT!! SIS?! SHE WANTS TO- OH MY GOD!! I CAN'T!! PFFFFT!" Which makes sans laugh as well, as Alphys nudges her girlfriend, "U-Undyne!! That's rude!"

Undyne is trying her hardest to stop laughing "B-But.. Don't You See Her Face?!"

"STILL, THAT IS QUIET RUDE UNDYNE. AND SANS, STOP THAT, YOU'RE BEING CHILDISH RIGHT NOW!!" A scolding from Papyrus, welp that was unexpected. Delima look confused.

"YOU SEE HUMAN, AS- HER MAJESTY ARE.. WELL.. SHE IS QUITE OLD. FAR TOO OLD FOR YOU TO CALL HER 'SISTER'."

sans is now grinning cheekily "heh, now who's bein rude Pap?"

"OH SHUT UP SANS!! AS IF YOU CAN EXPLAIN ANY BETTER THAN ME." Toriel can be heard laughing as well.

"Well my child, what Papyrus said earlier was right. But if you don't mind, please call me sister"

Delima is smiling now, a genuine smile. The group can feel Delima's soul, pulsating with kindness and sincerity.

Frisk walks towards Undyne, continueing the introductions. "This is Undyne. She is the Captain of The Royal Guards. She's super strong."

Undyne's eyes beams at the kid as she grins. "Heck Yeah Punk!! No Messin' With Me!!" Undyne flexed her muscles, showing how buff she is.

This action however, make Delima giggle. "This is Alphys, she is the Royal Scientist. Her ship name is Alphine."

Alphys is blushing furiously "D-Don't say that!! It's embarrassing!" She puts her claws on her face, obviously earning laugh from everyone.

Papyrus tries to whisper to Frisk, although unsuccessfully, "FRISK! WHEN WILL YOU INTRODUCE ME?" thus making the child cringe at the max volume.

"It's okay, I know who you are. You're The Great Papyrus are you not?"

"WOWIE, THE HUMAN KNOWS MY NAME!! DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY BROTHER?" She smiles, more relaxed this time.

"Of course, you are Sans am I right?" sans offer his hand to shake "sans the skeleton. nice to meet ya." Delima took his hand.

"BUT HUMAN, HOW DO YOU KNOW OUR NAMES? WE HAVE NOT INTRODUCE OURSELVES TO YOU."

Delima smiles, then gently answers. " How would I not know? You are The Great Papyrus." Papyrus seemed satisfied with this answer.

"Alright Frisky, I think that's enough. Now, mind showing your friends the resting room? You all look so tired, I think hot showers are in order, especially you Frisk."

 

"Thank you for your kindness... Delima." Asgore slowly walks to the forefront. "But I'm afraid we all can't stay here for too long."

Delima gives sign of assurance with her hand "I know Sir, as a King I had assumed you have something that needs to be done." Delima pauses for a second, "But may I ask for those who are free, to stay for the night? I would love to talk to you about my little Frisk and your friendship."

The words that came out are so polite, smooth and flawless, sans could see it makes Asgore waver.

"I don't think you need to go back. We had made it clear to the rest of monsters that _'nobody get out until_ _the_ _situation_ _is_ _sorted, until the King ha_ _s_ _confirmed that it is sa_ _f_ _e to come out'_ before we came here, hadn't we?" Frisk is now clutching Asgore's robe, beckoning him to kneel down. "Besides, I am an Ambassador now, I suggest that you stay here for the night. We can discuss what my roles as an Ambassador while Auntie can arrange a meeting with the government tomorrow morning"

Frisk shift their eyes to Delima "Can you do it Auntie?"

Delima grins at the kid, a genuine smile on her face "Sure. Let me see what I can do after dinner. Now, off to the bathroom, all of you" Del flap her hands, making a shooing gesture. Everyone follows Frisk.

 

Well, everyone but sans apparently.

 

He stopped in his track, his back facing Delima. "just one question Del,"

sans turns, now facing Delima. "how did ya know Paps title? neither of us talked bout it" sans glared at Delima, both of his eye sockets dark.

But to his surprise, this action did not scare her. The opposite happens, in fact.

Delima chuckle, smiling from ear to ear. "Hah, I suppose I can't hide it for long..."

She regains herself before answering. "Frisk told me about it, while the two of you are busy bickering."

Now it's sans turn to be confused.

"how, exactly did they tell you?" Delima held her hands out, making hand gestures that sans knows better than anyone.

 

[ **_it's a secret_ ]**

 

Then she walks toward the opposite hall, leaving sans alone in the empty hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is the end chapter notes.
> 
> I just want to inform you, that I will update the story once every 5 days, or somewhere in that span of time. 
> 
> Thank you so much for staying around, see you at the next chapter~


	2. I'm The Legendary Fartmaster!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to introduces the new family member to the old ones, while a certain skeleton share a bit of his past.
> 
> What could possibly go wrong?

"Follow me, this way" You lead the group to the end of hallway, to a staircase where someone is standing.

"Tabby, is that you?" You ran to the person tackling them into a hug.

"Yes, it is me. It's a pleasure to see you young master."

You let go the hug and Tabby gives a quick bow. "My name is Tabitha, but you may call me Tabby. I'm going to show you the way to you rooms. Please, this way." You step back and let Tabby handle the rest of the tour.

While walking back you realize Sans isn't there, "Hey, do anyone see Sans?" Everyone stops.

"THAT LAZYBONES, HE CANT BE LEFT BEHIND DID HE?" Papyrus making gestures as if searching for his brother.

" 's okay bro, I'm here." Sans showed up from behind the hallway, hands in pocket, "this place so big I almost got lost, heh.." You walk to Sans

"Is everything alright?" Tabby walks slowly towards you, "It's okay Tabby, just show the way. I'm going to keep Sans from being left behind." And with that you shoves your left arm in the gap of Sans arm.

"w-whoa kid. no need to do that." Sans try to pull his hand free, but you use your right arm to clutch his jacket.

"Nope Sans, we're already this far. I'm not going to leave you behind just because you walk slow. C'mon, let's go!" You gently pull him along, and the rest of the group walks before you.

As you walk, you can feel Sans eyes are on you, which makes you blush. You can also feel his arms under his jacket. _They're warm_  you thought to yourself.

"i need to talk to ya.." Sans speech snaps you back to reality

"Wh-What is it Sans?" You try not to look at him

"it's about-"

"Alright, we're here" Sans words was cut by Tabby.

"we'll talk later kid.." You let go a breath you don't remember holding.

 

You can hear Tabby continues talking "Here are the rooms. you are free to pick whichever room in this hallway, they are all empty. "

Undyne's face lit with excitement, "Really?! We Can Pick ANY Room We Want?!"

"Yes Ma'am, you may pick whichever room you desire. There are total of 8 rooms in this hall. Four to the left, and four to the right. The keys are inside, and there are baskets to put your dirty clothes." Tabby explained while walking. "We will provide you with clothing, as well any of your necessities. There is a device here, an interface to help with communication.."

Tabby points a small device at the wall, "..  It will provide you with date and time. It also works as a communication device for us, if you need anything from us, or if we need to contact you, it will be through this thing" Tabby press a button in the center and the device shows a holographic menu. "Just think of using it as a phone. The hologram will show in front of you, so there is no need to come to this device for confirmation. And-"

Alphys suddenly blurt out, "OH MY GOD IT'S SO AWESOME!! H-HOW DID YOU BUILD THIS?! Does this thing consume energy? Well it must be but how did you-" Alphys then realize she just cut Tabitha's speech, and blush from embarrassment, "S-Sorry, I'm just e-excited about all of t-this.. S-Sorry.."

Undyne looks annoyed, "Hush Babe! You're Just Passionate About Tech!! There's Nothing To Apologize For, Right?!" Undyne glares at Tabitha, trying to look scary.

But Tabitha, not even flinched by the glare, smiled back at Undyne and respond calmly, "It is true Ma'am, there is nothing to apologize for. These device are inside every room, so you may take a close look at it later."

Tabby steps to the middle of the hallway, "Now, is there any questions?" Asgore raises his hand "Yes Sir?"

Asgore takes a deep breath before continuing. "Err, how may I say this.. you say we will be provided with clothing. But what about our current clothes?"

Tabby smiled, "They will be cleaned and returned to you at your room"

Asgore still did not look content, "And don't worry about the armor, we would also clean them." Asgore looked shocked, but seemed to accept the answer.

"TABBY, MAY I ASK SOMETHING??" Tabby walks to Papyrus

"Yes Sir..?"

"PAPYRUS" Papyrus put his hands on his hip, striking a pose. "YOU SAID THAT WE WILL WEAR A NEW CLOTHING FOR DINNER. IS THAT MEAN I CAN'T WEAR MY BATTLE BODY?"

Tabitha glanced at Papyrus. The monster was 6'5 feet, making Tabitha seem small in comparison.

Tabitha silent for a moment before speaking, calm and polite. "Sir.. Papyrus. I assume you are a knight yes?"

"YES, NO! I'M A SENTRY AND KNIGHT IN TRAINING!"

Sans stand in his guard, "hey-"

You can feel what he's going to do, tugging his jacket to prevent him from saying anything. Sans glare you and you glare back.

"I assume this 'Battle Body' of yours are important?"

Papyrus wrap his arm across his chest, expression proud. "OF COURSE!! THESE CLOTHES ARE MADE BY ME AND MY BROTHER. THEY REPRESENT MY STRENGTH IN BATTLE!"

Tabby smile even wider, "Now sir, assume that you wear your 'Battle Body' for dinner. And somehow they got dirty, not from hard and glorious battle, but from a mere chicken soup. Does that sound appropriate to you?"

Sans now look shocked, eyesockets wide, his pinpricks are back. He clearly not expecting that.

Papyrus ponders, both of his 'eyebrows' meet, suggesting he's thinking about the advice really hard. ".. YOU'RE RIGHT. I SUPPOSE I SHOULD NOT USE THEM FOR DINNER. IT'S CHILDISH OF ME.. THANK YOU TABBY.." Everyone share the same look of awe and disbelieve, and you smile to Tabby.

"Now, I guess no more questions? Please pick your room" Tabby then walks toward the wall.

 

Undyne rushes to Papyrus, tackle his head and noogies him. "You Damn Punk, Growin Up On Me Huh?!"

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!!" The rest of the group are laughing as Asgore took the room at the end of the hall.

Undyne open the room beside it, and insist that she and Alphys share a room, "It's So Big! The Bed Are SPACIOUS!! We Can Both Sleep On It!" Alphys blush even redder and Undyne, who realized what she have said, also turning into all shades of green.

Sans snickered, "just get a room you two" causing everyone to groan and Papyrus to screech. Papyrus takes the one across Asgore. "i think i'll take the one beside Pap." Sans says in low tone. You wonder why Sans haven't move.

"kid, mind giving me a hand? i've got a room to pick" You quickly realize what he meant, because you abruptly release your hand from Sans. Toriel walk to the room beside Sans, while opening the door, she realized you still standing in the hallway and gives you a questioning look.

You point above, "My room is upstairs." You noticed how Toriel's smile falters, which makes you feel a little guilty for saying that. "But, I can keep you company until we have dinner. Is that okay mom?"

Toriel shook her head, "No my child, I simply forgot that this is your home. Please, go to your room. We will meet again at dinner." She close her door slowly, leaving you and Tabitha alone in the empty hallway.

"Your friends are nice, young master." Tabby commented lowly. 

You look at Tabby, "Are you bothered by them?"

Tabby snorted "No, not at all. They are even nicer than humans, how can I?"

You smiled, "That's what I thought as well." You walk to the stairs, opening the door to your room. Everything looks clean, tidy, not even a speck of dust at the bed. You let yourself fell onto the bed. It bounces you off, the soft texture makes you relaxed.

 

For a while you just lay there, staring at the ceiling. You still can't believe everything that happened was real. Even though you yourself experienced it, they still feel surreal. Slowly raising your hands above, examining them closely.

Scars and straches are everywhere, reminder of your struggle there. There is healing magic and {[Save Points]} that could heal, but you refused to let them heal the scars. You feel like you need a reminder, a bookmark to tell you that your journey is real, that the monsters are now free.

 

All except him.

 

Your mind wander to a certain monster. After the last battle, you found him at the ruins. He is watering the flowers, at the place where you fall, where the two of you meet for the first time. You tried to talk to him, trying to persuade him to leave with you. But he refused, saying that he will turn back into flower again, and didn’t want to make anyone sad.

For a moment, just less than a minute you can see someone else, hugging him from behind, crying and sobbing. You know who it is, your partner, the one who guides you through the Underground, who saves your life many times than you could remember. Also the one who helped you saving the {[Lost Souls]} in the last battle, including Asriel himself.

Chara, the first child who fell down. They seem to be 'asleep' deep within your soul. They want to go and stay in the ruins with him, but you refused to let them go. So instead of interacting with you they choose to 'sleep'. Putting themselves in a state where they are completely separated from your senses, sealed from the world. You are still thinking on how to help them.

You don't know how, but here on the surface, you know someone who do.

 

Turning off the faucet you get out of the bathroom. Beads of water falling from your hair on the floor, while you dump your dirty clothes and picking up some from your drawer to wear. A white shirt, a short pants, and a grey knee sock. "This will do-"

You are in the middle of putting the shirt when you hear a knock. You hurried and pull the heart locket into the shirt, "Come in"

You turn backwards to find Sans standing. He wear a blue button up and grey slacks. You've never seen Sans wear anything but basket shorts and t-shirt, so this caught you off guard. You can feel your face heating, while a blue tinge spreading from Sans cheekbones,

"uh.. sorry kid, I'll come later-"

"No!" you realized you just increased your volume, so you speak lower, "I mean, it's okay. Please come in.." Sans closes the door behind, while you put the socks at the bed.

"You said you want to talk to me. What is it Sans?"

Sans looks unsure, sighing, he talks quietly, "it's about your aunt" You're confused by this. It must have shown on your face. "she said you tell her about my name and Paps, is that true?" you nod "how?"

"I can't tell you Sans, it's secret." Sans chuckle " heh, yer aunt said the same thing." Sans put both his hands on air, then start signing

**_[you mean like this?]_ **

You're shocked.

"How did you know?! That's a Secret Sign Language!" Sans laughing now, cluthing his sides with gleeful smile. "What? It's true!" You cross you arms, trying to make an angry face.

"s-sorry kid, it's just.. pfft, dang, sorry.."

You pick up a sock, putting them on, "They are a secret sign language my Uncle came up with, and because it's different than normal SL, we kinda make them a special code for house member only." You finished putting on  both socks when you're done talking.  

Sans seems to be interested in this, "your uncle? you never told me you have an uncle." You glance at him, walking to your table you pull out a hairdryer

"I never told you I have an Aunt did I?" Sans now walk to you, left hand resting on the desk

"I s'pose so. tell me more about him" You are well aware that Sans is so close to you right now, but somehow you manage to keep yourself from blushing.

"W-Well he is Aunt Del's husband. He's a kind person, smart, funny-" something come across your mind, "You know what Sans? He's just like you"

Sans, now sitting on the bed, looked you with a confused look, "whaddya mean?"

"Both of you love to make bad jokes" You turn off the dryer, now pulling a comb out for your hair.

"i s'pose we will get along pretty quick then" You stop combing your hair.

"I guess.. Both of you would made a great friends" You comb your bangs, pulling them back.

"what do you mean 'would made' ?"

You answer while struggling to find a hairclip inside the drawer. "He.. passed away years ago- Ha, found you!" You take out the clip, and use them while turning back to Sans. His face now look.. sad? His smile looks sad, how is that even possible? "Sans?"

"i'm sorry kid, i didn't.."

You feel kind of guilty for telling him. "It's okay, you didn't know. You shouldn't apologize about it"

Sans seemed to be a little less guilty now, so you continue your last question "Anyway, you haven't told me yet about how you figured out the secret sign!"

Sans smile are more genuine now, he cross his hands and closing his eyes. "the thing is kiddo, is that i called the signs as WingDings. my dad created them, thus they are called WingDings, just like his name," Sans pauses "-you know who he is right? you've gone to my workshop after all."

 

Now, you did remember going to Sans workshop, via re-loading a save point in the Judgment Hall for few times, proving to Sans that you are a time traveler. You remember there is a picture of Sans with a bunch of people you don't know, but one of them bear a striking similarity to Sans. The man shown to have skeletal fingers, putting his hands on Sans shoulders.

You nod to tell Sans you remember. "so that guy, my dad, he was once a royal scientist before Al. he made an experiment, and one day- it goes haywire." Sans is staring at the wall now,  "he, uh, fell into it and got erased from existence. meaning no one but me remember.."

Sans look sadder and more ccinfused as he talks, thus you try to stop him. But instead he gives you an assuring smile, "it's okay kiddo, it happened a long time ago. i don't even know why I'm telling you this.."

Without thinking you took his hands, they are so big compared to yours. "It's okay Sans, I.." Silence fills the room until a loud beeping surprises you, causing you to pull your hand.

You see a hologram in front of you, it's a message telling that dinner will be Pizza, and asking about any request. You glance to Sans, "Sans, have you put your food request yet?"

Sans lean his head closer to you, "nope, after i'm done i came straight 'ere" Sans looks at the menu, you're aware that his face so close to you that you feel heat rising. "hmm, since your dinner's pizza, how 'bout more ketchup?"

You types in bottle of ketchup, "How much?" Sans shot 3 fingers. You added in some request for the meat and soda for Alphys, then hitting the done button.

"It's not going to take a long time for the food, so how about we go to the dining room now?"

Sans shrugged, "sounds like a good idea, let's go kid" You open the door, letting Sans close them before walking. "How did you know my room is upstairs?"

Sans shoves his hand into his pockets, "Tabby told me, she's still standin' there so i ask her. How long is she gonna stand there anyway?"

You punch Sans arm playfully, "You meanie, Tabby's going to stand there until everyone got to the dining room." Sans just chuckle at this, and together you enter the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, shout-out for my beta Agraulis_vanillae *slowclap
> 
> Secondly, I'm re-writing chapter 1 so you guys will have better grasp at the story. Again, I'm really sorry for the errors, but I will try my best from now!
> 
> Anyway, Chapter 2 and we have yet to see the food!  
> Don't worry, in the next chapter there will be food and fluff.  
> Eat whichever you want, I don't mind..


	3. Wishing Upon Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is food, drinks, and most importantly, laugh from your beloved family.
> 
> Its a celebration night! For breaking the barrier, and to prepare for the next coming battle.
> 
> Make a wish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, i can't believe the reaction for chapter 2! You guys rock!!
> 
> There's nothing more I could say but thank you. Really, thank you so much.
> 
> Now enjoy your story~
> 
>  
> 
> P.S : eat all the fluff my dear, just eat them all

You found out while entering the dining room that not everyone is here yet. Only Papyrus, your Aunt, and Undyne was seen in the room, the three of them chatting idly. You look closer and saw Alphys at the other side of the room, talking to someone.

"Hey, are you really Ross?! I barely recognize you!" you walk closer to the person beside Alphys. "O-Oh, hey F-Frisk" lphys greets you with her stutter while Ross gives you a slight bow, "Hello young master, it's been a while." You gestures your hand, telling him to ease up, and he did.

"W-Wow Frisk, I didn't know real b-butler and maid are so much better th-than the a-anime!" Alphys told you, and you laughed.

"Well, they do. I hope you're enjoying yourself Alphys" you say in response and Alphys giggles a bit. You continued talking,

"How long have you been here? Nice dress by the way."

Alphys blushes slightly from the compliment.

"W-Well you see. After I done taking bath, t-the hologram shows up. It displays s-some clothes options. U-Undyne, she h-helped me to pick these" Alphys twirl a bit. Her dress was composed of shades of blue with dark purple laces.

"Have you ask Ross about what he think?" Alphys shakes her head, "Ross, tell me your opinion about this young lady."

Ross’s lips forming a smile, and with it a small, deep laugh, "Well, I think you are absolutely astonishing.." He then proceed by grabbing one of Alphys hand and kisses it,

"..M'lady.."

Alphys is now blushing fifty shades of red, and you can hear Undyne yelling as she walks to you, "Don't You Dare Flirt With My Girl!!"  

 

You can see from your peripheral vision Asgore joining the room. "Be right back guys, I have something to do."

You walks to Aunt Del, who is talking to Sans and Papyrus. "Auntie, how's the call?" She picks up her phone, "Pretty well, Harrison sounded fine with this, I assure you the first pitch are going to be okay."

You climbed a chair now, while beckoning Asgore to come closer. Once he is close enough, you speak, "Auntie said the meeting are arranged. We must be ready for tomorrow, have you prepared a speech?"

Asgore is wearing a purple shirt with black slacks. "I have, but I leave it in the room. Should I get it..?"

"I think you should wait until dinner, Asgore." Toriel's voice can be heard from the door.

She's wearing a green and yellow dress, with golden flowers accent at the bottom. She looks really pretty, out of her usual purple robes makes her look fresh.

"Hi Mom, you look pretty!" You told her.

Toriel smiled and walk closer to you. "Thank you my child, but I'm surprised you have something in our sizes Del."

Papyrus suddenly joined in, "COME TO THINK ABOUT IT, THESE CLOTHES ARE MADE TO SIZE, AND SO COMFORTABLE!"

You and your Aunt are laughing now, "I think I can guess. Lucy?"  Del gives you a thumbs up and you snaps your fingers. Ross then excuses himself from Alphys and Undyne, going out  to the dining hall. He later returned with Tabitha, giving an ok gesture.

"Alright, everyone follow me." Tabitha beckons everyone to come closer. You gives your aunt a questioning look. "Ah, I guess you don't know. Tonight is the Wish Night."

You can feel your eyes gleaming while your friends look confused.

"FRISK, WHAT IS A WISH NIGHT?" You jump off the chair, earning an angry look from Toriel. But you don't really care, because tonight is special. "C'mon! You guys will see it later, hurry!"

 

You ran to the hall center, where there is a mosaic on the floor tile. It's a big circle, with a four leaved clover of seven colors in the middle. You stand in the middle, everyone gathered around as well, with Tabitha stepping in last. "Everyone on board?" sounds of affirmative can be heard,

"Good, here we go!"

Slowly, the circle are rising to the top, causing you to lose your balance. You quickly hold on to your left side. You turn your head to see whose you holding on, and Sans face can be seen.

It seems that both of you turn your  head at the same time, causing both of your face really close.

"Ack, sorry!"

"sorry kiddo."

Both of you turn your head back, your face red and Sans’s face blue. The rooftop is opening now, and the sky can be seen. The floor finally slows down, and stops. You turn your head around to see Sans looking at the sky, mouth agape, eye sockets are wide open, and so is everyone else.

 

Billions and billions of stars, spread across the sky. Decorating the night with their twinkling light, like diamond dust spread across the dark night. Mt. Ebott can be seen in faraway, set as a background for such an exquisite view.

"It's... Beautiful..." Undyne was holding hands with Alphys, both looking like they not wanting to let go. Papyrus is silent, so is Sans. Asgore and Toriel are no different, both eyes wide and a smile on their lips.

Asgore speaks quietly, "We.. We are here.. We are actually here.." A small bead of water form in his eyes.

Toriel replies in low voice, almost a whisper, "Don't cry, we're not done yet. There are still far more to go.." You look at them in adoration, hopes are rising in your chest.

"That is true, there are still more to come. Now, who is hungry?" Said a familiar voice from the side.

You look around to see some people you know, "Fin, Lucy, Iris, Ova, all of you come here!" You gives them a big hug, all look on you with same softness on their eyes.

"I guess now we can properly introduce all the employees of the Clover Castle!"

You pull yourself to your friends. "Everyone, these are the rest of the crew. This is Iris" you pointed to a red haired girl, who waves at the group.

"Next to Iris is Fin.." He bowed, and you keep walking to the right.

"..and the next one is Ova.." the young man gives an awkward smile.

"..and the last one is Lucy" The last, twin-tailed girl gives a big smile.

"And the food is over here" Tabitha announce while walking to a small buffet.

 

Undyne quickly ran towards it, pulling Alphys in the process. Papyrus is now holding a bowl of spaghetti and inspecting it suspiciously. Slowly, he takes the fork, scooping a bit of spaghetti, and eat it.

For a while, his expression are unreadable. While munching, it slowly turns into happy and his eye sockets widen.

"WOWIE!! THIS IS THE BEST SPAGHETTI I'VE EVER EAT!! WHO MADE THIS?!" Undyne's fins perked at the word 'Spaghetti' and immediately rushes to his side "WHAT?! Gimme That!"

Undyne takes a forkful of spaghetti, shoving them into her mouth all at one. "HOLY FRICK!! YOU'RE RIGHT! WHO MADE THIS?!" Ross and Iris both walk slowly towards Undyne and Papyrus, telling them to eat slowly and that they made the Spaghetti.

This makes Undyne and Papyrus yell in disbelieve, causing Ross who's closer to both of the monsters to cringe. Iris is laughing at the scene and tries to calm herself. You saw Alphys near the table, one hand holding a pizza, and a cup on another. She is looking at Undyne with adoration on her eyes.

You decide to talk to her, "Hey Alphys."

Alphys seems to not have noticed you walk to her, so she jumped from surprise, "H-Hey Frisk. T-This place is t-truly b-beautiful."

You take a pizza with topping that you requested, and bite into it. then took a bottle of ketchup.

"You said you want to talk about those machines right? Why not go to Ova? He's the one who making them. Ova, here!"

You waved to Ova, who hurriedly come to your side.

"What is it, young master?" Before you could say anything else Alphys cuts in, "I-Is it true that y-you make t-those machines?"

Ova looks embarrassed. "The comm. device you mean? Y-Yes, I made them.." Alphys is now gleaming with curiosity, so you decide to leave her just as she starts rambling.

You see Asgore is talking to Fin, probably about the flowers on the garden. This garden are filled with dandelions, and the lighting from the garden lamp are reflected onto them, making them looked more stunning. You also see Toriel talking to your Aunt and Lucy. You can't hear what they said, but Lucy is making sewing gestures, so you assume that they are talking about the clothes they are wearing.

You look at everyone content, so far everyone seems to get along, but you feel someone missing. You look around and see Sans at the far side of the garden.

He's standing near the edge, holding an empty bottle of ketchup whilst looking at the sky. You decides to come to him. "Not enjoying the party?"

Sans looked at you for a moment, then turns his head back to the sky "nah, i'm just _chillin._ " You snort, handing him the bottle.

He took it and continue to look at the sky."y'know kid, seein' the real deal now still feel unreal" You knew what he meant, he's comparing the view to the glowing rocks at the Waterfall.

Sans muttered quietly, "..now that we're on the surface, we can finally wish on real stars..."  

 

Sans’ words reminds you about why you are at the roof in the first place. You ran to your Aunt, signing your "secret code" or WingDings. She seems to understand, and pulled out her phone, typing something. Slowly, the light in the garden dies down, making the garden really dark.

Now the with the lamps gone, moonlight are shining brighter. "Guys, check these out" You speak loud for everyone to hear. You look around, trying accustom yourself to the dark. Then you find what you looking for.

You pluck one of the dandelions and bring them back, carrying it slowly. "Watch," You whisper into the flower, and slowly, it light up in white and pink colors.

"They are called Wishing Dandelions. They glow to the resonance of voice. Each glows in different colors, depending on how you talk." Everyone looks excited now, especially Undyne and Papyrus.

"Come on, everyone take one." Aunt Del are now at your side, holding a flower. It glows lime green. Papyrus are still looking for a flower with Sans, while Undyne and Alphys are both whispering to a flower, causing it to  glow yellow-purple. Toriel's flower are green-blue, while Asgore's are dark red. Papyrus flower is orange, while Sans is purple-red.

You whisper to Lucy "Ready for the 'Wish Night' Lucy?" Lucy gives you a bow, "I will always be ready."

You examine everyone else's flowers. Tabitha’s flower glows purple, Ross’s is dark blue, Iris's yellow, Ova's flower glows dark green,  Fin's flower glow orange, while Lucy's turned light blue.

Aunt Del clap, taking everyone's attention "Now, on count to three, we will blow on these flowers. Blow them as hard as you can! Ready? One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

You blow as hard as you can, causing the seeds or the dandelion to fly up. The others seeds also fly, blown at first by your friends and then by the wind and keep going above. They look like small stars, going back to the sky where they belong. Everyone watches as the dark night sky filled with small twinkle of dandelion seeds.

You look to Lucy "Is it time?"

She look at her wrist to check the time and nods, slowly walk to the floor from before, standing on the clover. Tabitha and Ross were trying to clear the circle, so everyone scooted away.

Lucy takes a deep breath,

And then she starts to sing.

 

Slowly, the flowers from around the circle starts to glowing white. Starting from the nearest, to the most outer, as far as Lucy's voice can reach. You waved you hand so everyone will notice without disrupting the song. And then you point above, to the sky.

One may not realize it at first, but on closer inspection, some stars started to move. Then more of them, and soon there was a meteor shower in the sky. You look around, Undyne's mouth is hanging open, hands resting above Alphys. Papyrus looks like he's about to cry, Sans carried on his back. Asgore and Toriel now standing side by side, none of them seems to mind now. You look at Aunt Del, she catch your gaze and winking, then tapping her phone.

Suddenly there are a burst of wind, causing the flowers seeds to fly above. No matter how many times you saw this, it still impresses you. This was a yearly ritual that you always did in the past. Yet now, surrounded by your new friends, your new family, this night feels magical.

 

The shower was slowly ceasing, while most of the seeds are now in the air, flying towards the sky. You can feel your eyes are watery, remembering this scene, hoping that someday, you can show this to them.

 

"F-Frisk?! What's wrong?" You lower your heads, now seeing Toriel looking at you, no, everyone is looking at you. You haven't realized that the song is over and still looking at the sky. "I-It's Okay.. I'm Just.. Happy." You smiled at them, clearing your tears. You can't cry in front of your family.

Family.

A simple, strange word, that can calm your heart when you say it.

"Now I can officially say this..." You glance at everyone, looking at every single one, taking a deep breath, then continues..

".. Welcome to our New Home.. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end chapter notes ^w^
> 
> Tell me what you think! I really enjoy reading your comments.


	4. Staring Into The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because he know not everything is the way it seems. 
> 
> The last member of the castle have appear, and the story progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M REALLY SORRY FOR BEING LATE!!
> 
> I got trapped for a few days, and thus forget to update.
> 
> So here it is, your long awaited chapter. I hope it will cease your heart a bit..
> 
>  
> 
> Just a tiny bit tho :v

 

It was early in the morning, but sans was awake. He just laying on his bed for god-knows how long, staring at the ceiling.

After the Wish Night, he went to his room right away, feeling sleepy and exhausted. Yet here he was, eyes open and he can't go back to sleep. Which is very weird since he's known to nap all the time, but this time, he can't even bring himself to relax.

sans glances at the table clock, showing a red 5:24 number on it.  "it's 5, the fuck am i gonna do?" he quietly mutters to himself. And then he remembered about the ketchup, Frisk said they put the rest of the unused bottle in the kitchen.

"welp, might as well drink than doin’ nothin’" sans slowly gets up from the bed, wearing his sneakers, and walks to the door. Suddenly he stops, realizing he doesn't know the way to the kitchen yet. "gosh, i'm an idiot.." Then he makes a hand gesture, causing a hologram menu popped up in front of him.

 

It still fascinates him how technology works on the surface, as sans typed up ‘Menu’, and looks for the map. He uses it yesterday, when he tries to find Frisk's room. The map menu shows a bunch of options. However sans notices a button at the bottom of the options named 'Direction' , and tap it. A text box shows up, and sans typed 'Kitchen'. Suddenly, the map is gone and replaced by an arrow.

"eh, this is new..." The arrow moves slowly, phasing through the door. sans opens the door and sees the arrow still at the hall, when he moves closer, the arrow starts floating again. sans closes the door behind him and follow the arrow through the empty hallway, and down the stairs.

While following the arrow sans look around, uncertain where he was "what the.." he looked around, confused, ".. this hallway wasn’t like this last night.." sans keep glancing around as he follows the arrow. Later he finds himself in some area that he recognizes. _maybe its just the dark.._  sans thought to himself, as he walks closer to the arrow.

It stopped before a room, pointing inside. When sans walks closer, the arrow dissipates, so he guesses it does that when he arrived at his destination. Some noises can be heard from inside the kitchen, meaning somebody is inside and doing something there.

 

As sans scoot himself into the kitchen, he sees a red haired person standing in front of the stove, flipping something in the air.

" err.. Iris amirite? "

Iris turn her head to look for the voice, and smiled "Oh, good morning sir. Anything I can help you with?" Iris puts down the pan, pouring whatever she's cooking on a plate, and cast it aside with another similar dish.

"nah, just can't sleep." sans is bothered by what the employee calls him. Not that he hates it, it’s just unusual for him. " and uh.. just call me sans. the 'sir' thing sounds weird.."

"Well then, anything I can help you Sans?" Iris pick up a new plate from a stack, and puts it beside the stove, then proceed by pouring a white liquid to the pan.

"yeah, you have coffee?" Iris uses a wooden spatula to check the food, and start flipping it.

"I have, please wait a moment. You may sit there while I'm finishing these." Iris pointed a small dining table beside the pantry, so sans walks to sit there.

 

He watches as Iris put yet another dishes on the plate, turning off the stove, and take a mug while walking to a small machine. "Would you like sugar and cream?" Iris hold up a jar on her right, while left holding the mug.

"both." Iris hands both items to sans, and turned back to find a spoon.

"Would you like some pancakes as well?" sans nod and Iris gives a plate that she just finished earlier, as well the fork and knife.

"Which one for the topping, maple syrup or honey?" Iris duck at a cabinet, searching for something, and misses sans confused face.

"What's honey?" sans asked, puzzled.

She takes out some big bottle and closes the cabinet. "Honey is like syrup, but made naturally from bees."

sans ponders for a while, then decides to try the new option "I'll try honey."

Iris put the other bottles at another table, and takes one to sans table. Pouring out the honey on the pancake, then set the bottle beside. sans slowly cuts up the pancake, and put them into his mouth.

 

His reaction is priceless.

 

sans's eyes widen, like he's shocked from whatever just entered his mouth. He had never tasted something like this before. The cake is so soft, while the honey sweetness blend together perfectly.

Iris took note at this and giggles, then turns to attend her cooking. She now opens the fridge and takes out a bunch of things from it. sans watches her work while eating in silence. She takes some slices of bread, lettuce, and begins slicing a meat.

"whatcha makin?" Iris takes a bigger plate, putting down her work on it like a delicate treasure

"Sandwiches." she makes another one, piling it above the first.

sans gulp down the last piece of his pancake, and sets aside his plate. "mind if ask ya somethin’? "

"Sure, what is it?"

"what did you do before working here?"

Iris froze, hands still holding a bread. "What do you mean?"

sans light pupils gets smaller. "don't lie to me." He said in dangerously low tone, "i can see your LV and EXP as clear as water."

Iris puts down the sandwich, now fully focusing on sans as he continues, "LV stands for Level of Violence, while EXP for Execution Points. both are high on you, and not just you.."

sans eye sockets are dark now, "..but all of you, all the workers here. now, answer me. what did you do?"

Iris stare at sans, directly into his eyes. Dread hangs in the room, as silence linger.

 

"I'll tell you.." Iris words broke the silence, as she took a deep breath,

 

"We all have a dark past. All of us. Long ago, we believed that the world is harsh, that we have no choice but to do anything to survive." Iris clenches her fist, her tone heavy as she tried to stay calm. "But we were wrong. We do have other options to live, to be merciful. We have been shown that there are other ways to live, other ways to continue. But, we found out the hard way.."

sans stays silent, but the lights in his eyes are back. Honestly, he didn't expect the human in front of him to confess this easily. He can feel the aura emitting from her body, they are full of honesty, and sadness.

"Master took us in with open arms, even though t-they know what we did. But t-they decided to take us in, accepted us as family.." Iris sighed, exhale a breath she not remember holding

"It seemed that all monsters were nice, but now, it seems them some of them are judgmental."

sans shrugged, his hands in air and winked ironically "sorry pal, used to work as a judge before. gotta admit you are spot-on."

A faint smile appears on Iris’s face. "No, I should say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't let my emotions control me like that, speaking harsh words to you. I don't even know your situation before coming here, so I kind of treated you like an stranger." Iris continues her sandwich making.

 

sans stands up to put his plate on the sink, but Iris protested "Let me do my job, if I got caught not cleaning I'm in for a bad time." She took the plate from sans hands and walk to the sink.

"speaking of plates, why are ya makin’ so many food in the morning? Who’s gonna eat this?" sans peers to the metallic table, it's full of plates with pancakes on them.

"The others are jogging, the pancakes are for them. Sandwiches are for young master Frisk."

sans cocks his head, " you’re not running with the others?"

Iris is now washing the coffee mug "Well, if I run along, who's going to make breakfast? Ross and I take turns every day, today is my turn to cook breakfast." Iris dries her hands, done from washing dishes.

sans suddenly remembers something, "wait, you said the sandwich are for Frisk? where are they?"

"They are at the Flower Gaze, it's a small gazebo outside. You just take the  path to the right, and then you can see it. I'm sorry, I can't take you there, I'm not done yet. " Iris turns on the stove, ready to cook another round of pancakes.

"eh, 's okay. i need to remember this place's layout anyway. thanks for the grub." after saying his thanks, sans exited the kitchen.

 

Iris watches sans leaving the kitchen. Some part of her still feels bad from the earlier conversation. Though something that makes her wonder is not the skeleton himself, but the words of her master this morning. Asking all employees that if any of the guest asked about their past, they should try their best to give an answer without fully disclosing their situation.

"Well, that's just master. He's just like that.. " she says to no one, and continues flipping pancakes.

 

_________________________

 

You are now on a path, walking towards the house. You turn your gaze to the right, to see the girl beside you. "You think that will work?"

The girl looks at you, then shook her head "I honestly don't know. As I said, I know the basic data, but I'm not involved directly, so I cannot say for sure." She pauses "But if what you said it true, and the data is correct then.. it might work."

You are now staring at the path, but your mind is somewhere else "Yeah, I hope so.." Then you continue to walk forward.

As you walk you can see a silhouette of someone walks to your way. As they got closer, you can see it's Sans. You increase your pace and wave.

"Hi Sans! Good morning!" Sans waves back, now you're close each other.

" ’ey kid, didn't know ya wake this early." Sans ruffled your hair, messing it.

"I didn't know you wake up early as well. Wait, no, you don't!" You tease him a bit, earning a chuckle.

"heh, you're one funny kid.."

Sans looks to your side, now aware there is someone other than you, "who's this?"

The girl shove her hand, offering them for handshake. "Hi, I'm Vanilla, just call me Nilla for short." Sans takes her hand, shaking it when suddenly you hear a familiar loud sound.

Sans seems shocked, his expression was hilarious causing you to burst into laughter, and Nilla giggles.

"Ahahahah, dang! That face.. Whoopee cushion in the hand trick, classic but classy~"

You and Nilla are both laughing now, Sans follow soon after. "damn kid, ya beat me to it. sans the skeleton, nice to meetcha"

 

As the laughter subsides, you noticed Sans is eyeing Nilla closely. "kid, is that.. wings?!"

"Yeah, it is."  Nilla is now floating in the air. Sans looks freaked now.

"it's real?! but you're human right? how can you fly? i thought no human- are you a mage?!" You laugh again.

"what?!" you clutch you stomach, it hurt particulary at the expression before you. "Sans, you should pfft, see your confused face.. it's- hah, really funny!"

Nilla tries to explain, "I'm not a human Sans, I'm basically an AI or Artificial Intelligence. What you see here is nothing more than my persona, projection shown through a hologram."

Sans doesn't seems satisfied, "but we shook hands! how could i touch you if you're just a bunch of codes?!"

You try to explain while containing your laughter "She might be a projection, but her hand is real. That is the only physical thing of her that you can touch, it's robotic."

You can see that Sans is still not buying it. "You know what? My sib made the hands, you can ask them if you meet them. They came home last night did they?" Nilla nods. "Then let's go back, I think my sandwiches is done by now. Does Aunt Del coming?"

Nilla pop up a menu, looking at the codes "She's coming at 7" You ask for the time, and Nilla creates a digital clock, showing 6:12 .

 

The three of you walk into the house, going straight to the kitchen from the side door. Iris and Ross is cooking, as soon as they saw you they quickly stop.

Ross greets you while he's cutting onions "Young master, Sans, good morning." Iris put a plate of sandwiches in front of you, so you sit down and start eating.

"They're tasty! As usual you're awesome Iris." Nilla suddenly jolt up, looking at her menu with an odd expression. "I'm sorry, I have to go, got called."

You waved at her while she disappears from the door, moving to whoever was calling her. You can feel Sans eyeing you, so you're looking everywhere but him. You usually eat in silence, so this situation is really awkward.

You're not done eating, but you can hear the front door open "That must Aunt Del, I'm going to get her. Sans, don't forget to get ready for breakfast!"

You ran outside, leaving Sans in the kitchen as you feel your face heating up.

 

**************************

 

sans stares at Frisk as they ran out the room. He keeps doing this a lot recently, he didn't know why.

 

That's a lie, he actually knows why.

The first time he caught himself staring was long ago, when he found out the kid's ability to remember Resets. Since then, anything the kid does became interesting to watch. sans always watch them closely. Aside from his promise to Toriel, he was just kind of captivated by the kid.

Each time they die, they will always come back with different ways to solve the problems. In the beginning, sans thought that the kid must have something to do with the Resets, but he haven't calculated as far as why. His journal, the one inside the workshop contains knowledge from other Sanses, telling him about an anomaly that messes up with time. It's not long before he realize that it's talking about Frisk.

sans doesn't remember the Resets, but he can feel them. This sort of thing is a hassle for him, as he can't fully remember when the world resets and why. His only clues are the journal and his feelings.

Sometime, they're also showing a piece of memories. They vary, from happy memories of him and Frisk, to a scene where Papyrus slowly turning into dust. And there he sees the kid, holding a knife. Their eyes are red as blood, and then the memory ended there.

The memories alone are fine, but the intense feeling that he felt every time they show up is not. Sometimes he will jolt awake, but more times he screams in his sleep, using his powers without realizing, and trashing every objects in his room. This will wake Papyrus, and then he will forcibly awake sans with any way possible.

Every time sans remembers his brother's expression, he felt guilt eating him from inside. Concern and sadness are two things that sans doesn't want to see on his brother's face, but he always makes Papyrus look like that. sans want, with all his heart, to blurt out the truth to Papyrus. But he can't. The fact that not even Papyrus know Gaster exist made him realize that telling his brother won't help him change anything.

But now there's Frisk.

Frisk has somehow became his beacon, his light in the dark. His own little sparkle of hope. To him, Frisk had transformed from just a kid he promised to protect, into someone he promised HIMSELF to protect, no matter what happens.

Even though his journal has been telling him about the kid's actions in some other timelines. His dreams about the kid killing Papyrus over and over, and his feelings of despair from another 'Timelines'. There is always a particular one feeling that arose every time he sees Frisk.

He have yet to define what that feeling is.

 

It had been a long time since sans checked his soul, but as he keeps looking at the door where the kid has gone, there is a little change in his soul that sans himself has yet to be aware of.

 

sans

 

HP : 1->2

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end of chapter notes.
> 
> The're is nothing left for me to say..


	5. Trust And Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning before a really boring battle called 'Politics' began.  
> And every morning must begun with a healthy breakfast!
> 
> Did someone say heartless?

You run to the front door, leaving the kitchen in hurry.

To be completely honest, you had not ran out to see your aunt. Your main reason to run was to escape that awkward situation in the kitchen. You could still hear your heart pounding hard, as you try to calm yourself down.

"Good morning my child...” You turn your head to the source of that voice. You find Toriel, standing in front of the dining room.

You walk slowly towards her, “Morning mom, sleep well?"

Toriel nodded her head "I did, last night was exhausting, so I fell asleep right away." After giving her a quick hug, both of you walk into the dining room.

"M-Morning Frisk!" You looked around the table to see Alphys waved at you from across the table. Papyrus sat beside her with Undyne, both munching their breakfast. It's seems they have started a small eating contest, because both of them seemed to be trying really hard to swallow their pancakes without drinking. Asgore was sitting across from them, eating pancakes with fork and knife. You heard some footsteps you recognize from behind, so you quickly climbed one of the chairs beside Asgore. Toriel followed and sat beside you.

 

It seems that you escaped the lion's mouth just to jump into crocodile's since you accidently found yourself sitting between an angry ex-wife and a dorky goat dad. But you're saved as you see your aunt entering the room with Sans, and you quickly waved. Your aunt seemed to notice your situation and your desperate signal, so she seated herself right beside Toriel. Foods was coming from the kitchen just as Del seated herself. Sans was sitting beside Del, laughing as he saw Papyrus still trying to shoves the food into his mouth. You chuckled as Lucy appeared beside you and put down your unfinished sandwiches. You're about to take one of the sandwiches when you hear a familiar voice.

 

" **Frisk Ebott...** Three years missing and now you're here eating breakfast... **Wow** , I can't believe you just did that kiddo. "

 

You stand slightly on your chair to see the source of the voice. There at the doorway you see a figure you know by heart. A white haired person, wearing black long sleeves and grey pants. They're looking at you with icy glare, as if their tone wasn't enough to express their anger. The cheerful atmosphere inside the room suddenly turned tense in matter of seconds. You can feel that everyone stopped whatever they're doing and turning their gaze to the person.

 

"Sib I.."

 

Suddenly their expression shifted into a playful face

 

"Nah, just kidding. Come here and give me a hug." They opened their arms. You quickly jumped down from your chair and ran to them. "Howzdat?"

You tighten your hug "I must say you really fooled me there.."

They let go, smiling at you "I have all the time in the world to practice, just so you know." You laughed as they put you down. "Now, mind telling me about these guys here?"

You look around the room to see some of the tension from earlier still resides, as Undyne, Sans, Toriel and Asgore were still on their guard.

"It's okay, this is Clover. They're my big sib!" Clover smiled, "That's right, nice to meet you all!"

 

This seems to calm down the tension in the room, so you returned to your chair. "Morning sis." Clover greets Delima, then proceeds to walk across the table.

Del smiles at Clover, "Morning to you too, you missed Wish Night, you know?"

Clover seated themselves beside Papyrus, as a tray of food presented before them. "I know, but I managed to wished from the office."

You looked at Clover, "Is everything okay? You never missed Wish Night before."

Clover just smiles at you and nod "I'm fine. It's just busy around this time of year, holidays are coming close so I must prepare in advance."

"Um, Clover.. May I ask you something?" Toriel ask carefully "You said you're Frisk's sibling, but you called Del 'Sister'. I'm afraid I'm confused..."

Clover chuckled and slowly answered "You see, when I received Frisk I was young. At that time Frisk was 5 and I'm just 17. Because of that we agree that Frisk call me Sib." They continue eating.

Toriel just nodded her head in understanding, so you decide to continue the conversation. "Sib, I'm going to see Harrison today. Any advice?" Clovers puts down their fork, setting aside their empty plate, and turn their head to you. "I know about the meeting, but there's nothing I can say before I hear your strategies."

You have yet talking about this to Asgore, but since everyone is here, you decide to do it. You move from your seat and look around to see everyone have finished their breakfast, a cue for you to start talking.

"For this meeting, I'm going to bring The King, Mom, and Undyne. Mom because she's the ex-queen of the underground, and Undyne as the Captain of Royal Guards. I will also take Fin as my bodyguard, how does that sound?"

Clover seems to think for a while, then smiled at you "I can say that is a nice lineup. When is the meeting?"

"At 11.40 , right?" you shift your gaze to Del, she nods in affirmative.

"FRISK, DO YOU FORGOT TO MENTION ME, SANS, AND DR.ALPHYS?" Oh, that's right, you how forgot about Papyrus would react.

 

"No Papyrus, I’m not. You, Sans, and Alphys are not coming."

Papyrus shocked, "B-BUT, WHO WILL ACCOMPANY YOU? WHAT IF YOU GET LONELY ON YOUR WAY THERE?” You know there’s absolutely no way of debating Papyrus without hurting his non-existent heart, so what should you do? You look down in your hand to see you’re holding an unused knife for the pancakes.

“Papyrus, come here please..” You climb down your chair while Papyrus slowly walks towards you. “Kneel.”

Papyrus looks confused, but he kneels down nonetheless. “FRISK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” You don’t answer, instead, you put the knife on his right shoulder, while reciting an old vow you read in Librarby.

 

“By the power that given to me as Ambassador of Monsters. I, Frisk Ebott, hereby granted thy title of knighthood. Thy will now serve under the rule of thy Kingdom, protect it with your body, and do command with all of thy soul. Do you, Papyrus of Snowdin, accept this?”

Papyrus looks shocked. For a moment he fell silent, but slowly, his expression changed to serious one. With that, he replies to your vows in low voice “I, Papyrus of Snowdin, Humbly Offer My Soul To Carry The Wight Of The Vow Thou Have Chanted. I Shall Serve The Kingdom, And Protect It With My Life. On This Moment, I Fully Accept My Role Into The Knight.”

You give a sign to stand, and continues the ceremony “You’re now officially a knight. Remember this moment if thou ever strayed from your path... Now, your first task as a new knight is to guard Dr.Alphys from whatever danger that may present itself when I’m gone. Can you do this Papyrus?”

Papyrus smiled bigger than before, “OF COURSE I CAN!! I WILL NOT FAIL YOU, AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NEVER FAILS ANYBODY!!”

You giggle seeing how fast the mood shifted “Tabby, can you show Papyrus the armor room? He’ll need an appropriate armor as a new knight after all”

Tabby nods, and accompanies Papyrus to the Armory.

 

After the two of them out of the room, Undyne starts yelling “ARE. YOU. OUT. OF YOUR MIND KID?!! H- Why?!”

You try to calm your heart before answering “Because that’s the right thing to do. By giving him the task to guard Alphys, I can do the meeting in peace, knowing that he will stay here with Alphys.”

Undyne groaned ” But.. Do You Really Have To Elect Him As A Knight?”

You inhaled deeply before answering, “I think what I just did is a correct move. We both know for a fact that Papyrus is more than capable into joining the royal guards. Yet, he’s still to kind to be facing a boulder called negativity. Dad, Mom, and you Undyne are the only ones who more suitable for this situation of which...”

You pauses for a moment to catch a breath, then continues the sentence,

“Which is guaranteed to happens given this is monster’s first appearance after couple thousand of years. So, as someone who have been in the battle, and as a trained royal guard, it will make sense for only the three of you to be the ones to attend the meeting.”

You glance at Undyne, she still looks pissed. “You Know What? Fine. I’ll Do That If that Just Meant As Another Ways Of Protecting Papyrus...” You turn your gaze around, and you can see Asgore’s eyes are beaming at you.

 

“Anyway, I remembered that Undyne left her armor at the Underground right? Why not you go after Papyrus? I bet some of the armors fits your size...” Clover break the silence, they’re now standing “I can show you the way, and I think Asgore’s armor are there too. Let’s go!”

Clover exited the dining room with Undyne and Asgore in tow. Now in the dining room just you, Toriel, Alphys, Sans, and your aunt left. So you decide to go upstairs to prepare yourself for the meeting “I’m going upstairs to get my suit. See you guys in a moment!”

You walk slowly towards the stairs, and when you reached your room, you enters and locked it from the inside. You walk towards your desk to grab your suit when suddenly a hand appeared behind you and grab your right wrist.

 

“not so fast kiddo...” You turn around to see who’s grabbing you, facing a skeletal face you know well.

“What is it Sans?” Sans eye sockets are both dark, he’s talking in low tone, and his grip on your wrist was tightening. “what else you’re not telling me, huh? is there anything else you forgot? cuz if there is.. **you better start talking.** ”

You can feel his magic in the air, he’s really pissed. “Is there anything wrong Sans?”

Sans left eye glows blue, “ your **sibling** is.. do you know?” You shook your head, you really have no idea what he’s talking about. “ **your sibling** , do you know they emit the same aura as a certain weed?”

You snapped at this accusement, “Sans, my sib can be eccentric, but they ARE NOT soulless! There is no possible way-“

“but it is! look, kid, i’m a judge. i’m practically became one ‘cuz my ability to recognize someone’s nature through their soul..’ Sans paused, closing his eyes, “but i can’t feel anything.. not a single damn thing from them.. i-i..”

You wrapped your free hand around Sans. “It’s okay Sans, I promise you that Clover won’t do anything bad to you, or Paps..”

You look at Sans face, the light in his eyes are back, fear are clear in the glow, “But I need you to trust me, just.. Just one chance Sans, that’s all I ask.”

Sans is looking directly at you, for a moment your eyes locked with his. “fine, one chance.. but if they do-“

“IF they did something, I will reset so you guys never met.. So Paps will keep living..”

 

You can feel Sans letting go the hug, as well his grip on your wrist. You just noticed that your wrist hurts, so you roll the sleeves a bit to peek. The marks, almost looks as if it will start to bleed.

“are.. are you okay kid..?” You hold your hand over the mark, not wanting Sans to see it, “It’s okay.. Just hurts a-“

Sans abruptly took your right hand, rolling the sleeves bit further, showing the full mark of his grip from before. Sans’s eyes looked sad, his smile slowly turning into a frown, “It’s okay Sans, it will heal in no time..” Sans just glared at you, before returning his stare at your hand. Slowly, he lift his left hand that glowing in blue.

“’m not as good in healing like Tori or Paps but..” You can feel a slight cold sensation on your wrist. You see the mark starts to disappear, until Sans magic reach his limit of healing you. You lift your arm, inspecting it to see most of the mark is gone.

“Wow, Sans, You never told me you can do healing magic...”

Sans chuckles “welp, ‘s not like it was that great.. i’m really sorry kid..” You took his left hand, gently holding it with both of your small hands.

 “I forgive you Sans. Now let’s go downstairs ‘kay?” Sans nodded, and you let go to let him teleport. You watched as Sans disappear in blink of eyes, then you grab your jacket and proceed to unlock the door.

You touched your wrist, somehow it still feels cold despite the time passing. You guessed it just side effect from Sans’s magic and ignores it.

 

Downstairs, you see Asgore wearing his armor. It looked polished, the cape is changed to better fabric as well. Toriel was wearing her purple robe, but slightly different. _Must be Lucy’s handwork_ _._.. you thought and continue descending the stairs. You see Clover is chatting with everyone, but they noticed you coming and waved, “Your ride is here, have fun will ‘ya?”

You looked through the door to see a Bus parked outside your door. “What’s up with the bus?”

Clover stood beside you, “Big guys need big ride kid. Move those legs now or you’ll be late.”

You run while sticking out your tongue to Clover, which they replies with funny face. You just laugh while entering the bus, followed with Toriel, Agsore, and Undyne. You see blue hair behind the steer, so Fin is already inside and ready to go. Slowly, the bus moves and your battle begins.

 

**************************

 

sans watched as the vehicle departs from the yard, Alphys and Papyrus are waving until it disappear from sight. This leaves Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, and Clover standing at the front door.

“Well, now they’re gone. Have you guys looked around this area?” Clover’s sudden question surprises sans, but luckily Papyrus answers, “NO, WE HAVE YET TO SEE OTHER THAN THE INSIDE OF THIS PLACE.”

Clover smiles at Papyrus, “Then let’s venture around shall we?”

 

Well, hopefully nothing bad comes from this.

 

Right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end chapter notes.  
> I'm planning to change the uploading schedule, so from now on I will upload at the dates of 5,10,15,etc.


	6. Plate On Wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The river flows into one direction, 
> 
> It never turn back, 
> 
> It never returns.
> 
> So why does knowing that hurts so much?

 

sans walks slowly as he’s eyeing the people walking before him. Papyrus and Clover are walking side by side, talking and sometime laughing. It still bother him, the fact Frisk’s sibling is soulless.

But what annoys him the most was actually Papyrus. Why the fuck his brother is so at ease near soulless creatures?! What is he? A fucking soulless magnet?!

sans is trying hard to keep his cool, since he promised the kid he will give their sib one chance.

Apparently, said person wanted to teach Papyrus how to ride.

 

*********************

 

A while ago, when sans is upstairs with Frisk, Papyrus and Clover are talking about the armor Papyrus was wearing and Pap’s new position as a royal guard.

Papyrus talked about one of his dreams being archieved, and will work hard in order to accomplish the other. Clover seemed interested in this, and asked Papyrus about it. Papyrus then starts telling his magnificent dream to drive a car.

They then offered to teach Papyrus to drive, which he gratefully accepted. But since most of Clover’s car were automatic, and the rest were too small for Pap, it was decided they will use Delima’s convertible.

 

“Del’s house is not that far, just takes around 10 minutes if we walk” Clover points to a small building from afar. “The view is nice, and we can talk a lot more if we walk. Whaddya say?”

Alphys just nods, and sans isn’t sure what to answer, so he shrugged in response.

“IT’S A GOOD IDEA CLOVER, LET’S WALK!!” And with that they start walking.

“Nilla, you here?” From the side, Nilla comes flying and lands in front of them.

“I’m here, anything I can do for you?”

Clover nods, “Help me accompany the guests. Before we start by the way, introduce yourself.” Nilla gives a playful salute, then positioned herself in the middle of the path.

”Hi, my name is Agraulis Vanillae. Just call me Nilla for short, nice to meet you.”

Nilla walks closer to Papyrus to shake his hands. “NICE TO MEET YOU TOO NILLA. YOU LOOKED QUIET WEIRD FOR A HUMAN.”

Nilla just chuckled “Well, unfortunately I’m not a human.”

Alphys look confused,”W-What do you mean?” sans can see Nilla’s smile turned into teasing grin as she shook Alphys’s hand.

“I’m an AI, or an Artificial Intelligence created by Master Clover here,” Nilla pointed to Clover, whose walking beside Papyrus.

“That’s right, I made Nilla as an self aware AI. Basically, she can think and decide things like human does,” Alphys still looks confused, probably processing this new facts in her head.

 

Then it hits her.

 

“W-wait, h-how did I t-touch you then?! You’re just a-“ Nilla is now laughing, and Clover just smiled at them.

Papyrus doesn’t seems to get what Alphys meant, “DR. ALPHYS, WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”

Alphys seemed to be lost in her thoughts, so sans explained the situation from his own experience that morning. They seemed to get the basic idea, but Alphys was not satisfied. “If you c-can interact with those arms, w-why not make a body as well?”

Nilla thought for a while before answering. “It’s not like we never did that. But having a body after you’re used to being incorporeal feels pretty weird.. I can’t get used yo the restraints it gave me, so I chose to stay like this.”Alphys listened carefully, but suddenly giggles.

Nilla blinked, “What? Did I said something funny?”

Alphys just smiled at Nilla, and slowly answers, “You ki-kind of remind me of a friend. H-He said the exact same words as you.”

Nilla seemed interested, “I would like to me-”

“LET’S TALK WHILE WALKING OR YOU GUYS WILL GET LEFT BEHIND BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!” Papyrus calling from distance, so Alphys increased her pace, leaving the unfinished thoughts behind.

 

**********************

 

Now they have arrived at what Clover said was ‘Delima’s House’

It looked small from distance, but once they got closer to it, sans remembered how distance can be deceptive. Sure, the house was not as big as the castle, but nonetheless, it’s still big.

“This place is used as both lab and lodging, in case you wondered why it’s so big..” amusement can be heard on Clover’s voice, as they knock the front door.

From inside, some noise can be heard. A sound of metal falling, then the door slowly opened, showing a bit of Delima’s face from the inside.

“Hello dear sister, we’ve come to steal your car!”

“YES, WE HAVE COME TO- WAIT YOU SAID WE’RE GOING TO BORROW IT?!” Papyrus panicked.

Clover chuckles. “I’m just messing with you Pap. “ Then they told Delima, “-Just like he said, we’re gonna to borrow your convertible to teach Pap how to drive.”

Delima was handing over a keychain, when suddenly everyone heard a loud explosion coming from inside.

“The FUCK are you making?!” Clover forcefully pushed the door, revealing a.. well, not so tidy lab full of equiment.

“ I’m testing a new Phasma cutter, but.. “ sans enters the lab, examining every detail in the room. As he walks further in, he finds the inside is more spacious than the outside. Some parts of the room is covered in white smokes, so he couldn’t see very well.

Clover, Papyrus, and Delima were busy opening windows to clear the smoke. Once it’s cleared enough, sans tries to see the machine that caused the blast.

 

It shocked him. No, shocked is an understatement. The machine is way too similar to be called familiar. It’s a metallic, smaller version of one of the Core’s part. But he’s not the only one who’s shocked, Alphys was also studying the machine carefully.

“Now, explain to me what are you trying to make..” Clover demands.

Delima sighed,  “I’m trying to make a cutter, but the smaller version of the one we’ve been using at the factory.. “

Alphys can’t contain her annoyance and yells, “W-What do you mean cutter? This machine can be expanded further t-than that!”

Delima just looks at Alphys dumbfounded. “I’m serious! H-Here, let me show you!” She scooted herself closer to the machine and starts working. Del said nothing for a moment, then she start helping Alphys with doing whatever she’s doing to the machine.

Clover slowly whispers to sans and Papyrus, “I have a feeling they won’t stop until they’re done. Wanna drive outta here?”

Papyrus replies in low tone, his version of whisper, “But My Task Is To Guard Dr.Alphys! How Can I Leave Her Here?!” Clover shook their head “No, we’re just going to be right outside! We’re just gonna drive around the building for surviliance.”

Papyrus ponders for a while, then nod his head, slowly following Clover outside.

 

For a while, sans standing in the room. He can’t decide between staying and learning more about this machine, or keeping his eyes on Papyrus.

“Aren’t you going outside as well?” Nilla 'whispered' to sans using a holographic textbox.

sans seems to forgotten that Nilla is there as well. Not that he could blame himself, with Nilla being just a holographic persona, it’s hard for him to sense her presence.

“I can hear your thoughts from here. I’m going to suggest you go after Papyrus.” sans couldn’t help but wanting to ask how, but is cut off by Nilla, “No, I’m staying here. I’m more useful here than outside. You, on the other hand, would be more useful to your brother by going outside. Now go, I can see they’re waiting for you...”

sans sighed, then shoves his hand into his pockets and slowly walking outside.

For a moment, Nilla is contemplates whether to answer the first question or not. She can feel her head split into two factions, debating in her little head. Fortunately, her train of thoughts got derailed by Delima asking her to grab some screws and bolts.

 

__________________________

 

You have been sitting here for god-knows-how-long. Harrison sitting in front of you, reading your proposal. Once in a while, he glances at you, then back to the paper. Finally, he puts down the document, fully focusing on you.

“I’ll accept the proposal.” He took a pen, and start signing.

“Wh- Are you sure..?”

Harrison snickered, “You want me to object?”

“N-No, it’s just...” You decide to just keep your mouth shut.

“I’m going to be honest with you kid. This thing is completely flawless, and personally I’m not going to fight against an entire race. Your pick.” You take the document from his hand, and exit the room.

“Before you go...” You turn, facing Harrison once again,

“Send my regards to Clover, and be careful with Wolves you hear me?” You nod, and Harrison lets his back fall into his seat.

 

You go to the next room where everyone’s waiting. Asgore is the first one to greet you.“Frisk, how is it?” he sounded so eager to know the result, so you give him the biggest smile you can, and a thumbs up.

“Oh Thank Makers, All Of This Waiting Is Killing ME!” Undyne gave you a hard pat on your back, and Toriel smiled at you proudly.

“This is just the first stage guys, next one is press conference. Are you ready? Remember Undyne, just death glare, no suplexing boulders!” Undyne glares at you, but you know she’s just embarrassed so you tease her further, “Yep, just like that. Now let’s go.”

You open the door, letting Asgore exit first, then Undyne, lastly Toriel. When Toriel already outside, you offer one of your hands. At first she looks hesistant. Slowly, you reach to her arm, giving her assurance with your smile. You can see Toriel understand what you meant to do, and take your hand,

“Alright my child. Let’s go.”

 

You enters the conference room, hand still holding Toriel’s. Flashes of cameras were quite blinding, that you have to cover your face with one of your hand.

Finally, you can see the table, and sit on the chair with your name. Asgore at your right, Toriel at left. Undyne and Fin both standing. Undyne was beside Asgore, while Fin stood beside Toriel. Slowly, the flashes dies down, your cue to start talking.

“Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Frisk Ebott. I’m here as a representative of the Kingdom of Monsters. As you may know, over the last few hours I have given some data about the purpose of this meeting, as well the plan of creating a bridge for the two races, Humanity and Monsters in order to be able to live in peace. For that, we shall hear from the man himself, The King of Monsters, Asgore Dreemurr, you may continue from here...” You turn off your mic, and turn on Asgore’s. Asgore takes a deep breath, and slowly speak.

“Greeting, citizen of Ebott. I am Asgore Dreemurr, the current King of Monsters. Just like what our Ambassador Frisk has said, we are here to propose peace between our race and your own. We seek nothing but to live here with humans, in order to co-exist together, to create an understanding between us. Peace, is what our end goal is.”

After Asgore was done his speech, you turn on your mic to allow the press ask questions. Everybody is lifting their hand, asking for the chance to question you. You pick a journalist from news channel.

”Frisk Ebott, do you sit here with pressure from the monster’s behalf?” You shook your head

“No, I’m here of my own free will. Becoming an Ambassador was a choice, and I chose to accept the position.” The room is noisy again, this time you randomly pick a reporter.

”- Frisk, is it true that magic is involved? That humans can do magic?”

“ Yes, it’s true. Long ago human have the ability to use magic, but it seems to have disappeared with time. We’re not sure why, but it seemed to include the monster’s imprisonment in the matter.”

You were just going to answer one more question, so you pick a journalist from a news channel again.

“What are you going to do now?  What’s your plan in creating peace?” Finally, a real question.

“As for now, I’m planning to move out the citizens of the Underground to the surface. Since this matter have been resolved, you can ask Mayor Harrison after this.” You turn off your mic signal that the Q&A section is closed, and slowly stand from your chair.

The reporters are not pleased, you can tell from the yelling as they try to question you further. The security is maximum, so no one from the room was able to follow you to the exit.

You walk faster, the exit can be seen not so far from your hallway. The moment your group got close to the bus, Fin unlocks the door, and all of you hopped in. Without wasting more time, Fin started the engine and floors it.

 

Once you’re far, you sigh in relief. Now that the whole thing is done, you feel very tired. You can see the same looks on Asgore and Toriel, and Undyne is slightly pissed, “What Are Those Guys Thinkin’? Asking Stuff Like It’s Nothing”

You feel too tired to answer, and Toriel notices this. “It’s just how things is, for now, let’s just go back home. How far are we Fin?”

“About an hour. It’s not that far, but the traffic making it worser than normal.” Fin concentrates back on the road. Since you have a lot of time, you decide to open your phone and text Clover.

 

You : Clo, I’m done

Clo : Eyy, GG. That’s something you did there

You : U watched?!

Clo : LOL, Every1 is

Clo : Alphys even recorded it and shares them to.. UNet?

You : SHE SHARED IT ON UNDERNET?!

Clo : yea, that’s it. UnderNet

You :WHAR R U DOUIN?!

You don’t even care about the typos anymore, just focused on waiting impatiently for the replies. Which, the more you wait, the longer it seemed to take.

Finally, your phone chimes, notifying you about the reply. You quickly unlock the phone to read whatever Clover said.

Clo : Encouraging her

 

You threw your phone, or at least you tried to before another ding is heard. You look at your phone to see one new message from Clover

Clo : I have Jitter’s, u want?

You ponder for a while, thinking hard, before typing your reply.

You : (y)

 

You put you phone into silent mode, and slid it down your pocket. You try to distract yourself by looking at the window. You’re now entering a road with lots of trees, meaning that you’re close to the castle. Outside is really dark, and you have no idea it took that long for you to fill out all the forms and proposals to Harrison. Then again, time always moved faster when you’re thinking.

You shift your gaze to Toriel, she looked really tired. It seemed that all the tension inside the room really took toll on her. Not just her, Asgore also looked tired, even Undyne who’d been angry just moment ago, was now tired.

From what you’ve read, monsters seems to suffer more from emotional attacks than they did from physical.

It seemed you really distracted yourself and had not realized that you’d arrived at the castle. “Come on child, we have arrived.” Toriel’s word’s snapped you to attention, and you quickly scooted youself off the seat.

“What are you gonna do now mom?” Toriel yawns before she can answers. “Nevermind, I’m going to the kitchen to find something to eat. Good night mom..” You smiles as you bid her goodnight.

You went into the kitchen, watching as Toriel, Asgore and Undyne slowly climbing the stairs.

You whispered so nobody but Nilla can hear you.

“Nilla, why is it so quiet?” A text box popped up telling you that everyone is mostly in bed.

That’s good for you, since that means nobody was going to bother you for a while. You slowly open the fridge, finding what you’re searching for, then closed it. You open a can, drinking the contains greedly.

“what are ya doin?”

 

***********************

 

Frisk choked on their drink, almost spilling it. “Sans..*cough* why not say something...*cough* if you’re here..”

sans is leaning on the door, crossing his arms. “should I? anyway, what’s that? I can smell it from 'ere.”

Frisk seems to get their breathing under control, making sure they’re done coughing “Don’t tell mom.”

“i see nothin'.” sans slowly walks towards Frisk.

“kid, you still not  answering my question..”

It seems that the kid know that he’s just teasing, so instead of answering, they offer him their can. “Try it yourself, you know exactly what this is.”

sans takes the can, inspecting it slowly, before bringing the rim to his mouth and drinking it. “whoa kid, this stuff’s hard.”

Frisk giggles, “Just between us, this is what we use on alcohol training for kids.”  

sans could feel the effect of the alcohol already, feeling tipsy. “heh, but why‘re ya even drinking this?” Frisk looked at sans for awhile, then turn their gaze to the wall.

“I’m just tired Sans, but this is fine, it’s not like I’m going to drink everytime I’m stressed. It’s just.. I don’t know. Kind of a self reward for today?” Frisk smiled at sans, but it doesn’t comfort him at all.

The smile, it’s genuine but painful at the same time. Frisk always smiles like that when they’re hurt, but not willing to share it with anybody. Instead, the kid bottles it up, keeping it alone for themselves. sans knows about it, because he always did it himself.

 

But the kid, that smile doesn’t suit them at all.

 

sans knows that even if he tries to convince the kid to quit, they won’t listen to him. They’re too determined for their own good. Deep down, sans wanted to help the kid, but he doesn’t know how. All of this still is new to him, heck even this feeling towards the kid is new.

Frisk notices the silence, now looking at sans with worried look which frustates sans even more. His senses were becoming more and more dull, maybe the alcohol to blame. It’s becoming even harder for him to endure this because all he wanted to do is to erase Frisk’s pain, even only temporarily. He knows one way of doing so but..

 

Screw it, if this is the only way he can help the kid, then so be it.

 

“Sans, are you oka-“ Frisk word cuts off by sans pulling their body closer. Frisk’s lips meets with sans’s teeth.

It took a while for Frisk to register of what is going on, and when they do, it’s kinda late. sans pulls away from the kiss, and looking at Frisk with gentle look.

 

Suddenly, his senses comes back. Realizing what he just did, sans is hit with every emotion exist. Frisk is looking at him directly, their face is deep red.

 

sans feels like he need to escape.

 

And he did.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end chapter notes.
> 
> Reading this doesn't seem to help you.


	7. A Door To Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . .

sans finds himself sitting in a room, familiar, but unrecognizable as his vision still adjusting from the sudden change. It took a while for him to register his location because of the dark. Finally he recognizes the room he's in.

This is his room in Snowdin, the one he lived with Papyrus. His head feels heavy, but his chest hurt the most.

 

Slowly, the memories are beginning to float. And he finally remembers the reason he's there.

 

He knew what he did to the kid was wrong, heck, it was not something any sane person would do. Yet that was exactly what he did, and what scare him the most is the fact that he did not regret it even a bit.

The way their lips felt on his bone, the way they looked at him afterwards, it really makes him feel different. It spreads warmth in his chest, and buzzes through his soul with a feeling he can't describe.

But now? Now that moment is gone, and it left him with bitter truth. The truth that from now on, Frisk is going to hate him for the rest of their life. And he, whether he likes it or not, must embrace that truth, because sans knew that was the consequences of his action. Even if the kid is now hate him, resent him, he will face it.

Just for now, he wants to calm himself down, in someplace away from people he know and loved. Somewhere he won't be judged and won't meet with resentful glares.

 

The sound of footsteps from below stopped his musing. It brought him to the realization he's not alone in the house. sans stands on his guard, ready for whatever the person behind the door going to throw him. But it never came.

Instead, a quiet knock is heard and with that, a gentle voice that sans knew better than anyone follows. "Knock knock,"

For a while, sans just stands there. He doesn't know what to do, or how to react. First, the fact that Frisk is here makes him super confused.

How, in the name of Asgore had that kid been able to find out where he is, much less chase after him in that period of time. Frisk knocks again, prompting sans’s response.

sans contemplates, not sure whether he wants to walk to the door and open it, or just sit on his bed and pretend he didn't hear that. However his guilt got the best of him, so he answers from where he's standing, "who's there?"

"Let-"

"let who?"

"Let me tell you a story"

 

There is the sound of the floor creaking, probably the kid positioning themselves on the floor and leaning against the door.

"I remembered when I fell, it was dark..." sans walked closer to the door, trying to listen for the gentle voice that soothes his soul, "Then I met mom, and she took me away to safety. Treating me like her own child, I lived in the ruins for a while. Until it became too small for me. The ruins became boring, give or take the incidents of the many times I died there. After a while I knew every corner, every crack in the walls.. Then I continue my journey, past the door..." the floor creaks again, the kid maybe shifting their position.

"It was terrifying. To venture out into the unknown, to face any danger that may comes. It was really scary, mostly because of the fog that day. Yet, I kept going forward, ignoring the snapped branch and the shadows behind me..." sans now sitting in front of the door, listening and remembering his early memories from the day he first met Frisk. What did he see in Frisk back then?

"... Then I hear your voice, _'turn around and shake my hand'_ you said. That moment legit scared me.. But that is also a moment I won't trade with anything."

sans could hear Frisk's voice getting quieter each time they spoke, and this time they stopped for a few minutes. From behind the door, sans could hear Frisk sigh, possibly playing with the condensed fog of their breath. It's funny how he remembered those little details about the kid, especially in the situation he's in now.

"Do you know Sans? I used to think that you were the same like everybody else. Because every time I died, I would reload at the last checkpoint, and everyone would act the same. In response, I would also act the same, since I kind of tested it with mom just to see if I could make any difference by acting differently than the last time." Frisk's voice is raspy, and sans could feel there's sadness in their tone. He knows the feeling, that loneliness is terrifying enough to bring him into depression.

 

"But then I feel strange, something was off with you yet I still can't figure out the reason of it. So I decided to do the test one more time, but I make it more complex. Because I haven't died after meeting you, I used it to my advantages. So if I'm right, then the next time we meet you certainly going to be irritated at me..." Ah, so that's why they did that.

sans remembers clearly how angry he was at the kid. Back then they yelled an entire array of curse words in front of Paps, resulting in Papyrus asking about the meaning of EVERY SINGLE ONE while waiting at the next trap. It was the worst moment of sans's life, at least before Frisk died at the hand of Ice Cap and returned to the first checkpoint at the sentry station.

When sans read his journal, he couldn't hide his anger. When Frisk keep laughing after talked with Snowdrake, they only made it worse. In the end, sans managed to tell the kid about his brother's naivety for those words, and secretly hoping they won't curse in front of Papyrus again.

sans clearly didn't know that all of that was a part of Frisk's plan to discover his secret, yet he couldn't blame the kid for their curiosity. After all, he also fooled the kid by pretending he wasn’t aware of the resets, also the fact he was stalking the kid whenever he had the chance.

"I was happy, to know there's someone else, to know I'm not alone. Since then I felt different towards you. I felt the need to know you better, to find out why you're lying. So I stayed at your home for a while, to rest and to be closer with you. Long story short, I realized that I have a crush on you. And after days of having fun with you and Pap, I felt that it was time to move on..."

 

Shock, that's what sans feel right now. He can't say anything, not that he'd been doing that during the story. But the thought of the kid, Frisk, feeling the same way he did with them-  that put his soul into emotional rollercoaster.

Truth be told, he's happy, glad to know that the kid also felt the same as he did. His brain however, declared that he was wrong to feel so, that he should behave like any normal person would towards a kid.

"I stayed away from you, spending the night at Temmie Village, even hiding at Napstablook's house to get away from Undyne. Somehow I knew we would always cross each other. So I thought if that's the case, maybe I wasn't wrong to feel this way. Then you told me about mom, the knock-knock jokes, I have to admit that I felt pain in my chest. From there I knew you just saw me as a kid, but that's okay if I can stay by your side.. If being with mom will make you happy, who am I to interfere? I will support you as long you're happy, even if it's killing me from the inside."

 

Silence,

 

sans was sitting on the floor, speechless. He doesn't know about this, much less the fact that Frisk thought he likes Toriel. He did, but not romantically. Is that why they looked like they were in pain when Toriel chatted with him? They're jealous?!

"It's bad isn't it? To think bad of your own mom. I.. I don't know what to do.. I mean, I still don't know if you like me or not. Even if you don't I *hic* I'm fine with it," Frisk quietly sobbed, their voice vibrating when they speak. sans can't stand this, the fact that the kid is crying, thinking that he hates them when he doesn’t."I-If you w-want to *hic* to forget this I will b-but.. Please, don't hate me..I-I'm so sorry f-" Their words are cut from loud creak.

The door is slammed open, and from inside the room, sans walked outside to see Frisk sitting on the floor. They're clutching their knees, eyes red from crying. Their body is shivering from the cold.

Slowly, sans kneels down, hugging Frisk in his attempt to calm the kid, "shh kiddo, don't cry.. please stop..." sans carefully began stroking Frisk's head, feeling how soft their hair is on his fingers.

They're slowly calming down, still shaking from the cold. " 's okay, i'm not mad, but hear me. this feeling that i possess, it’s not healthy. i'm obsessed with you, ‘kay? and who knows what i'm gonna do to you.. " sans can feel Frisk pushing him away, slightly turning their face to see him. Their eyes are still watery, their face still looked sad, tired.

It's really tempting, and once again sans lets his feelings take control. He leans forward, cupping his hands on Frisk’s cheek and slowly kisses them. Frisk jolted, shocked for a moment, before closing their eyes and replying with their lips.

 

For a while, sans just tries to savor the moment, remembering how those soft lips feel great on his.

How addicting it felt, that once they're apart, his body demands for more.

Luckily, this time he can control it, not letting any impulse of his needy shit takes over anymore. Frisk's face is red, all the way to their ears.

"Um, you know what Sans? If you really do have a feeling for me, and it's different kind of feeling, can I ask you something?" sans can't bring himself to speak right now, so he just nods, "If by any chance, your feeling doesn't waver... If they don't, would you wait for me to grow?" sans is confused by this, and it must have shown on his face.

"I mean, the way you said it, I could only conclude that it must be different from this um, childish feeling I'm getting. So, if you wouldn't mind, wait for me to grow up so I can understand what you're feeling. I, uh, want to um..." They seem unable to finish their words, getting flustered instead.

sans ponders for a while, then suddenly he giggles. "S-Sans, what is it?" Frisk asks, the flush still spread to their ears

sans seems to try to compose himself. "kid, didja just.. propose to me?" Frisk looked at the wall for a while, thinking about what they just said.

When it hits them, they're blushing furiously "I-I UHH... I UMM.. yeah.."

sans stopped laughing "err, what?"

"I mean, yeah, I kinda proposed you there so..." Frisk shift their eyes to their side, averting sans's gaze.

Now it's sans's turn to blush, as his magic lights his face up in blue. Frisk srambles. "I-I mean, it's okay if you.. What am I saying-"

"okay."

"Huh?"

"okay, i accept. kid, you just earned my yes," Frisk's face are shifted from shocked to a smile, with sans also smiling gently.

" Please don't tell me you're joking..."

"nope, i'm not."

 Frisk giggled, causing sans to feel tickled at his ribs. "Does that mean I can call you my, _verta-bae_?"

sans snorted, "yeah, you sure did."

 

Both of them are laughing to their hearts content. Especially sans, because now he's filled with new kind of emotion, a new warmth inside his soul. "by the way, how did'ja get 'ere?"

Frisk looked upon sans, still smiling "After you kissed me back then, I think I got teleported along. Fortunately, I landed on the couch down there. " Frisk pointed the green couch below.

"geez kid, are you okay?" Frisk shook their head, "I'm fine, just dizzy an- Achoo!" Frisk sneezes, that's the cue to go back home.

"think ya can handle another trip?"

Frisk nodded. "Don't tell mom."

sans winked, "i see nothing," with that, darkness came.

 

_____________________________________________________

 

You find yourself already inside the castle, specifically in the corridors outside your room. Sans walk ahead and opens the door, not letting you walk on your own after making sure you were fine.

You're still dizzy, but not as much as before. " Thanks Sans.. Good night. "

Sans slows down, turning his face towards you, "g'nite kid..." and closes the door slowly. After you're sure he's gone, you let your back crashed on the bed, letting your fatigue catching up and just relax there for a bit before taking action.

 

"Nilla, come." a holographic light showed up, forming a human shape.

"You rang?"

You can't waste time on this, you need to move fast. "How many do you know?"

Nilla smiles "Only the kitchen."

You make a gesture, then a menu popped up. It shows you every meta-data Nilla possesses over the house, including some records of the kitchen.

"I'm erasing them," A text box showed up, asking for password confirmation.

"Before you do this, may I ask something?" You nod.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"About what?"

"You know what..."

Your hand pauses, right on the Delete button. For a while you hesitate, debating about the question. Finally you feel that have the answer, which you say before hitting the button," All in due time Nilla..."

 

[DATA DELETED]

 

"All in due time..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end chapter notes (^^)
> 
> I was late, again, and I'm sorry for it. 
> 
> But hey, at least I brought some sugar. (0w0)9


	8. Space Between Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A fill the blank

 

You woke up next morning with a pounding heart. This situation occurred more often now, but you couldn’t figure out the cause. Gently, you massage your chest while climbing down the bed. Halfway to the bathroom, you feel your heart calm down so you continue to brush your teeth.

Moments later, you’re dressed and ready to be active. You go to the kitchen, asking Ross for coffee and biscuits. “If you want to know, Master Clover is awake. She’s at the rooftop.” Ross informs in low tone.

You slowly bite your biscuit, lowering your hand that holds the mug. “Thanks, I’ll be going now.” You stand up from your chair, and stepped on the elevator.

The roof slowly opens, and you turn your head searching for your sibling. “Here kiddy!” You see Clover at the end of the garden, sipping their tea. Asgore sit right beside them, he seems glad to see you.

“Morning dad, hiya sib.” You sit on an empty chair, taking the plate Clover offers to you. “So, what are you guys talking about? It’s still dark even for morning you know?”

Clover giggles, slowly biting their macaroon.”Nay, it’s nothin’. Right goat dad?” Asgore just nod, his smile is very relaxed. You’re not convinced, and pouting while munching your cake, “You know he’s not a goat right?”

“I know, that’s just an inside joke-”

“Really? Just an inside joke?”

Clover scoffs, “Don’t tell me you never thought about it.” Clover is trying to look serious, but you know their game.

“Oh, do I ever?” you smile as smug as you can, making Clover pout their cheek.

“Fine, you win. What are we talking about anyway?” Asgore chuckles, “We were talking about you Frisk. You did very well yesterday, despite being just a child...” Clover continues Asgore’s speech “And I told him it was because of Father’s teaching they became like this. And we kinda strayed off topic into discussing tea.”

You inspect the cup on Asgore’s hand, it have a purple flower in it. You shook your head mockingly “You guys are such tea nerds, it’s weird.” Clover and Asgore laughs at your remark, which also makes you smile.

Mornings are really peaceful around this time, so you take your time and stare at the mountain, waiting for the sunrise. “Today’s plan is for you and Asgore to charm the slum residents right? Good luck with that.” There is something weird in their tone, so you took some time to think what it meant.

Finally, you realize the hidden meaning, “Sib, did you sell the-” Clover shook their head, you see Asgore reaching into his pocket, pulling out a gold coin and tosses it to Clover. “Well, now I have.” Clover plays the coin with their fingers.

 

 You can feel your mouth hanging, as life seems to never run out of surprises for you. “I-I really can’t believe you two...” You throw your arms into the air, making Asgore laugh even harder.

 Suddenly, a menu popped up right in front of Agore. “Oh, it seems I have to go for now.” You give Asgore a confused look. “It’s Dr.Alphys, she said she needs my help about something.” Asgore then excuses himself, and walk straight to the elevator. You watch as he disappears below.

 

“So, what do you want to discuss with me?” You tilt your head to Clover, hearing the change in their tone. You know this means they want to talk seriously, so you took a deep breath before speaking.

“Sib, do you remember the L.R Project?” Clover is not looking at you, and you can’t read their expression. You know they’re mad, but you have to talk about this. “Here, let me show you something...”

You cup your hands on your chest, concentrating really hard. You can feel your soul’s pulse, and slowly drag it out. It has been a while since you materialize your soul on your own, so you can’t let your focus waver.

Then your soul appears in your hands, slowly floating. It’s still red and sparkling brightly. Clover just watches in silent, giving you the chance to explain. “This is my soul, the culmination of me. Everything that makes me- well,  Me, is here. You know what this mean right..?”

You look at Clover, their expression stays the same, but you can see there’s sadness and pain in their eyes. “Is that why.. Is this the reason I-“

“Yes, it is.”

Clover shifts their gaze, looking at the horizon where sun begin rising. You pulled back your soul back into your body, and wait. Clover seems to compose themselves before replying. “Why are you telling me this?”

They tilt their head to you, gazing directly into your eyes. You reply their gaze with gentle voice,

 

 “Because I need your help.”

 

________________________________________

 

You enter the RV, as the last person to step in, you close the door before sitting. The vehicle slowly departs, bringing you and Asgore to The Slum.

“So Frisk, tell me again about this place.” you looked at Asgore, who seems tense at the moment. He has changed his clothes into something more relaxed. Polite, but relaxed. You took a mental note to praise Lucy next time.

”It’s an abandoned project of my Father. Basically, he wanted to build a residential area. But the plan got canceled because a lot of problem that arose while running the project. So the area got abandoned for a long time, and now filled with homeless people...”

“Which is why it’s called The Slums.” Asgore finishes your sentence, sounds like he get the general idea. The RV slows down, telling you have arrived.

 

Truth to be told, the location isn’t that far from your home. But it’s closer and connected directly to the town, which made Clover suggest you to use their RV. You peek at the window, seeing a podium and people gathering around it. You could also see Iris standing near the stairs, and Ova standing behind a table filled with papers. You assure yourself before jumping out the car with Asgore follow closely behind you.

Slowly you climb out the podium, looking around to see people muttering and whispering. Iris hand you a microphone, which you decline.

You’re determined to approach these people from the heart, and to do so you have to be close to them. “Good morning everyone, my name is Frisk Ebott..” They seem to stop and look at you.

“I know you guys don’t like chit-chat, so let’s cut to the main reason why we’re here. We want to use this location as the living domain for monsters-“

“SCREW YOU! WE’LL NEVER MOVE OUT FROM HERE!!” Someone cuts you by yelling, a middle aged man.

“Who said you have to move?” You reply, trying to maintain calm in your tone, “I just about to say that you can stay here. Heck, we’re even going to build a house for you!”

This seems to catch the attention, as the whispers start to get louder. A woman raises her hand, “There’s no way.. You must ask something in return don’t you?” You nod,

“Yes, but all I asked of you is three things. First, you will help in the construction. We will pay you like normal workers. Secondly, we offer you an opportunity to work AFTER the construction is complete. If you want to chase your education, we would also prepare it for you, free from charges...”

 

You pause for a while to see their reaction. Most of them looks excited, but some are still eyeing you suspiciously.

“What about the third?” You smile, knowing that your plan worked and the audience is playing in your hands.

“The third, is that you will live in a monster. One monster or a family each..”

This causes a loud yelling, mostly asking why. “Well, as a matter of fact, building takes a long time right? So we’re going to built houses for the monsters first, then expand along the way. Don’t worry though, if you don’t like you housemate, we can exchange yo-“

“FUCKING BULLSHIT!! I’m not gonna live with those THINGS!” Great, this reaction shows that your plan is working really smoothly.

You have been waiting for this yell for a while now, and it’s time to move to the next phase.

“Is that so? Why, if I may ask?” The man looks even pissed, “Don’t you see?! They’re monsters! They are going to eat you!!”

You laughed, a laugh you practiced so it doesn’t sound unnatural. “What?! What is so funny to you?!”

You try to calm yourself, before slowly answering, “How about this then, if any, ANY of them tries to kill you.. You can come and kill me yourself.”

The man looks shocked, then glares at you, “You’re joking..”

“Do I LOOK Like I’m Joking?” You increased your volume, pressing your tone to make it sounded intimidating. “I’m an Ebott, which means I never, NEVER break my promises. Don’t you know this already, kind sir?” The man keeps staring at you, and you stare back.

 

Then, his eyes shifted into a defeated look, meaning you have won this debate. “Now, that dispute is covered, I want everybody go to that table to fill out a form. Nothing weird really, just your personal info and a quiz to determine your housemate. In the meantime, there’s snacks and you can come to talk to me and the King as well...” You pointed beside the RV, where Tabby, Ova, and Iris stand by.

The crowd slowly dissipates, and you beckon Asgore to follow you. After your feet touched the ground, some kids gather around you and Asgore. All of them seems curious and want to ask something.

Finally one of the kids, a boy, asked you in low tone. “Is that true? That we can go to school for free?”

“ Yes, you can go to school for free.” You noticed they are looking at Asgore in disbelief, curiosity perhaps.

“Are you really a King?”  Asgore smiles at the child, “Howdy my child! Yes, I am the great King of Monsters!” Asgore made his tone funny, which causes the kids to laugh.

“You’re really big! Do all monsters as big as you?” Asgore shook his head, “Of course not! Monsters comes in different appearance, some big like me, some small-“ You see a chance to improve the mood, and cuts in,

“And some are cute like me!” You winked whilst striking a pose, trying to look cute. This just makes the kids laugh even louder. “And not only that, some is really strong, like our King here! Can you..?” You lift your arms, gesturing Asgore to lift you.

Asgore then lowers his left hand, and you cling to it like a handle. He later proceeds by putting his paw underneath you, so you can step on it. Then like a pro circus member, you posed like a ballerina with Asgore lifting you even higher. This earned an excited looks from the kids, and some laughter from the mothers.

 

The meet and greets continues smoothly. Some of the adults come to talk to you and Asgore, telling you their opinions and asking questions. You also visit some ‘houses’ to deliver the form for those who didn’t come, talking with more kids, and flirting with the mothers.

In the end, time passed like a bullet, because now it’s dark and most of the people who are done filling their forms are back at their home. The day may ended for them, but not for you, as you still have more jobs to get done.

You climbed at the RV, Asgore enters and closes the door, signaling Ova it’s okay to go. Once you arrived home, both of you went to the study and begin your work.

 

Sorting the forms.

 

Not only the forms you brought, but also combined with the one Alphys posted at UnderNet. It was done not only for administration purpose, but also to see the compatibility of the people in order to decide their partner.

“F-Frisk, is this quiz really h-helping to pick the r-right combination f-for the housing?” Alphys seems to done her pile, so you place a new pile in front of her snout.

“It is! By answering this quiz we could find out their psychological state, and from there pick the suitable partner to balance them. Nilla, how many matches have you got?” Nilla sweeps a menu to you, showing a number on it.

You give her thumbs up, and continue working. Asgore also helps you scan the finished form, so Nilla could read the resulting data and start match-making.

 Even with Asgore, Alphys, and Nilla helping you, the work was still too much. In the end, you managed to finish the sorting with the three of you pulling an all nighter, plus the help of Toriel and Papyrus who suddenly showed up at 2 AM.

You looked at the holographic clock, it’s showing 5:27. You looked around to see everyone is sleeping on the floor, before carefully scanning the last paper.

“Aaand, done!” Nilla is done processing all the data, turned around to see you also collapsed on the floor with everyone. She just smiles, slowly turning off the light and called the robotic arms.

A figure stood in front of the door, crossing their arms, smiling gently.

“Well, well.. I guess we have some blankets to find.” They then walk out the room along with the AI.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end chapter note (^w^)
> 
> This chapter presented to you who hunger for hints and foreshadowing.


	9. Runaway Baby~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good thing about being gender-fluid is that people would be confused about it. 
> 
> Though it has nothing to do with running, maybe a chat would help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, shout out for my friend BDJ for spending some time making a picture for this fic!
> 
> Secondly, Malik_likeswaffles, you better read this chapter throughly! I really want to hear your speculations, so face me at the comment section like a man! (or a woman, I dunno).
> 
> Now those things outta the way, please enjoy your fresh baked chapter (0w0)/

 

It’s early in the morning, as sans slowly descend the stairs. He keeps wondering why he continues to get up early, especially when he really wanted to sleep. As sans just about to turn, he stumbled across a familiar figure.  

“FUCKING GOOSE SANS!” Undyne shoved her hands on her chest, stepping back a few feet.

“heh, sup ‘dyne?” sans replies as he watches Undyne's shocked face. “Don’t You 'Sup' Me!” sans just snickers, and walk past her. “Wait! Where Are You Going?”

“kitchen, ya wanna tag along?” sans keep walking, as he heard shuffling behind him suggesting that Undyne was following.

Once he stepped in the kitchen however, he was greeted with an unfamiliar sight that he really doesn’t want to see.

 

Clover was busy trying to lift a container,  not realizing there was company. Undyne stomped her feet and yells, “Gaah! You’re So WEAK! Gimme that!” With that she proceeds to take the container and hold it.

“Gee, thanks... That one is really heavy though. I guess monsters just have different capacity than us...” Undyne was just looking at the human in disbelief, as Clover’s smile turned smug, knowing their little joke annoys the fish.

Sans just watched the bickering between the two of them, uncertain how to react.

“By The Way, Why Are You Wearing Weird Clothes Like [That](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CldCE2rUYAQqPDN.jpg:large)?”

Clover answers while picking up a bag, “This is my training outfit. I was about to help the guys train before you two came. Mind helping me to carry that bloody thing?” Clover opened the door, letting Undyne and sans walk first.

“Really?! Can I Join You?” Clover just nodded, and waves to the direction of the Flower Gaze. From afar, there are some silhouettes, possibly the other employees.

As they get closer, some of the employee ran to their direction. “Good morning Ma’am. Here, let me take that.” Fin offered his hands, gesturing Undyne to hand over the container.

“Nah, You Humans Are Weak. This Thing Is Too HEAVY For You!” Clover suddenly burst into laughter, along with some of the employees.

“What?! You Don’t Believe Me? Here, CATCH THIS!!” Undyne suddenly toss the container, but Fin was able to catch it perfectly and lift it with one hand.

“Hmph, show-off!” Iris playfully punches Fin, and jogs back to the gazebo.

 

“How Many Turns You Guys Usually Go?” Undyne stretch her legs, preparing to run.

“Just one, we going around the complex after- BRHUGH! HEY!!” Lucy smacked Tabby, who’s helping her stretching her back.

“Well Then, Let’s Do A Race! See If Any Of You Can Beat Me!!” Silence, but all the eyes are looking at Fin.

” Wh-What?! Why me?! Lucy is faster!”

“But you got the stamina! Besides, I’m not planning to pass out this morning.”

Fin just looked more irritated, and turned to Clover to seek help.

“Now, now, let’s just spice this up a bit shall we? The winner will get handmade food by me, how’s that sound?”

Suddenly, the air turned to dread. The others shared the same conflicted look. But aside from Fin, nobody dares to join. “Then it only leaves the two of you. Just follow this path, it circles around the castle. Ready?”

Fin and Undyne positioned themselves, squatting on the ground.

“Set... “

“GO!”

With that, the two ran as fast as a bullet, leaving the others behind. Soon, they could no longer be seen.

“Well, that’s our clue to go.” Tabby gives signal to run, and so the rest of the people are gone.

This leaves sans and Clover alone in front of the path. “you’re not gonna run?” Clover shook their head, walking towards the container.

“I stayed on purpose,”Clover took out the bag, revealing cups and arranging them on the tile floor.

“.. why?” Clover gazing at sans, directly into his eye sockets.

 “Do you hate me?”

Shocked, sans was not expecting such a blunt question coming from them. A moment of silence, before sans actually answers. “i- i can’t tell...”

 

“It’s because I’m empty, isn’t it?” Clover sits on the ground.

 

“w-wait, you-“ Clover nodded, cutting off sans’s words before it even finishes. “d-did the kid-“

“NO. They don’t, and it’s better that way...” Clover shifts their position, opening the container.

“I know Frisk talked to you, or you talked to them about it. I can see that your eyes filled with anger and disgust when you saw me. And you disappeared after I left so...” Clover pauses, left hand holding a bottle and slowly pouring its content to a glass. “Did they believe you?”

sans is shaken by this, but he can’t let Clover know. sans takes a deep breath, exhaled it slowly before answering. “they don’t. not even a bit.. why are you tellin’ me?”

Clover just grins, offering a cup, which sans takes warily. “Because I know how it feels to wear a mask...” Clover turn their head, looking at the sky instead, missing the way sans’s eyes widen in surprise.

“I know how it’s feesl. To fake your smile so nobody sees the pain, to put on a facade to trick people, assuring them you’re okay.. But deep down you’re in pain. Takes one to know one...”

sans listens closely, taking some sip from his cup while he does so. He has so many questions, but decides to listen first.

 

Clover was looking at him with an amused face. “I know you have some questions, everyone does. Just ask...”

sans chuckled on the irony, his tone nervous as he ask, “ am i really that readable?”

Clover giggles, “Nah, it’s just you put too much emphasis on the summary, so that it’s easy to predict the contents.” sans finds himself laughing hard, even though the joke is not that good. But he’s someone who appreciates any jokes, even the bad ones. Clover just smiles, and took another sip of their drink.

“i see where the pun-line comes from.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, thank you.” Clover bowed mockingly, giggles while doing it.

“but why doin’ this then? ‘s not like ya can feel anything. why bother?” Clover ponders, refilling their cup as they think.

“That’s right, I can’t feel anything. Why am I doing this I wonder~” sans could hear the teasing in their tone, possibly one they practiced so long that it sounds natural. “I live by a concept, an ideal. I called it ‘normality’. Everyone being happy is my ‘normal’. So seeing them unhappy or sad are ‘abnormal’ I did what I must to keep it that way.”

 

sans eyed the human closely, like a child who just discovered a treasure. He always thought a soulless creature bound to kill, to do bad things, just like Flowey did. ‘ _because they can’t feel, they can’t regret’_ that’s what sans said to himself years ago, when he first found out about Flowey.

But now? Now he’s facing yet another soulless, a different one, an anomaly he can relates to. Their confession earlier not only blew his mind, but more importantly, just shattered his own conclusion from the past.

 

There’s one last question he have to ask, before his curiosity could settle. “what keep you moving then? isn’t it tiring?”

Clover’s lips formed a small grin, they keep staring at the sky with their empty eyes. “ A light...”

“huh?” Clover continues in a low tone. “Whenever they smile, either Frisk or the guys, I could see something in their eyes. A beam, a small glitter of light that’s so.. Beautiful... I couldn’t describe what, but that light and their smile are the most breath taking things I’ve ever seen...”

sans know what they’re talking about. He also has the  exact same feeling whenever he sees the kid smile, or just simply feeling happy. Remembering the memories just makes him blush slightly, and unfortunately got noticed by Clover.

They just watch sans’s expression with an amused smile, then turned their gaze to the flowers. “I know that you care about Frisk. Take care of them when I can’t, will ya?”

sans jolted in shock, almost spilling his drink. Took him a while before he can calm himself, “i will, ya have my word.”

Hearing sans’s serious tone, Clover just nods and drop the conversation there.

 

The silence between them is different now, it’s more of peaceful kind of silence. Sounds of birds chirping, and some flowers were starting to bloom.

Suddenly, the silence is broken by a loud roar from afar. It seems that Undyne and Fin are still running at their full speed, hot on each other tail. 

“Well, I guess the sharing is over for now.. Let’s greet our winners shall we? Nilla, do it!”

A pair of hands popped out of nowhere, making a holographic line with a big letters spelling “FINISH” above it.

Seeing this, both of the runners are increasing their pace, nudging each other while doing so. Then both passed the finish line with the speed that normal eyes can’t catch.

“Okay, how’s the result?” Nilla appears, showing a holographic menu with timer on it. “It’s a tie.”

 

sans could feel his jaw hanging. How could there possibly exist a human as strong as Undyne? She was the second strongest monster in physical strength after Asgore. To have someone who can rival her is simply absurd.

Both of them are lying on the ground, trying to catch their breath. “haah.. N-Never again.. I’ll never do that again.. “

Undyne was nodding along, seeming to agree with the man. “Yeah.. That was.. Pretty Brutal.. ugh..”

To be honest, this is an interesting view. When would one get a chance seeing the Captain of The Royal Guard almost get beaten in her own game? sans could see the others were running from far off. While Clover suddenly stood beside him, holding a hose.

They then sprayed the two people on the ground, bringing them on their feet. “There, some water for the fishes~” Both Undyne and Fin are glaring at Clover with murderous looks, but Clover just laughed it off.

 

Undyne suddenly squint her eye, inspecting something really close. “Waiit.. Your Eyes Are Different Colors!” sans also looking at their eyes, not noticing it before. It’s true, their right eye are blue, while their left is black.

“Oh, the lens must have fallen somewhere. Might as well take off the other one...” With that Clover shove their finger to their left eye, taking out a weird thin  membrane-like object from their eye, revealing a red iris underneath.

“WOOOW, That’s So Cool! Why Did You Hide Your Eye With This.. Thing?” Clover takes out a small box from their pocket and putting the object inside it.

“When I talk to people, they tend to pay attention to my eyes rather than what I’m saying. So I use contact lenses to hide them.” Undyne give them a rough pat on the back, “You Should NOT Be Embarrassed By This, It’s So Cool You Know?!”

Clover chuckles, rubbing their back while slid the box into their pocket again. “I’m not, it’s just to make it easier to talk to business partners and stuff. I usually don’t wear this at home, but I planned to go straight to office after this. So I put the lens on beforehand..” Clover glances at their wristwatch, and then their eyes widen, “.. And I might be late now. Excuse me!”

They give a small wave and jog back to the castle.

 

“Dayum, that was fast..” Iris giggles, “Yeah, he's always like that when he’s late..”

Undyne just nods. Suddenly, her expression changed into confusion, “Waait.. ‘He’? Clover is an agender weren’t they?”

Tabby answer politely, “That’s true. However, Master allows us to call her with any pronouns we most comfortable with.”

Undyne looks slightly annoyed, “Isn’t That Disrespecting Their Choice?!”

Fin, who finally gained his strength back answer. “Nah, he’s chill. When was it again?”

Ova reply while thinking, “I think.. when we first began working here.. Yeah, I think around that time that we asked this thing to her...”

If Undyne was slightly annoyed, now she’s really pissed. “GAH! At Least If You Wanna Call ‘Em Something, Decide On ONE!!”

All the workers, who were thinking a moment ago, now looking at Undyne with disbelief. “Tell us something then.. Can YOU guess Master Clover’s gender?”

“OF COURSE I- Uh What..?”  Undyne took some time to process the question and ponders.

“How about you Sans? Can you?” sans thought about it for a while, then shook his head, realizing he can’t offer an answer.

 

After some long minutes of thinking, Undyne finally give up “See? Not even you guys can decide the right pronouns. How about us..?” Ova shrugged, while Ross still seems to think. “I always wonder about this as well. I mean, we can’t even guess by the voice, it’s hard to distinguish..”

Fin hums in agreement, “Yeah, and what he wear are mostly normal clothes. And some girls these days are flat-chested so..”

Lucy suddenly yells in anger, “ARE YOU MOCKING ME DUMBHEAD??!!”

“Oh am I, squirt?” Fin stick out his tongue to irritate the girl even more.

“Now, now, hold it right there ladies~” Ross stepped in between the two to interfere. “It’s near six, and we have a LOT of works to do. Let’s settle this next time ‘kay?”

Fin just glances elsewhere, while Lucy is pouting. “ C’mon, let’s get inside. Sans, Undyne, you guys coming?” Iris ran along to catch up with the others. Undyne just nodded while slowly following to run, while sans shrugged before slowly draging his feet back into the castle.

Inside his head, sans thought about the kind of mess he just get himself into, and then shoved the thought for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end chapter notes (^w^).


	10. Adventure Of A Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with new people can be exhausting.
> 
> Meeting new people for interview is even more exhausting.
> 
> Smile, laugh, and tears are the fuel to keep going.
> 
> Do it for them.

 

The project started, and your schedule are filled with going back and forth to the construction site.

The main idea was to employ the monsters that work in the Core and Hotland in order to build the houses with the human workers. So aside from the workers, not all monsters gone to the surface yet.

You and Asgore agrees that to make sure they have lodging first before moving in, is the best way to let the residents to adapt slowly with the presence of monsters.

The first time the human workers sees the monsters, most of them shows fear and reluctance to start a conversation. Good thing Toriel also accompanies you while managing on the field, while Asgore, Alphys and Undyne goes back to manage the housing with the rest of the monsters.

Since the location of the house the monsters are going to occupy is decided by lottery, their job was to connect between the housemates.

You and Alphys managed to provide every monster and human with a phone. However due to the lack of equipment to sychronize the signal to the Underground, the phone is only capable of sending text messages and voice call.

And what makes it worse, it is unable to send picture. Aside from that problem, everything else worked out perfectly. Papyrus and Sans also helped out in the process, with Papyrus handling the kitchen and Sans with drawing blueprints for the initial layout of the estates.

 

Toriel just watches Sans with confused look, “Sans, I didn’t know you’re an architect.”

Sans just chuckled, “well, it’s bound to happen when you have too much time on your hands.” You just giggle along, since you know exactly what he meant by those words.

“speakin of lunch, how’s Paps doin?”

“He’s doing fine, it seems the lesson he took from Iris and Ross is already helping...” You pick up one of the sausages and shoves the full thing into your mouth, causing  Toriel to look at you with worry and amusement.

Lunch break was nice, and certainly brought some people together. Especially for the workers who meet their future housemate, they are quickly asking them to join and soon chatting idly with another group.

The tension didn’t last long, only a few days and most of the human workers already knew how to tell the difference with each Loox and Golems.

The overall construction process, with the help of magic and professional construction company, only took a week to finish the first cluster.

You prefer hiring Clover’s company, but they suggest you to get an outside one to impose neutralty on the media.

Speaking of the media, you also asked for assistance from the army to guard the line between the entrance road so no one could break in and sneak a peak.

Clover’s notorious accident with the media made sure that no one dares to send paparazzi into the location.

However, now that the construction is complete, you have to let one of the journalists come. Fortunately, Delima knows some trustworthy people for this job, so you can assure yourself about this.

 

Today is the day the first family meets their housemates. Jean and her daughters, Lily and Christine are waiting alongside you at the porch.

Tara, the journalist, is currently speaking with the family while waiting for Asgore to arrive. The plan is for Asgore to bring the monsters, and your job is to assist the family in any possible way. Lily, the youngest girl whispers to you, “I’m nervous.”

“I know, me too...” You looked a the road, and see a vehicle coming.

Then slowly, a bus stopped in front of the house. From inside, Asgore and two other people walking out. Two bears, one brown adult and a little polar bear cub, is introduced to Jean by Asgore. “Here we are. Mrs.Blake, meet Polaris and his son Ru-Ula..” The adult, Polaris, shakes hands with Jean.

 

Now the important thing, the kids reaction. They have never met a monster aside from Asgore, and before moving in the house they still lived at the Slum.

The cameraman started recording the kids to film their reaction. “H-Hi.. I’m Ru.. Nice to meet you..” Little Lilly took his paw and shakes it with excitement.

“Say, can I hug you?” Ru-Ula look baffled for a moment, and shyly nods. Lily waste no time and hug the little bear immediately.

The girl gasped, “He’s so soft..” she said in an amazed tone, which makes you and everyone giggle.

“Hi, the name‘s Christine. Just call me Chris.” They shake hands with Ru-ula still hugged by Lily.

“Don’t you wanna hug him too? He’s so fluffy~” Chris just shakes her head in disgust, earning another wave of laughter.

“Want to talk inside sir?” Jean offers Polaris to come, which he accept with a nod.

 

The rest of the day, is filled with you introducing the humans with their monster housemates. Since monsters outnumber the locals, not all monsters live with a human partner.

Instead, they live beside a house with human residents, with an empty land plot in the middle. This planning was proposed by you, though it did gives Sans and the other architechs quite a headache. But you’re determined to make this work, and you know this layout works better in this situation.

After a long day of touring around, you visit Toriel, who watches the clearing of a new plot.

“Hi mom, how are you doing?” Toriel greets you with a smile, even though she clearly looks exhausted. “Hello my child, it’s working well so far. How about you?”

“It was nice, no trouble for now... “ You look around the giant open space ahead of you, enjoying the view. “Oh yeah, D- Asgore can’t made it here because he got urgent call from Undyne.”

Toriel looks at you with a serious face, but turns her head to the working site again. “It’s okay Frisk, you can call him father if you want...” Toriel’s lips forms a small grin, still not looking at you.

You’re shocked by this, and you could feels yourself beaming with joy. You then hear a sound of a door sliding closed, and Tara comes out of the van with Malik.

“Mom, you have yet to meet them right? This is Tara, she is a journalist for LightGlobe. And that’s Malik, her cameraman.” You introduces both the crew, and let Tara explain her purpose coming along with you.

“We want to interview you for a short segment, is that okay?”

Toriel seems unsure for a moment, “I guess it’s fine.”

Tara turns on her mic, while Malik readies his camera. You helped Toriel to attach the small mic to her collar, and steps aside when the cue is given.

“And now I’m at the construction site with the ex-queen, Toriel Dreemurr. May you tell us what is your opinion on the surface?”

“I suppose my opinion would be the same as many other. It’s simply beautiful.” Toriel answers was full of grace and elegance, as you would suspect from an ex-queen.

Tara continues, “Is it true that you plan to officially adopt Frisk after monsters got the legal confirmation status as citizen?”

This question is tricky, making Toriel think for a while before giving her reply. “ Yes, much as I treat Frisk as my child, I would like to estabilish the status on legal standing. I also have the permission to do so by their legal guardian. So yes, I want to adopt Frisk as my child. “ This answer is truly flawless, and the interview ends there.

You give Toriel thumbs up, which she replies by smiling at you. Your phone beeped, telling your it’s time for the other plan.

“Mom, could you close your eyes for a second?” Toriel seems confused, but complies anyway. Tara help you to put a cover on Toriel’s eyes, and you run to check the streets.

There, a big pick-up coming to you, and you run back to guide Toriel by tugging her left paw. “My child, what exactly are you doing??” You grip her paw tighter, and slowly guides her to walk to a specific location.

“I can’t tell you.. Here, no, more to left.. Watch out for boulders. Yeah, stands there and wait for me.” You let go of her paw for a moment, turning back to give an ‘okay’ signal. The truck parked near you, with Undyne and Asgore getting ready to unload the truck.

They are noisy, which makes Toriel nervous. “M-Frisk, what is that?” You brush her paw to calm her down, and try to hold your giggles.

“It’s okay Mom, just wait there...” Malik walk slowly towards you, recording the reaction. You have planned this with them, Tara smiles at you mischieviously which you reply with a wink.

When they done unloading the stuff, you take a deep breath to calm yourself. “Okay, open your eyes now!” Toriel takes off the blindfold, and finally gets a good look at the surprise.

 

It was a stone, a big marble stone with some golden-metallic letters carved onto it. “Sch.. School? Grade School..? My child what is-“

It doesn’t take long for Toriel to understand, because her eyes quickly watered and looking at you with disbelieve. “F-Frisk, how did you-“

“It was my idea, but Dad and Undyne also helped me. There is no way I could finish this thing so fast without their help. You told me you wanted to be a teacher right? So once this building is complete, you can start teaching by the beginning of- HUGH!!” Toriel didn’t let you to finish your sentence before sweeping you into a big hug.

She whispers slowly into your ears, “Thank you.. Thank you so much..” You pat the back of her head, and whispers back, “No, THANK YOU for being my mom...”

You look at Agore, he seems to be touched as well. Undyne stood beside him, trying really hard to look tough.

You winked at her, and signed _‘It’s okay to cry dude..._ ’ Undyne just shot you a glare, while wiping her tears away.

Toriel finally puts you down, but you lost the wherewithal to continue explaining. Instead, Asgore took your place, “Frisk decided to leave the shcool’ name empty, so you could decide the name yourself.”

Toriel tilts her head, she seems no longer annoyed by Asgore, probably still shaken by the surprise. Malik has stopped recording, and you bid goodbye to them.

 

The rest of the week filled with you introducing the rest of the monsters, and helping them to move. You also helped Toriel to watch over the school’s progress, and helping Asgore with introducing the monsters into the new neigborhood, especially the Amalgamates.

Some people are still shocked by this, but most are unphased because you let the Moldsmall and Moldybygg to move first before taking out the Amalgamates.

It took three weeks total to finish all of the main project, and by the end of the third week, all monsters have their own home, and the human residents all lives with a monster.

When all the humans have shelter, it took another week to finally demolish the slum for good. You decided to built a park on it, with a section dedicated for echo flowers and the wishing dandelions.

Clover was the one who proposed this idea, once they heard about the echo flowers from Papyrus. And so the rest of another week went by like a blur.

Since you stationed most of your work above, Asgore handled the underground work. This meant you have yet to visit the Underground further than the cave mouth.

 

The rest of your friends, like Papyrus and Undyne, chose to pack after everyone had gotten to the surface so they can go last and pack with ease.

Asgore also cited the same reason, and Toriel explained that she will go last because most of her belongings are left in the ruins.

But now with all the monsters got out of the way, you could finally start helping your friends to move.

 

When you first asked about their house, all of them gave you a variety of answers.

Toriel and Asgore chose to stay with you, along with Papyrus and Sans. Undyne also stayed, and Alphys wanted to move her things from the old lab to Delima’s Lab. Not the one near the castle, but her real lab for work.

Apparently they have worked together to assemble a machine, and now Delima has hired her to work together.

Basically, they are all going to stay with you for a while. You thought about this for a moment, as you listen to their plans and targets for the future.

As for now, you’re content, with feelings of happiness rising from listening to each of their dreams.

 

You thought everything is going to be okay for now.

 

Until it came.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end chapter note (^^)
> 
> I'm just gonna go, so... BYE!! (running from responsible for the cliffhanger).
> 
> (comes back) By the way, I'm going to rewrite some of old chapters. It's not gonna disturb the uploading schedule tho *which is already scrambled to begin with* Got it? Kay, bye! (run again).


	11. Time Will Mend The Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the ice on the air, the warmth of sun will do.
> 
> For the cold frost on skin, a warm touch would suffice.
> 
> As for a frozen heart? Hmm, it seems to need a different approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who got their screen broken from rage, this chapter is for you.
> 
> Also, yay for updating on time!! *clapping alone*
> 
> Welp without further ado, enjoy thy chapter!

 

You had woken up, staring at the ceiling. It had been like this for a good couple of hours, as you had yet to get up from your bed. You felt nothing, and you didn’t feel like you wanted to do anything either. You supposed you should have seen this coming, this is what you get when you pushed yourself too hard.

“ _Can’t stay here... Have to tell Clo...”_ You swipe your hands, opening a text message box.

You: Sib, ‘its’ here. Tell everyone I’m just tired and need more sleep.

It took some time before Clover reply.

Clo: kay. imma take em to shopping. that should leave you enough time.

You close the chat, and let your back hit the bed once more. You feel tired, really tired, and sleep is what you want to do right now. “ _This is better...”_ you thought to yourself. “ _.. It will be gone soon_...” you continue to assure yourself to gather the will to move.

After a good 40 minutes, you finally were able to muster the strength to shower. Once you’re done, you keep laid on the bed to resume staring at the ceiling again. You lift your hands, playing with the air.

Sometimes, you just woke up and felt nothing. No emotions, no feelings at all... just, “ _Numb...”_ you quietly mutter to yourself, even even though nobody is there to listen to you.

 

Oh how wrong you are.

 

You brought back by a gentle knock on your door, who would even knock knowing your condition now? Didn’t Clover inform all employees? Your questions are quickly answered by a soothing, deep voice you recognize.

“knock knock..” you can tell Sans’s voice are full of concern, despite being reduced by the thick door.

A notification flashes on your face, from Clover.

Clo : srry, sans dun wanna cm...

As if that explain a lot, and clearly doesn’t help you at the moment. You look at the door, contemplating on what to do. You want to answer, but your voice doesn’t come out. Instead, you pull a chat box and directed it to go to the other side of the door.

Frisk : who’s there?

Sans : r

Frisk : R who?

“are you okay kid?” Sans replied directly, instead of continuing to chat. Gosh, how could you tell he’s worried even yourself can’t feel anything strikes you as weird.

You know even if you said yes, he could just teleports himself in. And ’no’ would just makes him feel worse when he arrive. You have never told this to anyone other than your family but...

“ _He is also my family...”_ you speak to no one, and finally decides to let Sans enter.

Frisk : Come in. I have something to talk about.

The door opens, and Sans enter slowly, closing the door behind him. You can’t use your voice, so you decide to sign instead. Slowly, you move your hands, conveying your thoughts.

‘ _I have some explaining to do’_

***********************************************

sans feels weird all morning. Not a bad feeling like when a Reset is about to happened, but the feeling like something wrong is going on.

Like this morning. Suddenly, Clover ask everyone if they want to go shopping with them.

“SHOPPING?! WHAT IS THE OCCASION?” Clover shoots a sweet smile to Papyrus while asking everyone to gather around. “Well, today is the long awaited day off for everyone, and I wanted to spend it with all of you! Plus, the joined market is finally open to public now! I want to have fun, and you guys would be more familiar with the monster’s vendors than I.”

Alphys says thoughtfully.” So you’re saying you want some local guide?”

“Yes, that’s right! Since all of you are here, let’s just go now!” Clover seems to be unusually cheerful, not that he knows how they usually behave. Most of the others scram to their room, to retrieve their purse or putting on a better outfit.

He was about to do the same, until he see a holographic text box on his bed.

Don’t go, stay.

Frisk needs u. 

-Clover

 

sans feels really confused. First of all, they ask him to go shopping, then tell him to stay home. Whatever trepidation he feels for the reasons that they did this, he puts it aside when Frisk’s name shows up. The kid takes priority, and he has this feeling he’s not supposed to talk about this to everybody else.

“heh, dunno what game ya playin dude...” sans muttered his words to no one, and proceeds to play his role.

He went to Toriel’s room, giving it three knocks on the door, then explaining he can’t go with them because he had a headache. It’s not a lie really, he could feel his head is pounding with his magic. Something is really wrong, and he doesn’t know what.

“Are you sure you’re fine? Maybe we-“

“nah, i need ya goin to check on Paps. don’t wanna ruin this day for him.” Real smooth sans, but it seems she believed and that’s all matter.

sans waited in his room until everyone is gone. He makes a mental note to be careful around Clover, “that guy is as manipulative as fuck...” sans mutters beneath his breath, before proceeding to knock Frisk’s door.

 

***********************************************

 

sans find himself inside the room, once again in a weird situation with the kid. They sign this time, and sans wants to ask just about that, ‘ _I know you’re wondering why I’m signing. Hear me out first._ ’

They seems to compose themselves, before continue to sign, ‘ _Sometimes, when I least expect it, I will lose my voice. Then, my emotion also become numb..._ ’

sans stands there, listening carefully to every word they say. ‘ _And this morning, I woke up feel- No, I don’t feel anything..._ ’

No expression, that much is expected. But their eyes look, god, they look like dead. The usual cheerfulness, the usual light of determination... It’s all, gone. And sans feel pain, as if one of his bone broken. It’s so excruciating seeing the kid like this, let alone knowing the reason. He may not know so much about human psychology, but he knows this is not something that he can heal.

Now it got him, to think, why would Clover insist him to be the one who stay? Toriel is better suited for this job.

Slowly, he scoot himself closer to them, seated himself beside them. The bed creaked from his weight, but Frisk seemed not to notice. In fact, they seemed like they weren’t paying attention to their surroundings at all.

“kid, are you there?” They seems to snap from whatever they were thinking, and looked at sans, with dread still on their eyes.

 

It was starting to feel like torture. sans just sat there, not knowing what to do. Instead, he asks, trying to keep the kid talking as long as he could. “how long has ‘this’ happened?” sans made air quotes, and Frisk seems to think before start signing again. ‘ _for as long as I can remember. This is another reason I learned to sign...”_

sans feels something struck him, “whaddya mean another?”

They slowly sign, this time with WingDings, “ _Long time ago, I fell sick. For days I was unable to use my voice. Then sib taught me how to sign, and I continued to learn after we discovered my situation’_ Their gaze fell back to the bed, and so they’re looking at anywhere but him.

They had caught on pretty fast, realizing sans looked pained every time he gazed into their eyes. That’s not the main reason, after all, sans is a monster. He could see their soul is flickering with dim light, like a dying monster would.

That what gets him, and it’s shown clearly on his face.

‘ _I know this is weird, but usually it doesn’t stay too long. Just, leave me for a day and I-‘_ sans hold their wrist, causing them to stop signing and looking at him.

“just.. stop. please...” There is desperation in his tone, making Frisk lower their hand.

But they didn’t pull back, as the warmth of sans’s bones felt comfortable on their skin.

 

For a while they just stay like that. sans’s eyes fall to their hands, still intertwined. Somehow, something feels different, and for a while he focuses on that feeling. Gently, he lifted their hands, while gently rubbing them with his thumb.

He want to help, but really he doesn’t know how. They said they can’t feel, so all that he want right now is to help them to feel again. Suddenly, an idea sparked in his head.

 

What if I don’t “make” them feel?

 

What if I...

 

Slowly, in a low tone, he speak. “kid, i want you to do something.” Frisk cocks their head, as if asking what he wants.

“i’m gonna talk to you. and whatever question i ask, you gotta say ‘no’. got it?”

They look at him with questioning looks, but nod nonetheless.

 

Given the permission, he started to lift their hand closer to his mouth. Once it’s close enough, he plants a small peck to their fingers.

Starting from their pinkie, to their thumb, “kid, didja know how much we worried about you?” Frisk about to lift their hands to sign, but sans holds their wrist, as he plants more small kisses through their fingers. The kisses send small sparks ofwarmth on their skin, as sans could feel them start to shiver.

He continues,” do you know how much people care ‘bout you?” Remember they can’t sign, Frisk slowly shook their head. All the while sans keep planting kisses on their hands. He kisses every crook, every inch of their palm, before moving to their arm.

He stopped for a while, then proceeding to kiss one of the scars.

“do you know how much we care about you?” A shake, then a kiss.

“do you know how much you mean to us?” Another kiss.

“do you know how much you meant for me?” This time sans doesn’t wait their response, as he keep trailing up their arms. “do you know how much i care about you?”

Frisk struggles to give their responses, as slowly, their arms starts to feel warm. So their heart felt the warmth as well. They had no more power to shake their head, as pools of water start to form in their eyes.

They just keep muttering a soundless ‘no’, all while willing their tears back. sans now reached above their sleeve, abandoning their arms, to cup their cheeks instead. his gentle gaze shifted up, directly looking at Frisk into their tear stained eyes.

He took a deep breath before asking the final question.

 

“do you love me?”

 

Frisk seems unable to hold their emotions, their feelings anymore. They broke into tears, sobbing in his hands muttering ‘I’m sorry’ over and over.

“shh, it’s okay. you didn’t do anything... it’s okay kiddo...” sans tell them, rubbing their back, making a circular motion. They stayed in that position for a while, until Frisk broke the contact, looking at sans with weary eyes.

“Sans, I’m tired...” sans couldn’t hide his smug grin and reply. “hi tired, i’m sans” thus earning a punch in his ribs. But Frisk is giggling, and he doesn’t mind it as long they smile.

Both of them broke into a fit of giggles, until Frisk stops and lies back on the bed. They look exhausted, and sans thinks it’s the best time to leave.

But as he stand up to go, the grab his wrist, gently pulling it.

“Stay, please...” sans stood there for a while, before returning the hold and scooted himself closer to the bed.

The kid moves back a bit, giving him some space on the bed. Once he positioned himself, sans pulls Frisk closer, embracing them in a hug. Frisk buries their head into his arms, as their breathing becomes steady.

sans finds himself comforted by the warmth inside his arms, feeling their breath against his bones. Most of all, he’s fascinated by the sound of their heart beat. They taught him once, about blood and heartbeats, and how it’s similar to monster’s magic to keeping them alive.

sans closes his eyes, listening more closely to the heartbeat, as his consciousness slips away into the darkness.

 

________________________________________________

 

You woke up feeling refreshed, finding that you were smiling to yourself. However when you’re about to get up, you feel a weight on your waist. Slowly, you open your eyes to see a familiar skeleton on your chest.

Just as fast you recognize Sans, you feel your face turning red. You start to remember your conversation, and how he managed to pull you out of your miserable state. Then you remember the last word you told him.

You told him to stay.

That got your face really hot, you can feel your heartbeat becoming erratic and your breath ragged. When you finally calmed down, you realize Sans is still asleep.

You poked his cheeks, resulting him into mumbling something about dogs and pasta. You were trying your best to hold your laugh, while trying to escape his hands.

When you tried to move away, his hands suddenly pulled you tighter into a hug. His eyebrows joined together, seems like he’s having a bad dream. You know how hard it is, how horrifying nightmares are. Slowly, you brush your hands through his skull, muttering calm words with gentle voice.

After some minutes, his eyes relax and you find your chance to secape. Once you’re standing, you tip toed across the room to the door, closing it with great amount of concentration before descending the stairs.

 

You managed to take a peek at your phone, showing the time. It’s near midnight, and you’re really hungry. You would feast when you’re ‘numb’, because you literally can’t feel anything, not even hunger or pain.

But now that you got back to normal faster, your stomach started rumbling in protest. You opened the door to the kitchen, to find an interesting view in front of you.

Your friends are scattered in there. Undyne is sleeping on the table, snoring loud. Alphys, is sleeping on the floor, she’s curled in a fetal position.

“Yeah, everyone here is trashed for the night.” You look to your left, finding the source of the voice. “Hi sib, drinking contest?”

Clover nodded, sipping their drink. “Yeah, turns out monsters are pretty bad handling booze. Only the _booze_ monsters survive, not for long though.” Clover pointed to the other side of the room, revealing that Asgore face plated on the table. “Wanna know what’s better?” you nod.

“Turns out, Jitters contains magic! Can you believe that?”

You feel your eyes beaming with curiosity, “Really? That’s cool!” Clover giggles, dawning the last bit of their drink. “Heh yeah, too bad that Toriel banned the drink now.”

It’s your turn to laugh, though you hold your mouth to make your laugh volume at moderate level. Being cautious never hurts, especially when you see the smile on your friends face.

 

You know for sure everything that you’ve done, and what you would do, worth it.

 

Their smile, HIS smile, they are keeping you to move forward.

 

Seeing their smile and happiness, it fills you with DETERMINATION.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end chapter notes (0w0)
> 
> Fun facts about this chapter : it was written at 3 in the morning, had gone through fast re-writing before it was posted (which causes me to hold my breath while writing it). This chapter also contains exactly 2.552 words. Lastly, I managed to eat some chocolate overload while writing, it's delish :3
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask me at the comment!


	12. PAPER BOATS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the smell of a new book,
> 
> Or the texture of an old journal, 
> 
> That much is how is the temptation of truth.
> 
> However, it is not time who will guard the secret.  
> Rather, a heart will stay in the past.
> 
> The question is, will it move?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT AT THE END CHAPTER NOTES!!!

 

You’re sitting on a sofa in the living room, chewing a TV remote, not even paying attention to the show anymore. Clover suddenly breaks the intensive chewing, “Kay, what’s eatin’ you?”

You slumped further into the sofa, ”I dunno sib, maybe I’m annoyed because they decided to POSTPONE the discussion?!” That’s not a question really, you’re just in a bad mood.

Ever since your ‘situation’ a week ago, you have been busying yourself with politics. Just this morning, you receive the news that they are going to delay the initial discussion because it’s near holiday.

“Look, I get it, they need vacations as well. But don’t you think February is too long?” you hear Clover giggling.

“I think it’s great you have such a long time. I mean, you can start public poll for that matter, even hold some public event to gain people sympathy you know?”

You lift your head, staring the ceiling. “I know, already did that. My schedule is practially jam packed with social events and gatherings now...”

Clover’s laugh sounded more amused, “So you’re complaining because you’re busy as fuck or-“

“LANGUAGE!”

You tilt your head to your side, to see Papyrus sitting beside you. You completely forgot he’s also here. “Yeesh, sorry mom...”

Clover burst into laughter. With their current position (sitting at the edge of the sofa, thigh right above Papyrus), the skeleton almost got kicked. Speaking of Papyrus, he is reading a book. Now you realized, you felt there is something wrong with him.

Before you can talk however, Clover cuts in, “That’s not how Toriel sounds like. She has a more deep, elegant, and more importantly- The voice rumbles!” From the kitchen, you hear Toriel yelling “No, I do not!!” which makes you laugh as well.

“WELL OF COURSE, THE QUEEN WOULD SOUND MORE ELEGANT! MAYBE LIKE THIS- Ehem,” Papyrus clears his non-existent throat, before he continues speaking.

 

“ **Well My Child, I Believe The Usage Of Such Words In This House Is Inappropriate For** -“

Papyrus stopped when a sound of glass breaking echoes through the room. Near the kitchen door, Delima is standing still. Broken shards litter the floor around her feet, and her face seems paler than a white sheet.

“Del, are you alright?” Toriel rushes from the kitchen to her aid, supporting her shoulders, as she seems like she can pass out any moment.

“N-No, I’m fine... Too tired I guess... I’m sorry sister...”

Toriel gives a gentle look at her, “It’s okay, want me to escort you to to your home?” Delima nods, slowly walk towards the stairs.

You feel a presence on your right, you turn your head to find Sans’ boney hand resting on the sofa. “what did i miss?”  You glance at Clover, their eyes still following the stairs with no expression. Slowly, they shook their head, turning to Papyrus. “

Papyrus, can I ask you a favor?” Papyrus, who seems confused, just nods. “Please, for the sake of Delima, don’t talk like that again...”

Sans tighten his grip on the sofa, “mind explaining pal?” Clover nods, beckoning him closer. You scoots yourself, making a room for Sans to sit. Asgore, who was also watching the whole thing moves closer as well, sitting on the floor. You use this opportunity to lean on his horns.

 

“Okay, first don’t tell sis about this talk. Keep this secret between us only, got it? Asgore, you can tell Tori later, but no blabbering kay?” Clover waited for everyone to nods, before continue speaking.

“So I need to mention that my sister is a widow. Her late husband, Elrant, passed away 8 years ago.”

Sans snickers, “welp, have been wonderin’ when ‘e’ was gonna come out.”

Papyrus shushed him, giving a signal to continue the story. “Well, as I was saying, E was Del’s husband and the circumstances about his deaths are very... Complex. Both of them are scientists, working together on a project. On the day of his death, the machine malfunctioned, causing a large explosion that killed him. It also, you can see on her face, no need to mention that. Anyway, Papyrus’s voice from before, it’s similar to E. Any questions?”

Clover leans back to catch their breath, not long until Sans raises his hand.

“so you’re sayin he’s dead cuz his machine exploded. How exactly did he died while Del survived?”

“Sans, I believe that’s not-“

“It’s okay dad, I’ll explain.” You take a deep breath, calming your nerves.

“It was Uncle E who protected auntie... He became a shield, so the shards wouldn’t hit her vital wounds. Her right eye is not the one she’s born with, it’s uncle’s.”

Papyrus put his hand on his chin with a stern expression “BUT  I DON’T SEE THE DIFFERENCE?”

You nod, “It’s because she uses contact lens, just like sib.” Clover crossed their arms, nodding.

 

Silence fell in the room, such is expected from this kind of talk.

Suddenly Clover claps their hands to turn the attention. “Okay, let’s change the subject shall we? Asgore, what’s your schedule for tomorrow?”

Asgore who look bothered, flinched from his position, causing you to lose balance. “Oh, I, uh.. Frisk and I are invited to the grand opening of a small waffle store at the market. Isn’t that right Frisk?” You give him a thumbs up, “Yep, and the CEO is going to be there. Well, him and a bunch of other reporters I guess...”

Sans and Clover chuckled, “You gotta get used to it lil’ sib, hang in there!” They give you a mock grin, which you reply with sticking out your tongue.

“Speakin’ of the event, have you guys decided the name of the district yet? I believe you got to turn it in before Christmas?”

You can feel your expression deadpan, glancing to Asgore. “About that, I think it’s going to be called-“

You shoves your hand in front of his snout, “No, no, no Dad! We’re not calling the district ‘New New Home’ or ‘Monster District!!”

Sans is howling with laughter, the armrest is shaking from his motion. Clover follows in, Papyrus stays silent, but you notices that he sighs in relief. You also find yourself giggling, while Asgore look pretty hurt. “I know I’m not the best person to name things, but it was really hard to come up with good names!!”

You finally burst into laughter, from the corner of your eye you see Asgore’s lips twitched into a small grin...

 

“So, what are you going to call the district, Ambassador?” There is teasing in their tone, you ignore that and start running the gears in your brain.

“Little Haven...” you mumbled.

“sorry?”

“How about ‘Little Haven’?”

Asgore has a contemplating look on his face, “Hmm, that is definitely better than ‘New New Home’... I agree with Frisk this time. From this day onward the district shall be known as Little Haven!”

You shot your arms to the air yelling, “Heck yeah!” Clover and Papyrus are clapping in applause.

The cheerful banter is suddenly interrupted by Ross who walks in. “There is a guest for you, Young Master Frisk.”

Ross scooted to the side, revealing a small, floating monster. Napstablook floats in place, tears formed on their eyes, “Oh no... I’m bothering you guys didn’t I? Oh no...”

You quickly gets up from the sofa, running to his direction. “Napstablook!! It’s been a while! And no, you didn’t interrupt us. What’s the matter?”

Their tears starting to disappear, as they shot you a gentle smile. “Dr.Alphys sent me here. She told me she will be late because she’s been repairing Mettaton. She also asked if Mettaton and I can sleepover?”

You turn your head to Clover, asking for permission. Sure, they are your friends, but Clover is still the owner of this gigantic home.

“I think it’s fine. Your friends is my friends as well. Chill out dude!” You don’t realize your body is tense, sometimes you forgot that Father isn’t here anymore.

“I’m going to text Alphys that you guys are welcome to stay the night. Come here Napsta, sit here with us!” You beckoned the little ghost, as they float slowly towards the sofa.

 

Clover seems to find the ghost amusing, that and they pretty much like anything that appears to be cute. “So you’re a ghost! My sib told me a lot about you guys, are you guys really un-touchable?”

Napstablook looking at Clover, who seems to be more relaxed for now. “You can kinda touch us? I mean, your hands would still phase through us, but that’s ok. It’s fine if you want to try, or don’t...”

Clover lift up their hand, slowly moving towards Napstablook. The moment they ‘touch’ the ghost, Clover’s smile brighten as their expression turned into something you know is going to be dangerous for the cute monster.

As soon as you realizes, it’s already too late.

Clover uses both of their hands to scoop the little ghost into a crushing hug. “Daww, he’s so fluffy!!” The monster in question seems to be flustered, blushing while they frantically tries to escape the hug. It seems that while panicking, Napstablook tend to forgot they can phase through things.

After a good two minutes, Clover finally releases the ghost as they lifelessly floating to the floor.

“Are you okay?! I’m sorry, my sib can be a little too much sometimes...” Napstablook just stays down on the floor, “It’s okay... It’s fine... I’m okay....” The words didn’t convince you, but lying on the floor has always calms them down a bit, so you let them be.

Everyone’s attention is pretty much on the ghost, so that they missed the weird look on Papyrus’ face.

 

“CLOVER, I THOUGHT YOU LIKE YOUR FRIENDS TO BE WARM AND CUDDLY, LIKE SKELETONS!!”

Clover, who’s still sitting on Papyrus’ lap, turned around with sly grin on their lips. “Is that true? Skeletons are cuddly?”

Papyrus’ eyes lit up in excitement, his cheeks stained with light pink blush. “WELL OF COURSE, THERE IS NO MONSTER SUITED FOR A HUG BETTER THAN SKELETONS. ESPECIALLY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!”

Clover giggles a bit, their eyes lighted iin mischief. Hoo boy, this can’t be missed.

“Alright then, let me have a try at ‘cha. Itadakimayuyu!!” With that they cuddle against the tall skeleton. Papyrus didn’t see it coming, causing him to lower his guard, making it easy for Clover to fully wrap their hands around his body.

“Sib, I thought you quit being a WOTA years ago.” You secretly hold Sans’ hands, as he seemed to be bothered by the affection given by your sibling.

“Why how nice of you to ask! Just blame Alphys.” They continue to snuggle against Papyrus’ ribs, all while watching the skeleton turned into a blushing mess.

“CL-CLOVER, WOULD YOU MIND TO LET ME GO??” Clover snickered, “Aww, what’s wrong Pap? You don’t like being hugged? I’m not letting go though, you’re warm~” Those words fuel the blush, because now the skeleton’s face is completely red.

 

Ross is laughing in the back, as he is sweeping the floor with glass shards. You have something to ask of him as well, so this is the perfect opportunity. “Ross, I thought cleaning was Tabby’s area?”

Ross slowly stands up, carefully lifting the dustpan. “Today is the girls day out, the rest is history.”

“Poor Ross, got left behind by the girlfriend.” You wiggles your eyebrows, causing the man to blush slightly.

“wait a sec, he’s with someone? who?” Sans seemed to be interested enough that it managed to pry his attention from his brother. “Why not ask the man himself? I pretty much know who it is though. They are my one of my OTP’s.”

You find yourself giggling hard. That is because of you, Clover, and Delima have shipped them so hard ever since they start working.

“so you wanna let me guess, or ya gonna tell me yourself hmm?” Sans’s teases in his tone, making the man look even more uncomfortable.

In the end, Ross managed to calm himself before slowly talking, “I’m with Iris.”

He blushes slightly while talking, which makes you smile like an idiot.

“I knew it!! All this time I was gone you finally confessed!”

Ross’s expression suddenly turned weird, which tells you something is wrong in that sentence.

Sans seems to catch on quicker than you though.

“waait, are you tellin’ me she’s the one who-“

“YesshedidnowpleaseexcusemeIhaveotherworkstodo BYE!!”  With that he ran out from the room, leaving everyone in the room laughing to their hearts content, even Asgore who was just watching the banter.

“I must say Frisk, it’s not nice to do that to people...” Clover replies quickly, “C’mon, you have no idea how they act around each other. Besides, I’m actually surprised it didn’t happen before.” They seems to have let Papyrus go. Poor skeleton, Clover had no idea what they just did to him.

 

“By the way Paps, you’re really warm you know?” Papyrus jolted in surprise, causing his speech to stutter.

“O-OH I SEE. I-I’LL UH, TAKE T-THAT AS A-A COMPLIMENT T-THANKS!!” Even as he speaks, Papyrus tries his best to protect what is left of his dignity. Clover notices this, and decides to mess with him further.

They slowly move towards Papyrus, until their faces are inches close, “Is that so? Then would you mind being... “ then slowly talks in low tone while aiming to where his earlobe might be.

“ **My. Personal. Pillow?** ”

With the final blow delivered, Papyrus instantly faints.

Clover’s expression suddenly turned into panic. ”Oh god! What did I do?!!” You slowly claps while laughed maniacally, making all attention turned to you.

 

“Well done sib! Congratulations!!”

 

You paused for the dramatic effect.

 

“You just broke the skeleton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end chapter notes (OwO)/
> 
> I just wanted to say that I'm going to be busy for a couple of days. Around 10 - 15 of July, so five days tops.  
> I'd still update, but I can't reply to any comments!
> 
> ALSO, in that span of time I'll prepare something for you guys. It's going to be great! You'll see soon.
> 
> That's all, see you guys at the next chapter~


	13. Aluminum Foil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say they have no heart.
> 
> They have no feelings, fear, even love.
> 
> Still, the wound caused by other would hurt, it will bleed, and it will dry.
> 
> However time heal the scar, pain would remain.

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed isn’t exactly comfortable, however Frisk chose to do so to ‘keep themselves sharp’ as they said. Papyrus was sleeping in front of them, snoring peacefully, sometimes murmuring ’Nyeh’s. sans is standing beside the kid, looking at his brother with a worried face.

“It’s okay Sans, I will stay and watch over Papyrus.” sans shook his head, stubbornly refusing their offer.

 They seem to ponder for a while before facing sans again. “Sans, I need you to go there and watch Clo. God knows what kind of shenanigans they’re going to pull while I’m here?” sans shrugged, “if you’re so worried, why not you go and let me watch over Paps instead?”

They shot the skeleton a patient smile, “I want to, but I don’t have the _heart_ to stop them!” they giggle while saying so, which makes their puns sound cuter in his ears. “oh really? but you know i don’t have the _guts_ either.” Sans tapped on his clothes where his stomach would be.

 This caused Frisk to burst into laughter, all while holding their mouth so they won’t awake the sleeping skeleton. “Seriously Sans, I will tell you if Papyrus awake. Now go!”

They playfully pushed sans towards the door, earning a small chuckle. “kay kid, but seriously, let me know if he’s awake.”

Slowly, sans closed the door behind him, almost stumbled upon a tall figure before him.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be torturing Asgore with your puns?” sans chuckled in low tone, “heh, aren’t you the same? were you waiting here the whole time?”

Clover shrugged, “Eh, who knows? Let’s walk to the living room, ‘cause there is something I want to talk with you about.”

Even though they said that, they remained where they stood. sans sees this as to signal him to walk first, and so with ever so slow movement, he drag his feet towards the living room.

“First of all, I’m really sorry for that commotion, I had no intention to make your brother passed out. I really didn’t know...”

The sounds of footsteps are echoing through the empty hallways. “then? is that all you gotta say?” sans could hear the footsteps behind him slow down.

“No, but I need to know if you’re still mad at me or not.”

sans turned back to face them, gazing directly into their eyes. “what does it have to do with you? you can’t feel...”

Clover’s smile remains fixed, unwavering, “I may not, but Frisk does. They care about you and that’s all mattered to me.” Clover crossed their arms, their smile unsettling, like a mask.

Those words actually hit sans harder than he let on, because now he just remembered their talk few weeks ago.

That’s right, how can he forget about it?

”i’m sorry.” He mutters lowly.

Clover shook their head, “Nah, don’t be. I would also act the same if Frisk or Del got hurt. Which reminds me...” They walked past sans, “What do you know about Mettaton?”

sans’ smile faltered a bit, however it doesn’t goes unnoticed by Clover. “heh, what can i say? he’s a ghost monster like Napstablook, but in robot body.”

They seem to notice something in his tone, as they slow down their walking pace, now walking alongside sans. “I see, is there anything else I need to know?”

sans finds himself in a difficult situation. He’s either says something neutral about the walking toaster, or shrugs it aside with puns.

Option two sounded better.

“well, if i must say it, he’s pretty hot for people to _chassis_ him.” Clover smiled, but they didn’t laugh. “That’s pretty bad, even for you Sans.”

sans gives his best mocking smile, “why not try to step up the game then?” They stayed silent instead, looking at the small skeleton with a weird smile.

“If he’s so popular, why do you hate him?”

sans replies too quickly, “ me? hate him? pssh, as if! he’s fine, even if he did try to ’live’ kill Fr-“

sans realized he got so nervous that he slipped up. He quickly glances to Clover, seeing if they heard the last bit or not.

 

They did.

“Oh I see, so he’s a pretty cool guy huh? Hey, Alphys is back!” They half jogged to the living room, while waving to the small crowd gathering at near the sofa.

At the center stood a pink robot, who currently playing with his shining black hair. “Oh darlings, we have been waiting for you! Is this the infamous Clover I’ve been hearing about?” Mettaton pointed at Clover, receiving a nod as his confirmation.

“Well darling, it’s a great pleasure...” He bowed and took their right hand, “..To meet such a beautiful creature as you are~” Then he planted a small kiss on it.

Clover seemed to be shocked, giving Mettaton a sweet smile, “Why thank you~. I didn’t expect to be visited by such a gentleman!”

sans is genuinely shocked. Now witnessing first hand, he just realizes that Clover is actually a really good actor if they wanted to be. He felt he would also tricked by their facade, if only he hadn’t talked with them beforehand.

“Eesh Punk! No Need To Play Along With Him!!” Undyne commented sarcastically, which makes Alphys’ expression gleeful.

“Pfft, it’s fine! I never got the chance to meet a real life robot diva before! Say, Mettaton?”

Mettaton turned his head, managing to do so with what he considers as a graceful movement, “Yes, my darling?”

Clover smiled wider at him, it’s sickeningly sweet smile, if sans ever sees one, “Would you mind to do another gentlemanly act by helping me at the kitchen?”

Mettaton nodded his head, causing his hair to bob along with his motion. “Why of course! Anything for such sweetheart like you~ Anybody want anything?”

“Ice Cream!!” Alphys nudged her girlfriend, but turned with a mischievous smile on her face, “For me, same...”

 sans quickly throw his bony butt on the cushion, not realizing they were waiting for his order. “uhh, ketchup for me thanks.”

Undyne groaned, Napstablook didn’t want anything. “Okay, be right back guys~” Clover entered the kitchen along with Mettaton.

The robot has no idea what is going to hit him in the very next moment, and neither does anyone else.

 

Suddenly, the door flung shut.

 

No one is moving from their position, apparently they’re too shocked by the door closing on its own. Alphys seems genuinely shocked, while Undyne mouthed a silent ‘What The Fuck?!’

sans also keep watching the door with wary eyes as he slowly slumped against the cushion.

“eesh, that robot is going to die...” sans mutters quietly, which unfortunately got noticed by Undyne. “Wait, Do You Know Something?!”

Alphys also stammered closer, she seems too reluctant to ask. Napstablook is floating still, clearly worried with what sans had said.

“i don’t know much about it, but humor me. has anyone told anybody that you guys had tried to kill Frisk?”

The room fell silent, welp, there is his answer.

“C-Can you explain m-more detailed as w-why it’s connected to this??” Alphys sounded really terrified.

“well, apparently i slipped up tellin’ Clover that the bucket of bolts there,” sans pointed towards the kitchen door, “..was tryin to kill the kid back at the Underground...”

Undyne’s face turned into pale, “How Much Did You Tell ‘Em?” the fish lady didn’t notice, but now she ended up whispering as well. “i told Clover that he tried to kill ‘em on a live show.”

Alphys clasped her hands, thank stars Asgore had gone somewhere else. This conversation isn’t exactly pleasant to have, especially with what the King had done.

“But I Know Clover Isn’t That Strong, They’re A Wimp!! You Remember Don’t You Sans?! They Can’t Even Lift A Water Container!!!” Despite her effort to sound tough, Undyne clearly looking at this situation one eyed. Heh, gotta remember that for next time, sans mused.

 

“well i-“ the noise of a door opening interrupted his speech, turning all’s attention to the door.

From inside, Clover walks out holding a big plastic bucket in one arm and a bottle of ketchup in the other. They smiled as usual, but the thought of ‘usual’ is being dubious. “Hey guys, sorry it took so long. Undyne, we ran out of Candy Chips, want the Golden Waffle instead?”

They’re waving the bucket in front of her, causing her to snap from her shock but stutter her words, “U-Uh Yeah! That’s Fine!!” Clover scooted closer, looking at each person with questioning look.

From behind, Mettaton comes out. Even though he is a robot, EVERYONE can tell he’s not okay. His face is neutral, his smile seemed forced, and his eyes...

Oh boy, his eyes are really filled with fear.

“A-Alphys darling, I’m g-going out to catch some fresh air hmm?” Before Alphys can reply however, he already dashed towards the main hall. All eyeing the hallway with worried look, especially Napstablook.

“Oh no... is he okay?? Oh no... I hope he won’t get lost...” Clover tapped the little ghost lightly, “Don’t worry little guy, he’ll be alright.” They sit down on the floor, crossing their legs while handing Undyne her ice cream and spoons.

Undyne is studying Clover closely, before she finally speaks her mind. “Seriously, What Did You Do To Him? I Never Seen Him THAT Scared!!”

Clover giggles, somehow unable to hide the glint of mischief in their eyes. “I didn’t do much, really. Just telling him to apologize if he hasn’t, and to not do that ever again in the future.”

Undyne’s jaws’s are hanging, she seemed like she wasn’t expecting a normal answer. “No Really, Tell Us Your Secret!!” Her reaction causes them to burst into laughter, holding their stomach as they shaking uncontrollably. They seems to find the fish’s reaction amusing, as it took them long enough to contain themselves.

“Pfft, nah, it’s company’s secret~” Clover make a motion across their lips with zipping sound, then puffing their cheeks to annoy the captain further.

“You Know What?! FINE, I Won’t Ask! Let’s Just Put On Some Anime And Watch Those.” Alphys’ eyes are sparkling with stars, as she started to ramble about some new anime with a twin tailed protagonist.

 

Fortunately, her ramblings are cut short by Frisk who enters the room. Their face lightens up seeing two additional members in the living room. “Hi Alphy, Undyne!! You guys just got back?”

Undyne’s fins perks up at the kid, launching at them immediately. “Ey Punk!! Where Have You Been?!”

They struggles to escape the playful noogie, wiggling every part of their body, but to no avail. “I was watching Papyrus. Sib, he wants to meet you. Alone.” You’re looking at sans as you pressed the last word.

Clover didn’t move from where their position, they look baffled and contemplative.

“He’s not mad at me?”

You sigh, shaking your head with an assuring smile. “He’s not mad at you. Go before I drag you there.” You pointed the hallway with your thumb. Clover quickly stands up, then half jogged to the hallway where you just come from.

Once Clover got out of sight, Undyne quickly interrogates the kid,

“What Happened With Papyrus?!!”

They waved their hands dismissively, trying to hold back a smile that creeping on their lips. “He passed out from too much cuddling, Clover’s fault.”

The fish monster’s face suddenly turned from worried, to a mix between amused and anger.

“NGAAH, How DARE They Do That?! Once They Got Back I’m Gonna- I’m gonna...“ Undyne suddenly fell silent, her expression turned into a mix of emotions that Frisk unable to identify.

Alphys quickly fiddles with the TV, panic on her face as she stumbling to get the show on. Napstablook is still laid on the floor, but instead of facing the ceiling, they’re looking at the floor intently.

sans is the only one who SEEMED calm, but his eyes are closed hinting that he’s asleep. Frisk looked around their friends, trying to figure out what’s wrong.

They quickly gives up, then throw themselves on the sofa with a loud thud. “Hey, I thought Alphy said Mettaton also coming? Where’s he?”

At one mere second, all activities in the room seemed to halt, even sans who’s ‘sleeping’ flinched a bit. This just makes the kid even more suspicious, then they asked

“Okay, what did I miss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end chapter notes (0w0)/


	14. Bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another thing about human, is that they tend to resort into violence.
> 
> No matter how much they say they hate it, everything would fall back into its place.
> 
>  
> 
> Just remember when all else fails, trust that pull in your chest and move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go, a SUPER LONG chapter to atone my sins of not replying to any comments for the past few days ('specially you malik, sorry for your phone).
> 
> Also, congrats on 60 kudos yay!!! *throw confetti all around*
> 
> Thank you guys so much for staying around that long, it still surprises me how much of you enjoy this little story of mine, and no words that I wrote could even compare to what I'm feeling right now. I also have some news at the end notes, so once you're done reading, make sure to check it out!
> 
> This is your author, signing out.

 

“no... kid, please, don’t do this to me!” sans is looking at you with pleading eyes, tears staining his cheekbones. You’re struggling to move, yet your body betrays you.

“I’m sorry Sans, I don’t think I- ***cough***!!” Despite your best effort to reply, the cough keep interrupting your speech. Your throat burns, your whole body is shaking vigorously. The sounds of firearms and banging kept getting closer and closer.

You looked at your HP, “ _2/20_ , _there’s no way I’m.._.” You shoot a glance at the skeleton beside you, he look even worse, you could hear his bone rattling loudly. You smiled patiently at him before puting every ounce of your energy, gripping the gun handle tightly.

“I’m sorry Sans...”

He seemes to realize what you’re trying to do then moving to stop you, but it’s too late. You jumped out of your hiding place, running straight to where the gunshot are-

To be shot directly into your head.

From behind, sans slumped onto the floor, eyes widen in horror.

“why...?”

 

_____________________________________________

 

8 hours earlier.

 

There are plenty of ways to wake people. From normal ways like classic shaking their body, to a disaster siren followed by an earthquake. All of them are possible, and you had prepared your self if it were to happen.

This, however, is not something you’ll ever be prepared for

“Wake,UP! Wake, UP!!” You bounced in place, pulling the blankets over your head. Clover keep bouncing around the bed, making the bed produces a creaking sound that informs you a simple sentence, “ _Stop your sibling’s bullshit or I’ll snap!_ ”

“Sib, it’s THREE!!” Your reaction seems to appease them, because they quickly stop jumping and throw themselves on the bed. “Actually it’s four. Anyway, you gotta help me!” You slowly sit up, groaning while rubbing your eyes. “Okay, what’s up?”

“Papyrus asked me on a date.”

Your eyes suddenly wide open.

“WHEN?!” Clover recoiled back, surprised from you suddenly yelling. “Yesterday, when I visited him at his room. You said you have dated him once right? What should I do??”

It’s really rare to see your sibling panic, especially about something so trivial like dates. “You’ll do fine sib, Papyrus is a nice guy, you know that as well.” They didn’t seem to buy your words. Geez, what had happened to them while you’re gone?

“I know he’s a nice guy, but that’s why! I know there’s a DOZEN of people who’s going to be upset if I upset him, I bet you know even more!! Oh god, what if I mess- Hrmph!!“

You shoved your hands to their mouth, effectively silencing them. “Clo, what ever happened to my sib who always confident and cheerful?” You slowly lower your hands, letting them speak.

“I dunno, it’s just... It’s been a while since I’ve gone on dates, ‘specially because... Well you know why.” You keep staring at your sib, as they heavily sigh.

 

You know their situation, their burden. Most- No, all of it actually caused by you. Because of you, they have to gone through whatever ridiculous situation ever exist. One of which, is not being able to spend time like normal people. Clover suddenly claps to catch your attention, their face looking irritated, “I never blamed you, so don’t blame yourself!”

“But-“

“Ah ah, no buts! As your punishment for grimacing and blaming yourself, you have to tag along the date!” Clover crossed their hands, their expression is serious, they keep looking at you with determination in their eyes.

You exhale a sigh, slumping your hand in defeat, “ Okay, fine, I’ll go.” Their mouth twitched into a smile, leaning forward to scoop you in a hug.

“Thanks sib, you’re the best!” You let your head rest on their chest, enjoying the warmth it bring. Your sib is the most affectionate person you’ve ever known, and you’re glad they didn’t change even after you’re gone.

They broke the hug, still smiling sheepishly, “We’re supposed to meet the guys 10 at the gate. So there is plenty of time for us to prepare!”

You noticed a glint of something in their eyes, causing your curiousity to peak. You figured soon enough, as you glare sharply at them. “You emptied all of my schedule again didn’t you?” They smile wider.

You take it back, you want them to change afterall.

“Clover, I swear to... I don’t care, you have to deal with Monarch Ent.”

“Deal.” They shook your hand, you can see they’re better prepared than you are.

“What are you waiting for? Get up, we got a fantastic day ahead!”

You reluctantly took their hand, before realisation hits you, “You said guys.”

“Yeah, Sans said he wanna tag along. I can relate though, having your lil’ sib dating with someone could really get to you, no matter who the other person is.” Their words would have more impact if they were not rampaging through your closet to pick your clothes. However, you decide to let them be and slowly scooted to the bathroom.

 

__________________________________________________

 

You slumped, leaning your back on the machine behind you, feeling really tired and sweating bullets. “So, who’s going to eat the last shot?” You try to lift your hand, to be stopped by a skeletal finger.

“i’ll do it.”

Your eyes widen in fear, “No Sans! Are you even aware that your bones are rattling?! Give me that!”

With your free hand, you snatched the last white blob, shoving it into your mouth. Once in contact with your tongue, it start to dissolve, causing a burning sensation all over your mouth. The gag reflex is kicking in, and you try your best to swallow the whole thing.

Sans’s eyes are wide in fear and concern. From behind, you hear a familiar yell you have been waiting all this time. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS RETURNED-“ Sans didn’t let him finish, quickly snatched the drinks on his arms, downing it like his life depend on it. You also follow him, gulping all the water in mere second.

You feel really glad Papyrus returned on time, any longer and that hell fruit would have killed you.

Clover is laughing so hard, their eyes are watery, “OH, OH, Pfft! I C-Can’t! AHAHAHA!!!” They leaned on the machine beside them for support, while Papyrus looking at his brother with worried eyes.

“BROTHER, ARE YOU OKAY??” Sans shake his head weakly, going into a coughing fit as he gulps down the last of his drink. “DON’T WORRY BROTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL AVENGE YOU! CLOVER, PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE CHALLENGE OF FOOTWORK GAME!!”

Clover finally calmed down enough to answer, they smiled at Papyrus with smug grin.” You mean DDR? I’m on!”

You keep your gaze locked on your sibling, until they’re gone from your vision, allowing you to exhale a relieved sigh.

“when i suggested to _spice_ up the game, i didn’t mean like this.” Sans tosses an empty box with frustration. You still have no idea how the burning from spices could affect him, but these days you know to just chalk it up to magic. “Oh c’mon, you’re the one who demand we gone to place that’s _chili_.” Sans chuckled, at least you succeed on making him to crack a smile.

“sheesh kid, i thought you were gonna get stuck in the office doing more of those _pepper_ work.” You barely contains your laughter, which makes your throat hurts even more.

Quickly, you signed to Sans, “ _We got to get Clo and Papyrus, it’s almost lunch_.” Sans quickly lift up his wrist, confirming the time. “yeah, let’s go get those two.”

 Slowly, you try to balance your legs before moving. The previous game was short, but it really tired you, maybe you should join Undyne’s training again?

 

The closer you get to the arcade exit, the more you realize that one of the games were being crowded with many people. They seems to gather, chanting and yelling encouragement to whoever was playing.

You scoot closer to see Papyrus and your sibling, jumping and moving their legs in ultimate precision. Both are panting, breathing heavily, but it doesn’t seems to affect their rhythm at all.

In fact, once you stood close enough to the screen that you’re able to see their progress you notice that some people behind you whispering with each other. Fortunately they’re not low enough that you still able to hear them.

“Holy- That’s one of the hardest songs right??”

“I Know right??!”

“That guy ‘s really hittin ‘em!”

“That skeleton monster looks cute~!”

You briefly glance to the source of that last whisper to see some girls pointing to- Not to the machine, but to the skeleton beside you.

“You hear that skelly? Sounds like you got yourself some fangirls.”

Sans nudged you, he has that mischievious look like when he’s about to deliver his punchline, “what’s that i hear? jealous?”

You chuckled, then giggles as you try not to laugh. It turn the skeleton’s expression from mischief to confusion in seconds. “Oh Sans I- Pffrt, No,  I’m actually happy.”

Sans looked even more confused than before, “why???”

You feel yourself  smile so wide, that your cheeks are hurting. “It means that my work is bearing fruit! They’re not afraid, albeit seeing a monster and human outside Little Haven...” you pointed to Papyrus, who seems just finished the song, now eagerly waiting for his score. It shows him winning, by slim number from Clover. The crowd erupted in cheers, as some people scooted foward to congratulate the skeleton.

“See?” You tilted your face, looking at Sans’s face.

 There are emotions swirling on his pupils you can’t read, but you can feel from your soul that he believes, trusted you not just because of your word but from your actions and results. You know it will be harder than now, but you would keep fighting for peace no matter what,

_I’ll protect them this time..._

“huh?”

You hadn’t realized you muttered that out loud, feeling your face flush slightly from being taken by surprise. “Nothing, just talking to myself.”

 

Before you know it, Clover already stood beside you, not looked tired in the slightest. “C’mon, it’s near lun- Not it’s already lunch! Follow me, I know a good place to eat!” Clover took Papyrus hand and yours, reflexively you grabbed Sans’s hands, though he doesn’t seem surprised from the sudden pull.

Not long you find yourself outside, already quite far from the arcade. “SO, WHERE ARE WE GOING TO EAT CLOVER?” Your sibling just smiled mysteriously, “I assure you Pappy, that the place we going would be able to meet your culinary standarts!”Those words gave you an idea of where you could be going.

“are you sure they’re going to be open? i mean, this area seemed very bad for business-”

Clover interjects before Sans finished, “Oho, that’s where you were wrong my friend.”

They turned around, now walking backwards. “This road here used to be very lively! In fact, it was so profitable it was named Golden Street. It just sunk lately, but that’s how business goes~” Sans seemed like he wanted to ask more, before his eye socket widen in realization then turned back into lazy eyes. 

Clover likes to talk in cryptic messages, usually only people close enough with them or paying enough attention at what they said would be able to uncover the hidden meaning. You also understand, because you feel a tightened fingers around your hand.

Speaking of which, you just realized you haven’t let him go yet. Even Clover had let your and Papyrus’s hands go for a while. Abruptly releasing the hand would just put the two of you into more awkward situation, so for the time being you decide to keep holding hands. Sans doesn’t seem to realize it yet, or if he did but he’s better at keeping his cool than you.  You re-adjust your hand to holding his bony fingers properly now.

The walk was peaceful, not because of the quiet neighborhood, it’s mainly because the laugh and jokes that filled the way. The four of you laughed, snickered, groaned at bad puns.

You glanced at Clover for a while, they look happier than they ever been, while you also noticed that Papyrus’s grins seems wider as well. It has been a long time since you enjoying yourself, you kind of regret not shipping Clover before.

As all of you come closer to your destination, Clover’s eyes suddenly widens as they ran to the small building. The door is closed, there is a paper attached to it with neat handwriting on it,

 

PAULINE’S SHOP AND DINE

CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.

 

“Are you FRIGGIN serious right now?!” Clover stumped for awhile, you also find the message strange. The two of you had been regulars, and as far as you know, the owner is a nice old lady who never closes her business no matter what happened.

“don’t you guys make reservations first?”

“Sans, the owner basically lived above the shop. There’s gotta be something wrong...” Clover slumped, but they kept thinking.

“Sib, had you checked before coming here?” Clover nodded vigoriously, then cocked their head to recall some info,“I passed this place 2 days ago, Paul didn’t say anything aboouuu...” Clover dragged the last letter, as they slowly keep tilting their head, now fully horizontal.

“C-CLOVER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Clover doesn’t seem to paying attention on Papyrus worried tone, as they squint at the paper, slowly spelling the words.

“IF THIS IS CLOVER I- WHAT?!” Papyrus jolted in surprise, you took the opportunity to ask for explanation.

“What did she write?”

Clover sigh, then exhaustedly pull their face while groaning, “Pauline said she’s at her ‘Honeymoon’.”

Now you understood why they looked so upset, you kind of feel the same. Papyrus and Sans seeming like they wanted to ask, but got interfered by Clover. “Okay, since Pauline’s is a no, means we just gotta head to the next place. There’s a lot of vendors there, we might as well spend time ‘till noon.”

They quickly dragged their feet, continue to walk down the street. Papyrus seems to not be bothered anymore, instead his eyes are beaming so intensely you can see stars in them.

“you and Paps seemed to know our next destination. mind sharin?”

This time, Papyrus answer, “WE ARE GOING TO VISIT THE ARMOUR MAKER!”  He sounded like a child giddy to open their christmas present.

Clover giggles as they corrected the term “It’s called ‘Blacksmith’ Pappy. Undyne told me all guards armor are custom made to size, so we gonna see someone I know who could work the magic.”

Sans tilted his head in confusion, “i thought Asgore said it’s impossible for mages to exist on the surface?”

You almost snorted, “No Sans, that’s just a saying, it means the guy is so skilled that his works looked like it’s been done by magic!”

Sans nodded, his smile relaxed, “gee, you humans and words, i could never wrap my _skull_ around ‘em.”

Papyrus turned back, looking at him with exasperation, “MAYBE IF YOU SPEND MORE TIME READING USEFUL BOOKS INSTEAD OF THAT HORRIBLE JOKE BOOK, YOU COULD GET SOME OF THEM!” Papyrus turned again, trying to get away from his brother as fast as he could.

That’s right, ever since Clover bought reading glasses for Papyrus (you don’t get how it worked, seems infused with magic), the tall skeleton seems to spend more time on reading books. Slowly integrated from fairy tales, to harder books like novels, he’s currently finishing on mystery.

“So Papyrus, how are you doing with Agatha?” Papyrus slowed down to your pace, eyes beaming with excitement as he start talking, “WELL, I HAVE TO SAY MOST OF THE CHARACTERS ARE OBLIVIOUS. THE ANSWERS ARE THERE FROM THE START, EVEN MOST OF THE FACTS ALREADY STATED IN THE BEGINNING!! ”

He seemed unable to hide his annoyance in his tone, though Sans sees something else in the situation. “bro, i think you have talent as a detective.”

“REALLY?”

“yeah, really. wanna know what they’re goin to call you?”

“THE GREAT DETECTIVE PAPYRUS?” 

Clover put a hand over their mouth, hardly maintaining their walking pace, while you wait for the punchline.

“no, they’re gonna call you _Sherlock Bones_.” Sans winked, aiming finger guns at the annoyed brother.

“SANS HOW DARE YOU  DO THIS TO ME!!! THAT’S IT. I’M DONE WITH YOU!!!” Papyrus increased his walking pace again, leaving you, Clover and Sans laughing at the back.

 

You laughed until you teared up, this is really the best hang out you’ve ever had.

Not far in the distance, you saw open space surrounded by buildings. In the middle, lots of food stalls are stationed. It’s quite packed, with humans and monsters.

Suddenly your gaze locked to a blue stall you recognize. “Valleyn!!” You yelled at the blue monster, his ears quickly perked to your direction. He seemed pleasantly surprised to see you, so you directed your group to his stall. “Hello Ambassador, it has been a while!” Valleyn still sounded extatic, smiling wide at you.

“Yes, it’s been a while! And would you mind drop the title please? Today I’m off duty.” Valleyn nodded in understanding, still smiling at your group. “Okay then. Would you like to buy some Nice Cream? It’s a frozen treat that warm your heart!”

 Clover peered the menu for a while, while Papyrus quickly ordered. Sans stood still for a while, before getting himself one, and so did you.

Clover finally decided for the new flavor called ‘Crystal Snow’, you went with ‘Classic Chocolate’, Papyrus go for ‘Velvet Star’, while Sans also ordered the ones from the same category called ‘Space Cabinet’.

Clover opened the wrapper, almost dumping it before you reacted “Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Sib, can you check inside your wrappers?”

Clover looking at you curiously, proceeds to open their wrapper carefully. “ _Your smile is sweeter than sugar, it’s lovely_! Daww, did you make this?” Valleyn nodded, a green blush on his cheeks.

“This is really great, not only delicious, but it really warms your heart! You did a great job dude!” The blush is getting darker, though you almost missed how Papyrus face looking at them.

“What did you get Sans?” you leaned closer to read the message, ‘ _Knowing you is the greatest thing ever happened to me._ ‘ You looked up, noticed how Sans’s cheekbones dusted in blue. His fingers slightly crumpled the wrapping,as though he’s trying really hard to avert his gaze from you.

Seeing Sans all flustered is really cute, so you decided to take it one step further. “Wanna know what mine’s saying?”

“s-sure...” he took your wrapping, watching as his face turned into deep blue. It said ‘ _You’re amazing the way you are.’_ Sans quickly trying to get away, wanting to dump the warpper before he realizes his fingers are still tangled with you. You give him your best innocent smile, before laughing gleefully. As much you like to tease Sans, you kind of pity him.

Slowly you loosened your grip, only to find Sans holding your hand tighter. “i don’t mind.” His sounded sure, so you decide to reaffrim your fingers on his metacarpals.

 

Unfortunately the moment of peace ruined by the sound of people yelling. You turned around to one of the street, seeing a lot of people with angry faces carrying banners coming to your way.

“Tch, protesters really?” Clover moving further back, shielding Papyrus. Some visitors are scooting away, trying to evade the angry mob. You feel something tugging your soul from the inside, telling you to take action.

So you did, releasing your hand from Sans you scooted front, standing straight and making sure your sharp gaze send the message.

As long you’re here, you will protect them all.

 

********************************************

 

One of the men at the front, presumably the leader, walked closer to Frisk.

“Well look who’s here, The Ambassador of Monster. What are you doing here lil’ traitor?” the words sounded like it contains venom. sans clenched  his teeth, how dare he talks to them like that. Frisk stand still, keeping eye contact with the man.

Their face is devoid of emotion, the kind of face that they put while on work and battles, “ I will ask you politely to tone down your voice and actions. You’re bothering people-“

“What people, there’s only monsters here!” Frisk doesn’t flinch, they seemed to ignore the man’s change of tone.

“Yes, your point?” The man looks annoyed, he seemed not expect them to stand firm despite his threat. sans know that man just all bark, but what worries him are the number of people behind that man. If it somehow turned into a fight, there might be a chance sans can’t protect them properly, worst case it could get Frisk hurt.

“They’re freaks! They not supposed to be here at all!! Those abominations need to return to where they belong!” People behind him began chanting the same, yelling and cursing filled the air.

“So you’re saying if they’re not human they should leave? How childish.”

The man snapped, “WHAT ARE YOU SAYING KID?!!”

Frisk smiles menancingly, “I said you’re being childish. **Who** gives you the right to decide that someone else’s fate? Are you trying to play god?” They looking at the man straight into his eyes in challenging manner.

The man’s eyes widen in shock, then flushes with anger, “I- That’s not your bussiness!!”

Frisk chuckled, it sounded so dark and full of mockery. “ On the contrary, it is my business. I’m the Ambassador of monsters, meaning I repesent all of monsterkind. Have you really forgotten what you said yourself, _sir_?”

The man seemed unable to hold back his anger, and lifted his right arm with clenched fist. “You fucking brat!“

Frisk stood firm in their place, not moving any inch. sans almost used his magic to pull the man’s away until he see the man had stopped.

The arm stopped mid air, nearly touching their cheek. The man’s face scrunched in confusion, then his eyes widen. The kid is saying something, low enough that sans couldn’t hear them.

Slowly, the man put down his arm, turning back.

“Let’s go, this kid doesn’t worth our time.” People seemed to whisper, hesitantly following the man.

 

Frisk keeps standing still until every protester are gone, before slowly turned back to the others.

“kid, are you okay?!” sans walk closer, inspecting their cheeks. No mark, no graze as well, his soul almost leaped seeing the scene.

“Haim haine Shanss, leh go uf muh fashee.”

Sans  put down his hand slowly, giving enough space for Papyrus to lift them into a bone crushing hug. “NYOHOHOO... I WAS REALLY WORRIED!!!” Frisk lightly tapped his chest, gasping for air. “OH SORRY. BUT ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” 

The kid give him assuring smile, “It’s okay Papyrus, I’m fine. That man didn’t touch me at all.” Clover had come closer, their smile seem unsettling for the skeleton.

“... _Don’t wage a war you can’t win_ ’. You’re too kind Frisky.”

Frisk returned the gesture with smile, “I am the Ambassador of compassion and love, of couse I had to be polite!” The tall human seemed to accept the answer, nodded slowly.

“Okay, now those guys are gone, let’s go grab some armor!” Clover ran away jokingly, Papyrus quickly realize what was happening and thus catching up.

“LET”S GO BROTHER!!” Frisk are about to run as well, until a bony hand catches their forearm. They turn back, facing sans directly.

“you gotta stop kid...” Frisk’s face turned sad, and they shook their head solemnly. sans knows they won’t change their mind, but at least it was worth a shot.

 “kid, think you can promise me something?” Frisk give him a patient smile, nodded slowly.

“i- please promise me you won’t get yourself killed...” sans sighed, his eyes half lidded when he suddenly feel warmth on his cheeks. Small hands resting on his cheekbones, then he hears a soft chuckle.

“I promise you I won’t get myself killed.” Frisk may not be a mage, but somehow their words always hold healing effect for his soul.

They keep looking at each other eyes for a while, then Frisk broke the contact by moving back. “C’mon Sans, I know a shortcut!” They grabbed sans’s hand, pulling it to a certain direction. sans just smiled lazily, decides that he just going to enjow the rest of the day. Just for now, he won’t let it get to him.

Shrugging, he let the kid leading their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end chapter notes
> 
> I did say on the notes above about how I can't reply to any comments for the past few days. This is actually about that.
> 
> I have encountered some kind of "situation" which is really... really... "BLREGH" (that's just how weird it is, that I have no other way to describe it). 
> 
> That said, it kinda forces me to not update this fic for a while, 
> 
> AGAIN
> 
> I can't help it really, it needs to be resolved immediately and for me to do so, I have to put this story aside for just a lil' while. I won't discontinue, I swear, I have chapter 15 and 16 written already, but other that that I can't keep working on it until this problem sorted.  
> So yeah, I hope you would accept this shitty excuse of mine, sorry ("^v^)a  
> Hopefully I would be done around the end of July, so I could upload again as fast as I can. 
> 
> If you thinking "what should I read in those times then?" Don't worry, I have the solution for you! You can visit my friend [Agraulis-vanillae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Agraulis_vanillae/pseuds/Agraulis_vanillae) and checks all the amazing stories she wrote (Senpai, notice me!) Also for those who unfamiliar with her works, it's a good base to start with [This One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5800366/chapters/13368718). 
> 
> That's all for now, see you next time!


	15. Nyet To Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet smells, soft touch, and a gentle voice.
> 
> All come together as a harmony, symphony inside unkown certainity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!!!
> 
> First of all, I'm sorry it took so long, almost a month?? That was really horrible of me, but I really had no choice. Now I'm back, I will discuss more at the end notes as usual. Please enjoy this chapter, hope you like it (^w^)

 

Usually, kitchens are the best places to hang out. Not only for the residents, but for the employees as well. This is mostly caused by it’s soothing atmosphere, and in this case, a direct view to the small flower garden that looked astonishing even in winter. So if you ever want to find somebody, the kitchen or pantry are your best bet.

You stumbled into the kitchen, following a sweet delicious scent that causes you to find two people who were not usually seen together cooking something. “Oh, hi Mom, Iris. What are you making?”

Toriel dusted some flour off her hands, she seems to be having fun. “Hello my child, I was helping Iris to make some... Danish pastry?” Iris hummed in acknowledement as she pulled out a fresh batch of Weinerbrod from the oven, sprinkled in chestnut and sugar.

“That seems delicious! What’s the occasion?”

Iris wipes some sweat trailing from  her forehead, smiling at you, “Master just gave me a new recipe yesterday, but I couldn’t find the time to test them until today. Then before I realized it, Ms. Toriel ended up helping me as well!”

Toriel seems a bit displeased at the last sentence, “I have told you to just call me Toriel, we cook together so often afterall.” You hear some childish chuckles from behind.

You turned arund to see Ova standing at the door, sweat all over his skin and tank top. “Sorry Ms. Toriel, old habit dies hard. Iris, where’s my bottle?”

Iris throws a bottle and Ova was stumbling to catch it. “Gee, hold back a bit, I’m not Fin you know?!” You watched the amusing banter, almost forgetting as to why you entered the kitchen in the first place. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot, where is-“

“Nyeh!”

You quickly turned around to see Ova’s face covered in white flour, contrast with his tanned skin. Ova glared at Iris, who shook her head in panic.

Suddenly, Toriel snorted and eruppted into laughter, “O-Oh Great Zael, Wh-Why ‘Nyeh’?! Ahahaha!” Toriel’s laugh makes you realized what she meant. Ova was yelling a high pitched ‘Nyeh’ of all words, which actually sounded funny because it sounded so like Papyrus.

Not before long do you find yourself laughing along, while Iris and Ova somehow managed to keep a deadpanned expression.

 

After both of you laughed until you were breathless, you were finally able to speak. “Why ‘Nyeh’?” Iris turn back to the frigde, leaving Ova to answer your question. “Today is the ‘No Swearing Because It’s Near Christmas’ Day. And uh.. The censor for this year is ‘Nyeh’. So um, there you go.”

Ova walked to nearest sink to wash his face, while Toriel giving you a questioning gaze. “My child, what does this ‘Chrismas’ they talk about?” You facepalmed, how could you forget to mention it?

“It’s basically the same as ‘Gyftmas’, with Santa and all. But we only celebrates it once a year. Which reminds me, what date is today?” You swiped your finger across your holographic calendar looking as it shows big number 18.

”My, should we go and buy some presents? Oh dear, I hope it’s not too late for us to be shopping for presents now.” You keep watching Toriel as she rolled the dough, not sure what to say. It has been years since the last time this house celebrated Christmas, and it was not a very pleasant one.

Toriel seems to notice your silence, looking at you with gentle look, “What is wrong? Do you not celebrate Christmas? If so we could-” You waved your hand dismissively, “No, I was just thinking about what to buy. Stores at Heart Market are still limited for options, so we may have to go outside...Oh, I think I know a place!”

You smile widely, causing Toriel’s eyes to beam with excitement as well, “What do you have in mind my child?”

You smile mysteriously, slowly arranging your plans in your head, “You’ll see tommorrow, with everybody else. For now, let’s eat! Which ones are yours?” Toriel offer you a piece, the one decorated in chocolate and raisins.

You took a bite of it, letting the food integrated with your taste buds, “Mmm, it’s delishioyus! Sho good~” You feel your dictionary of words has been reduced to just good, amazing, and delicious that you decided to stop talking and keep munching.

Toriel also offer some for Ova, his danish was covered in almonds. Ova just sat silently eating the dish, while his eyes were gleaming with joy. “You’re right, it practically melted in my mouth, good job Ri!”

You chomped the last piece of your portion, missing Toriel’s look of confusion. She quickly took a bite, studying it in silence, her expression turned into stern each seconds.

Toriel looked to Iris, asking with gentle but serious tone, “Iris, the ones you made were the one with almonds right?” Iris nodded, confusion in her eyes. “Mom, what is it?”

Toriel looked at you, her eyes soften, “The reason why I offered to help was because I was curious about this new recipe, but that’s not the only reason...” Toriel paused and taking some dough, “..The other reason was to ensure that other occupants of this castle could eat as well.“

 

 Suddenly it hits you, hard in the face. You had gotten used to moster’s food for so long that it’s harder to tell the difference. The two servants keep looking at both of you with confusion, you take a deep breath before explaining.

“Monster’s are made of magic, so they can’t consume human food like we could. Their food have to be infused with bit of magic so it could absorb more magic in the air. Mom, when did you start helping Iris and Ross to cook?”

Toriel tilted her head, squinting her head while thinking, “I think around the time the construction was put on halt, so around-“ Toriel’s eyes widen in surprise, you’re just as shocked as her. Afterall, it was just 2 weeks ago.

 

 Every dish that was prepared by Ross and Iris before contains magic.

 

The latter waved her hand in the air, “W-Wait a moment, does that mean either me or Ross is a wizard?!”

You nodded, Toriel explained further, “It could be you, or Ross, or both. We can’t know for sure until we check your soul.”

Toriel look at you, waiting for your opinion. Honestly you’re a bit confused as well, the fact that your employees are potentially mages are suprising enough. If it’s true, which it must be, then you need to take precautions with Asgore.

“Mom, we need to gather everybody, employees included. Tell them to gather at the living room, we will wait until Dad arrives with Fin.”

Toriel stared at you with wide eyes, “My child, even if Asgore has opened up to some of you, there is no telling on what he would do once he find out this fact. Are you sure this is wise?” despite the bitterness in her tone, you nod.

Toriel giving you the chance to explain, she’s not going to do the same mistake twice and she decides to hear your opinion first before judging.

“Hiding the fact won’t solve the problem Mom, you know it. I suggest we do a meeting with everyone including Dad. Let me do the talking, but I need you to be my back-up, in case things get too hot...”

 

“Alright my child, but if Asgore tries to do anything rash, leave him to me.” You nod, giving her a gentle smile.

 Suddenly Iris raised her hand, “Can I ask something?”

Toriel looked at her and smiled, “Of course, please ask.”

Iris pondered for a while, worry in her eyes, “From what I know, human mages were the one who trapped the monster. Was is really alright for you to defend someone like me?”

Ova chimes in, “Yes, at a time like this with the human government yet to take action, people like Iris and Ross just pose more threats for monsters. Would you be okay acting like this? ”

Toriel looked at the two with wide eyes, then chuckled softly, “I’m afraid I have no reason to be wary of you, even if you’re a mage.”

Iris tilted her head in confusion, while Toriel keeps smiling at them and giving them her gentle look, “Why should you be asking? Don’t you hear yourself my child? You’re more worried of this old lady getting discriminated against than the possibility of you being murdered.”

You snorted, when she puts it that way, it does sound ridiculous. “You’re right Mom, we can thank Clo for that, they have raised amazing people in this family, like these two over here!” Iris seems to be trying hard to contain her blush, while Ova was keeping his head low in embarrasment.

You laughed, but deep inside your head, gears are turning to make an elaborate plan to confront Asgore. These people have been in your life longer than you can remember, and you’re not going to let any harm happen to them.

Unseen by the other, you began clutching at your chest to ready your resolve

.

*You are filled with determination.

 

___________________________________________

 

“How Long Are We Supposed To Wait?!” Undyne yelled impatiently, shifting her position on the floor.

“BE PATIENCE UNDYNE, WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR EVERYONE TO ARRIVE, FRISK SAID IT’S IMPORTANT NEWS AFTER ALL. ISN’T THAT RIGHT FRISK?” Bless Papyrus, please don’t ever change. Beside Papyrus you see Sans literally eaten by the cushion, he slumped so deep it seems like he’s being sucked inside.

Alphys sat on Undyne’s lap, fidgeting uncomfortably, “Y-Yes, that’s r-right. Though I c-can’t help but guess w-why it’s taking so l-long for Toriel.” Upon seeing Asgore’s expression you can’t help but feel a little bit nervous and guilty.One wrong sentence and you may ended with an angry monster. No, scratch that, you may end up with an angry BOSS monster. All employees are lining up behind the couch, close to the wall and the kitchen in case of emergency. However you have no intention to make that situation happen, not tonight.

Toriel finally enters the room, which is your cue to start talking. “Now everybody is here, you can start Frisk.” Asgore gives you an encouraging smile, which you reply with sheepish one.

 

Here we go.

 “So I gather all of you here for important news. I need you to calm down and let me finish before you can ask, is that clear?”

You looked over to Undyne, who shot a glare at you before nodding, “Fine Punk, Have It Your Way!” You smiled at her, clearing your throat before continuing.

“As far as we knew, there were not much magic exist outside Mt.Ebott and Mt.Bohr, is that correct Alphys?”

Alphys nodded, “Y-Yes, that’s right. According to o-our research, monster imprisionment was the cause of magic dissapearing, thus h-humans no longer able t-to wield magic. Or should we say, th-they lost the ability to do so.”

Alphys voice sounded quieter the longer she talks, she was still not used to attention it seems.

“Correct, and you said it won’t be possible until at least a couple hundred years later until humans show the potential of becoming a mage?” Alphys chose just to nod this time.

Looking at Asgore you could tell that he already guessed where this conversation goes, no beating around the bush then.

“That’s where we’re wrong. Mom found out that someone who have the potential to use magic.” Asgore’s expression turned stern, which causes you to pause and glance at Toriel, silently asking help.

“That is true, I have confirmed myself they have a great potential at using magic. However they’re still unaware of it, which is why we brought the topic up now.” Toriel stood beside you, looking at Asgore with sharp gaze.

“They bode no ill intention, instead they ask if it will be okay for me to stand for them, would I be in danger by doing so? Asgore we both know how cruel humans have been but...” Toriel pauses to calm herself, “...Would you consider to give them second chance?”

 

Seeing that it’s time to speak his opinion, Asgore rose from his position and stood tall. His eyes are sharp, looking at both of you with a hint of anger in them. It’s understandable, but neither you nor Toriel going to back down on your opinions.

Slowly, Asgore speaks in a very, low tone.“What makes you think they have no ill intention towards us, after all this time? How could you be so sure they won’t betray us, **AGAIN.** ”

Asgore’s magic is crackling in the air, you could hear your heart beat rising. It’s not that long ago since you fought Asgore, yet it still feels just as intimidating. Toriel also let her magic flare in the air, as an invisible shield protecting you from Asgore’s magic, which calms you down.

However, before neither Toriel or you could reply, a voice you didn’t expect answer to Asgore’s challenge.

 

“i swear on my soul they won’t do harm.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end chapter notes (0w0)
> 
> I mentioned I will talk more at the end notes, here I am.
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to apologize again, it took so long for me to "sort out" my situations. It consumes a lot of my time that I have no chance to properly sit down and write anything. Second thing I want to address is, the uploading schedule of this work would not change. I still upload at dates that multiples of five so 5, 10, 15, and so on. Or at least I will try to, so apologize in advance if the update come a day or two late than usual. 
> 
> That said, I also want to thank for everyone that stays and waited. You are the best person I would ever know, and no words I say would be able to describe my gratitude towards all of you. If you have something to say to me, hit the comment section! I always try to reply to all of your comments, you are all really nice to talk to. 
> 
> See you at the next chapter!


	16. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a blacksmith temper with the heart of the sword, he not only created a masterpiece,
> 
> He also put a little part of his soul into the core.  
>  
> 
> However, it is never his will to shape the blade to kill, 
> 
> It is those who wield it.

 

Frisk turned around in surprise, to see sans lifting his arm. Everybody else in the room is shocked as well, not expecting him to speak at all.

Asgore seems to have calmed down, asking sans in low a tone. “Sans, explain yourself.” sans stood up, standing between Frisk and Asgore, his lazy grin fixed on his face. However the kid was quite close to him so that they were able hear a small growl from him.

“i have passed judgment on said person, and found that they deserve a second chance. mage or not, i believe in ‘em. ‘sides, i got some proof they won’t bring harm to us.” Sans paused, obviously waiting for Asgore’s reply.

Papyrus nearly jumped off his chair, “WAIT A SECOND! BROTHER, DOES THAT MEAN YOU KNOW WHO THIS ‘PERSON’ IS WE’RE TALKING ABOUT?” Sans nodded, his pinpricks are looking to the kitchen area.

Iris responded to his expectation by stepping forward, surprise gasp erupted in the room. Alphys looked at her with disbelief, hand clutching her mouth. Undyne also taken aback by this, but soon her expression turned into annoyance, “You’re a MAGE?! Why Didn’t You Tell Us?!”

Iris keeps her gaze straight towards Asgore, but shows no hostility or intent of harm. “I didn’t know about it at first, Ms.Toriel was the one who pointed it out. Even if I have magic, there is no way I would be able to use it to harm others. This is something I could say with certainty.”

Asgore has finally calmed his magic, lowering his guard to look properly on the human before him. Aside from the sincerity in her words, he also felt something else resonate strongly when she spoke. She spoke with certainty and an unbreakable resolve in her eyes, but most importantly, her soul had pulsed so strongly it silenced everyone to listen to her.

“If you’re so sure, I will ask of you one request. Show us your soul and I will put my trust in you.” sans was about to interject, what Asgore asked was ridiculous, does Iris even know what it meant to show one’s soul?

Those questions were answered with a single glance into her eyes, for there stood with devotion that sans had never seen, it was almost blinding. “I would, but I don’t know how.”

Frisk scoots closer, putting a hand above their chest, “You have to intended to summon a soul, think of something that may describe you the best, a color, word, anything. Then pull it forth, it’s easier with your eyes closed.” Iris looked at them, nodding slowly as she closes her eyes.

 

Not long, a light escaped Iris’s chest, slowly she pulled outwards and a bright light could be seen. Iris’s soul was pure orange, floating silently above her palm. The soul shone brightly, illuminating the room with a light that almost blinding. Once the soul was out of its shell, sans understood just how strong a human soul is, especially a mage’s.

Not a single noise was heard, except a light squeal from Papyrus. “I-IRIS, YOUR SOUL IS...”

“It’s beautiful...”

“NO, I MEAN YES, I MEAN IT’S CRACKED! LOOK AT THE UPPER EDGE!” all eyes followed Papyrus’s directions, looking at the upper part of the heart-shaped soul that wasn’t noticed before. There was a crack, a big nasty scar running from one end to another, however some of it has been mended along with the rest of the soul.

“O-Oh no, what h-happened to you?!” Alphys scoots closer, studying the soul closely. “I have never seen a s-soul scar this deep, or this big!!”

Iris looked at Alphys with worried look, “What does it mean, the scar. Is it bad?”

Alphys nodded her head vigorously, “Of course it is! Soul cracks or scars are caused by traumatic event, one that could damage you for life! If the crack continues to grow, your soul w-would...” Alphys fell silent, unable to continue. Undyne pulled her into a hug, letting her girlfriend sob quietly in her arms.

“Wh-What would happen...?”

“you would die.” sans finished the line looking away from the soul. When Iris said she have a hard past, sans didn’t think it would be hard enough to be able to leave a deep scar on soul. sans could only imagine what kind of situation would causes a soul to be damaged that deeply, seeing some of it had healed made it seem as if it was something from really long ago. Though if that’s the case, just what kind of situation would cause a crack that took a lifetime to heal?

Everyone’s thoughts were interrupted by Frisk, who walks closer to the soul with their hand above it. They make a small motion to push the soul inside Iris, returning it back where it belongs.

 

The light in the room returned normal, though now everyone’s eye were drawn to Asgore. A light emitted from him, his soul floating gently just above his chest. It seems that Iris’s soul accidentally pulled Asgore’s soul as well, but it had gone unnoticed because of her own brightness.

The king who also realized this slowly clasped his soul, hiding the black crack that spread across it like a spider web. Nobody said anything, as Asgore pulled back his own soul into his body, his eyes looking grim.

“I am sorry young one, I had acted rashly in handling this situation.”

Iris smiled at him, shaking her head, “You are forgiven.”

Asgore kept looking at her, his eyes are showing his shock clear as water. “I didn’t deserve it, if you know what had I done-“

“Even if she knows what you’ve done, she would still forgive you. Grudges are not something you would find in her.” sans turn his head to the doorway, looking at a tall black figure behind him. Before he realizes it, he jumps back, bumping straight into Delima, did he imagine it?

“Since when were you there, Delima?”

Delima mutters lowly, “It doesn’t matter, what does matter is what you will do next.” Asgore looks at the woman with surprised look, though it quickly turns into gentle, soothing eyes. “I will try my best to think of the next step. As for now, I would humbly ask for the rest of you...” Asgore looked upon the rest of employees, “.. for your cooperation. Dr.Alphys, you said you could do some test regarding this matter?”

Alphys appears to be calmer, she had stopped crying, “Y-Yes, it w-would just be a-a simple test, l-like a scan! T-That’s uhm.. that’s i-if you don’t mind?” She looked at the rest expectantly, slowly shrinking into her turtleneck.

Fin was the first to answer, “Sure! As if we’re gonna miss this, right guys?” His enthusiastic answer brought some smile to everyone. Ova also join in, “Y-Yeah, it’s just like that one movie! Just we’re not going to Hogwarts, but l-learn at home..?”

Suddenly Frisk burst into laughter, they laughed so hard their eyes teared, “Pffft, how can I not think of that?! _You are a wizard_ , pfftt.” They appear to be doing some sort of impression, which makes the rest of the group laugh. It seems like some kind of inside joke, as sans didn’t know what they’re talking about, though they succeed in shifting the mood.

 

Toriel clears her throat but seems to be hiding smile, “Although this problem is still yet to be sorted, I must remind you that even if you turned out to be a mage, the choice is still in your hands. I will try my best to provide any sort of information regarding magic and its method of training. So once you made up your mind, I will teach you in the usage of it.”

Undyne suddenly yells, “Hey, Can I Help? These Guys Got The Potential To Fight, ‘Specially THIS Guy!” Undyne headlock Fin and gives him a noogie. Asgore is looking conflicted, Undyne seems not to realize what she had offered while Papyrus chimes in, “THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD ALSO JOIN IN THE TRAINING! YOU HAVE TO LEARN HOW TO DEFEND YOURSELF FROM ANY POSSIBLE DANGER, EVEN IF THEY ARE IN NO WAY IN DANGER AS I AM HERE!!” Papyrus posed heroically, his scarf fluttering behind his back. sans chuckled and pats his brother’s shoulder, “you’re the greatest Pap.” Papyrus smiles widely at him, “OF COURSE, I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTERALL!”

Frisk tugged the hem of Asgore’s pants, beckoning him down. They whispered something into his ear, their volume so low that sans can’t catch what they’re saying. Whatever it is, it makes Asgore’s face turn stern, then into worry.

Once they’re done talking, Asgore stands straight and look directly into Undyne. “Captain Undyne, from now on I assign you to train these people in art of battle, do you understand?”

Undyne quickly stand and give him a salute, “Yes, sir!”

Then Asgore leaves the room, followed by Frisk who drags Toriel along with them. sans was about to chase them when he feels a weight on his shoulder, he look to his right to see a hand placed there.

Looking up to see Delima’s face, her gaze gentle as she slowly shook her head, silently mutter ‘ _don’t_ ”. It make sans’s body rigid and he stays.

 

sans feels unsure about himself, as to why Delima words hold so much strength that one word is all it took for him to obey.

Unlike Frisk who have their natural childish charm, or Clover who can manipulative with their aura, Delima seems to emit some kind of feeling to sans. Care or worry, but what bothered him the most was the weird sense of nostalgia he felt from her, which pained him and became one of many reasons why he opted to stay away from her.

The person in question seems to have realized this as well, because ever since their weird exchange when they first met, Delima seems to make no effort to start a conversation with sans. Just a bunch of polite greetings then Delima would go to her separate ways.

Somehow this place just turned into a big question mark, an enigma for the skeleton. Speaking of skeletons, sans was suddenly being picked up by Papyrus, who puts him back on the sofa. Delima stood across the room, chatting with Alphys. Huh, since when she walked away?

“YOU LOOK LIKE YOU HAVE SOMETHING IN YOUR HEAD SANS, WHAT IS IT?”

sans shook his head, turning back to his brother with his usual goofy grin, “nah, i think its empty.” sans tapped his skull lightly, “i’m not _skullking_ if that’s what’cha meant bro.”

His pun successfully made his brother screech. “SANS WHY YOU MUST TORTURE ME THIS WAY?!”

Everyone laughed, familiar enough with the brothers antics that they do nothing to join the banter. At least for now, sans would be able to redirect his attention elsewhere while waiting for the kid to come back.

 

______________________________________

 

It didn’t took a long time for you and your aunt to explain the current situation to Clover, they seemed surprisingly well hearing the news, and quickly over it. As for the rest of the employees, Undyne had asked all of them to do the magic practice tomorrow, and quickly shot down by Clover.

“Can’t this wait ‘till new year? Isn’t this too soon?” Undyne didn’t back down, “But They’ve Agreed With It! What’s The Problem?!”

You looked at Alphys for help, she seems to have noticed your look of help and took place between her girlfriend and Clover, “U-Undyne, they h-have worked so long, I t-think it’s the best t-to let them took a b-break before training, s-so they can recharge?”

Undyne still stood firm on her opinion, though she listened while Alphys talked and not cut her off. “I See Them Train Every day, They Can Do This!”

Clover pinched the bridge of their nose, their expression screaming something like _‘ I_ _did_ _n’t expect to come home to do a full debate with an overenthusiastic fish lady’_ kind of look. You look at your aunt, silently asking her to step in. As much as you want to help, you couldn’t risk yourself to overexerting your emotions, you have been making sure that the same situation that happened days ago don’t repeat.

Delima sighed, it seems she’s finally decided to make a move. Fixing her gaze at Undyne, she calls the warrior name in low tone, “Do you know anything about tempering?” Undyne looked at her perplexed.

Seeing Undyne still confused by the question Delima continues, “When a blacksmith makes his sword, he won’t always swing his iron hammer to shape the sword. Sometimes he will stop,and  put the sword into oil so it may cool down from the excessive shaping process. He did it so the blade could rest, and not break when he moves to the next step.”

Delima takes a deep breath, taking Undyne’s silence to continue, “Humans are the same, they may have exercise everyday but they still need sleep to rejuvenate their energy. They have worked in this castle for years, doing their work diligently every day, don’t you think they would soon reach their ‘Breaking Point’?” Undyne looks away, that seems to have gotten her thinking.

“Sorry, I Was Too Excited...” Delima gave her a smile, “Don’t be, I’m sure those kids also feel excited as well, though they don’t realize how tired they are.”

You nodded, adding your input as well, “Just wait until the new year and I’ll guarantee you’re going to have fun kicking their butt!”

Undyne roared in laughed, “FUHUHU! Of Course, That’s The Main Part Of Training!!”

You giggle, but soon stopped by a loud yawn, yours and Clover’s. “It’s getting late, I’m sure you guys are tired, at the very least I am.” Alphys chuckled, and soon she bid you goodnight and dragged Undyne to their room.

You waved lazily to everyone, dragging your feet to the stairs. Once inside, you dropped you body to the bed.

Closing your eyes, you let everything that happened today to play out in your head, like a movie. You can’t deny the heavy air would still be there, even after the situation cleared, and it won’t guarantee everything would be back to how it used to be.

 _‘Worst case scenario, it’s going to be awkward at the breakfast’_ you thought to yourself, sighed at the empty ceiling. ‘ _And it’s near Christmas too, what am I gonna do?_ ’

 

You let your eyes close again, relaxing your body to sleep.

 

Suddenly you jolted awake, as an idea dawned on you.

 

“That’s it, Christmas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end chapter notes (=w=)9
> 
> So a lot of things are going on, but I'm still alive... barely ("=w=)a  
> Anyway, I really don't have much to say this time so, see ya at the next chapter! \\(^w^)/


	17. Dog On A Sleigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little white, little red, Running on the streets~
> 
> All little children, smiling happily!
> 
> Little black, little blue, fur lining on the road~
> 
> It's just another normal day, in the winter town.

 

The next morning was really awkward for the residents of the castle, the tension palpable in the air between the monsters and the employee.

Like today’s brunch for example, the dining room that was usually filled with chatter between the employees and the monsters was gone, replaced with a heavy silence. The only noises in the room were the sound of utensils clattering againts plates, or the low chirping of birds from outside. Not even Papyrus said anything, he sat there and eat his food quietly, an unusual event. The original owner of the castle was not there, and Tabby said Frisk still asleep even though the clock had hit 10.00 already, while Cloverhad  already gone to work. Delima isn’t here as well, probably staying at her home.

Suddenly, the dining room door opened with a loud bang, revealing the most unexpected view. There stood Delima and Frisk, Delima wearing a red overcoat with white fur over the collar and arms, a silly hat with a cotton puffball on its end sitting quietly on her head. Frisk looks even weirder, they wear the same themed clothes but with a fake horn, pointed shoes, and a candy cane belt. Their face is decorated with face paint, but they look overly excited about something.

“Frisk! What is this about?!” Toriel stood up from her seat, looking at the kid to study their new look.

Papyrus’s eyes lighten seeing Frisk’s surprising outfit, it seems to return his spirit, “FRISK, YOU LOOK LIKE AN ELF FROM THE FAIRYTALES!”

Frisk’s smile grows even wider, they clear their throats, “You’re right! It’s an idea I have for us to spend this day! We’re going to do  Christmas shopping together, but with a little game, is that okay?”

 

sans finds himself shocked by this turn of events. This is the first time for a while now since he’s seen Frisk act like a kid. Usually when they’re surrounded by others, they act like someone older, if not charismatic. It’s clearly thrown not only sans, but everyone as well. They wait for a reply, and from behind Delima smile sheepishly towards Toriel and Asgore, silently mouthing ‘ _please just play along_ _._ _.._ ’

Papyrus became the first to respond, “OF COURSE FRISK, THOUGH I DON’T KNOW WHAT THIS CHRISTMAS IS, IT SOUNDS FUN!” Frisk giggled, giving Undyne a silent, challenging look.

Abruptly Undyne stood up with her widest grin, “Heck Yeah Punk! Let’s Do Uh.. Al, what’s this?” Undyne whispered to Alphys, snapping the small lizard from her thoughts.

“A-Ah its Christmas, i-if I’m not w-wrong it’s a h-human festive that’s equal to m-monsters ‘Gyftmas’.”

Papyrus eyes lit up in excitement, he quickly glances to sans, “SANS, CAN WE GO TO DO THE SHOPPING, PLEEASEE??” Papyrus’s eye sockets formed into something like a puppy eyes, with stars and all. Frisk also calls his name, and giving him the same pleading look.

Slowly he sighs, the lift his arms in defeat, “jeez fine, i’m in.”

Frisk smile triumphantly, “Then what are you waiting for? Let’s go to the living room so I can explain the game!”

Everyone stood up from their seats, walking to the next room and passing Delima who lean on the doorframe. “That means you guys as well.” She pointed to the employees in the room, their faces turning quickly from shock to confusion almost immediately. They decided not to ask about it, and thus Lucy, Ova, and Tabby walk over to follow the rest of the group.

 

Once everyone arrived at the living room, they were greeted by Iris and Ross who already there. In the middle of the room there is a white box, with big hole on the top. Frisk trotted to the box, gathering everyone’s attention. “So, what I want you guys do, is to put your hand into the hole and took a piece of paper, like this!”

They lead by example by putting their hand into the hole, taking out a piece of a white envelope. “Those who have the same numbers would be a team, and shopping together for a gift! Easy right?”

sans lifts his hand to ask, “so you’re sayin our partner are chosen by lottery?” Frisk nods, “can we not, uh.. y’know, choose on our own?”

sans watches as Frisk’s smile falters, had he said something wrong? Toriel is glaring daggers at him, shit. “N-Not really, I mean after what happened yesterday, I realize we haven’t spend some time with each other. I just, I want you guys to get along really...”

‘ _i’ve messed up big,_ _didn’t_ _i?_ ’ sans quietly curses in his head, before giving his best assuring answer to the kid, “n-no, i just askin that’s all! whaddya need us to do?” Frisk smiles a bit at him, before offering the box to his face. Oh they’re telling him to be the first to pick. sans slowly put his right hand into the hole, feeling his metacarpals brushed with a paper like texture. He quickly takes the first one he touches, Frisk reminds him not to open it until everyone got their own. Delima apparently also took one, then Ross seems to take the last one in the box for himself.

“Okay, on count of three open your envelope. Three!” sans opens his, showing a number ‘7’ on it. Everyone else already scrambled to search for their partner, and it didn’t take long before almost everyone gets their team.

Toriel got paired with Undyne and Ova. Asgore, Papyrus, Fin and Ross are one team. Lucy, paired with Alphys, while Frisk and Iris are the last to gather. It left Tabby, sans, and Delima. “Tabby, what number are you?” Delima ask politely, Tabby shows the card and it shows number 10.

“kid, just how many cards did ya made??” Frisk smiled sheepishly and lifts all of their fingers, as if that explains a lot.

Delima look at sans uncomfortably, she shows her card, its number 7. “Well, I guess we are a team?”

 

**********************************

 

The way to the shop is quiet. Since each team got sent to different locations, it means sans was stuck with the woman until they’re done. Since it’s going to be a long drive, sans decided to break the ice, “so, explain to me again what we’re supposed to do.”

Delima parted her mouth slightly, eyes never took off from the road, “We’re supposed to clear an assignment from a person who holds a flag with our number. Once we’re done, we can proceed to the mall to shop for gift. We are here!” Delima slowed her car down, they have arrived at a small park near Ebott center.

Delima then turns off the engine and walks outside, sans simply follows her. “you already know bout this?”

Delima shook her head, “I didn’t find out until this morning, Frisk called me to tell some part of their plan, and asking me to elaborate, which I did.”  She seems to spot their destination, and began walking a bit faster. sans notice that she always wore something long enough to cover her legs, the long skirt she wore doesn’t seems to hinder her movement, nor does it slow her down. They quickly greeted by a young girl who hold a flag with number 7, she sat behind a small booth covered by flowers. “Hi, I’m so glad you’re here!”

Delima greeted her with a smile before asking the main question, “What should we do?” The girls smiled back and hand Delima a pair of glove, “You have to take care of this booth for about 2 hours, then I’ll be back to let you know that you can proceed!” Delima nods, stepping away to let the girl walk out from behind the booth, who almost hit the booth top, and jogs back to the way they come from.

 

“Poor girl, the air must be freezing for her.”

sans saw a chance for a pun, he quickly took it, “nah, i think she’s just _chillin_ out here.”

Delima looked at him with a confused look, before lips turn into a small devious smile. “Well, that’s really _cold_ of you. She seems like an _ice_ girl.”

sans stood there in silence, he didn’t expect her to reply. “wow, you didn’t seem like type.”

Delima giggled, slowly sit down the chair behind the counter and putting the gloves on. “I learned a lot just so I could _break the ice_.”

This one successfully causes sans to laugh, and Delima’s giggles follow afterwards. “challenging the master are we?”

Delima shook her head with gleeful smile, waving her hands dismissively, “Nope, that’s all I know. I’m not natural like Clover or Frisk. Or you in that case.”

sans nodded, though he’s still wary, there are still some questions left unanswered. Now is the perfect opportunity to ask, with them being away from others. “can i ask ya somethin?”

Delima look at him for a moment, seems to think the offer for a while. “Sure, this was meant for us to get to know each other, shoot.” sans took a deep breath, then slowly exhale making condensed fog emitted from his nose cavity.

“how could you act so natural around us? the guys who work have their own situations, n i know Clover just ‘easy goin’. but you’re just seems.. i dunno, normal? even so, you seems rather quick to open to us, ‘specially to my brother.”

Delima seems to think over the question, slowly she answers, “You do know your brother is a great person, monster or not, he’s friendly to everyone.”

sans smiles a bit, “i know, he’s the best. though ya still haven’t answered my earlier question pal.”

Delima blew some air to her palm, creating a smoke. “I am not going to lie Sans, you and your brother reminds me to a certain person.”

“who?”

Delima gazes into the distance, her eyes look a bit sadder that before, her smile pained. “My late husband.”

sans already knew the answer,  though it just confuses him to why, so he ask, “how so?” Delima closes her eyes for a while, seems trying to remember something. Then she look directly into sans’s eye socket, “Everything. Papyrus’s demeanor, your sense of humor, they resemble his.”

sans chuckled a bit, “heh, so the guy like to make bad jokes?”

Delima also chuckled to herself, “Not like, _Love_. Every day he would make a pun whenever he could, pranking the workers. Yet inside he’s a kind, polite man who's more than eager to make friends. He always smiles no matter what, and...”

 

Delima words shook a bit at the end, she turn her gaze to one of the flowers, “You know Sans, since you have your own computer installed, I bet I could guess what password would you put.”

sans realize she’s dropping the subject, so he plays along. “really? go ahead and guess.”

Delima grinned, “I would put ‘ _I’m A Legendary Fartmaster‘_ as my best bet-“ Delima stops once she sees sans’s horrified expression. “Sans, what’s wrong?”

sans slowly chuckles, he knows exactly how to prevent awkwardness, “nah, ‘s _terrifyingly_ correct. how did’ja know?”

Delima smiles a bit, which quickly turned into a soft chuckle, “Pfft, oh gosh, that’s just perfect! It just a wild guess really.”

sans shook his head in disbelief, and then he waited until Delima was calm enough to talk, “fat chance pal, spit yer secret.”

Delima smile turned into something gentler, “I told you the two of you are alike, you have the same sense of jokes as E.”

sans expression shifted to confusion, “that’s it? just a letter?”

Delima shook her head with a gleeful smile, “Erlant, that is his name, nice name right? ” sans nods, though he wanted to ask further, suddenly the clock on the table rings. He also saw the girl from before walking their way, she seems like she's feeling better than before.

 

“Hey, thanks for the help, I’ll take it from here!” Delima took off the glove while she walks out to greet the girl properly.

“Here’s your glove, I’m sorry but there’s no costumers.”

The girl shook her head, “No, it’s okay! It never sells around these hours so it’s fine. Hopefully I have better luck at the afternoon, thanks again!” Delima shook hands with the girl, while sans give a lazy wave before they track back to the car.

Once they’re inside the car, sans decide he should leave the subject behind. “what now?”

Delima hums slowly, slowly driving the car out from the lonely park, “Now we shop! Frisk said we should go to EbbMall, that’s a mall at the center of the town.”

sans whistles in return, deciding to look at the scenery outside. Its shifting fast, because the road is clear with only a few other cars in front of them, but still enjoyable nonetheless. Before he realizes it they have arrived at the mall, calling it huge would be understatement.

sans has never seen a building that big, the biggest thing he ever seen was the King castle back at the Underground, and the castle they live in now is the only thing that could rivaled it. This takes his awe to a whole new level, and now sans realizes why most monsters didn’t go outside the haven. Everything is too big, too wide, too open. Back at the Underground they have to plan everything with the housing, because of the limited space. The humans however, their limits are the very sky, and the thought suddenly makes him sick. sans could feel his knees started to give away beneath him, however before he could collapse to the ground, a pair of hands grab ahold of his shoulders. “Breathe, Sans the sky is a roof, its just a tall roof. Repeat after me-“

“t-the sky iss a-a roof, its just a tall roof.”

 

Once she find sans calmed down a little, Delima wastes no time to drag him inside. For a while they stay quiet, no one said anything. Delima still tries to calm him down, rubbing some circle on his palms. It somehow soothes him, though he didn’t know why it does, he still appreciates the gesture. Delima asks him in a gentle, almost motherly tone, “Are you okay now?”

sans just nodded his head, finding himself too weak to talk. “You want to go home?” sans shook his head, “nah, let’s just finish this shopping trip.” Delima nod in understanding, releasing sans’s hands and leading the way to into the mall. She looked around in wary, “Don’t you think it’s too quiet here?” sans, who finally noticed what she meant, also looked around to find any signs of life. However other than the uniformed workers, he couldn’t find anyone else. “Excuse me, can I ask you something?” Delima called one of the workers, “Is the mall closed early today?”

The employee shook his head, “No ma’am, today this mall is specifically rented by Mr. Clover, you’re expected here.”

If sans had eyebrows, they would have flown somewhere, his eye sockets widening. “that guy rented this whole place for us?!” the employee nods in affirmative.

“Its so like them. How do we shop then?”

The young man giggled a bit, “You don’t have to pay of course! All of your purchase would go straight to Mr. Clover’s account.”

Delima sighs, though she seems already anticipated this. “Alright then, thank you.” The man then walk somewhere else, leaving the two people at the empty front desk.

 

It took the total of 3 hours to explore the mall, going in and out of shops in order to hunt for some gifts. The mall is really huge, it tires out the two. However they successfully buy everything they need, wrapping it before going home. The others seems to have arrived already, chatting animatedly in the living room.

Frisk waved across the couch, they sat on the top of some pillows, “Sans, you’re back! How did you go?”

“ey kid, its fine.”

Frisk seems unsatisfied, they jump down the pillows, trotting to their aunt. “Aunt Del, tell me what happened!”

Delima looked at the kid with a contemplating look, then to sans. The skeleton silently hope she won’t tell about the things he asked, and about his attack at the mall. They looked at each other in silent understanding, “Let’s just say I made a new friend today.”

Frisk studied her face for a while, they seems decided to drop the subject. The kid turned to Tabby, “How about you Tabby, you said you made a friend with a new monster!” Tabby nodded, smiling gently, “Yes, I met with a very nice monster when attending my hot cocoa booth. He seems really lonely though, I hope he’s doing okay after we talked...”

Toriel’s face turned to one of concern, “Oh my, could you tell us more about this monster?”

Tabby shifted position into a better angle, “He seems to have problems with socializing, I give him a piece of my mind about it, and it seems to improve his mood better. He also ask for a tips in making friends, he’s really sweet once you know him really.”

Papyrus’s head perked immediately, “WHY DON’T YOU SAY SO BEFORE? I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, COULD BEFRIEND EVERYONE! WHY DON’T YOU INTRODUCE US NEXT TIME, WHAT IS HIS NAME?” Tabby seems happy with Papyrus’s words, though the fluttering scarf kind of distracting.

“If I remember correctly, his name is Jerry... Yes, it’s Jerry.”

Suddenly the living room turned into dead silence, before a yell that echoes to the space erupts.

“ **JERRY?!** ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end chapter notes (0w0)/
> 
> I hope you guys haven't got bored yet. I'm serious, next one would be better than this I swear!  
> On the side note, I have an idea so that need you to give me a response to.
> 
> Would you like a full fluff chapter or no? Give me your answer at the comments!
> 
> The next chapter is the outing from everyone's prespective, so look forward to it ;3  
> That's all for now, see you at the next chapter!
> 
> Next expected update : 9/10/2016


	18. Girls Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the past called to the future
> 
> Present stays and kept the memory close.
> 
> In the ultimate price of gold, shall they learn the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed the title nor read the previous chapter end notes, this chapter is telling the events from the previous day from everyone's prespective. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy the _"hang out"_!

 

Toriel sat on a chair, holding one of newborn baby in her arms. The little thing had finally fell asleep after several minutes of crying, and was now sleeping peacefully in her hands. The mother had gone to spend her day relaxing, away from the little nugget just for a day. The baby snuggled close to Toriel’s fur, grabbing a handful of it in his small hands causing goat mom to smile gently to herself.

From the living room, some muffled yelling could be heard, Toriel had Undyne and Ova to taking care of the bigger kids there, away from the baby room with the hope that their noises won’t disturb the much needed sleep of the small human in her arms.

After making sure the child had truly fallen asleep, Toriel put the baby into his cradle and remembered to put a blanket on the child before she leaving the room slowly. Her eyes kept locked on the baby as she pushed the door to close. Tip-toeing from the baby room, she went into the kitchen to prepare some snacks for the remaining kids.

Meanwhile in the living room, Undyne stood on a couch holding a bunch of kids on her arms as they happily swing on her, others are running around the room while screaming nonsense.  Ova stands near the door making sure to keep his eyes on them.

One of the girls came to his side and pat his legs, causing Ova to leaned down to hear what the girl had to say. ”Are you really one of the 7 Knights of Ebott? You don’t look that tough like that lady over there.” She pointed to Undyne, who was now letting the kids down and posing to show off her muscles.

Ova chuckled, ruffling the girl hair playfully. “Unfortunately, I am one of the said knights, though I’m not as strong as the others.” The girl’s mouthed ‘o’ while trying to act as if she understood as an adult would, then stayed silent as she thought of what to ask next.

 

Undyne’s fins perked on the word, her head turned to Ova’s direction really fast, “Punk, Did I Hear The Word ‘ _Knight_ ’ There?!” The girl nods, some of the kid now looking at the monster fish curiously.

One of the kid on her arm asks,“You said you are the Captain for the Monster Army right? How could you not know about the 7 Knights of Ebott?” Another kid chimes in, “Yea, that story is really famous y’know? Haven’t you heard about it?”  

Undyne walks closer to Ova, who towered the man easily with her height, “Alright Punk, What’s This Thing About Knights Of Ebbot? Never Heard Of ‘Em.”

Ova smiles sheepishly, “I-It’s just an urban legend here but mixed with local tradition and some history, l-like a bed time story!” Undyne’s smile got wider, her fin shook excitedly, “Whoa, That’s So COOL! You Gotta Tell Me The Story!”

Ova was about to say something but got interrupted by one of the boy who yell loudly, “STORY TIME!!” This causes all of the kids to run from their previous activity and gather around Ova, and Undyne sat on the back row with one girl sitting on her shoulders.

“Oh my, what’s with this setup?” Toriel walked out from the kitchen, holding a tray of sandwiches which quickly disappears into the kids hand.

Undyne took one for the girl on her shoulder, “Ova’s Gonna Tell Us A Story, C’mon And Sit Down With Us!”

Undyne patted a spot beside her, all of the kids were now giving the goat monster a puppy eyes. Toriel sighed, “Well, I suppose I could, make place my dear.” Toriel sat down, one of the children in front of her quickly climbed her lap and settled there.

Ova eyes the audience before him, clearly he did not expect them to gather around and look at him with such high expectacy. Sighing, he tugged the hem of his sweater and cleared his throat, this was going to be a long day.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

‘ ** _SLAP!!_** ’

Lucy looked at Alphys, who now having a hand print on her scales. Lucy’s hand is bright red from the slap, but so is her face, and she looked at the small lizard with sharp gaze. Alphys seemed shocked, her eyes wide in surprise.

“Now listen here, I’m going to ask you one quetion. You-“ Lucy holds Alphys’s face, grabbing her chin and tilting it upwards, “-do you love your girlfriend? Answer me!” Alphys nodded weakly, causes the human girl to fume even more and pinches the chin harder.

“Words woman, have you gone mute?! Do you love Undyne yes or no?!”

“I-I LOVE UNDYNE!”

“How much you love her?!”

“I L-LOVE HER S-SO MUCH!”

“Then here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to put that **_goddamn lingrie_** on the counter, then you’ll **_motherfucking_** _buy it_ , and you **_will_ ** give it to your girlfriend!! Do I make myself clear?” Alphys answered quickly, “Y-Yes Ma’am.”

“Louder!”

“Y-YES MA’AM!!”

“Good, now get your legs moving and buy that underwear!” Lucy let go of Alphy’s chin and the yellow dinosaur quickly scrambles to the counter with her purchases.

The cashier stays silent, probably thinking about how weird her costumers these days. Once the transaction was done, the two girls quickly stormed out of the store to their next destination in the mall.

The walk is silent, neither of them spoke about anything on the way, the sound of Lucy’s heels hitting the floor are the only sound that echoes throughout the mall. Suddenly both of them stopped in the middle of their tracks and speaks at the same time,

“I’m sorry-“

“T-Thank you-“

“Eh?” Lucy looks at Alphys with shock, she did not expect to be thanked, certainly not after what she just did. Alphys fidgeted nervously, fumbling with her fingers as she stammered trying to find the right words, “I-I just realize t-that what y-you did was for m-my s-sake, b-because I w-was too afraid b-b-back there. Your s-slap did wake me up, so t-thanks.”

Lucy sighs, “Still, I got too carried away, I should have done something else that could had the same result. He’s going to kill me...” Lucy spots an ice cream parlour with a bench next to it, “Hey, want to try that? My treat.” Alphys nodded and they walked to the parlour and ordered some ice cream.

‘S-Still, I cannot believe Clover a-actually rents entire m-mall for us, i-its kind of c-creepy.” Lucy nodded in understanding, biting into her green mint ice cream, “I believe Clover had his reasons to do this, it’s not like him to act without his reasons.”

Alphys looks at Lucy closely, who’s still enjoying her treat and doesn’t notice the small monster’s gaze. “Y-You said t-their name!”

“Yeah, so?”

“Y-You usually call Clover w-with ‘ _Master_ ’ or ‘ _Sir_ ’!”

Lucy laughed, “It’s not like we have to call him master all the time, we only do that because it annoys him!” Composing herself, Lucy continues, “That aside, I think Clover did this because he cares about you guys. Have you ever heard of open attack?” Alphys shook her head, but gestures for Lucy to continue.

“That is the situation where someone important, usually politician, is visiting some open crowded area like malls. Usually terrorists would disguise themselves as normal people, working with some inside people to smuggle the needed tools to attack this important person. Once they see the chance to strike- BAM!” Lucy punches her knuckles together for a blast effect.

“T-That’s scary! W-Why would t-they go a-as far a-as that?” Lucy chuckled, “You have no idea how far a human would go for their ideals, even if it causes so many deaths and blood to be smeared in their face. We said we have evolved, but that savage behaviour is not of a human, but a demon.”

Lucy fall silent for awhile, her eyes stared at her melting treat for a while with an empty gaze. Alphys could sense sadness and anger in that gaze, it seemed to hurt the woman so much that Alphys has to call her name in concern, “L-Lucy?”

Hearing her name called seems to have snapped her from whatever thoughts she was having, fixing her hair, she smiled gently to the small monster. “I’m sorry, I was deep in thought. Let’s finish this so we can go sooner-“

Lucy’s speech got cut off as she was suddenly enveloped  in a tight hug. Alphys hugged the girl tight, causing her to be caught off guard. They stayed like that for awhile, until Lucy released a breath she didn’t remember holding, so then Alphys released her and moved away to give them some space.

Fixing her glasses, Alphys finally spoke first, “H-How do y-you feel?” Lucy smirked, finally understanding what Frisk means by love, hope, and compassion. Lucy stood up from her seat, patting her skirt to remove the wrinkles from sitting. Giving the small monster the widest smile she had, Lucy replies,

“Never better Alph, never better...”

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

Ross is having the worst time in his life.

 

Scratch that, he feels like he’s in hell now.

 

“You guys are demons! I told you I-“ His speech got interrupted as he fell face-first onto the layer of ice. Beside him, Fin is roaring with laughter, while Papyrus skates closer to help the poor blonde to sat upright.

“KEEP TRYING FRIEND, THE GREAT PAPYRUS BELIEVES YOU CAN OVERCOME THIS OBSTACLE!” Ross coughed, rubbing his forehead that hit the hard ice, “Easy for you to say, you’re the great Papyrus!”

Ross continues to scowl while Papyrus helps him to stand again. The problem was that his legs kept trembling, thus making it impossible for him to stand and ended up back on the ice. “C’mon bud, what is your girl gonna say if she knows how miserable you are right now?” Fin skates near Ross, close enough for the blonde to pull the blue haired punk to have a taste of gravity with him.

“Not even Iris would have pushed me off the ledge, especially because she knows I can’t skate on a frozen lake!!” Papyrus looked at the guys confused, “WHAT’S WRONG WITH THE FROZEN LAKE? WE SKATE ON THEM ALL THE TIME.”

“That’s exactly what’s wrong!” Ross bends his knees, resting his chin on them, “I’m fine with skating on a ring, but on a lake? Even as we talk the- Brr, I don’t even want to think about it.” Ross shivered, closing his eyes and muttering something that Papyrus couldn’t catch.

Fin already stood up, cleaning his pants from the frozen flakes that stuck on him, “Basically, this loser can’t swim, so he’s afraid if the ice on this lake were to crack and-“

‘Arrghh don’t you dare said it!!”

“-And suddenly collapses, he’ll drown without any way out ‘cuz the whole lake is covered by ice.” Fin finishes his sentence, causing Ross to scream in high pitched squeal as he covered his ears. Suddenly Papyrus skates near Ross and picked him up below his armpits.

 

“I AM SORRY FRIEND, I DON’T KNOW YOU FEARED SOMETHING LIKE THAT,” Papyrus keep holding him while he skates to the lake side, “HOWEVER, FIN WAS RIGHT! YOU NEED TO CONQUER YOU FEAR! WE JUST HAVE TO CHANGE YOUR TACTIC.”

Papyrus then puts Ross down near the lake’s side, but not too close, while Papyrus stands right at the ground, “TRY TO SKATE HERE FRIEND, I BELIEVE THAT WITH THE RIGHT MOTIVATION YOU CAN DO IT!”

Fin’s eyebrows quirked in questioning manner, “Whaddya mean?”

“IF ROSS CANNOT SKATE BECAUSE HE’S AFRAID, THEN ALL HE HAS TO DO IS TO SKATE TO WHERE HE WILL BE SAFE! ROSS, IF YOU CAN SKATE YOURSELF TO THE GROUND YOU WILL BE SAFE WILL YOU NOT?”

Ross’s legs are trembling underneath him, his brain slowly processing what Papyrus have said. ‘ _He’s right_ ,’ Ross muttered to himself, ‘ _He’s right, I can do that._ ’ From the side Fin took out his phone, putting a recording app to film the poor man struggling to move his feet.

Slowly, Ross pushes his feet sideways like how he used to in the skating ring. He does not dare to look down, rather he lock his gaze to Papyrus who’s waiting for him on the side. Swallowing hard, Ross moved a little bit faster, and faster to the safe place, until his skating shoes collides with the rocks near the ground and he crashes into the tall skeleton.

Papyrus quickly catches Ross mid-fall and holding him so he won’t fall, “GOOD JOB ROSS, I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!!!” Ross chuckled nervously, he’s still holding on Papyrus’s arms like his life depends on it, “Thanks Pap, can I rest now? My nose is freezing.”

“SURE! LET US VISIT THE KING AND RETURN THESE SHOES NOW. CAN YOU STAND?” Ross nodded weakly, and Papyrus released the poor man back on his feet.

 

At a place not too far from the lake, Asgore sat on a rock beside a cabin, the owner is an old man who rents skating shoes for people who wants to skate on the lake. The old man is inhaling some smoke from a pipe, while they both chuckled at the trio’s antics at the lake. The old man had recognized Asgore as the King of Monsters, and was now chatting about Frisk and their family.

“’S awlmosh pahetic, seein’ how the young’ins behave these days. Who could ‘ave thought they’re the infahmoush Sheven Knights, eh?” Asgore looked at the old man curiously, the word seven knights ringing a bell in his head.

Since the old man said he was a native, he might know something that Frisk doesn’t. “Excuse me, but would you mind telling me more about this seven knights?” The old man nodded, inhaling more smoke from his pipe before he spoke,

 

“Ish wash a legend around ‘ere. Long ago, there wahs dehmons who reigned on earth. They were shavage, destroyin’ everything left an’ right, killin’ the innocent an’ said to eat souls. One day, a great mahge shows up an’ chose seven people to lead the battle to bahnish the dehmons. He gave them a magical wehpons, shaid it was created frhom the dehmon’s blood and dust, sho it could kill em.

The sheven knights rised their wehpon an’ then successfully drove the dehmons into the deep earth. Usin’ the last bit of phower they had, they sealed these dehmons sho they whould nehver be free. Legend shaid that those knights ushed their soul en’ wehpons ash keys to these seals, so ehven when they die, they sheal won’t come undone chuz’ they would keep livin’ in their successor.

Then, a new legend wahs created. It said that whoever clihmbed Mt. Ebbot and Mt.Erlant whould never returns, cuhz they’ll be captured by the demon en’ their souls are captured with the hope they’re the descendant of those knights, sho the dehmon could bhreak the seal ‘n be free once again. Though this time it won’t only kill, it’ll destroy every life uhntil there’s nothin’ buht the stench of death.”

 

Asgore stayed silent while listening to the story, studying word by word before he finally musters the courage to speak. “Is that how human tell the tales of the war?” The old man shrugged, dumping the ash from his pipe and putting dried leaves in it, “Whell, ihf the dehmons they’re talkin are ahbot monsters, then iht might hust be ah tahle. Though I remember there’s a-“ The old man coughed, so immediately Asgore helped him by patting his back and help him become seated back from the open window beside the counter.

Asgore was about to ask more when suddenly an alarm rings thoughout the cabin, marking the end of Asgore’s time there. The three from the lake had come back by then, returning the shoes and telling their gratitude to the old man.

However when Asgore was about to turn, he felt his hand was being held back, it was the old man. “Lehmme ahsk yah a queshtion, yah dohn’t hav’ta answer. What chould the dead dho that the lihvin chould not?” The old man patted Asgore’s hand, then walk back into the cabin, leaving the king confused and thinking hard about his words,

What could the dead do that the living couldn’t?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end chapter notes (0w0)/
> 
> I just want to say the next chapter is supposed to be a fluff chapter, but for the love of- I can't write a full fluff chapter so please don't kill me if it's sucks (/QwQ)/
> 
> That's all I gotta say, see you at next chapter!


	19. White On The Sky Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More space,
> 
> More time, 
> 
> More chance, it's always something more.
> 
> When will it be full? Perhaps soon, or perhaps it never will.
> 
> At least the play is still going, though nobody want it to.

 

You woke up this morning with a slight headache, though you're not sure what caused it. Slowly rising from the bed you looked around, the room is still dark, which means you’re awake too early in the morning. There might be some time before the others wake up, thus you decide to take a stroll around the castle while it's still dark.

Rubbing your eyes you rose from your bed and put on your slippers to walk to the bathroom, washing your face with cold water might help you to get back your senses. You clutch your side, was it your imagination or had the temperature gotten lower than before? Wait a minute-

" _Could it be...?_ "

You hurriedly finish your business in the bathroom, and then almost tripped while getting dressed up. You went into your wardrobe and quickly grab a winter coat and ran downstairs. Zipping up your winter coat while descending the stairs and making sure that you are wearing shoes, you finally took a step outside to confirm your suspicion.

It was snowing, with the light from the pathway reflecting the falling flakes of ice, the view that appears in front of you feels ethereal. You ran around the pathway, all while blowing as much air as you can, making a condensed fog with your breath. The snow seems to have just started falling about an hour ago, because there’s still not much on the ground you could play with.

Tracing the path you see some frozen water on the ground. Smiling to yourself you knelt down to check if it reflected your face before jumping to crack it. ‘ _Crack!_ ’ the sound of the ice breaking under your feet is really satisfying, and you keep walking on the ice puddles and cracking them. You were about to continue to the next frozen puddle until your feet snapped a dried branch and a thin layer of ice at the same moment.

Your whole body tensed, somehow the sound is overly familiar, and the thought sends shivers to your spine. The more you think about it the more it unsettles you. After that you decided not to crack frozen puddles anymore and just kept playing with your breath while walking on the route back to the castle. You keep playing with the fog, pretending it was cigarette smoke and trying to make  circle-like shapes with it.

"heh, you really like doing that kid."

Startled by the sudden interruption, you turned back to see sans standing not far from you, he’s leaning on a lamp post and smiling at you with his usual lazy grin. You return his smile, and walk over closer to his side.

"Morning Sans, sleep well?"

Sans chuckled a little, his trademark smile got wider, "m'fine kid, you?"

You give him two thumbs up, then blow air directly to his face. "Look Sans, I'm a dragon!" Sans laughed a little, his posture becomes more relaxed. You feel like there is something wrong with Sans because you noticed that his smile seems a little strained, but there is a blue dusting across his cheekbones.

 

"Sans, is there something bothering you?" You inch your face closer to him, Sans shakes his head slowly, the blue color on his cheekbones getting darker. "it’s nothin. you?"

"What?" You cocked your head to the side, showing him you don't get what he meant. "err, nevermind." Sans stares at you for a while and you noticed the blue color on his face remains and keeps getting darker.

Curious, you step even closer, studying his face that somehow gets even bluer. Finally, you could not hold your thoughts back anymore, "Sans, can I touch your cheekbones?"

Sans's eye sockets widen, his magical pinpricks got smaller and you noticed he has taken a few steps back. Sans starts to scratch the back of his skull, he seems to be averting his gaze from yours, "uh, why?"

"I'm just curious, but you don't have to if you don't want-"

"nah, its fine, go ahead." Sans giving you permissive gesture with his hands, though his eyes seems unsure of what are you going to do.

You gave him a patient smile before stepping closer to the skeleton, observing at how the bones on his face moving animatedly. His eyes are looking at you expectantly and you could see the slightest hue of pale purple in his pinpricks, "..So they're not all white..." you mused, humming a tone to fill the silence.

Sans seems like he was caught off guard, his eye sockets widened in surprise, "w-what?"

 

You decide not to reply, rather you put your other hand on his cheekbones. It doesn't feel as solid as you thought it would be, just a little more malleable. The texture reminded you of what clay is like, though it is still a little harder than that. What you notice next is the fact that his face is really warm, which is good because you forgot to take some gloves with you.

"Wow, your face is really warm." Sans chuckled, though his laughter sounded like a nervous chuckle, "i'm a skeleton, the cold goes _right through_ me _._ " You giggled, "Do you really have to assault me with _cold_ words like that?" You added a wink, which somehow increases the intensity of the color on his cheeks. Sans just chuckles and soon the conversation died down.

You're sure it’s a blush, and it does makes him look cuter than usual. Though that makes you wonder how Sans and Papyrus were able to do that, so you decide to ask Sans to confirm your suspicion, ”How does a skeleton blush?"

Sans waves jauntly in a ‘jazz hands’ movement, "mmmaaaagic~"

You snorted, "I should've expected that." You rub your thumbs on his face, then hear a muffled groan coming from him. "S-Sorry, I'll take my hands off now-"

"no! i-i mean it’s okay, just don't do that again or else i-" Sans quickly shuts his teeth with his hands,  and he's trying to escape you but then remembers your hands still holding his face and got stuck while pulling his face back.

You brought your face closer, not wanting him to avoid the topic or your eyes, "Sans, what are you going to do?" Sans stays silent for a while. Then slowly, he brought his face closer to yours, you could hear a small growl coming from him. "or else i'll do this..." Sans keeps decreasing the distance between the two of you, you could see his face inches closer and...

He bonked his forehead to yours.

 

"Ouch!" You stepped back, rubbing your forehead with both of your hands, "Why would you do that?"

Sans chuckled, "s-sorry kid, got a weird impulse there." You keep rubbing your forehead with your hands. It doesn't hurt but the shock really caught you off guard. "I-Its okay, I'm just surprised. Want to head back inside?" Sans silently nodded and walk beside you back into the castle.

 

*************************

 

sans stayed silent all the way back, stealing glances to Frisk once in a while. The skeleton felt glad he managed to behave while he let the kid touch his face.

He hadn’t meant to hit his head with theirs of course! The whole situation was too overwhelming for him that he had to reacted too quickly. Their fingers felt so soft on his bones, it caused some kind of spark in his soul, and somehow he lost control of his magic for a while. The way they traced the outline of his bones like it’s the most delicate thing, their eyes that sparked with curiosity, and when they closed the distance between their faces he almost could feel the texture of their li-

No sans, you're not going there! get yourself together you fuck!

Sans shook his head, trying to erase any indecent thoughts he had towards the kid. He did promised he would wait, and sans has no plans to break it anytime soon. Another reason why sans never liked making promises was because he felt he’s unable to keep them, not after what happened back then. sans felt his smile falter, no, he couldn’t keep thinking of bad things or else the kid will know.

Maybe a change of topic would do, so sans decides to do just that. He shifted his attention to Frisk, who’s skipping their steps and humming some song he doesn’t know. Their voice sounded really beautiful, just like how he remembered when they did a mini concert with Shyren at the waterfall. sans now feels his soul get warmer at the memory, after all he did sell the tickets to their concert, even though it was just tissue paper-

“ _Huh, that’s weird_ ,” sans mused to himself. It seems that he can’t remember what happened next. “ _was it really a memory? or is it-_ ” sans feels tired just thinking about it, so he decided to leave that topic until he had some time to sit down and think about it further. 

Looking back at Frisk , they seem a little bit happier today , but maybe that's just because they loved the snow. sans recalled when he first time he met the kid outside the ruins entrance, as that meeting was the only one he could remember and distinguish from the jumble of memories mess inside his head.

 

_They just walked out from the door, then looked everywhere, seem_ _ingly_ _stunned by the blanket of white surrounding the forest. They seems to enjoy the view before them before moving on, as they walked_ _at a_ _slow pace to sometimes stop and watch how the snow falling from above and land softly on the ground._

_sans watched them walking in silence, too surprised to say anything and he’s trying to study on how they behave. That time, the kid seemed harmless like how his friend described, maybe they really_ _were_ _just a kid who wants nothing but to go home? sans proceed_ _s_ _to check their stats,_

_“LV.1 huh, no EXP either... that’s good to know.“ sans stayed behind the shadow as the kid suddenly stops and grab a handful of snow, then throwing it into the air as they smiled with the brightest smile he ever seen._

_That was also the time he know about their hobby_ _playing_ _with their breath, they would take_ _a_ _deep breath before exhaling and gigg_ _ling_ _seeing the fog that came out from their mouth. Not to mention they seem to be able to ignore the cold with how lightly they dressed, using their bare hands just to grab some falling snowflakes and blowing condensed fog everywhere as they walked. They kept do_ _i_ _ng that while walking, at least until sans accidentally snapped a branch while he was tailing them, and ha_ _d_ _to use his shortcut to remain unseen._

sans chuckled fondly at the memory, it makes Frisk turned their head to the skeleton with a confused look on their face, "What's so funny?" sans slowly shook his head, then realizing that Frisk has started to blow some air to their palms and rubbing them together.

sans suddenly remembers how cold their hands were on his cheekbones, and then slowly grabs Frisk's hand, holding it firmly while he controls his magic so his palm would feel warmer than the air.

"it's nothin' kid."

Frisk nodded slowly, their cheeks now flush with a light pink. The rest of the walk remained in  a comfortable silence, they walk hand in hand until they finally get near the kitchen door. Frisk quickly untangled their hand from sans, too quick for sans’s liking thus surprising the skeleton monster and making him wonder if he did something wrong.

Then without warning they stand on their toes and plant a small kiss on his cheekbones. "Merry Christmas Sans!" Frisk smiled cheekily, and then running back into the house giggling, they leave the small skeleton that’s blushing deep hue of blue in front of the kitchen door.

 sans would later realize that there was a mistletoe on the kitchen doorframe, but for now sans put his hand on his face to where they kissed him, and then chuckled to himself.

He really loves this kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end chapter notes (0w0)7
> 
> So, recently I was thinking about something deep... That's right, I was thinking to go to the sea and was planning to until suddenly, life happen (QwQ)
> 
> For those of you who just got in college and start a new semester, my heart goes to you people, stay strong so you will live to see the glorious end of your journey. 
> 
> In short, stay determined! And I'll see you in the next chapter (>w0)/


	20. Suit And Tie, Let's Go To Gentleman Town!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout the empty hallway, a gust of wind travel.
> 
> Bear in mind it is not to stay, but a short visit to the next.

After the walk you decided to hang out in the kitchen for awhile, chatting with Ross and Sans as you bite into freshly made chocolate dumplings. Ross was talking animatedly about his experience yesterday with Papyrus while Sans was drinking what he claimed as his magic-infused coffee peacefully, sometimes laughing at his brother’s antics at the lake and the mall.

“-And then he seemed really surprised seeing a treadmill, I was really confused as to why until he says, ‘ _THIS ONE LOOKED LIKE SANS’S! DID HE LEAVE IT HERE SO HE DOESN’T HAVE TO WORK OUT ANYMORE? THAT LAZYBONES!!!_ ’ That was the best laugh I ever had. Though the convincing part later, not so much.”

Ross wiped some of the flour from his face, while you and Sans laughed at the story, “i know right? my bro ‘s the best.”

You keep talking with the duo until more people joined in, and by the time for breakfast, almost everyone had gathered at the dining room. You said almost, because you can’t seem to spot your sibling anywhere.

Speaking of your sibling, you have yet to thank them for allowing you to use the mall all day yesterday, which includes gathering willing participants and providing transportation. Looking around the room  you see the employees are chatting with everyone, all of them having  warm smiles on their faces. They also sit at the dining table, it’s a Christmas tradition that Clover made for the employees, so by now Toriel is at the kitchen helping Ross and Iris cooking for everyone.

It was around the time that everyone had finished eating and moving to the living room when Clover finally shows up. Though the moment they do, the whole room fell silent. Clover smiled sheepishly and after waving everyone good morning, they walked into the kitchen where you know they’re going to return so you keep talking with your aunt, picking it up where the conversation left off.

You turned to look at everyone wondering why they had fallen silent as they looked at you and Delima with a confused look, Undyne’s mouth was opening and closing until she finally could speak.”H-How Could You Guys Just Chatted Like Nothing’s Happening?! Who Was That Stranger?!!”

That got you laughing, you laughed so hard while your aunt wipe some tears off her face as she trying to speak, “Oh god, you REALLY don’t know who was that?” The collective no in the room send both of you laughing again, though that makes everyone get even more confused.

Composing yourself by taking deep breaths you spak, “That was Clo how did you guys not figure that out?”

 

The next thing you know Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys yelled “ **WHAT?!** ” in unison, while Toriel gasped and Asgore’s eyes widen in shock. It seemed to surprise Sans too, his eye sockets are wide and his white pinpricks are way bigger than usual.

 

There was nothing weird that you noticed from them, Clover was wearing a dark brown long-sleeved dress with a white long wig that reaches to their waist. They did wear make-up and some other accessories but it’s not that hard to recognize, especially with them not putting on their contact lens. Their left red eye was noticeable.

Alphys was the first one to get over her shock, waving her hands as her expression turned into panic, “W-Wait, _T-That’s_ Clover?! T-They looked so d-different!”

Before you could say anything, Clover emerged from the kitchen holding a big mug of chocolate milk and is smiling widely at the group pack in the living room.“That, my friend, is the magic of makeup and wig!” They then sat down at the arm rest, leaning their back at Delima who sat at the edge of the sofa, causing her to grunt in protest for the weight on her shoulder.

“Why are you dressing up now? The dinner is at 7.”

Clover tsk’ed, “That one is _your_ party, mine’s is starting around 3 hours from now and there is another one at 7 then the last one at 10. Don’t worry I would still save you from the horde, mark my words.”

All of sudden Delima’s eyes turned into puppy eyes, she looked really desperate and relieved at the same time, “You would? You truly would??” Clover pats Delima’s shoulder affectionately, some kind of silent understanding passing between the two of them.

You huffed in annoyance, “You guys are not fun, leave some hearts for me to break will you?” Clover chuckles and ruffles your hair playfully, “I will when I die, for now keep your focus towards the monsters right ‘kay?”

You hummed in agreement, then look at your sibling again to comment on their dress. “Dark woods doesn’t suit you, try black or maroon. Don’t forget to wear heelies-“

“-To escape you feelies, I know.” Clover continues to gulp down their drink with a straw, careful not to spill it or ruining their lipstick.

Not long after you turned your gaze sideways to see Papyrus’s face, he clearly looks dumbstruck, as he’s yet to say anything the whole time. Finally after nudging his side with your elbow he snapped from his trance and speak, “C-CLOVER, YOU LOOK REALLY GOOD! I DID NOT RECOGNIZE YOU FOR A MOMENT.”

Toriel chimes in, “Yes dear, what were you talking about back then? Is there a special occassion we should know of?”You looked back to Clover and Delima, it seems that neither of you remembered to explain the situation with your family.

 

Clover puts down their empty glass on their lap, they look tired and honestly you felt the same regarding this matter, “I already told you guys that I will be busy today right? It is because I have a couple of meeting with some of my ‘ _suitors_ ’ in form of lunch invitation and dinners.”

Clover made an air quotation at the word suitor with one of their free hands, and Delima quickly chimes in, “Clover has 3 meetings to go today while I only have 1 later at night, hence why I said I can’t join the dinner later on.”

Every monster in the room seems to be processing the information, though Toriel quickly looked at you with a worried look, “What about Frisk, do they also..?”

Toriel deliberately let the question hang for the two other to answer. “Yeeah, No. Over my dead body.”

Undyne suddenly raised her hand, “Wait, Wait. Someone Mind Explaining To Me What Kind Of Language You Are Speaking?!”

Asgore clears his throat to direct all attention to him, then he spoke in low tone, “To put it simply, courting is the path you take to declare your intent saying that you want to marry a person. The person to propose would later be called as suitors, as they have clearly state they have no other intention but to marry.” Asgore then paused, he seems to remember some of the details, but quickly got covered by Toriel.

“There could be multiple suitors, thus why it is often called a competition. So Clover and Del are going into these events to know their suitors better and give their answer whether they accept the proposal or reject it. As long as the courted person have yet to state their partner, these suitors are still free to try even though they get rejected.” Clover and Delima both groan at the same time, you also feel kind of exhausted just by listening the explanations.

Papyrus suddenly speaks, “IF THAT IS THE CASE, WHAT ABOUT YOU DATING ME?” Oh yeah, here comes the fun part, taking a deep breath you try to answer the best you can.

“Basically even when we have been courted, we still free to date anyone we want. However as long the said person does not clearly state their standing within the affair, then the others will turn a blind eye, though not so much of ignorance. So long the courted person doesn’t choose someone outside the playing field it’s still a fair game, but the person they date could also join the fray by announcing their intent, but it won’t be easy with how things going on right now.” Wow, you just finished the sentence in one breath.

Looking around, you see Undyne and Alphys nodding their head s in understanding, Papyrus also seems to understand your explanation. As for Sans- his expression is unreadable at the moment.

 

Suddenly Nilla shows up in front of Clover, the holographic image hovered in front of them as she is shown holding a clock.

“Oops, it seems I took too long, gotta go now! Merry Christmas peeps!” Clover pats their dress that quickly change color into black and gold and half jogged to the entrance.

You sunk further into the sofa, until your eyes met with Sans. He is looking at you, still maintaining the same unreadable expression which causes you to avert your gaze immediately.

Suddenly Papyrus spoke, “FRISK, DOES THAT MEAN YOU ALSO HAVE SUITORS AS WELL?”

You shook your head and shrug, “Technically, yes. However, since Clover is my guardian people tend to go after them than me. Also with my position as the Ambassador, I have become somewhat unattainable. Though for how long, I’m not sure.”

Alphys seems to be thinking really hard, while Undyne is massaging her forehead from the overload of information, “Urgh, This Whole Thing Is Hurting My Head, Let’s Change Topic! What Are We Going To Do For The Rest Of The Day?!”

You quickly stood from your seat and jump to look at the nearest window. Fin and Iris already stood outside, shoveling some snow from the pathway. “The snow is high enough for us to play. Do you want to build a snowman~?” You asked your aunt in a singsong voice, since she and the employees are the only one who would understand the reference for now.

“GOOD IDEA FRISK! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE THE BEST SNOW SCLUPTURE EVER EXIST. UNDYNE, LET’S RACE TO THE YARD!!!” Papyrus immediately stood and run to the door, quickly followed by Undyne carrying Alphys on her hand and the rest of the employee.

You looked at Toriel, putting the best pleading look you have causing her expression to soften. “Alright my child, but come inside once you’re feeling cold okay?” You plant a kiss on her cheek, then ran to join the others.

 

Quick stop into the coat room, you took the coat that you used this morning, along with a scarf and a wool hat. You also make sure you bring gloves this time, though it fell from your hands onto the floor.

You were about to lean forward when the gloves suddenly floats in front of you, coated in blue magic. From the corner of your eyes you spot Sans leaning at the doorframe, smiling lazily, “don’t wanna have your hands frosting now kiddo.” He added a wink at the end, causing you to giggle, “Thanks Sans, let’s go join the others now.”

After making sure the gloves are on you walk to the hallway, Sans walks beside you. “Anything you want to ask Sans?”

Sans groans, but then chuckled in low tone, “ya really see right through me aren’t ya kiddo? so here’s a thing-” Sans stopped walking, causing you to stop as well, “ya said that you have suitors right? just like your sib and aunt. what i’m trying to say is- uh, has any of ‘em caught your eyes??”

It doesn’t take long for you to understand what he really trying to ask, and that just makes your smile grow wider. “Yes, in fact, I do find one of them meeting my standards.”

Sans’s smile fall a little, though he quickly cover it by trying to keep the conversation going, “is that so? whaddya see in ‘em?”

You chuckles, while approaching the front door an idea popped in your head. “Well, why don’t you meet him then, you’ll see for yourself.”

Sans laughed nervously, “sure, if the guy wants to meet me that is.”

You giggle as you’re putting on your shoes, smiling to yourself as you continue answering the questions, “I’m sure he would, after all-“ you stand up, holding Sans’s cheekbones as you swiftly plant a kissin the middle of his nose bridge, “-He already accept my proposal. Look above when you’re talking next time.”

You patted his cheekbones and pointed upwards to another mistletoe, winking to him as you ran outside to hide your own blush.

 

The last thing you see before the door closed was a skeleton with blue skull standing at the doorway, who fell victim to yet another mistletoe that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya this is the end chapter notes (0w0)7
> 
> I'm running out of things to say ( •_•)  
> Actually, no! I did have something to say but forgot!! That's different right? Right?!


	21. DUCK!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peteer Piper pick a pack of pickled pepper,
> 
> The pepper that Peter Piper pick is **not** a pickled pepper.

 

It took quite a while, but eventually sans joins the people outside. Sure, two kisses in a row sounds pretty nice, but the skeleton also realizes that there’s an ulterior motive behind it. Speaking of motives, he also has a goal coming outside, and yes he had changed into sneakers because he’s not going to let the chance to _slip by_.

Chuckling to himself, sans walked to Papyrus, who’s building some kind of snow sculpture with Fin. “ey uh bro, mind if i talk with ya for a sec?”

Papyrus turned his head around, then smiling widely when he spots sans, “HELLO BROTHER! HOW NICE OF YOU TO JOIN US IN THIS BONDING ACTIVITY. SURE, GO AHEAD AND SAY WHAT IS IN YOUR MIND!!!”

 sans scratches the back of his skull, looking at both males sheepishly. Fin seems to get the hint and nod to the small skeleton in understanding, though when he is about to open his mouth to speak, a snowball flew across the field and hit him square in the face.

Papyrus also got in at the shoulder whereeas sans quickly evaded the third one that came from the side. Both skeletons turned around in order to get a better look at their assailants which turned out to be Undyne and Frisk. The fish woman is roaring with laughter as the kid was trying so hard to maintain their balance on her shoulder.

Fin quickly rose up from the ground and yells, “That’s it! You’re going to be sushi tonight!” he threw a snowball as he stands, which somehow hits its target, landing perfectly on the eyepatch.

 “SNOWBALL FIGHT!!”

Papyrus quickly made a bone structure as a barricade and sans instantly ducks behind it. Suddenly, the quiet empty field had turned into a battlefield. The team had somehow split into men and woman, while Frisk had gone rogue and betrayed Undyne by jumping from her shoulder as they dumped big pile of snow on her. Skillfully they evaded a ‘ _reflex_ ’ spear and gone to one of the bushes to hide then continously fires at both sides.

“B-BROTHER, I DON’T THINK WE CAN TALK LIKE THIS!” sans nods though he barely made it to ducks again and evade the barrage of bullets coming from across, 

“you’re right bro, how ‘bout when i read your bedtime story?” Papyrus nods quickly before ducking back to evade a barrage of snowballs coming in his way.

 

Undyne had been standing in front of her barricade the whole time while using her spears to deflect any snowballs that’s coming to her way. The girls are comfortably tucked behind her while they keep making snowballs to throw.

They also had somehow bribed Frisk in that time, thus earned them new weaponry for their arsenal, a high compressed leaf blower that got transformed by Alphys into a snow-cannon.

Ross and Ova are resting their back on the bone fortress, running out of breath while they keep making snowballs for Fin and Papyrus to throw. Iris had gotten careless and popped her head outside the fort, making her an easy target for the marksman to shoot. Though it succeeded once, Undyne quickly took notice and threw her spear to Fin’s direction.

“Geez, how are we supposed to win?! They have too many advantages!” Ova looked to his side, noticing sans who was sitting there for awhile. “Sans! Any ideas?” sans noticed a small glint of amusement in his voice, though he decides focus elsewhere.

By a small chance, the skeleton noticed the small troublemaker walking to their team. And by walking he meant crouching so low they resemble a lizard in tc shows because how else was a human supposed to move that fast on all four?

Whistling to the kid, he managed to get their attention, causing them to move behind the bone pillars beside the boys. “Aye mates! What kind of job do you need of this lil’ spy?”

sans almost snorted at their accent, he never heard it before but it sounded so funny. “be serious bud, what had those guys bribed ya with?” Frisk went silent before quickly listing off some things from the girl’s team, “Iris promised me a chocolate buffet, and Alphys said she’s going to give me a new jetpack for that blower.”

Ross groaned, “There’s no way we can top that, not with the chocolate buffet!” Papyrus screeched when he leaned down to resupply his ammo, “NYOHOHO, WE ARE LOSING! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ABOUT TO BE DEFEATED!!!” Fin and Ova seemed to not be bothered by the loud bang of volume beside them, instead they opted to keep the fight going by sending more snowballs with rapid speed.

“kid, Paps is on the brink of tears. if ya had somethin’ in mind ya better hurry.” Frisk beckoned sans and whispers something to him. That something caused the skeleton to quickly turn into blue and go completely silent until they finished talking, pulling back with a poker face that didn’t last long as they erupt into a fit of giggles.

Ross look at the scene curiously, “What did they say?” sans’s eyesockets had gone empty without the usual pinpricks, and he was still not moving until Ross shakes his shoulder which caused him to be snap from whatever trance he was in.

Fake coughing he muttered “ _m’fine_ ” to Ross then turn his gaze to Frisk.

“this better work kiddo.”

 

Without warning all shots had been stopped, it had gone suspiciously quiet so that even Alphys lowered her gun in confusion. “W-What happened?” Iris shrugged, though everyone kept a close eye on any movement. The sudden lack of action from the opposing group had caused Undyne to grow more impatient, and as time as her boots shifted and dug into the snow.

Finally when her patience had worn thin she yelled, “NGAAH!!! What Are You Guys Doing?! You Surrendering Or What?” The only answer that she received was a figure jumping out from the behind the fortress and was walking into her direction, the closer the figure the more Undyne recognized who it is.

“Papyrus, What Are You Doing?” Papyrus stayed silent, and summoned a long bone behind his back, spinning it for a while and waved it right in front of Undyne’s face as he walk closer. The monster knows this stance by heart and smirked, putting her hand to stop Alphys from shooting, “Nobody Shoot! This Is One On One.”

Undyne moved from the place she crouched behind and stands as she summons a spear. It’s a different spear, the core spear that she only uses to spar or battle. Aligning the spear tip with Papyrus’s bone she leaned down into fighting stance. Papyrus stays still and silent, his eyesockets narrowed down to meet Undyne’s eyes. It was quiet for the decisive moment that will determine the most outcome of the battle. Papyrus’s audibly tighten his grips on the bone staff, while Undyne had loosened her right hand grip in order to get into a better position.

At that split second both of them attacked each other, the magical spear and bone clashed against each other. Undyne spuns her spear, causing smaller bullet-like spear to appear and quickly locked into Papyrus. The tall skeleton had jumped back to give him more time to react, successfully blocking each of the small spears by summoning bones on his own. The two attacks shatters on contact, as if on cue and continuing to the next step of the dance.

Papyrus swung his staff to parry Undyne’s rapid strike, while she’s waiting for a chance to sweep her magic over him in order to lock the skeleton in her green magic. In a few breathtaking seconds Papyrus managed to summon another bone to assist him in the close combat battle, now switching his fighting style to two-handed combat. While he managed to surprise the captain in that moment, he also summoned some blue bones beneath her feet that managed to throw her off guard.

Quick impulses had made Undyne summon a spear to use it as leverage to throw her backwards and effecttively creating gap between the two of them. Suddenly a force pulled her whole body down, a familiar magic crackling around her body.

“Heh, Guess I’m Blue Now.” Papyrus still didn’t say anything as he waved his hand in the air, a barrage of bones appearing in front of him and is now moving on incredible speed towards Undyne. Undyne had shifted her hand and blocked most of the flying bones as she jumped at the ground obstacle in order to get closer to Papyrus. Some of the blue attacks almost made her trip, though she couldn’t help but wonder if she had gotten rusty or Papyrus’s attacks had become more varied and trickier to evade.

 

Finally getting close to Papyrus, Undyne uses all of her power to throw her spear, which passes through Papyrus and causes the barrage of bones to stop, though the blue magic remains. The ground around him had turned green, which means he’s stuck there and cannot move from there unless he could make Undyne to move from where she stood.

“Eat Spears!”

Undyne gathered her magic in the air and summoned so many spears at once and flung it at the skeleton. Despite being essentially pinned in place, Papyrus readies his stance and successfully countered every spear that was thrown at him.

Undyne was about to fling the core spear at him when she hear Alphys’s scream from behind, causing her to look back to her barricade. It had been utterly destroyed, all of the girls had their hands up in the air with the cannon aimed right at the yellow monster’s face. Frisk yells from the distance, “Surrender Undyne! Let’s end this pointless fight or else..!!” sans, who’s holding the blower now lifts the cannon even higher, closer to Alphys’s face.

Snapping her gaze back to Papyrus, Undyne growls, “How Dare You! I Thought You Fight With Honor!!!”

Papyrus smiled at the angry fish, though his eyesockets narrowed and his voice dropping to a lower note. “IT WOULD’T BE IF IT WAS A FAIR FIGHT TO BEGIN WITH, DON’T FORGET YOU HAD THE UPPER HAND THE WHOLE TIME UNDYNE EVEN AS FAR AS TO USE RESOURCES THAT WAS OUTSIDE THE PLAYING FIELD! WE MERELY ASKED FOR ADVICE. ”

Undyne was about to object but stopped herself. What Papyrus said was correct, though it also made her realize why he was not acting t like himself and changed the attack pattern. It was all an attempt to buy time, and it worked perfectly to taunt her away from her base.

Releasing a deep breath Undyne drops her stance and releases her magic from Papyrus, “You’re Right, I’m Sorry Paps.”

Papyrus also released his magic, making the bones in his hands disappears into thin air, “NYEHEHE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS GLAD THAT YOU HAVE LEARNED FROM YOUR MISTAKES! COME ON, LET US GO INSIDE AND CELEBRATE THIS MOMENT!” Papyrus then strode to the place where the others had gathered, followed soon by Undyne behind him, who now had the widest toothy grin on her face.

 

Apparently at the very same time that Papyrus took to lecture Undyne, a conversation also took place at the losing team base. “W-Was that good? Sh-Should I have yelled l-louder??”

Frisk shook their head, a small smile on their face, “That was great Alph, thanks for playing along.” Iris and Lucy were trying their hardest to stifle back a giggle.

“Pfft, seriously though, you sure she won’t *snort* oh god I’m trying so hard not to laugh right now.” Lucy finally gave up and crouches to hold her stomach, silently laughing away her glee.

Iris also have a cheerful smile on her face, “I suppose Ms. Undyne was really into the game she forgot the existence of us behind her. Though in that case,” the red head paused and looked over to sans, who had already lowered the blower long time ago, “I’m still surprised you managed to catch us off guard. Using Fin’s throwing skills to cause a distraction and then sneaking from behind, that was a clever idea.”

sans chuckled, though his cheekbones is tinted in blue as he averted his gaze from Iris. The skeleton seems very reluctant to answer the questions right now. “’ey look they’re comin’ this way.” Papyrus yelled from afar, telling everyone to get in and that the game was over for now, and sans feels relief swept every inch of his soul.

“welp ya hear the guy, let’s go.” The others quickly stands up while those who were already standing left the scene immediately. sans was about to teleport back before he sees Frisk looking at him, a sweet smile on their face as they signed something to him

sans had never blipped out of existence faster.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya this is the end chapter notes (0w0)/
> 
> I am now working on the next chapters in hope to evade late updates. That's pretty much I can say for now, because I'm starting to think about some weird things that I know you guys don't want to hear (=w=)
> 
> Also, here is a bonus because I barely made it out of hell, [check the tumblr to keep you updated!](https://thecrossroadscafe.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> See you in the next chapter (^w^)/


	22. If You're With Me, Everything's. . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twinkle of blue and silver plays upon the sky, riding thy wind at their feet
> 
> While a red look from down below, with a satisfied smile on their fluttering red hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super long chapter as an apology for being late, **twice**. 
> 
> Enjoy the story (^v^)

 

The intense snowball fight in the middle of a snowy day had made exhale your breath in noisy relief the moment you enter the castle. Even Undyne didn’t put in some snarky comments about you being a wimp because she hated the after effects of the cold as much as every human in the castle does.

Speaking of humans, the view that greeted your eyes when you enter the living room was another breathtaking scene. There, in the middle of the lift, stands tall a Christmas tree fully decorated with accessories and a crystal star on the top.

Your eyes were looking around beneath the tree, spotting a lot of presents and recognizing some of the wrappings. Suddenly your shoulder bumped into something which causes you to turn your head to apologize. You came face to face with Nilla, a little bit shocked because it has been awhile since you last saw her, which _in your defense_ , was around an hour ago.

“Sorry syn, didn’t notice you there.”

Nilla gave you a wide smile, hoisting the boxes of presents like it was nothing, “Its fine, my fault for not warning you from afar. I take it you had a good time outside?”

You nod while side-stepping to let the AI do her job. At that time you had noticed the way Alphys look at Nilla, her gaze seems like a little mix between shock and morose. You walk over to the small lizard while trying to figure why she looked like that and making your curiosity grows.

Standing beside the yellow monster in silence, you tapped her shoulder lightly, causing her to jump a little from shock. “O-Oh Frisk its j-just you. Wh-What is it?”

You asked about why she looked so sad seeing Nilla around, and Alphys waved her hands in front of you in panic. “N-No, its n-not l-l-like t-th-that!! I-I it-its ju-just-“

You catch her hands in attempt to calm her down, while telling Alphys to breathe slowly. Once she seems calm enough, you let go of her hands and Alphys sighs, "I-I feel a li-little guilty, we were s-so hyped at buying p-presents that I completely f-forgot about her."

Its now your turn to feel shocked, you look at Nilla who is busy organizing the boxes with the newfound help from Papyrus and Undyne, before returning your gaze back at Alphys.

"Its okay Alph, no need to beat yourself for small things like that."

You and Alphys jumped slightly forwards and away, tilt your heads to the source of the voice. Nilla was standing behind both of you, a happy smile on her face. You looked back to where she stood before, finding the robotic gloves hovering and keep piling up the boxes.

The A.I flew to Alphys side while maintaining a happy smile on her face, "I do appreciate your concern about me, but I would like to say that I feel the most happiest spending time with all of you here, and I do mean that. Besides, I get something even better than any gifts I could possibly imagine-"

Without warning, two disembodied hands appear behind Alphys back and push her to near the tree, making the small lizard almost collide with Undyne. "-Which is the authority over everyone in the house for a full day, now kiss!" One of the hands pointed up revealing mistletoe hanging on the ceiling directly above the two.

Undyne's cheeks flushed bright green as she searched for the culprit and yelled, "Ngaah!! I Knew Something Was Wrong When You Told Me To Stand Still While Holding This Box!!!"

Nilla laughed, holding her stomach as she hovers in the air still, "C'mon Undyne, don't tell me you got _cold feet_ just for this moment!" You can't hold your laugh and start joining her soon, while Papyrus catches the pun and groaned.

"A Challenge AND A Pun, Really?! I'll Show You What I Can!!! Alphys, May I..?" You have never saw Alphys nod so fast before, her cheeks are completely pink and you could've sworn you saw her glasses go foggy.

Undyne leans down a bit, though her movement shows that she still hesitating, "Are You Sure, I Mean We Don't Have To If You're Not-" In a quick swift motion Alphys had grabbed and held down the hem of Undyne's collar, pulling her face down but stopped an inch just before their lips collide, and then she spoke in a lower tone.

"Undyne, just kiss me already."

And with that Undyne finally moves her face forward, giving the small lizard exactly what she wanted. The kiss was slow, and seems like Alphys is taking her sweet time because she’s clearly enjoying this to her fullest. It had gone on quite long that after they broke and gasp for air, the two look into each others eyes in a loving manner.

You're not really sure what to say right now.

 

"gee Alph, didn't expect you to be so _hungry,_ can't ya wait till dinner to eat each other out?" Sans's voice somehow snapped you back into reality, he's standing near the tree beside Papyrus, who now has a big grin and a sparkling eyesockets.

You were about to join the group and tease the poor couple before Nilla stopped you by grabbing your shoulders lightly, ”I have something for you, consider this my gift for Christmas.” She ended the sentence with a wink and handed you an envelope. You pocketed the package to open it later.

Sure, you’re curious about what’s inside, but considering on how she’s programmed, you’re not going to take a chance with whatever the content might be. Also she did say it’s a Christmas present, so you can’t open it now, could you?

The thoughts about presents remind you of something, “Hey I just remember now, it’s ‘ _Nilla’s Golden Time_ ’ isn’t it? What do you got for us this year?”

Nilla smiled at the question, a mischievous smile that developed within the code by itself, well she’s not an A.I for no reason, but you still find the smile unsettling for your wellbeing. “Something good I assure you, you’re going to love this.”

Puffing your cheeks, you whine towards the hologram, “Aww you’re no fun! At least give me spoilers or some hints, please?” You give her your best impression of puppy eyes, sometimes it works depending on time and situation, so you know not to use it too often on her.

Nilla draws a deep breath and sighs, her adult demeanor sometimes making you wonder why she still insists on keeping her child-like appearance, “I suppose I can. Small hint for you, it’s something you missed for three years and was waiting for to come out.” That’s not really helpful because there was a lot of things you want to see before you fell, and still yet to catch up, but you thanked her nonetheless.

Satisfied with her answer, the A.I steers the conversation topic to something else, started by how Toriel felt surprised to see her holographic image for the first time at the living room. She always thought that Nilla _wa_ _s_ the flying hands, and did not know her projection could be separate from them. Though they did have a nice conversation while the rest of you were outside.  

You smile awkwardly at the story, while Nilla just chuckle at your apologetic expression. “Its fine, I was more often than not following Dr.Alphys and Delima and assisting them with their projects. These lines of codes are not something so important for the ex-Queen of the Underground.”

Alphys seems to be hearing the self-deprecating tone Nilla talks in and chimes in the conversation, “N-No you’re not! E-Even if y-you said you’re an A.I, I t-think you’re more of a p-person than what you t-th-thought.

 

Nilla smiles towards Alphys, oh this smile seems new, “Thank you for your kind words doctor, are you done with the kissing already? Never thought you to be the ‘ _dom_ ’ type though, it’s always the silent ones.”

Nevermind, it’s still her.

Alphys was blushing hard as her entire face and you decide to not miss the chance that was given, “Yeah Alphys, even your stutters are gone when you order Undyne. Do that again so I can send the video to Mettaton.”

Nilla is holding in her laughter for now, opening a screen and slide it to you. There is a picture of two of them, with Alphys holding Undyne down while locking their eyes to each other. You stifle a giggle while enlarging the screen size and slide it to Alphys.

Alphys instantly bursts with a nosebleed.

 

__________________________________

 

After dinner everyone gather around the living room. Your aunt had left before dinner, leaving the house with a nervous expression. You bid her farewell and give her thumbs up, it seems to cheer her up a little as you watched the car disappear from your sight.

Back at the living room, all of you sat around the sofa. You were sitting on Toriel’s lap since she would not let you sit on the floor with the others. You don’t really mind because her fur is incredibly soft and with her arm she manages to cover your entire torso like a blanket.

Nilla stood in front of the TV, looking excited at everyone as she’s smiling wide. “Now for this year’s Nilla’s Golden Time, we are going to play this game!” She snaps her finger and a holographic image show in front of you, making you almost jump forward in excitement.

“No way, NO WAY!!!” Jumping off Toriel’s lap is impossible so you just finding yourself jumping on her giddy. Apparently you were not the only one excited, most of the servants are looking on the screen curiously, though Ova quickly stands.

Papyrus look at the man questioningly, “WHAT IS IT FRIEND? DO YOU NEED ANYTHING?’

Ova nods, “If we are going to play this then best to stock tissues before it starts. Hold the game for me okay?” With that he ran to the kitchen to grab the tissue pack, and return with supply that is stacked so high it buries his head completely behind it.

“Pfft You Guys Are Over-Reacting! There’s No Way A Game Could Make Me Cry.” Undyne states loudly, though nobody comments on her remarks as the game menu start loading. The others attentions was glued to the screen already, and before the menu start a wheel appear in front of the screen. It shows the face of everyone in the room on the wheel  

“player wheel? are ya kiddin me?”

 

Nilla smiles at Sans as the wheel starts spinning by itself, “There’s only one player control for this game, I assure you that you’re _wheelie_ going to enjoy this game. Anyone else want to object?” Despite the loud groan in the room and Papyrus’s yells ‘ _NOT YOU TOO!!_ ’ Nobody voice an objection, and she took it as the signal to start spinning the wheel. It starts slowly but then starts slow down at Toriel’s face before stopping completely.

Toriel seems a bit surprised at the result, “Oh dear, does this mean I’m chosen to play? I do not know if I can do it or not...”

You pat her paw asking for her attention, “Don’t worry mom, you can do this, I’ll help!” You hand over the joystick to her, she seems a little confused upon receiving the tool. “O-Okay, what do I do now?”

Pointing at how each button works you somehow manage to guide her to start the game, a voice in your head telling you that its going to be a long night ahead of you.

 

*****************************

 

About one hour in game and Undyne finally broke into tears, watching John’s childhood and how he doesn’t remember River at their first meeting. Well, crying was an understatement because she’s literally yelling at the screen on how cruel fate works. Alphys is no better, she keeps blowing her nose and wiping her glasses over and over. Papyrus was too captivated with the story to shush her, Asgore’s face shows something in the line of worry, and so does Toriel as she kept pressing the button to continue the conversation.

The others are silent as Nilla becomes the narrator and voicing the actors. She changed her voice to a fitting voice for all of the characters, and no one seems to be against it because she did it perfectly. The emotions are captured perfectly, the tones are drawn out in time to be able to sway the emotions of those who hear it.

However that is not the case as sans notice from the corner of his eyesockets, Frisk sit still on Toriel’s lap as their eyes glued to the screen. Indeed the story is great and in current moment it seems like the biggest revelation that would need the two scientists to make a big decision.

That was not the case with them.

Frisk does seem to focus on the story, but the longer the conversation was going, the more disturbed they look. Not long the next scene plays, it is a chase between Eva and Watts in a looping corridor. And with a lot of zombies- or as the comedic scientist would say _Zombievas,_ the chase was indeed intriguing, while the dialogue itself are cutting deep into the hearts of those who have following the journey of John from the beginning.

Or more like from the near end to the beginning, but that’s not really important right now.

sans look back at the kid, seeing their expression morphed into nothingness. They’re wearing their pokerface, its been awhile since he last saw it, but that also meant one thing. They’re afraid. sans wasn’t sure as to what they’re afraid of until he finally shifts his attention back to the screen and this particular line comes out.

“-You took away River, but you gave Johnny back... Eva, you do realize this does not justify of what you have done right?”

If there is someone else who could realize it faster than him, then they better slap him in the face, _hard_. As if on cue Frisk fake yawned, making Toriel realize their presence in the middle of cut scene.

“My child, are you tired? Should I accompany you to bed?” Frisk shook their head, jumping down from her lap and scratching their eyelids, “’S okay, I can go by myself. Night guys...” They waved goodbye and walk to the direction of the stairs.

Almost instinctively sans got up to chase them, probably too fast for Papyrus to notice him straight away. “SANS, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?”

“i’m going to catch up the kid, don’t wanna have ‘em stumble and fall asleep at the stairs, they’re always _up to somethin’_.”

Papyrus groaned, though his face still holds a soft smile. Papyrus half whispers, not wanting to disrupts the others any further than he already did, “ **Then Go Brother, Make Sure The Little Human Is Safe On Their Way.** ”

 _-just like back then at the Underground_. sans mentally finish the thought.

“’kay bro, you’re the best. i’ll be back on time to read your story later.” Papyrus gave him thumbs up, and sans takes it as a signal to go.

 

Teleporting to the front of Frisk’s door he sees them just arriving on the floor, eyes devoid of anything. ‘ _oh no, is this one of the-‘_

sans barely have no time to finish his thought as suddenly the kid walk at him, half running and nearly tackled him into the ground. “F-Frisk are you..?”

They did not say anything to answer, just grabbing the fabric of sans’s hoodie a bit tighter. Their small form shakes almost violently, somehow sans could feel his ribcage get a little moist. Are- Are they crying?! Without him noticing his hands have found themselves positioned on Frisk shoulders. Slowly, he lifted his left hand and rubbed their back in circles. Somehow he remember Delima did this once on their shopping trip, and he hopes it works on soothing the kid too.

“shh, its okay. its fine...” He kept repeating the motion, as the kid slowly stops shaking in his arms. They keep still like that for awhile, until some minutes pass and they slowly untangle themselves from the skeleton.

“you okay now?”

Frisk nod, most of their tears had dried or had been wiped off their face. Facing back at sans, they gave him a weary smile that sans hate the most.

“I’m fine now, thank you Sans.” Frisk patted sans arm. Suddenly their eyes went wide and they quickly giggle, making the skeleton confused as he’s not sure what they find funny. Frisk seems to have guessed at the question in his head and talk in between giggles, “I- I can’t believe I just used my reward like that! I was planning to keep it for later too.”

sans couldn’t help but feel a little dumbstruck at their words. It took too long for him to register their words, before soon he too burst into wave of laughter. ‘ahaha! kid, i won’t really call that ‘ _special cuddling time_ ’, specially the one from before. you- uh, you look like you needed that.”

Frisk finally had stopped laughing, now calming themselves with a gleeful smile, “I did, and again, thank you for letting me do that.”

sans shrugged, “no probs kid. it’s late, go and get some _bed_ time now.” That got the kid smile even wider as they walk past sans into their room. The door was left open a little while Frisk stand behind it, looking at sans with a warm smile that warm his soul by seeing it. They stood quite a while, looking at each others eyes while the door is yet to close.

By small chance the skeleton notices the small glint of something in their eyes, the way their lips parted a little as if to call him but quickly closes again as it morphed into a smile again. “Goodnight sans.” sans simply waved as they closed the door, although their reaction kind of bothers him a little. Its okay, he won’t ask them if they don’t want to talk about it.

sans pulled out an interface menu, it shows a clock and a message from Nilla saying that the game had ended and everyone ‘ _had scatter_ _ed_ _into their own nests_ _with_ _broken hearts, but mostly snot._ ’ That last sentence got him laughing, how nice of her to add that fine detail.

Well, seems like the right time to visit a certain cool skeleton.

 

*****************************

 

Reading bedtime stories to Papyrus had always been his favorite activity to do. Not only because he gets to see his brother to relax, but also because Papyrus happiness would always keep him going at tough times, like at past resets. _Especially_ at resets.

However sans was more than surprised to see his brother sat at the edge of his bed, immediately sending the smaller skeleton in alarm, “sup bro, you’re not tucked in?”

Papyrus shook his head slowly, looking at sans with a smile that seems to fail hiding the tension radiating from his soul. “I FIGURE WE CAN SKIP THE BEDTIME STORY JUST THIS ONCE, I KNOW YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SAY TO ME.”

sans double checked the door, making sure it’s closed before he says anything stupid. Before he could even say anything, Papyrus had beaten him to it, “YOU WISH TO TALK ABOUT CLOVER, ARE YOU NOT? BECAUSE IF THAT IS THE CASE, I HAVE SOME THINGS I WANT YOU TO HEAR FIRST.” sans fell silent. “I KNOW- OR RATHER WE BOTH KNOW THE FACT ABOUT THEIR FAMILY SITUATION,”

“bro they’re not-”

“-AND I’M AWARE OF WHAT YOU’RE GOING TO SAY, BUT WOULD YOU CONSIDER HEARING MY THOUGHTS?”

sans stays silent, gritting his teeth to hold himself back as Papyrus give him a rather stern look as he continue his speech.

“I KNOW THAT ME AND CLOVER,WE HAD JUST STARTED TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER, AND I COULD UNDERSTAND THEIR REASONS FOR ASKING TO TAKE THIS SLOWER, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL. HOWEVER, I DO NOTICE SOMETHING ELSE. CLOVER IS A HONEST HUMAN, I KNOW THAT EVEN IF I CAN’T SENSE THEIR SOUL,” sans felt a shiver down his spine, “-AND ALSO THE FACT EVERYONE HAD SUCH A HIGH OPINION OF THEM, I CAN FIND MYSELF BELIEVING IN THEM. ALBEIT, THIS RECENT CHAIN OF EVENTS IS MAKING IT A LITTLE...  COMPLEX.”

sans could feel his bone-brow quirked in the last sentence, “whaddya mean by that?”

Papyrus shifts his position, as if he find the sheet uncomfortable, “FOR THE TIME I‘VE SPENT MY TIME WITH THEM, THEY HAVE TREATED ME WITH THE OUTMOST RESPECT. SOMETIMES OUTRIGHT GIVING AFFECTION, SIMPLY BECAUSE THEY WANT TO SEE MY REACTION, WHICH I USUALLY RETURN TENFOLD BECAUSE I AM VERY GREAT AT GIVING AFFECTIONS TOO!”

“Papyrus i’m still not getting at what you’re trying to say.” Papyrus cleared his voice, glaring  a little harshly at him. sans felt a little bad snapping at Papyrus, but he’s literally just re-telling the facts that he already knew, “uh- sorry bro.”

”SANS, HAVEN’T YOU NOTICED THE WAY THEY REACTED AT THE LIVING ROOM JUST THEN? WHEN THEY WERE EXPLAINING, OR HOW THEY LET FRISK TO ANSWER      MY QUESTION,”

sans did notice that, but he had to admit his focus was also placed somewhere else.

“-IN THE MOMENT AFTERWARDS WHERE THEIR EYES LOOKING AT ME FOR A MINUTE TOO LONG, DON’T YOU GET IT SANS?” sans shook his head, though the answer was something he had not expect,

“THEY GAVE ME THE CHANCE TO RUN AWAY.”

 

Shock would be an understatement. At that moment, sans felt at that moment something finally click in his head, and no matter what he did, it somehow brought his thoughts back to Frisk.

“THEY WOULD GIVE ME SO MUCH AFFECTION, AS IF SCARED THAT IF THEY DON’T, SOMETHING BAD WOULD HAPPEN,”

 

_They stand on their toes and plant a small kiss on his cheekbones. "Merry Christmas Sans!" They smiled cheekily, and then running back into the house giggling._

_Frisk stood up, holding Sans’s cheekbones as they swiftly plant a kiss in the middle of his nose bridge._

“-PUSHING AWAY WHEN SOMETHING BAD DOES HAPPEN, IN HOPE I WOULD NOT NOTICE THEIR ATTEMPTS IN DOING SO, AS IF THEY DON’T WANT ME TO KNOW.”

 

_‘I know this is weird, but usually it doesn’t stay too long. Just, leave me for a day and I-‘ Sans  never let them finish the sentence, somehow he knew what they were going to say and his soul just lurched forwards. He can’t let them, not with that look._

At this point sans almost had trouble focusing on Papyrus’s voice, yet he concentrates and listens, for one final fact is yet to be spoken. One last piece of puzzle yet to fall into place,

“THE MOST I COULD TELL IS THAT, THEY WOULD NEVER CLEARLY SAY THEIR FEELINGS TOWARDS ME, AS IF SCARED OF BEING LEFT BEHIND IF I KNEW.”

 

_"I was happy, to know there's someone else, to know I'm not alone.”_

_I’m not alone._

All this time, they had together, yet he never understood. The signs was clear, and he realizes he had messed up, terribly. He never tried to dig further, never questioned too far because he’s ‘too lazy’. Because he-

How much of an idiot could he be?

Frisk is battling against something, something that they can’t handle by themselves, and they’re afraid of losing.

 

“BROTHER, ARE- ARE YOU OKAY?” Papyrus’s voice had somehow bring him back from his thoughts, while the look of worry had make his mind quickly turning in gears with reality again.

“i-its fine Pap, just a lil’ bit shocked that’s all.” Papyrus had lifted him into the side of the bed and sat him down. Now that everything had been sorted out, from their behavior to the recent events, it’s too much of information to handle.

Even his knowledge of the multiple timelines doesn’t help, it just helps to confirm more that Frisk had lost this battle before, and they are doing it again. Papyrus now looks even more concerned, putting a hand on his brother shoulder, putting a firm grip as he leaned down. “S-SANS, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING RIGHT NOW?”

He don’t know what to think,

“i-i don’t know Papyrus...”

He truly don’t know.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end chapter notes (0w0)9
> 
> I'm sorry for missing two updates schedule (QAQ) My butt was literally dragged to Indonesia in order to visit my relatives there. The internet was there, but it's _suuuper_ slow. So I waited until I got back to update this.  
>  Either way, the update schedule would return to normal as per today. Thank you for staying patient with me, I will try my best to keep the tight schedule up in the triangle! (9=w=)9
> 
> if you got any complaints, feel free to contact me at the comment section down below. Until then, see ya next time (0w0)/


	23. Takes A Heart To Make Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A living being they are not, yet to the dead world they don't belong._
> 
> _Pouring out love they shall, until nothing but a vessel remain._
> 
> _Through time they sang for the world below, their notes whistles from the Willows._
> 
> _Until the time had come to make a choice, a wish shall never they attain._

Three days.

It has been three days since either Sans or Frisk interaced with each other, and it was very understandable for some people because people had their reasons to do things like that, right? At least that’s what Papyrus would’ve thought, if only Sans acted the same way he always has around Papyrus.

Of course he already asked if there’s anything wrong, or if he did anything wrong lately but Sans just- he doesn’t even bother to deflect it with puns! To be truly honest, it was concerning for the taller skeleton, seeing that somehow his brother has been down in the dumps and for him to have no way of helping.

One of the things that Papyrus hates was the lazy puns that Sans makes, the lack of effort put into even his own humor, but even now he's not being lazy and that was somehow even more disturbing than if he were lazy. The other thing he hates is that Sans always refused to open up about his problems and hide things away.

_“it’s okay Paps, don’t worry about that.” Sans said, when he asked about it the older skeleton just shrugged it off, “its fine, ‘s no biggie.”_

How was he supposed to believe when his brother looked like he wanted to cry?

Groaning to himself, Papyrus shifts his position on the bed. Despite the bed being comfortable, Papyrus just can’t find in himself to sleep, especially not at times like this. Truth to be told, Papyrus feels like he never needed to sleep. Resting would be such a vain thing to do when there is other things that a great skeleton could do! Especially one that have a lot of energy as much as he is!!

However despite his feelings on the matter, Papyrus felt that he could never make any decisions while he’s standing upright, nor while he was cooking or doing any other activity. It was in this moment, when he’s lying on the bed, under the cover of the blankets and comforters, and closing his eye sockets that his mind could clearitself of his thoughts.

With a flick of a hand he opens a holographic interface menu, scrolling through it until he sees the last message he sent to Clover. There was no reply, as expected, and he let out a long sigh as he close it again.

Compared to how the phones work back in the Underground, this is much more easier, and he wouldn’t have to be afraid of Annoying Dog stealing it like how it stole Lady Toriel’s old phone. She was lucky that the dog had yet to run very far with the phone, else it might had never been found. Or maybe Papyrus would have found it inside his cabinet, resting in between bones and with as much others things that dog collected, who knows?

 

Either way, staying on the bed does not help him ease the whirling feelings in his soul right now, so he rose from the snuggle trap as the small human called it- Papyrus reminds himself to ask about it later- and went to the kitchen to retrieve a drink. Perhaps a glass of water will help him ease away the unnecessary thoughts, and then he could focus on the important ones.

While he was on the way, the skeleton then notice light flickering from the living room’s wall, who could still be awake on this hour other than him?

Moved by curiosity, Papyrus leaned on the wall and took a peek on the room. There, he sees that the TV is on but with a somewhat low volume, though the next thing he notices is the familiar white hair that stands out from behind the sofa.

Papyrus immediately stops to take cover behind the wall, and then slowly walk so his steps couldn’t be heard even from up close. When he finally get close enough, Papyrus swung his arms from behind the couch and embrace them in a hug. To his surprise, they only shift their head and slightly tilt it upwards with a tired smile on their face.

“Hiya Pap, how’s the day?” Papyrus nuzzles his face to Clover’s cheek, earning a chuckle from them as they leaned their head to the side of the tall skeleton’s skull.

“IT WAS A FINE DAY! BUT I CAN SEE THROUGH YOUR ATTEMPTS TO DISTRACT ME.” Clover laughed, making an expression that look like they have been caught stealing Toriel’s cookies that brought warmth to the skeleton’s soul, “WHY ARE YOU NOT SLEEPING AT THIS HOUR? I REMEMBER READING HUMANS NEED ENOUGH SLEEP TO FUNCTION, AND AS LAZY AT IS SOUNDS, YOU’RE A HUMAN SO YOU NEED IT TOO.”

Clover sighed, “Was planning to watch something until I fell asleep here, but then The Great Papyrus came and that plan is now a bust.”

Papyrus squinted his eye sockets on them, “WHY WOULD YOU SLEEP ON THE SOFA? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ROOM?” Clover giggles as they move over to the edge of the sofa and Papyrus quickly takes the hint, he immediately climbs from behind the sofa and sits behind them instead.

After making sure he’s in a comfortable position Clover leaned back, their head balanced below Papyrus’s calvice directly below his jaw, while the skeleton himself was putting his arms around their waist.

”You know how for the past three days I’ve been going back and forth to parties right? Well, so has Delima, and she got drunk trying to drink away her problems. Luckily it was the last party so I made the excuse for both of us by saying it was already late. When we got back around 11, she was already wasted, she couldn’t even walk straight. Being the sober one I figured it was best to take her here, which is closer than her house at the back, and let her sleep on my bed instead. Though, the plan was having me join her on the bed since it’s big. Somehow she had found a way to fully conquer the entire surface despite it being a king sized bed, pillows and all, thus I relocated myself here.”

 

At this point Papyrus had fully rested his face on the back of Clover’s head, nuzzling his nasal cavity in their hair as he listen to them retelling the events on their side. There’s just something about the way of hair and skin felt on his bones, aside from the reason of he’s being a skeleton monster and doesn’t have them, the feeling of those textures on his bones alone were just fascinating.

“IF THAT WAS THE CASE, WHY NOT SLEEP AT ONE OF THE THE GUEST ROOMS?” Papyrus notice that they are warmer than they usually were, was it because of the alcohol’s effect they mentioned before?

Clover sink onto the skeleton further, holding a remote on one hand and change the channel, “The guest rooms don’t have pillows, we only put them on when there’s actual guests coming, I bet you didn’t even notice that there were no pillows when you arrived first right?”

Papyrus thought about it, that’s right he didn’t paid attention to that detail before. By the time the party was over, he immediately slept so he had always assumed that the pillows would always be there.

”-Anyway the rest of the unused pillows are in the cabinet of laundry room, and I’m too tired to even stand so I’ll just crash here for the night.”

“THAT STILL NOT ANSWERING THE INITIAL QUESTION THOUGH, WHY THE SOFA?” Papyrus ask, now drawing back his head with satisfaction that the human began to be more relaxed in their position. Clover draws out another sigh, their head now fully rested on Papyrus’s ribcage as they eyed the flickering images on the screen.

“Ironically, I don’t really like sleeping on really wide bed. Most of the pillows there in the room were used as a wall to limit the bed so I won’t feel that it’s too big. The alternative is that I sleep on the sofa and here I am.”

Papyrus could sense some form of resignation in their tone, and hugged them tighter, “ITS NOT IRONIC, THAT WAS JUST MATTER OF PREFERENCE. THOUGH IF I MAY SUGGEST,” Papyrus paused a little bit too long, making the human a bit curious and tilt their gaze to him, “HOW ABOUT Y-YOU SLEEP IN MINE? MY BED IS ALSO SPACIOUS A-AND I THINK THERE IS ENOUGH SPACE FOR B-BOTH OF US ON IT. I-IT COULD BE LIKE A SLEEPOVER!!”

Fully turning around, they could finally see the reason for the confident skeleton to stutter. Papyrus is blushing, not only his cheekbones but the entire skull is covered in red flush of his magic. Clover took the sight for a while, before smiling at the skeleton,

“Another reason why I have so many pillows was because I’m a cuddle bug- or at least Frisk says that I am, so I might accidentally hug you in your sleep y’know?” They winked, making the skeleton’s blush become more intensified than it was before. Papyrus muttered a low _'Nyeh'_ before calming himself down to answer,

“I-I SUPPOSE THAT WOULD BE A PROBLEM, IF ONLY I DIDN’T KNOW ABOUT IT BEFOREHAND. HOWEVER NOW I KNOW, AND I’M PERFECTLY FINE WITH YOU SHOWING YOUR AFFECTION TOWARDS ME, EVEN IN SLEEP!”

 

Clover look upon Papyrus with wide eyes for a short moment, somehow surprised, and as quick as it appear it disappears with a soft smile from them. “Heh, I guess I’ll take you up on that offer, let’s go now I’m tired...”

Clover stood up from the couch too fast forgetting about their weak legs, and fell backwards as a result. Papyrus reacted quickly by catching them mid-fall, already halfway standing when they fell back.

They look upon Papyrus’s face, smiling with glee, “Oh no, it’s seems that I have _fallen_ for you~” They said in a sing song voice, making finger guns on the skeleton with a cute wink while Papyrus rolled his eye sockets at the pun.

“I’LL FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS ONE, HOWEVER THIS ALSO MEANS SOMETHING ELSE,”

“Whaddya mean by- P-Papyrus?!”

Without warning Papyrus scoop the human on his arms in one quick motion, now carrying them in bridal style, “-I NOW HAVE A REASON TO CARRY YOU IN MY ARMS! ONWARDS TO THE BED WE GO!!!”

Papyrus then walked from the living room, though he had to pick up the remote with his magic now that his both hands are occupied. Without a word, Clover quickly snatched the flying remote and shut the TV off with a click, then threw the device back on the couch.

Papyrus smile brightened at the human in his arms, “THAT’S SOME QUICK THINKING!”

Clover smiled back at him, “Partners always help each other, right datemate?” Papyrus hummed in agreement as he carries them on the stairs.

Each steps makes Clover snuggle themselves more into the skeleton, somehow they had found a perfect spot to put their head on, without having to feel the motion of Papyrus ascending the stairs.

However when they had reached the final step on the second floor’s hallway, a holographic interface popped up in front of Papyrus’s chest. It was far enough for him to look down slightly and read with Clover, it said,

_> Look above you lovebirds  <3_

Initially looking at each others face in confusion, they look up, finally noticing what the text had meant. From the ceiling hung a mistletoe, with some of its vines taped hastily. Clover just chuckled, “Do we have to though? I can just ask Papyrus to walk past by y’know?”

Papyrus nod in agreement, adding a bit of his opinion to the statement, “AND I DON’T EVEN HAVE ANY LIPS TO KISS THEM WITH! THUS BY FAR, THIS TRAP IS COMPLETELY FOILED.”

The new text appeared on the interface beneath the last one,

_> Aww, but I worked so _ _quickly_ _for it too! :(_

_> I refuse! The ship will sail and I won’t let it remain stagnant!! (9 **ì** _ __ **í** )9 _

_> Besides if you guys don’t, then that Spaghetti would forever be **his first,** and I am **not** having any of that BS!!_

 

Clover raise one of their eyebrows in question, “Really? You never had any before? I heard from Frisk and Undyne that you made it all the time.”

 Papyrus shook his head gently, “I WAS JUST MAKING IT ALL THE TIME, I NEVER ATE SPAGHETTI BEFORE. AT THE GET-TOGETHER PARTY FRISK THREW FOR US, I SPOT A BOWL WITH SPAGHETTI. I DECIDED TO TRY IT, MAINLY BECAUSE IT LOOKED DIFFERENT FROM WHAT I AND UNDYNE USUALLY COOK.”

Clover giggled at the last sentence, their eyes almost closed from how wide they’re smiling now, almost making them look like their sibling. The A.I also made a remark about it, but the text quickly erased itself with a glare from Clover that gone unnoticed by the tall skeleton.

Papyrus continues to tell his tale on his first spaghetti until he abruptly stop, his bone brow furrowed in confusion. “WAIT, I DO NOT REMEMBER ORDERING SPAGHETTI, FOR WHO WAS THAT BOWL SUPPOSED TO BE THEN?”

The interface display that Nilla is typing, then new texts appear,

_> I don’t know_

_> My data _ _read_ _that it appeared on the prompt list from that date_

_> But neither the room source nor the requester name showed up, _ _so_ _that’s... strange?_

“Ah that was me.” Clover raised one of their free hands, making Papyrus turn his head to them with confused look on his face.

“When the barrier broke it was affecting electronics in a way that EMP or magnetic pulse would, because I noticed that my office took a hit too, though no one had suspected it because it didn’t do any more than screens and lamps flicker. I figured the message I sent you from the office would have been put under the same category, because I didn’t find any spaghetti when I got back and neither Ross or Iris confirmed that they got any request from me.”

The interface is now spammed by a lot of messages popping on screen.

_> OOH!!! So that’s what the early maintenance for! _

_> It was weird for you to break a habit. _

_> No wonder you had asked me to update my backup data too! _

_> Why hadn’t I th_ _ought_ _of that?!_

Clover nods, agreeing with Nilla’s statement and confirming their lack of improvement by laughing at the last sentence. Papyrus’s sockets furrowed further, “IN THAT CASE, WHAT DID YOU EAT BACK THEN? PLEASE, DON’T TELL ME-“

Clover cuts him before the words finish flowing from his teeth, “Yeah I ate the leftover. **All** of the leftovers.”

Papyrus’s eye sockets widen in horror at the answer, “..YOU SAID YOU NEVER SLEEP AFTER EATING GREASY FOODS! WERE YOU AWAKE THE WHOLE TIME UNTIL BREAKFAST? OR UNTIL AFTER THE TOUR YOU GAVE ME??!”

Clover smiled meekly, they mutter quietly, “Well to be honest I haven’t slept until after Frisk and Asgore left to the slum, or until after dinner, I guess..? I can’t remember when I passed out.”

Papyrus can’t help but frown at that answer, Clover’s smile fell a little when they noticed that. A moment passed between them with neither saying anything until Clover broke the silence with simple tugging motion on Papyrus’s scarf. They beckoned Papyrus, as if the wanted to whisper something, so naturally he lean down.

However they didn’t.

Instead they swiftly place a peck on his cheekbones, leaving their lips to linger on his bones longer before pulling back. Turning to face the hologram they smiled at the interface, “Satisfied?”

Nilla tsk’ed through the text, before a proper reply came up.

_> Meh, it’ll do. _

_> G’nite you two._

And with that the interface is gone from the dimly lit hallway.

 

The walk to his room is filled with silence, then broken by the door opening and closed with a click, and ended with Papyrus proudly announce their arrival.

"HERE WE ARE, WELCOME TO MY ROOM. OR AS I PERSONALLY CALLED IT, THE BONE-ZONE!!" Clover smiled at the cheerful tone, though their eyebrows are a bit quirked.

"YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT SOMETHING."

"Yeah, I'm thinking about some puns that could go with that line." Papyrus's face turned into annoyed look, though it didn't last long before morphed into a smile again when hearing their low chuckle.

The skeleton then dumped Clover on the bed in a playfull manner. What he didn’t expect was for them to be holding onto his arms when they fell, causing him to be pulled along and almost crushing on them.

Papyrus’s quick reflexes had enabled him to react and stop his fall with his hands, just in the nick of time before his face touches Clover’s. In that single moment, time seems to slow down and freeze.

Clover’s eyes were staring directly into the dark void of Papyrus’s eye socket, while they could feel that he- the void stared back at them, though they don’t feel particulary weird about the feeling, it doesn’t bother them as much because they’re used to it by now.

As awkward as their position is now, neither of them moves, nor speak as they hold their breath together. Then as if on cue they both laughed, Clover’s cheeks are strained from smiling so hard that a faint pink blush appear on their pale white cheeks, though maybe it was reflecting the color of Papyrus’s magic that’s radiating from his cheekbones.

While Clover took a moment to calm themselves by trying to breath, Papyrus who had calmed down first now leaned down just as some of their white hair fell across their face, and he brushes them out of the way with his free hand, while the other keep supporting his body along with his knees.

Then he starts to nuzzle his teeth on Clover’s left cheek, the sensation on their skin surprisingly familiar, and they called out to the skeleton with a puzzled look. Papyrus pulled back a bit further, giving the human a full view of his face.

It was faint but they can see the air around his teeth looked somewhat different, like a delayed image- like a mirage. “What is that..?”

They moved their right hand to touch the teeth and to confirm their suspicion, the fingers brushed with an unusual sensation they never felt before, at least not what they expected when they’re touching a skeleton or a teeth-row.

“You liar, you said you don’t have lips.”

Papyrus chuckled on that remark, “NYEH-HEH-HEH, I DID!! BUT I NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT NOT BEING ABLE TO RECREATE THEM!!”

Clover cocked their head in confusion, “Why do you need to though?”

 

Papyrus take in a deep breath and close his eyes before replying, then look at them with what can be described as a fixed gaze, “ **I Once Said That I Will Return Any Affection Tenfold, Remember?** ” With that he leaned down and plant a kiss on the right cheek then another on the forehead.

He kept peppering their face with kisses, and with each kisses the more they visibly relax more and more under him and leaned a little bit longer into every moment of contact, then releasing a longing hum when he pulled back prompting him to continue the ministrations.

Their reactions are stirring something deep within his soul, and he began to lose his self control over an impulse he doesn’t know nor understand, something he does not know the name of. Papyrus had nuzzled every surface of their skin his teeth could reach, until there’s nowhere left but their lips. Their face, neck, and collarbone had been covered in his magic. He was about to trail further below until something unexpected happen.

Never once in his time living in the castle had he closed the curtains, not only because he liked seeing the stars from his bedroom, but the light from the moon on a clear sky was bright enough to light the room, and he always using it as a night-light.

As the moon slowly appeared from behind the clouds, the light from the open curtain shone, filling the room with white translucent light that got reflected onto every surface including Clover’s pale skin. Reflecting the silver light, their skin and hair shone like the surface of a water, while their eyes were glimmering with sparkle that equaled the stars.

In that moment Clover look like an otherworldly being, the closest thing Papyrus could think of to describe how they look now, was a heavenly being that he saw on one of the books. An angel, that is how breathtaking they look now.

The only things that was tainted the pure white glow of their appearance right now, was their red left eye, which was half lidded as their eyelashes flutter every time they blinked, cheeks that blushed deep red like his magic, and their soft pink lips that smiled softly for him.

Yet those things just make them look even more beautiful in front of him, and Papyrus could not help but feel proud that he was the cause of those reactions, that it was a view that only he could see. Slowly he moved himself to their face once again, as he drunk in the sight, making sure he wouldn’t forget to bring it to his dreams.

Clover had realized Papyrus’s intentions and responded by closing their eyes as he comes closer, preparing themself for another kiss before the night ends, though the place he pecked them wasn’t at the place they thought he would have been.

 

Clover parted their lips slightly as they open their eyes, but the question died on their mouth as they saw Papyrus pulled back, holding back a squeak upon feeling the lost of the warmth on the bridge of their nose.

Clover cocked their head in confusion, why did he suddenly stop? Papyrus answered as if he can hear their thought out loud, "NYEH-HEH-HEH!! AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE SHOWERING YOU WITH AFFECTION, PERHAPS IT WOULD BE BETTER FOR YOU TO REST. WE CAN CONTINUE WHEN YOU ARE IN A BETTER CONDITION TO ENJOY IT."  

Though his words make them smile, spreading slowly right after he had done speaking, "Papyrus?"

"NYEH?"

"Thank you."

Papyrus had nothing to say back to them, not this time when they always somehow managed to catch him off guard. Their words were simple, yet it made his soul flutter madly within him because this time it's not something they thought on a whim or practiced.

This was something that had weight to it, and it was latching itself on the skeleton's monster soul.

Staring back at the skeleton with confused eyes, they don’t seem to understand why he was looking at them with such a warm eyes and a wide smile. They thought of asking, but kept it to themself as the smile becomes infectious and slowly build its way to them.

Plopping down on his side Papyrus shifted his position to let Clover snuggle in between of his arms, enabling them to rest their face on his ribcage. The skeleton then brushed their hair slowly as he put his free hand around their waist to their back, fully engulfing them in a hug.

Now that they fully rested in between his arms, the frantic beating of his soul ceased, so does their heart beat and their breathing. Papyrus could still sense that they're awake, wondering why they hadn't fallen asleep yet. The answer come rather quick as they called his name to make sure that he's still awake.

"WHAT IS IT?"

They shifted a little so they could speak clearer, "I think I have an idea on how to solve our recent mutual problem."

Papyrus furrowed his eyesockets in confusion, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN OF-" his mind suddenly refreshed itself, reminding it of the conundrum that they both facing. "-I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR YOUR IDEA, BUT FOR NOW, SLEEP COMES FIRST!"

The human did not answer, Papyrus waited for a good minute before feeling them stir inside his arms, wrapping their hands around him as well to snuggle more. Oh well, it seems the trick worked, he would just have to remember to ask them about it when they woke up.

Papyrus had never felt so tired before, the last time he felt this way was from an event from the Underground. He could not recall the details but surely it was something to make such a great monster as he is felt tired! Though looking at the sleeping form beneath him, the tiredness felt tolerable on his soul.

Slowly Papyrus close his eyesockets to drift into a sleep-like state, reciting an old poem he once read in the Librarby alongside the Knight Oath. It managed to leave a deep impression on him as the words kept being carried through countless sleepless nights.

As the words replay in his memory the skeleton finds his consciousness slips away until there was nothing but the symphony of a soul and a heart beating as one, and a pleasant silence remains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end chapter notes ( =3=)
> 
> I'm nearly late, well technically I am but here's a chapter in return. Super long, as form of sincerest apology from the deepest of my soul to you guys. Also, I think i got sick lol. Not totally sure but I've been fighting the urge to vomit since the last three hours. Hope it's gone soon, I can't have breaks for too long could I? 
> 
> Anyway that's all for now, see ya t the next chapter (>w0)/


	24. Pounding Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're present not in the roaring thunder, 
> 
> Nor do they exist within the blazing fire. 
> 
> So go deep benath the earth, dive under the ocean,
> 
> Shall they be found between whispers of the wind.

 

Everyone gather at the living room, and by everyone that means **E** **very.** **S** **ingle.** **S** **oul** in the castle. You sit uncomfortably on Lucy’s lap, who is sandwiched between Tabitha and Asgore. Alphys, Papyrus and Toriel had managed to snatch the other far end of the sofa, while the rest are sitting on the floor. Delima somehow manages to occupy the arm seat so she doesn’t need to sit on the floor, and was emulated by some other members of the household.

Clover stands in front all of you, crossing their arms and looking at everyone with a determined look. They breathed in deeply, closing their eyes for a moment before letting out a commanding voice.

“Listen up! Y’all know the drill, why we’re in this room blah, blah, doesn’t matter. We got a critical situation at hand and we need to solve it A.S.A.P.”

Undyne shot a confused glare at the pale human, “Whaddya Mean ‘ _Critical Situation’_? Speak English! Geez.” Ignoring the fish monster’s protests Clover glance over to Asgore and you, asking silently if either of you are willing to come forward and explain.

You shrugged, communicating that you feel pretty comfortable in your current seat while casting a pleading look to the king. It works the same as with Toriel, so long as you use it sparingly, and thus the bulky goat stand from his place in the sofa, letting Fin to climb up and occupy it for himself.

“I had received a letter from the Royal Family of United Kingdom. It said that I had been asked to participate in annual event in their country for as I am invited to a party, held in their main castle, for the purpose of creating and maintaining good relation between their kingdom and ours.”

Undyne groaned even louder than her half-yelling demand from before, though she flinched when Asgore clear his throat and shot her a sharp glare.

“So,” he coughed, T-El-Dee-Ar, I received a party invitation to attend a party from the neighboring country nearby.”

You could feel your jaw feel a little bit slack, hearing Asgore not only saying internet term- but also managed pulling a straight face while doing so, was something that if you’re not careful holding to what’s left of your manner you’ll most likely to laugh out of control. You look around to see Iris had her mouth muffled with her palm, ah, so she’s the culprit.

 

“Thanks Gorey, movin’ along! So far only Asgore, Frisk, Delima and I receive the invitation. All have different descriptions on them as expected from the royal family, so we need to assemble every strategy and tactic we have in the minimum spare time that we have  in order to come up with the most efficient grouping as possible!!” Clover declares, somehow it had Undyne and Papyrus riled up on how convincing their tone is.

Alphys lift her hand slowly, “I-If that was t-the case, w-why would you n-need others to-to gather as well?”

Clover snaps their finger at the yellow lizard’s direction, an amused smirk formed on their lips, “Because it’ll be your very first experience in frolicking in the world of politics and social gathering. You guys have been kind enough to teach us monster culture so in return,” they paused for a dramatic tension, you could not help but to hold your breath along, “-it’s now our time to teach you how society works to you!”

Papyrus clapped enthusiastically, you try not to look further than him because of certain someone whose eyes you didn’t want to meet was sitting next to him near the center of the sofa, which is dangerously close to your position now if only there’s no Fin to be a wall you needed.

That aside, your sibling certainly put a lot of effort in trying to convince the others to come along for a reason you couldn’t guess at very well. Of course you could always ask them, but later after this all done.

Toriel raise her hands, with a very complex emotion you rarely see on her, “If that is the case my child, is there any solution you can suggest? For all of us to be going while there was only four invitations, which is a little bit..?”

“Impossible? Nah it’s not. This is why I’m gathering y’all here to customize a battle plan that will fit your taste.” Distinctly you could hear Toriel mutter ‘ _That’s not what I asked though_ _."_ and letting out a deep sigh.

Clover fishes out their invitation card, now revealing its content to the others. ”Fortunately for us, there are several ways that we could use to sneak you guys in while not breaking the protocols. For all the cards, says that ‘Security Personnel’s And Plus One Are Allowed As Official Companies’ which means that we have to assign you to fit different roles.”

Clapping their hands once with a satisfied expression, they smiled upon the audience in front of them, “Alright, now that most of you know what’s up, we can now start shuffling the candidates!” You relaxed your back to Lucy, sitting back and preparing to throw your own opinion on the matter if needed, or at least that was your plan.

There was nothing wrong until that moment, a mere millisecond when you’re about to move your eyes from Clover you saw a glimpse of something in their eyes, something that seems harmless yet your instinct screams at them as DangerDangerDangerDanger-

You have a feeling that you’re not going to like the outcome.

 

_____________________________

 

“Remind me why am I here.”

You asked Clover inexasperation, though it was more because you were asking yourself that same question because you can’t believe that this is the result of the so called ‘ _S_ _trategic_ _Meeting_ ’ So much for democracy.

Clover shot you a mischievous look, running chills down your spine in response. “Okay let me tell you a story about how the rest of the evening went by,”

“Sib no.”

“After the first suggestion fired, the silence was broken with a simple...”

 

_____________________________

 

“WHAT?!” Undyne and Papyrus yell at the same time, making the unfortunate people who sat beside them cringe at the doubled volume. The two noisemakers are looking at Asgore with sparkling eyes, while their cheeks flush with the color of their magic.

“Heck Yeah! Who Want To Miss Attending Royal Party While Still Looking Badass?!”

Somehow in the same time Papyrus and Toriel glared at the fish woman with a stern look, a silent warning for her loose mouth. Undyne smiled sheepishly at them and glance at Alphys, “How ‘Bout My Gal Then? How Does She Get Pass?”

You looked at the nervous lizard, once she realize she’s the center of attention now she’s sweats profusely. “Alph could pass as Delima’s partner in the recent project they’ve been working. Is that okay with you sis?”

Delima nods, giving thumbs up to Alphys in order to calm her down. It works a bit, as she starts to breathe a little slower.

“Let me get this straight-“ Tabitha stands, “..if we are going by your plan, with extra personnel and everyone being switched around, would the position for the bodyguard’s shifts as well?” Worry and fear are latched in those words, though it doesn’t strike you as weird because you understand well the reason behind it.

However instead of taking it seriously like they usually do, Clover shoot a cheerful look towards the unsuspecting maid, “Well of course it would! You’re going to come with us this year!!”

In that instant, all colors drained from Tabitha’s face, leaving only white as you sensed Lucy fidgeting in her seat, so you moved your head to let some room for her to speak, “That’s, you can’t! C-Master don’t you remember why Tabitha don’t come to parties, **at all**?”

You decided to move away, so that you won’t get caught in the middle of the heated argument, and Lucy immediately take the chance to stand up for Tabby. Asgore look back and forth at the three humans in a very confused look, especially towards Clover.

They seems to sense the stare and return it with a relaxed smile and a gentle look at the two maids, “Of course I know why, and that is exactly why Tabby’s going to the party. We need to borrow his charm to increase our chance of winning their opinion overnight.”

They then look at Lucy with a tired look, “This time, you are in charge of the house along with Ross and Vanillae. Do you understand, Lucy?” It has been a while since Clover had ever called Vanilla by her real nickname, they must be pretty serious about this decision.

 Before anyone could respond to the statement however, a loud screech from Alphys break the tension in the room and everyone shifted their attention towards her.

 

“T-T-Tabby, y-yo-you are a-a-a m-ma-male?!” A red blush spreads on her face, while the yellow monster is trying her best to cover it with her small palms.

Tabitha cocked his head sideways in questioning manner, “I am, is there something wrong?” Undyne snicker, “Dude, I Can’t Even Tell! I Always Thought You Were Born Female!!!”

Somehow the tension shatter completely, then turned into full fledged laughter that’s booming in the room. Now its Undyne’s turn to look confused, “W-What?! What Did I Say Wrong?!!”

Her blatant reaction just fueled the laughter further, especially the ones coming from the humans in the room.

“I- Oh god that’s rich coming from you... Hahah, gosh my stomach...” Iris somehow managed to talk in between wheezes, wiped the tears on the corner of her eyes, becoming the first to recover from the unexpected ‘ _attack_ ’.

Undyne kept getting more and more annoyed, though she chose to sulk instead of lashing out since Alphys managed to stop the fish warrior before she could even think about doing so. You also heard a deep chuckle from the side, making a smile appear on your face even for a while knowing that this managed to crack a genuine laugh out of him, though it does not last very long because you then remember of what had happened.

Your lips threaten to frown but you won’t let it, not here at least.

Asgore cleared his throat in attempt to steer the focus back, “Anyway, now that problem is resolved we can move on to the next person,” He paused, turning his vision to the ex-queen with gentle eyes, “Toriel, do you have any suggestions for yourself?”

Being caught off guard, Toriel flinched when her name was called, though her stare remain fixed onto the floor, or everywhere else but Asgore’s eyes. She draws a long breath, falling silent for the first time in the presence of Asgore. Then with heavy look she shook her head, “I suppose not. May we pass my turn and discuss about it later?”

The king was about to say yes but was beaten to the punch by Clover, “No you don’t. The faster we’re done with this, the better.”

They picked up one of the invitation from the coffee table, “Since Alphys had used the companion escort for Del, and the position for the bodyguards are filled there’s only two slots left which is mine and Asgore’s plus one positions.”

You could feel the air shifted from your side, slow but steady. Your sibling catch on quick and shook their head around in attempt to calm her down.

“Don’t get me wrong, I have no intention going with you as my plus one.You’re too much of a mother figure, that the thoughts alone give me chills, ugh.” Hearing them putting it that way makes your spine shiver with chills, though the tension had shifted from angry to uneasiness.

 

Toriel draws a long sigh, then glance her eyes back to Clover, “I suppose I have no other choice-“

“No, you do.” A deep voice cuts her mid sentence, causing her eyes to widen a bit in shock. “You **do** have choice, don’t tell me otherwise because I do too, and I choose not to agree if you don’t want to.”

Asgore spoke with the outmost calm, but you could feel the weight in his words, it causes a tug in your soul you hadn’t felt for awhile. Standing up on the couch to get yourself noticed you raise your hand, “Mom can come as my guardian! I think we could also use this chance to informally introduce her to the royals, problem solved.”

You ended the short speech with a wide smile, causing the tension to ease once again. You look at your older sibling with the biggest grin at your face, while they reply to it with a mischevious smile, telling you that they noticed your trick. Why wouldn’t they though? Asgore’s eye beams at you with sparks of joy and pride, he then smiles at you and says, “I think that is for the best, thank you Frisk.”

You give him a playful salute before sitting down again slowly, careful not to accidentally kick Tabby who’s sitting on the floor now. Clover sighs in defeat, though it was a moment too late when you realize its a mock gesture. “Alright, that leaves one person. Sans, you’re going to be Frisk’s plus one.”

From your side you could hear Sans almost choked on his breath, sitting up immediately when he hear his name and yours. You were no less shocked than him, though you’re better at holding yours so it won’t come out.

“s- wha- i’m sorry what?!”

Clover’s smile turn into a dark smirk, “It’s just formalities, we had explained the situations with you all, remember? No one’s going to say a thing about it. If Papyrus wasn’t in royal guard I’d definitely ask him to be my plus one,” They paused, and you know this is where they usually dealt the finishing blow, “Or would you rather go with me?”

The skeleton glare at them with strained smile, his eyesocket had gotten darker, yet not dark enough for his magic iris to dissolve. Letting out a nervous chuckle he let his back slump to the sofa, “i don’t mind though, but what about the kid?”

Cocking their head in confusion Clover stated their question with a challenging look, “What about Frisk?”

Sans return the challenger with his concerned smile, though his eyesockets says anything but concern. “had you asked if they mind? i don’t want to look like a pushover, too much work for dat. ‘sides, escortin someone when they don’t wanna-”

“I’m fine with that.” You answer calmly, having a newfound determination to finally face him as you ignore everyone else gaze, “Like my sib said, it was just formalities. Do you mind, Sans?”

Giving him a smile while asking, you kept the eye contact, noticing some sweat threatening to form on his skull. Sans eyes you for a moment before retuning your smile with more strained smile before he shakes his head.

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Clover clapped their hands once while wearing the happiest smile you’ve seen on them all day.

“Alright since everything’s done and arranged for, I recommend you guys to prepare because we’re leaving near midnight and the trip will take almost half a day. Bring changes of clothes because we will stay for a day before going home. That’s all folks, dissmissed!”

Everyone abandon their seats and move to their rooms, and so do you as you ran towards the staircase, feeling the stare behind weighing your steps.

 

_____________________________

That was yesterday, now you sit in the limo with Clover beside you, along with Alphys, Tabitha, Delima and Sans. The rest of the larger sized monsters and the bodyguards are at another cars that are ordered specially to ensure their comfort, as well as to match their sizes and needs.

Feeling the slowing pace of the vehicle, you scoot closer to the door, preparing yourself for the moment the door opens. From the corner of your eye you see Clover smile, they wear a challenging look and you can’t help but to feel hyped as well when you catch them whisper something really slow, a challenge to both themselves and to you.

“Let’s do this shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end chapter notes (0w0)/
> 
> That moment when the keyboard suddenly turned off by itself, I legit scared that I got to click type this whole portion of the chapter ("=w=) thank god I remember to save or else my finger will wrinkle from clicking too hard. 
> 
> Anyway, I really need to stop with the cliffhangers. As much as I hate it, the story would be too long if I don't end it there so no other choice but to cut it. That said, finally updates gone normal so nothing new this lsst week! Thanks for reading and see ya at the next chapter (^w^)/


	25. Waltz Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the air would swallow the space whole, sending it off for the missing hearts.
> 
> Reconnecting the broken thread, with tears falling on the feather. 
> 
> Such as some time, it is better to keep moving than not.

 

Entering the ballroom was one of the most annoying things in traditional parties. You don’t hate the actual event of entering the room, but it was the rules of entering the room that was getting to your nerves.

Standing in a line behind Asgore, Undyne, and Papyrus, you breathe in and out in order to ease your erratic nerves. Beside you, Sans is standing straight, something that you rarely see from him since he always slouched even while walking. Guess you’re not the only one that is nervous about this.

You really wanted to speak to him, assure him that everything is alright, yet the thoughts remained only as thoughts as you’re signaled to enter the room. Sans readied his arms and you circle your arms around his as both of you enter the room, with Toriel trailing closely behind.

“-And thus we announce, the presence of Frisk Dreemurr, along with their guardian, Lady Toriel.”

You enter the room slowly, concentrating to ignore all eyes that are coming into your ways. It always happened wherever you go to parties like this, but this time, it’s much more intense as your name had officially changed to match the royal family’s title. Sure, it had been announced in the news long ago, but you could never get used to it, especially with it now being announced for the first time in official party such as this.

As if sensing your anxieties, Toriel put a hand on your shoulder while Sans- well he’s Sans, he didn’t do anything but holding your arms to make sure you two descend the stairs perfectly.

Holding the end of your dress, you brush along the lace trim. It was a beautiful dress, a bit too frilly for your liking, but still great nonetheless. The material was soft, thus making it easy for you to move. Lucy did a great job in doing the dresses, taking your distaste in constricting clothes into consideration.

Your friends were looking even more stunning than you. Asgore was wearing modified attire that was altered to fit his armor design, along with his cape that got bordered with golden threads to make buttercups accent and the Delta symbols at the end of it.

Toriel was wearing long sleeved maroon with cut shoulders, silver chains as the trim, and overlong golden chain as her belt that have small flowers pendant at the end.

Delima was wearing black tight cocktail dress that fell to her ankle with a butterfly shaped cut at the back that she covers with cyan  pashmina, while Alphys wears the dress that she wore back then at the first party, saying that she really liked it and would rather use it than the new ones Lucy made for her. It is pretty understandable, because the one that she made was a bit too- revealing for a formal party like this, while the rest of the team is wearing suits for their convenience.

 

You made it right on time to look at the last person from your family to show up, as your position was not too far from the stairway you came from. While you turned around, you had finally understand on what kind of disaster your sibling had plan to unleash in here.

Clover enters the room first, followed by their plus one who follows suit. You notice that they look incredibly manly tonight, with how they played with their silver hair and the gray suit they wore, it seems that they had stolen the hearts of every woman in the room.

 

Though the moment Tabitha enters the room following Clover, not a single eye leaves the entryway.

 

He wears a purple dress, it has a front cut from thigh down with short pink layer inside that was barely covering his crotch, and a simple leather belt rest on his hip. The shoulder was covered by wing shaped fabric, and the sleeve of the dress was also cut from the elbow to the palm. Tabby carries a pink linen scarf that he let loose on his arms, barely covering anything at all. His hair was dressed in messy bun, strengthened with a silver brass and accented with chain of jewels running from his hair to his back, where it supports the backside of his dress that was open until near  the small of his back.

After Tabby had entered Clover offered his arms and they hold each other's arms in polite embrace. Time had long passed for the announcer to call their name, while the silence continues and keeps going until Clover clears their throat to remind the poor man, who flinched and blushed in embarrassment.

“U-Uh, and thus we announce the arrival of Sir. Clover Queen Ebbot and his  escort, Ms. Tabitha Edelaine!”

There were soft whispers everywhere near the stairs, but you decided to not prolong your stay and wait for them to arrive. So while the others was gawking at the two, you had managed to steer your mom and Sans to where the main attraction of tonight’s party- Queen Bellatrice, stands to greet the guests.

 

From afar you see that Asgore had already been there, as you watch him talking with the two hesitant heirs and the queen who looked calmer than her sons. She seems to notice your arrival, proven by raising from her seat to greet you in person. You never liked it if she does so, since it always means more unwanted attention was going to be shifted towards you.

“My dear Frisk, it has been awhile hasn’t it? We haven’t met for so long, I barely recognized you!”

Liar.

You know you don’t even get taller while in Underground, because you always check every day in case you have a growth spurt, which sadly never happened. Now, if there’s anything else that’s not changing for the time you left, it is the way The Queen behaves around you.

“It is my pleasure to meet you again, Queen Bellatrice. I hope you are doing well these days, your majesty.”

The Queen makes annoyed face at your taunt, as expected, “My, my, Frisk. Just call me Ms. Bella or just Bella, we are closer than that aren’t we?”

You laughed at her act, she won’t get you that easy, especially not now as you have a mission to carry out. “My father always taught me to treat a lady like how they supposed to be treated,” you paused, locking your gaze with her as you continue slowly, “-and you are far more precious than just a lady, my Queen.”

Queen Bellatrice giggled at your attempts at flirting by hiding her lips with her hand and masking her amusement, “Oh my dear, if only you were older, I might have left the palace from long ago.”

You chuckled in response, “Please don’t,” and you really meant that, please don’t. “-this kingdom will wept if they lose such treasure as you. Besides,” you paused while tugging your free hand to the speechless Toriel, ”I am already with someone tonight. My Queen, I humbly introduce you to my mother”

Toriel immediately responded by giving a gentle smile to the old queen, “Toriel Dreemurr, Caretaker of The Ruins, and Frisk’s mother. It’s truly my pleasure to meet you, your highness.” Both woman look at each others face as silent understanding passes between the two.

While you were glad that the Queen had acknowledged Toriel as the former Queen of The Underground, you still can’t help but to feel nervous. A weight on your arms reminded you of your other companion, making you turn on impulse to check on him.

Sans’s smile was really strained, you noticed that he also seems to be less emotive than usual. However you also know why, as the skeleton beside you kept maintaining his stature- he is both tired and nervous.

This isn’t good, any longer and he might not survive the night. You have one last thing to to do, which is to introduce him as your partner for the night for both his and your sake.

“My Queen, if I may-“ Interrupting her staring contest with Toriel, you dragged Sans close to your side, “..He is my partner for this party, Sans Snowdin.”

As his name slipped through your lips, Sans immediately put on his pun-master look and his grin turn to fake. “sans snowdin, sentry of snowdin forest. my honor to meet you, your majesty.” Sans added a polite nod at the end, and you release a breath you know you had been holding during the entire interaction. Sans might have done the same, since the last words were uttered faster that they should have.

The Queen doesn’t seem to notice this, and replied politely. She seems to have some questions, but fortunately was cut off when your sibling walked towards you, Tabitha in tow.

 

Finally seeing your chance of escape, you politely dismiss yourself from the Queen and asked permission from Toriel, so that she let you go to the other side of the room while taking Sans along.

Toriel seems a bit reluctant to follow, and so you let her be, hoping that she would trust Sans enough to let you two wander. “I suppose I can ask Sans to take care of you. You may leave, please be careful my child.”

Without prolonging the conversation any more, you immediately fled to the far side of the room where it’s less crowded. Seeing his surroundings Sans finally slumped against the wall, gasping for breath he has no need for.

Moment passes as you let him recover himself from the mildly traumatizing event, it seems that battle of wits was still to intense for him. Not his fault, you could’ve swore there was sparks flying around the two queens as they locking gaze.

One thing to avoid interfering with a such battle, was because you still needed Sans for one more act and he’s free to do anything he wants. Faintly you hear a bell ring from the dance area, signaling that they were about to play the first song. Sans shared with you the knowing look, tired, with a hint of determination.

Holding your hand out for him to take, you slowly guide him to the dance floor, ready in position for a waltz. The first song is usually the easiest, which makes you ask of him to hang on for just one song. The tricky part was you had no knowledge whether he could dance or not, while he only gives you vague answer about it, it really doesn’t help.

Looking to your partner one more time, your eyes find his looking at you, but you know his mind wasn’t in the present.

Calling his name softly, you whispers as the orchestra get ready,  “One dance Sans,” Sans’s sockets widen in surprise, as if not expecting you to say that. Yet you keep continue whispering your thoughts, as you close the gap you shot him a smile and say, “One dance. After that, you’re free from the burden, so hang on there ‘kay?” you say the last part slowly, not wanting to continue talking anymore.

The skeleton seems to try and say something as well, but his words were cut short by the sound of violin echoes through the hall. Positioning your hands at his shoulder and other hand, you firmly hold his hand on yours.

And slowly, the dance begins.

 

******************************

 

Just like any dance in movies and shows, it starts slowly. With grace and fluid moves, they entangled each of their fingers through his, wriggling as they try to find comfortable position to rest in his hands. Its still surprises sans how much they trust him, and that despite their initial awkwardness, they still let him to do as much as touching hands.

The past three days hasn’t been easy for the skeleton, and he could imagine the same for Frisk. Not that he know, but he could always tell whenever they averted their eyes from him, it dimmed their soul too. For sans it felt simply frustrating, to just watch Frisk like that, yet there was nothing he did to fix the situation and he knew it was wrong. Every single part of his bones screams when they’re near, missing their affections so that the simplest things like hugs might make him scream in joy.

His soul also ached whenever he sees them, the way they looked of him with guilt as if they had done something wrong, it killed him from the inside. He wants to go to Frisk, telling that they didn’t do anything wrong, and they should not look like- they shouldn’t look so... sans shook his head lightly, focusing on what’s happening in front of him now.

For a while the song had started slow, thus making this easier for him to lead the dance, turning their body to match the beat. sans hadn’t danced in a long time, he know that fact very specifically, yet he could not remember **when** was the last time he danced. This whole memory problem was really messing with him as of late, and around this time he really missed their interaction, because at least he would have someone that would listen and understand.

As the music kicks into a faster tempo, its where the real challenge began. Sounds of heels and shoes hitting the floor are echoed through the hall, while sans tries to keep up with the music as best as he can. This is literally the hardest work he ever done while on the surface, and he starts to show signs of tiring and missing steps. sans’s mind starts to race with many thoughts, while all of them are going to the same thing- he would fail like he always would in important times where he was needed, where everyone counted on him.

As the instruments kept getting faster, so does his awareness of the stares that was directed to him, and to them as well. Disgust, anger, and most importantly fear could be sensed from the room. Heck, it was noticeable the moment the king stepped into the room, and more when he and Frisk followed behind, it made his head spin while his magic tries to keep him calm.

Yet his efforts are starting to come loose, first started by him unable to keep his grin fixated, so that it looks too fake. Good thing the queens weren’t noticing it, but what about the rest? Would there be any guarantee that any of these people around him wouldn’t? 

 

Panic starts to surge as he could feel beads of sweats forming on his skull. Then the moment he feared came. The music had slowed down to prepare kicking back up again later, making the skeleton even more panicked.

“Sans,” a voice called to him, wh-who? “Sans, look at me.” He recognize this voice, its- “frisk?”

“Look at me Sans, focus on me...” Frisk whisper to him, with a gentle face he missed from them.

“Focus on me,” they paused as the end of the second bridge was done, bringing their body closer than before, “..and just, me.” They end the sentence with a look directly to his face, making all his attention shifts solely to them.

One by one, people start to disappear from his sight, as he carefully fixed his sight to the one person in front of him. He took notice of their face, noticing that the small dress they wore was open back, armless with one of the ends draped across the left shoulder. It had 3 layers of frilly fabric gathered at the bottom, making it inflate by itself and trimmed with dark grey lace. For the last accent, they used a red belt with white flower shaped pin to tie it. The last accessories were some feathers are stuck to their head as the wig tied into a bun.

Now that he pay close attention, he noticed how much effort they made to mask the scars with makeup, while there is also new ones he never see before since its always  They look completely gorgeous- no, he knows the right word for it, they look angelic.

sans’s mind flew back to the underground, where he passes waterfall once and try to read the inscription on the wall in one of the room. It mentioned an angel, who had seen the surface, they would fall into the underground and when they do- the underground would go empty. He knows there was another version of it too, but sans despises it simply because it was too morbid to even think about.

Another spin, and probably the last as the song starts to fade in the background. They moved closer to him, something flashes in their eyes that felt so familiar to him. Red color washes over their eyes, the sight of a determination they usually show when facing a hard situations that always took his breath away every time he sees them.

It was something he always adore, always envied, to be unable to give up when things mattered. To have the devotion in order to fix something, in order to achieve a set purpose, it was both beautiful and dangerous to him. Had he known better back then, if he had the chance, he would have asked what happened to people like them. To those who posses main traits of Determination, once everything was over, and their goal was fulfilled- what happened?

 

They kept eye contact for a moment, and it was enough to awaken the surge inside his bones. This is the moment he had waited patiently for, the moment to begin moving first.

sans inhales, gathering his feeling from the past three days into a message he need to deliver before its too late, “frisk, i’m sorry,” sans paused, getting himself together for the real words he had meant to say, “i l-!!”

His words was cut short with a sudden movement from them, followed with another surprise contact he hadn’t expected. Frisk had pulled closer, giving the skeleton a light kiss on his smile, and withdraw with a smile on their face. Yet all of their Determination in their eyes was gone, replaced with dark brown hazel he always finds himself staring into.

“Thank you Sans, but I’m sorry-” Frisk says, a little bit breathless and exhausted, then continues with a fake smile that sends shivers to his spine, “..I can’t feel the same way...” They said this calmly, and as his mind begun to process their words, Frisk’s hands slips away from his.

As they move away from his embrace, sans felt a weight had been lifted from his soul as they disappears into the crowds, and whispers something only he could hear. Soon after he had recovered from the shock, sans look around trying to find where they are, to ask for what they had meant by that- yet not his eyes or his soul could find them. Its not like he’s not trying hard enough, it just became something impossible for him.

Then, as sans teleports away to the spot he had been with Frisk before, he lets everything sinks while he gather his thoughts. He looked upon the ceiling, and slowly close his eyes, recalling how they looked and why he felt such way.

Suddenly sans chuckled to himself, as a smile found itself on his face before it turned into full fledged laughter. The answers had been there all the time, yet he was too stupid to notice it. ‘ _heh, i really was an idiot_ _.’_ sans mused, then looked upon the dissipating crowds once again, with his soul set for a purpose.

Determination inside him resonates with his will, and sans could feel his soul surging with newfound strength, he straightens upright. “... it’s goin’ _tibia_ long night...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya this is the end chapter notes (^w^)/
> 
> I plan to update on Halloween, but unfortunately that plan was cancelled due to some hilarious circumstances. Anyway, the next chapter going to come **not** at the original schedule, so keep your eyelids peeled for a surprise ;3 See you next time!


	26. Slice in Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Near the end of time we stand,
> 
> Away from the beginning of the world we spoke, 
> 
> Eyes finding the heart we lost, the memories we collected,
> 
> And to the starts we pray for another chance for our souls.

 

 

Your back pushed against the cold railing of the balcony, breath ragged and eyes half lidded as your eyes search the soul that did this to you.

The sound of your heartbeat thumps in the night as your lips quiver in cold air, struggling to form words. A feeling of warmth slid across your back, causing a light shiver to crawl down your spine.

“Please,” you say, voice hoarse pleading to him, “...I c-can’t hold it anymore! P-Please!!” You choked on your words.

You can’t stand it anymore, and thus you cry his name into the darkness,

“M-Malik, I-“

 

__________________________________

 

Meeting him was not coincidental thing, you know that he attended this party too. What you hadn’t expected was for him to be the one that came to you, right after your dance with Sans.

A goofy smile on his face, just like the last time you saw him months ago. It seems that the timing was working in your favor, because once he heard your voice calling, Malik immediately turned to you.

Perfect, now is the time you could really use his help, as the sinking feeling in your soul told you that Sans is finally over his shock and was going to search for you. Walking to his side to close the gap you immediately circle your arms around his, and with light a tone, you dictate your wish.

“Malik Von BertenLienge,” you paused, locking your eyes with him and continues, “..Kidnap me, right now.”

It doesn’t took long for him to know what you meant by that, and he smiled to you, “Sure, m’lady.” Then gently, he took your hand to lead the walk, away from the soul you know you had broke.

Once you were both out from the hall, you looked at the male with questioning look, “You know any place to hide?” To which he replies with a slight chuckle as he released your hands, “Yeah, as if I know a lot of hiding place in royal palace...” with a sarcastic tone that makes you laugh.

Not even bothering to hide your smirk, you glanced at him with a suggestion, “But I do. If you want you can come.” You say, already walking from the side door.

Malik seems to contemplate the offer for a while, but then you hear footsteps behind your immediately. “Why me though?” He asked, trying to follow your small yet fast steps, it seems that the benefit of refusing to wear heels have paid off.

 “You look like you need it.” you answer honestly. When you first caught the sight of him, the poor man was looked like he’s ready to kill himself at any point.

Feeling the air behind you shift, you know that he appreciated the gesture, as Malik huffed, “Thanks fam, appreciate it.” Knowing that he doesn’t really mean it to be sarcastic, the words just passed your mind as lighthearted joke.

 

Turning from a corner, you looked around to see if there was anyone present, and there was no one to your relief. Scooting through the long hallway and reach the end, you open a small door that you know was always open for whenever you need. The hinges creacked as the door opens, and you feel a smile formed on your lips when the fresh air hit your face.

Walking to the balcony you stretched your body, feeling slightly refreshed from being released from the confining mood of the hall. Malik walked after you, closing the hidden door slightly and you noticed that his jaw was slack with awe.

You rest your eyes from the glimmering lights of the ball with the soft radiance of the park lamps from below, and admiring the city lights that shone from afar. Turning back to your companion, you smiled at him. He never really changed, still the same dork as you remember. Malik seems to feel your stare, replying to it with a playful grin as he slouched on the railings.

“So, what story you got this time, Frisk?” Malik asked, wasting no time to dive straight into the subject.

Sighing you propped your head on one of your arms, leaning at the shorter railing, “It’s a long one, you sure you want to hear it?”

He chuckled, causing the glasses he wore to slide a little from his nose. “No problem for me, we got all night after all.”

Hearing how tired Malik sounds make you decide to tease him further, “Off the record?” you ask, wriggling your eyebrows at his annoyed expression. Though he didn’t succeed in maintaining it and smiled in the end,

“Yea, sure, off the record.”

 

__________________________________

 

“-Achoo!!” A sneeze erupted from you, ”Gah, sorry! I told you I can’t hold it.” You apologized, half sorry and half laughing from the act.

Malik, _bless_ that man, had dodged right before you sneezed and is now laughing his ass off. “Hah- No you’re not! I can tell you’re not guilty for that.” Nodding you let him know you agree with his words, while  tightening the jacket he gave you to fight the cold.

“Still, it was weird finally seeing you again, especially in a situation like this.” Malik said after regaining his composure, and you couldn’t help but to hum in agreement.

“Three years was a long time Mal,” you calmly said, averting your gaze to the dark night,  

“-long enough to change someone, in a ways you might never know.”

Malik chuckled, “You spoke like it was longer than three.” _It is_ , your heart says, _it was longer than anyone could ever imagine_. Keeping those words to yourself, you shift your vision to the sky, there were no stars up there this time, as the dark clouds rolling and hide the moon behind. “I make everything sound older. How’s your brother?”

Malik seems to sense the uneasiness on the topic, and follows along the change, ”He’s fine, got married last year with some rich fashionista. Don’t ask me her name ‘cuz its super weird, I can’t even spell it.”

Oh, now that’s a news. Wait. “If he’s married then you’re...” the sentence hangs in the air, neither of you finish it since both of you had known what it had meant.

“Dude, that sucks.”

Malik scoffed, “Yeah? Said the kid who freed an entire race from their mountain.”

That got you riled, “Watch your manner meme lord, I’m not fond of your sass.” You threaten him with a mock glare, that somehow got him to smirk.

“You know, if there was one thing that I hoped never changed in the past years, it would be your tolerance to my charm.”

“Rude, you never had that to begin with.”

Malik retorts your statement even harder, “Oh really? Said who?”

Great, he walked straight into your trap. “Said the guy who had a crush on his boss?” Wriggling your eyebrows at him, you took the time and satisfaction seeing him blushes on the mention of his crush.

“S-Shut up! Its not like that, you brat!” Crossing your arms, you put a satisfied grin as you enjoy torturing the poor soul, “Dude, man, bro. Stop being a tsundere and confess already!” Malik squealed with a high pitched noise, he was covering his face with both of his palm before facing you again.

 “You don’t get it!!” he snapped.

“Said who?”

“Said the guy- oh wait. My bad.” Malik smiled sheepishly and you decides to let the topic slide. You were about to say something when a familiar voice from behind called out your name.

 

“Frisk.”

You turned around, your vision immediately recognize the skeletal face that stands in the dark, while his magic eyes became something of a laser pointing directly into your soul.

“Sans- How..?”

Already having a suspect in mind you steal a glance to Malik, who now stands away from the railing and halfway walking to the window, son of a-

“I always had this nagging feeling that I was interrupting something, turns out I was right.” he said while passing the small skeleton, not turning back to you as he opened the window wider, “My advice buddy, whatever you did, make sure it ends here- tonight.” At the end he muttered something you couldn’t catch, then disappear into the dark hallway.

Swallowing down your anxiety, you close your eyes and breathed. Malik was right, it would be cruel if you to drag this any longer. Both for yours and his sake, this must end tonight.

With a newfound determination, you open your eyes and face Sans directly.

Time to end this.

 

****************************

 

sans stood there in silence, for a while neither of them said anything. They were closing their eyes for a moment, then released a long sigh and face him with the glint of determination that danced behind their eyes. sans knew what they did, what they have wanted to do as Frisk’s soul hid behind layers of Determination inside them.

Frisk stayed silent, letting sans to speak first and giving him time to do one final mental preparation. Frisk seems to sense his anxiety, or perhaps they too- felt nervous, as the kid taps their finger on the jacket they were wearing and clenches their fingers to keep the cloth on their shoulders.

Judging from their current reactions, sans had to think back on his options. Frisk’s mind was already made before he stepped into this place, and while he was late too notice it, it was still not too late for him to change it. The task won’t be easy, with their Determination getting in the way, but it won’t stop him from trying.

The most important point was on how to get his message across, to convey what was in his mind and feelings and putting it into words which was proving to be more difficult than it should have. Yet, the time sans spend with them had taught him, enough to make him realize what he had done wrong.

He hadn’t said it correctly, not in the way that they want to hear, with the right intention that they needed. sans was quick to realize this, and this chance given was more than enough for him. Frisk was Determined to end this, but sans chose another path.

He wants to continue.

“Frisk...” he said their name, slower than sans ever had in the past, announcing it to the world with the weight it carries inside his soul. The name of the person standing in front of him, someone who had lived with him for the past few months- and perhaps reliving their live even more, a child that became his brother’s best friend, the human that shattered the barrier...

And for sans?

For him, they were everything. His beacon, his love, his-  . sans’s soul pulsed with magic, memories and dreams of the past projected into his mind, while he let his soul communicate what it wanted to convey for the longest time.

 

 “i love you.”

 

Frisk stayed silent, their face devoid of any emotions as they let sans utter his words, his feelings,

His HOPE.

Something had stirred, while he did feel his words had brought a change, it was something he least expected. The air shifted into cold tension, whilst Frisk look at the skeleton directly into the void inside his eyesockets. Their lips parted and forming whispers that carried by the cold wind from the end of time.  

“Don’t...”

They said it slowly, as they kept their face straight, then repeat their will a little louder, “You shouldn’t.. Give up on me, it’s easier that way.”

They had dealt the damage, and sans could feel his soul took the blow deeper than it should, seem like he overestimated himself a little. sans closed his eyesockets, trying to recall where he had heard the words, and why is it sounded so familiar.

The answer was easy though, since he always knew better about himself than anybody, it was not a challenge for his mind to understand. But he need to make sure, there should be no room of error in this.

“i said that, didn’t i? in a different timeline?” They fell silent, and it was more than enough for him to respond.

“well then, allow me to retract that statement,” sans paused, letting his soul to take over the rest, “giving up is not easy.”

Determination flares in the air, and it was strong enough that it starts to rival sans’s magic. “Giving up is easy, Sans.” They spoke in low tone, so dangerously low that it might be swept away by the wind,

“.. It always is.” they murmured with a tired, defeated voice.

 “it was,” the skeleton admitted, “..or it used to be, now its gettin harder to do.”

“To give up?!” they snapped, his actions finally had prompted a reaction from them, and it allows him to peek into their soul for a short moment.

sans shook his head, “no,” he said, his smile conveying genuine exhaustion as he spoke again,

“it’s getting harder to stop caring.”

 

Frisk flinched, their line of defense finally cracked as they showed signs of emotions. They fell silent, perhaps from shock, and sans took the chance to continue, “the moment you gave up was the moment you stop caring. not because you can’t, but because you chose not to. you have to stop yourself, to ignore the situation, and by doing that you starts to become numb.”

he paused and took a deep breath, letting his memories sort itself in his head, “.. to give up means to kill your own feelings consciously, continuously, and crushing your HOPE the fastest way to do it.” sans stops, checking the kid once more to see their situation.

They were standing still, though their lips quivered and life had started to find its way into their eyes. “sure, it was easy to say you gave up, but is it easier to say that you didn’t care? its gettin harder to get myself to think that way, and since i’m to lazy to try even more, i’ll stop.”

Frisk then they glance back at him, their Determination pulsed gently in the air, yet still showing no signs of subduing.

“That’s not always the case,” they mutter, “..When you truly care, you would have to take everything into account and decide that giving yourself away was the best outcome. You could, give up because you care.”

sans chuckled, “that’s too much work for me Frisk,” never in his life as a lazybones he would imagine saying this. “i’m too lazy to give up now.”

Frisk stare at him dumbfounded, now finally getting what he had meant to say all this time. Their barrier finally broke, and their soul shone brightly, reflected in their teary eyes.

“Why can’t you just listen to me for once?”

sans shrugged, closing his left eyesocket and winked, “don’t y’know? that’s a _numbskull_ for ya _._ ”

The side of their mouth arches, slowly turning into a smile and a chortle erupt then turning into full fledged laughter. “Ahahaha!! Y-You’re impossible!”

“nah kid, i’m sans.”

“Sans!”

“yep that’s the name.”

That said, sans joined laughing soon after, though not as cheerful as they were, the skeleton could feel there was a difference between this new joy they share with him and their previous happiness.

This is the first time for him hearing them without any weight attached, the way they laughed sounded so free and light and he finally understood, this is the first time Frisk was truly laughing.

 

Wiping their eyes from shred of fallen tears, they smiled at him, and it twisted his soul into a whole new level.

“Sans.” They called his name, derailing his train of thoughts inside his mind. Opening their arms slowly, Frisk let the suit fall from their shoulder as they pulled sans into a hug.

Admitted it took him by surprise, he returned the embrace then whisper to their ears, “i love you.” They nuzzled further into his frame, “I can’t.. reply to that.”

sans pat the back of their head, “ya don’t have’ta.” He honestly mean it, they truly don’t have to, the way their soul sings near him are telling sans more than enough to know how they felt towards him. “i said i’ll wait, so i will, no matter how long it takes. don’t ‘cha worry, i’m a patient guy.”

That got a chuckle out of them, “Sans, I don’t think you have to wait _that_ long.” Their laugh didn’t felt the same as before. What could be bothering them now?

“whaddya mean by that?” they fell silent for a moment, sans felt their movement tenses when he asked, then relaxed again.

“I’m waiting for the right moment.”

sans felt his smile strained a bit, “that’s not the full truth, isn’t it?”

Frisk stood still for a moment, then lets go and nods slowly, looking at him with glint of seriousness in their eyes.

“In one year,” they begin, “-if by any means monsters failed to archive peace within a year, there will be another reset, and everything would start over again.”

sans chocked on his breath, he can’t believe that they’re telling him this now.

“why?”

Frisk smiled at the skeleton, and it’s a bitter smile he never saw from the kid. Soon he found out why they never smiled like that in front of him before.

 

“Because if I fail, I’ll die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end chapter notes (0w0)7
> 
>  
> 
> Was there anything left to say? 
> 
>  


	27. Is It Gay Enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a flap of their wings, they set upon the sky and fly.
> 
> With a clap of their hands, the pair finds themselves entangled and stuck. 
> 
> Question is, should they let go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some news for you at the end notes.

 

Alphys fidgeted on her bed, looking absolutely wrecked, with panic written all over her face. She wiped her glasses again despite the fact that there was no need to, checking the time again to see if its time yet for her to go and meet everyone at the lobby.

For this special occasion Undyne and her have different rooms, and for that reason in particular, Alphys is not thrilled.

The small lizard had already gotten used to the presence beside her when she fell asleep, the light snore that soothed her and let her soul calm downwhen she awoke in the middle of the night, like a lullaby would lead her to her rest again.

Now, fully occupying the big bed by her lonesome, it felt... wrong. Alphys sighed, ‘ _There’s no use thinking about these things.._ _._ _'_ reminding herself again about her plans for today,

‘ _Just focus on putting everything you got_ _into_ _today! Make sure you and Undyne enjoy yourself to the fullest! Yeah Alplhys, you can do it. Believe like Papyrus would believe in me!!!’_

Clapping her palms on her heated cheeks, Alphys let out a groan at her own thoughts. She still can’t believe that she was together with Undyne now. It was something that she only dared to dream about. A familiar voice piped in her memories, one from when she officially met Frisk in the Underground, causing her to groan again. And then she laugh, she laughed so hard that her yellow scales starts to tint pink in her magic.

“Who would have thought that he would win the bet? I still need to pay Mettaton back for that one act in Barrier’s room…” Alphys mutters lowly, dropping her body on the bed with ‘oomph’ in contact with the soft padding. 

A gleeful smile finds its place at her lips, as the yellow monster smiled facing the ceiling. Today is going to be a great day, and she will make it happen!

…

“ _O-Or I will at least try, that works too right_?” she thought, feeling a drop of sweat gather on her forehead.

 

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>> 

 

Undyne was speechless. No, screw that. She had something to say but it refused to get out of her mouth. Instead, the only thing that came out was a gurgling noise like a choked Jerry.

Alphys looked absolutely amazing, wearing a brown sweater, red knee length skirt with dark brown combat boots, while her puffy outer coat compliments her small built better, and the colors constrasted so as to makes her yellow scales shine brighter.

Said lizard was smiling sheepishly towards her girlfriend, walking shyly as she kept tucking her skirt in place. “Alphy! Glad You Didn’t Ditch Me Too!” Undyne ran towards her, the words makes Alphys furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“D-Ditch? Wh-What do you m-mean?”

Undyne grab a stack of post-it-notes sized papers, each saying that the writer was going without the others. The Papyrus, Sans and Frisk group went to the southeast area to the shopping centre, Asgore went with Clover for something important while Toriel’s note said she would sleep in and to not wake her until- ever. Tabitha and Iris went to escort the king, so that left two more people with unknown schedule.

”S-So I take it o-our sightseeing p-plan aborted?” Alphys asked in low voice. Just as Undyne open her mouth to speak, her eye widen before squinting to the lift. From inside, two people walked out towards their direction and waved.

“Hi Alphys, Und-“ Not letting him to finish his words Undyne rushed to the two and tackle the two man, dragging them to Alphys who kept still from shock. “I’m Kidnapping You Two And Nobody Can Protest!!” a collective yes echoes through the hall, and Alphys could only offer her apologetic smile to Undyne’s morning victims.

“So, you guys bein’ ditched?” Fin asked, massaging his neck from being dragged in Undyne’s chokehold.

Alphys nods, “I-I was really lo-looking forward to visit some p-place near the hotel, I g-got everything c-covered by Nilla actually.”

She open her phone, showing a mini map with some place flagged near her location, “I-I asked her t-to mark them be-before leaving.”

Ova nodded, studying the map closely then smiled at the two couple, “We were about to head out to the same places! Would you like to join us?”

Fin groaned, but soon smacked by the other male, causing him to wince in pain. Undyne’s fins perked, “Of Course We Want, Punk. C’mon, Lead The Way!” Right after saying that the blue fish walked towards the entrance, causing the other three behind her to giggle as they catch up with the warrior.

“Where do you want to go first?” Ova asked, though soon he regretted it as his eardrums being bombarded by yelling and prompts of three people speaking at the same time.

“Places That Got Cool Things!”

“Somewhere that’s not boring, but quiet.”

“A-A place th-that’s related to sci-science?”

Rubbing the side of his head, Ova smiled towards the group, “Funny, buut, I think I know exactly where we should go!”

 

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>> 

 

“Welcome to the ‘All Fair’, where everyone and everything get cramped into one space!”

Alphys squealed, stars could be seen in her eyes as she look around the room, hopping up and down unable to hide her excitement. “W-Whoa, t-there’s so many things!!”

Ova chuckled, “Of course, the event was named like that because almost everything is here, brought together in one place.” He explained as they walked further in, keeping his eyes on the small tour.

“Where’s The Cool Stuff?” Undyne say in a tone that is low for her, “-And Why Is This Place So Barren?!” “It’s because this place wasn’t supposed to open yet, fish.” Fin teased, earning him a failed attack from the blue monster.

Alphys had wandered alone and check one of the stand, being greeted by slightly afraid young man. Undyne’s glare didn’t make it any better, though it did silence some whispers at the neighboring stands.

She looked around the small tent, observing the objects that have been unpacked and put on display. Most of it looked like shells but there are some patterns carved on them that make their appearance look more eye catching.

Undyne peered at her girlfriend, finding herself smiling at the sight of Alphys enjoying herself and not being burdened by anything. They didn’t stay in that stand for too long because after buying a pair of accessories Alphys urged them to keep moving forward, Ova became their guide for the front section and showing them around the stalls.

“Whoa, Check That Out!”

Undyne pointed to a bigger stand that assembled from sturdier material, her eye keep locking at it like a hawk. Inside it was a collections of swords and armory that comes in different sizes and designs. She lurched towards the stand, Alphys in tow and looked around the mini workshop.

“Like what’cha seein missy?” A slurry voice asked, a bearded old man wearing a thick leather jacket emerged from the cashier.

“Who  Did Ya Call Missy?!”

“Yer not a gal then?” the shopkeeper taunted, causing Undyne to stammer, “W-Well I Am Girl But- Ngaah, Whatever!! You’re The Owner Old Man?”

He chuckled, “One of many, the boys are out buying lunch.” Undyne inspected the small cahsier table closely, noticing that this place also sell accesories, though these ones look more rougher than the one on Alphys.

“Somethin catch yer eye?” Lifting a small gauntlet, Undyne take a closer look at its accentas a familiar feeling passes her head, “I Swear I’ve Seen This Before, Fuck, Where From?!”

 

“Probably from this?” Fin asked from beside, his thumb flick on the pendant that dangling on his hand, secured by a silver thin chain. The markings look exactly identical, though it is more of the symbols that carried by the two items that makes it distingushable.

“Good to see ya still alive James.” The old man spoke, with a glint of mischief in his voice.

“You too old bear, hope ya kick the bucket soon.” The two laughed after that, almost make Fin forgot about the others.

“Oh yeah, almost forgot. Meet Undyne and Alphys, they’re the new residents I told ya back then. Guys, this is Franklin, or we usually call him Papa Bear. He’s an acquaintance to my dad.” the man laughed, his tone rich and chrunchy like metal being crushed by pressure. Ova came in the middle of the introduction, shooting a polite smile to Frank and took place beside Fin.

“The Royal Guard’s Cap’n eh? Makes me tempted to test the title of this hot head baby chick.” Undyne’s eye twitch on the challenge, and she almost say yes if not for her respects towards older people had significantly gone better from her younger years. “N-Nah Thanks, Maybe Next Time.”

Frank leaned back with satisfied smile, “Self restraint eh? Yer teacher must be great to be able to drill dat through those thick scales of ya.” That got a chuckle out of her, knowing how true those words are and continued to converse, not for long as they bid goodbye to explore some more leaving Fin behind to catch up with Frank.

Now that they arrived at the tech section, that causes Alphys’s eyes to light up even brighter. “W-Whoa, the-there’s so much stuff! S-Some of t-this even lo-look like the ones Del’s w-working on!”

Ova smiled, “That’s because it is EMC2’s tent, and this area is mostly reserved for her scientific department to showcase next week.” Having learned from the outing experience the short man explained everything simple since Undyne is also here, just so he won’t need to repeat it again.

Said monster mouthed an ‘o’ while Alphys face shifted to intrigued with the thought of something. “Y-You said that some areas a-are reserved, just how **_big_** is it exactly?”

Ova tapped his chin thoughtfully, “I think about 20% of the full space..? I am not quite sure but that might be the closest approximate.”

Alphys fell silent for a moment, “You k-know what?” She forced a smile as she talks, “-let’s just forgot about m-my dumb question and g-get going.”

Immediately as she done saying that Alphys skitters to some random tents and enters the workshop and look around it. Undyne glared to the male, yet Ova could only shrug as his brown eyes shows confusion alike her.

 

That said, there is also something else she wanted to ask of him. Undyne had been curious about it for quite a long time, but have yet to find the right time to ask as the female warrior finds the question would be crossing the line too far. “Hey, Mind If I Ask Ya Somethin Private? You Don’t Have To Answer Though.”

Ova stare at her for a good minute, before he nods. “You and Fin- Wh.. Are You Guys Together?” Ova’s smile turned more relaxed as he chuckle, “Eesh, I cannot describe how relieved I am to get that kind of question. Yes, we are together.”

His smile turned a little bit wider in the mention of it, “How did you found out? I think neither of us had told you.”

Now it’s the fish monster turn to laugh, “Fuh-huh-hu! I’m Willin' To Bet Neither Of Ya Know Anythin' ‘Bout Souls Aside From The Fact That It’s Bright Like A Light Bulb.” Undyne composed herself and once she’s calm enough she shook her head, “I Can’t Explain It Better Than Alphy, But We Just Know This Sorta Thing. How Long Have You Guys Been Bonded?”

Ova hummed thoughtfully, “About 2 years now, though we dated way back around 10 years before we’re old enough to get married.”

As Ova spoke, the more his tanned cheeks flush harder in red. Undyne pinched the side of his arm, resulting in him to jolt in surprise, “Details Man, Details! Who Proposed?!”

“Nobody. We already talked about this when we dated so when each of us hit the legal age, we asked each other if we wanted to keep going… Ugh this is embarrassing.” Mritified he covered his cheeks and glanced away.

Undyne let her back settle in one of the empty tents supporting pillar, looking in adoration towards Alphys, noticing her company had gone silent for a while.

“I Love Her,” She starts, “I Do. But Sometimes I Can’t Help But Feeling Like I’m Not The Right One For Her, Like She Deserve Better Than- This.” Closing her eyelid Undyne sighed, she was about to say something until a snort interrupted her train of thoughts.

Ova smiled mischievously, a smile that he gets from Fin from their time together for so long. “Why are you even worried? If you got time to think about all of those things, then Alphys already have the best partner she could ever ask for.”

Undyne stand still, a dumbfounded expression on her face shown by her eye wide in surprise. “What Are You-“

“Look, its not my place to say, but sometime I will ask Nii -I mean Nilla-  to take picture of you two looking at each other. Then you could worry all you want while looking at it, though, I don’t think it would happen at all.”

Ova give the self-proclaimed tough cookie a knowing smile and before Undyne could press him for more questions, Alphys had returned and dragged her off with a passionate rambling on the way. Undyne forcefully puts away the thoughts for next time and let her love take her away to spend their time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya this is the end chapter notes (^w^)
> 
> Sorry folks, if you're looking for the news it's not here, its in the next chapter notes!


	28. Stamp Of Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As fun as moving forward sounds, a reminder would always come and go whether they are welcomed, 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> or whether they not.

 

Clover looked upon the window with blank look, not thinking about anything in particular as the scenery passed before their eyes. They turned to the mirror, once again checking their appearance, finally satisfied and walked out from the toilet and closing its door behind.

The emptiness greeted them, as their legs carried them towards their seat in the empty train car, far to the back near the other gap that marks the exit of the train. A pair of horns stood out from all the seats, almost reaching the steel railings on the top of each seats which made the owner find himself in quite a pickle when they first board.

Looking at how disproportional the passenger and the carrier was, Clover giggled remembering how glad they were about their decision to rent a section of the VIP class of this train specifically for this purpose. Finally reaching their destination, Clover finds a sight that they did not wish to interrupt.

Asgore was reading a book, something that Frisk had compiled into one big binder of law like a bible for the goat king to learn about human laws that they specifically arranged so he could learn fast enough before the hearing. He looked to be deep in thought, fingers tracing over some words over and over while his lips mutters something that was hard to be caught by normal ear.

“Enjoying yourself m’lord?”

Asgore looked up from his readings, greeting them with a smile. “Howdy! Yes, I do find myself quite engrossed within reading this erm- information. Though, please refrain from speaking too loudly, someone is...”

Clover looked to the side, and finally notices another figure beside the bulky monster. Iris was sleeping soundly, her head propped against Asgore’s forearm as she settled in peace. The warmth of the bright lamps installed in the car clearly didn’t seem to bother her, neither did the constant shaking of the train itself. If anything, it seems to be rocking her to sleep.

“Aww that’s cute,” Clover said in low voice while seating themselves in front of the pair, “I’m going to take a picture of you.”

Asgore lift his free hand in attempt to shake it, but afraid he might woke the woman, he put it back alongside the book on the armrest, “I’d say that is not a wise decision.”

Clover shrugs noncommitally, pulling a pack of candy from their pants pocket and began to unwrap it. “Yeah, those furry fans of yours would be pissed seeing a photo like this. Shame though, the lighting is great too.” They offered one for Asgore, which he politely declined seeing that their deifiniton of sweets was too sugary to be considered healthy.

They plopped all the snack into their mouth, chewing it briefly before looking away in thoughtful eyes, “I’m still going to take one though, just wait for it.” they smiled mischievously and winked to assure the monster that they fully intented to do so when he’s not watching.

Despite the menacing smile and the serious sounding threat, Asgore realizes that it is no more than harmless joke and pushes it aside with a smile. Just a few hours ago he had witnessed how the human before him dealt with authorities by their mere presence alone, and now he could tell when their words were meant as a joke or as they said it- with a slight purpose as they spoke.

This ‘small visit’ was made in order to do silent negotiation with United Kingdom security figures, though he still yet to understand why it had taken place outside the capital, the small village offered a nice view that truly differs from Ebott.

It had, in certain ways- reminded him of what the state of his kingdom before falling back to the mountain, the thoughts alone makes his soul sink in memories he wished not to remember today.

 

“You’re thinking about dreadful things.” Clover snaps the king’s train of thoughts, glancing at him briefly with a neutral face. “Something from the meeting bothers you?”

Asgore lightly shook his head, his golden hair fluffing out and fluttering along with his movements. “If there was anything that do, it would be the fact that the discussion had gone rather-“

“Docile? Easy? With no hard points pressed against the monsterkind itself?” Clover interrupts, the candies had long gone and no longer limiting their speech, bitten in hundreds of small pieces just as they crush the spirit of fight that was concentrated heavily when they entered the booked diner behind Asgore.

Chuckling they look at the male goat with an amused smirk, “You had struck yourself a deal, I’m merely upholding my ends of the contract.”

Asgore’s eyes turned stern, “It prompts another question, one would find it hard to ask only the main subject while not branching to different matters that still tied up with it.”

They smiled a bit wider, eyes sparks with recognition, “The words of Gerald Jr. himself, you studied well.”

They stayed silent for a moment, and in that time the sound of a door opening echoes, though almost masked by the loud whirring of engine and winds from the opened space. Tabitha stepped in, a tray on his hands containing the order from each person as they put it on each respective side. How does one could carry so many things on a moving train, is left for wonder.

Once he’s done, Tabby smiled to both sides and left the place, letting them enjoy the beverages. Clover opened a package and bit into their burgs, munching it in silent delight. Asgore ordered royal tea flavored pudding, one of the many services this accomodation has. Cutting a piece with small plastic spoon Asgore brings the food to his mouth, letting his tongue taste how human food was prepared and contemplating the sensation.

For a moment, silent passes between the two, Clover didn’t say anything as they silently took pictures of Asgore eating the pudding, careful of not being caught in the act. Pocketing their phone back, they watched as Asgore slowly realized he’s being watched, then smiled sheepishly like a kid caught doing something bad, which makes Clover laugh at the act.

“Chill, it’s not like I've never been caught off guard.” They laughed, with a relaxed posture as they sinks even further to their seat.

The statement caused Asgore to feel curious. As far as he knows, Clover never had once showed themselves caught off guard or truly relaxed, not even when being with the younger skeleton. So the fact that they said they've ever been caught off, was something that is surprisingly foreign for him.

 

Clover notices the look on Asgore’s face, they raise an eyebrow to the curious goat, “Wanna hear a story? Its about when my first time being defenseless.” Interest immediately reflected in his face, and catching it, Clover continues their tale.

“This goes back to before the gang was even working at the castle, before sis moved back after- well, that one is not my story to tell. Anyway there was only me, Frisk, and their Father. I said Father as in father figure but honestly, you did a better job than him and I combined.” They paused slightly, winking to Asgore as if to emphasize their point.

“Anyway, I tried my best to keep them company whenever I’m home, play with them or just striking a conversation in the morning when I woke them up for school. I believe you have heard the saying of ‘giving the world to your child’, and that was what I felt back then. Perhaps since I had to takethe parental role that makes me feel in such way. Though I did something- and at risk of sounding silly- something I wouldn't regret doing again the second time.”

Clover breathed in deeply, recollection and nostalgia glitters on their eyes and smile, “I asked them if they would accept it. The world that-“

 

 

“ _\- I worked hard for, a world that I fight to make it better for your sake, a world crafted specially just for you. Would you accept it?” Clover said, in_ _a_ _low tone, barely a whisper._

 _They had never strike a serious coversation as this one before with Frisk, and this is the first time they had ever done something_ _with this weight with_ _the child. That cause_ _d_ _the young adult to speak slower than usual, as they want_ _to get across their point_ _and for their intent to be read clearly._

 _Frisk studied their guardian’s face close_ _ly_ _, looking somewhat confused. The little kid stayed silent, not showing sign_ _s_ _of talking a moment soon. That is fine too, they could wait. Making faces as if they’re thinking about the what’s for dinner, Frisk stood from the floor and walked towards Clover, holding out their hands as they did so._

 _Clover_ _had_ _assumed they wanted to be lifted, or_ _given_ _a hug, as the_ _y_ _moved closer towards the small child. However the next thing coming was neither of those, it was two small hands finding themselves on each side of his cheeks. Their forehead_ _was_ _pressed to theirs and when Clover’s eyes_ _found_ _Frisk’s, they had the biggest grin on their face._

“ _I don’t wann_ _'_ _.” Frisk said, struggling with words, “It’s not mine, its Clo’s. I don’t wann_ _'_ _to take away Clo’s world. I can make my own!” they proclaimed with a warm smile, the missing tooth mak_ _ing_ _their smile adorable._

 _Clover’s composure_ _fell_ _down, t_ _orn_ _to shreds like pape_ _r_ _. Their answer was nothing_ _they'd_ _expected, though again, who would be fool enough to expect anything from a child? A five year old at that, who still sometimes jumbled their words when speaking, and_ _has_ _yet to recieve proper education._

 _But they_ _**did** _ _,_

 _The fact that Clover had recieved an answer far_ _more intelligent_ _from what they had expected was something_ _that had_ _caught_ _Clover_ _off guard for the first time. And it was by no other_ _than_ _the kid in their care. They had yet to realize_ _it_ _before Frisk pointed it out,_ _but_ _they were wearing an entchanting smile, and it took a whole lot of Clover to collect themselves afterwards and look on the footage to see just how they looked in that moment._

 _It was still a mystery of how they were able to_ _feel_ _something at the moment, however it was never forgotten, proven by_ _how_ _the picture taken from the security footage taken on that day was now hanging on Frisk’s room._

 

 

 

Asgore kept himself silent for the whole story, not moving nor looking away. While he was finally getting answers to the question he asked, more questions had popped up instead and taking the place of the former.

“When someone hold so much power over another, be it object or the concept of power itself- people have the tendency to overlook them and elevate them in higher status.” Clover said, opening yet another snack hidden in their pockets and emptying its contents to their mouth.

“And if one would hold so much that the world is considered to be on their palm, to be toyed with, to be crushed, would such a person be considered as a god?” an uneasy sound of plastic wrapper being crumpled travels through the air,

 

“-or for their selfish desire over the world, would they be condemned as a demon?”

 

Clover’s neutral face shifts into a smile in a matter of seconds, now observing their companion as if nothing had gone wrong. Truth to be told, that was the part that had the old king to experience fear once again, it was even morbid than previous fears he had passed in his life. It shut his jaw, muscle clenching in tense as he dared not to speak a word.

A bell sound chimes through the car, notifiying that their destination had come to close. Asgore who looked visibly tensed a moment ago, sighed a breath in relief, just in time for Iris who had slept through the entire conversation to awake herself.

“C’mon, we got a dinner to catch!” Clover said, picking up a suitcase from above them and swung it behind their back, leaving the seat with two people stuck in an awkward mood for not so long.

Iris recovered soon enough to notice the stern look on Asgore’s face, something she knows is not supposed to be there in situations like this. “Are you okay?” she asked in worried and slight sleepy voice.

Asgore took the time to compose himself, as if it was his turn to be caught off guard. The moment they had offered assistance he knew that he had strike himself a deal, and with every deal comes a price that one must burden until everything has been completed.

“I’m fine,” he said, with assuring tone meant more for him than her, hoping that she wouldn’t be able to see the worry hidden in his words,

“It's going to be alright.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya this is the end chapter notes (0w0)
> 
> Long story short, my computer broke. 
> 
> I don't know if the data still salvageable or not, but I dropped it at the service and repair to see if they could do some magic to it. If not, I probably got to take some time to reconstruct my memos, as they are the most important things for this story to keep going.  
> Also there is also some files I would love to keep with bare thread of hope to not disappear and still able to recover. 
> 
> Until then I've nothing else to say, hope that this story can continue without further hitch! See ya next time (>w0)/


	29. Counter Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbrella by the side, for a rain that is yet to pour. 
> 
> Jingle of bells, for the child that was yet to arrive.
> 
> A pray of hope, for the best of worst, were yet to come.

 

 

"Oh."

-Was all that Frisk said when they took a slight peek on their phone screen, checking on a notification chime that halted their walking pace for a moment before briefly tucking the small device back into their pocket, and resuming their walk.

This course of action didn't gone unnoticed by a small skeleton who trailed behind them, and prompting more curiosity than it should have because as much as sans hates to admit it, they are just as secretive as he is sometimes.

After several steps sans finally gave up and asked, "what'cha got there bud?" Frisk stopped again, and this time he finally caught the look on their face, their thinking face. Now if only they put a finger under their chin- which they did, meaning that they were contemplating seriously.

"So," Frisk began, slowly, "I got news and I've got news, which one you want to hear?"

sans could feel his brows raise in response as he asked dubiously, "what's the difference?" "

OF COURSE THERE IS A DIFFERENT BROTHER!" Papyrus chimes in out of nowhere, just finishing his purchase on the person manning the cashier and ran to where Frisk and sans stands. "ONE OF THEM IS NEWS WHILE THE OTHER IS ANOTHER NEWS. FRISK, TELL ME ABOUT THE NEWS!" Papyrus declares loudly, attracting more attention towards the stall they're in.

"Okay, just now I got news from Clo, they asked me to ask you guys if there is there anyone who wants to catch an early flight home? Because they have booked two spaces of it and one is still empty."

Both brothers fell silent, even Papyrus cheerfulness seems to drop just a beat. "W-WHY DID THEY DO THAT?"

Frisk smiled at them, "That had to do with the second news I got earlier in the morning. There was storm clouds on the way to Ebott and its predicted to hail soon. And if it does, there would be no way for us to go back on schedule because the airport would be buried under ice and snow. And that's what early flights are for, though there's only two seats of them available."

sans listen to the details before he ask what was on his mind from the start, "what's the catch?"

The kid smiled towards him, "Well, there is one flying on normal sunny day," Frisk paused as their smile morphed into malicious look, "-And there is another flying in a middle of the storm cloud."

They ends with a wide childish grin. For a while, no one said anything. Both skeletons fell into deep silence, Papyrus's face seems to freeze while sans still held his grin though his eyesockets became completely blank.

Frisk giggled at the sight before them and typed something on their phone, "Pfft, I'll take that as a no."

sans somehow recovered first and shrugs, "thanks kid, _hail-ly_ appreciate that. say, wanna _storm_ outta here and grab some grub?" Papyrus catches the pun and shrieked, "THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!!!"

Frisk laughed out loud as they led the way to the food court, “But you’re smiling.”

“I KNOW AND I HATE IT!”

 

The three of them kept walking, passing around some more interesting stalls until it gradually changes from toys looking merchandise into food corners.

Once they do, Frisk signaled to let the brothers to look around. sans for one, opted to stay near the kid.

“any recommendations?” They eyed the stalls carefully and finally settles on one, who have a red and white umbrella on the top of their tent, then immediately ushered sans to follow.

“It’s the Umbrella Corp. They make all sorts of canned food, but this stall is more of a demo on how it tastes in comparison to the fresh ones.”

They stopped in front of the tent, then brings out some cans from the exhibition and shoved it on the chef’s table.

“It's delicious, especially since they usually call for named chefs to come and present.” They explain while sans looks around, trying to find the seats for them and Papyrus later.

Then his eyes caught something, or more like they caught his as a pair of jet black eyes stares to his spot from afar, wide with surprise. “say kiddo,” the skeleton lightly pats Frisk shoulder, ”am i just seein’ things or was that your aunt?” sans pointed to the person he saw before, and the kid squints before nodding along.

“Yeah that’s auntie! Wow, how did you find her?”

sans only shrugged, “i’m more surprised you can confirm that for me, c’mon kid, let’s join her.”

Frisk pouted while handing him a plate, “You’re just saying that because you haven’t found any seats for us didn’t you?”

sans chuckled as he shot the ‘oh-no-you-caught-me’ face at them. On the way to the table they stumbled upon the other skeleton, he appears to juggle some- no, a quite number of containers with foods in them.

"Papyrus, you sure you can carry all of that?"

Papyrus walked beside them and carries the food with unspeakable balance, which reminded Frisk of the 'dogs challenge they did back then. "THANK YOU FOR THE CONCERN FRISK. HOWEVER I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE ABLE TO FINISH THIS TASK JUST FINE!"

Frisk spared a look towards sans, who just shrugged it off and left the human with exasperated face.

"I MET WITH OVA AND FIN JUST BEFORE, MOST OF THIS WERE THEIRS." Papyrus explained, while setting down the containers carefully and arranged them on the table while Frisk dragged more seats.

"Really? Then where have they ran to?" Delima asked, barely audible since she just finished her meal that screams unhealthy everywhere.

"I DID NOT ASK," The younger skeleton seems to think over the encounter before replies, "BUT I AM SURE THEY WILL BE BACK, OTHERWISE ALL OF THIS FOOD WOULD GET SPOILED."

"we could still bring it back to the hotel with us." sans says slowly as he tries the food that Frisk brought from before, "..'s not like everyone were out today right? the old lady could use a food or two," and plopped a pice of meat toward his teeth, it then dissapears on contact, "-heh, this feels kinda funny."

Delima inspects the skeleton closer, her face seems to show emotions mixed with intrigue and curiosity, then turned to observe Papyrus as he ate as if wanting to say something.

"YOU ARE RIGHT BROTHER, THIS DOES TASTE RATHER WEIRD."

Yet she did not say anything for a while and the expression turned back into relaxed face as she looked on her own mountain of food, "I suppose it is because of the lacking properties like magic. Toriel said that it was needed to break down the elements in foods so you can process it and convert the energy into magic. Huh, interesting..."

Delima seems more intrigued than before, but then the expression settles again into one of comfort. It makes sans felt weird sometimes, how familiar her attitude was despite them being acquainted for only a few months. There was a certain feeling of loss that he felt, causing him to look to the place where his soul suppose to rest, as a small twinge of a pinching sensation from inside could be felt yet he have no answer to soothe it or make it disappear.

The other two male arrived on their table just in time for sans to finally finish his plate, which took a considerate amount of time as he is unused to eat full-fledged human food.

“That’s still too long man, was it really that heavy for ya?” Fin asked, Ova had seated himself across the Brit beside Papyrus, who was now drinking down some Sea Tea prepared by Toriel.

“heh, i just don’t have the stomach for it.” sans answered lightly, while Frisk responds with air drums effect to annoy the others even more, and it successfully cause the younger skeleton to spit out some of his tea back to the thermos while the others wonder how he’s capable of doing it in the first place.

“NYEH SANS!!! HOW DARE YOU DO TORTURE ME THIS WAY!”

“now, now paps, I was jokin’. don’t _t_ _ake it to heart,_ 'kay?” Papyrus screeches loudly, while Fin opts to shut his ears with his hands, looking thoroughly annoyed.

“JFC Sans, how could you keep spitting puns like that?!”

Frisk moves forward, leaning their body from across the table as they put on a smug face, “That is because not only he is the pun-master, he’s also a-“

“- machine pun!” sans finished the sentence immediately, earning more devastated look from the two people on the table. Ova only smiled wryly while Delima look absolutely enjoying the scene.

“now that’s done, kid how did ya move there? i haven’t even notice ya.” Frisk slides down the table, with a big satisfaction on their smile as they shrugged, “I once watched the ‘How To Be A Ninja’ 101 and 102, it helps.”

Papyrus eyes gleamed on the word guide. “WOWIE, IS THAT TRUE FRISK?”

Frisk didn’t say anything and continues to walk back to their seat singing a song with low tone, “This song is cooopyrighted- tananana-na-na-na!” and plopped back on the plastic chair, earning a laugh from Delima.

“i- don’t get it..?” Delima’s laughter slowed down immensely, she fixes her glasses slightly that fall low on her nose, “Remind me to introduce you to Disney, Pixar, and Loop when we get back.”

After the delightful lunch, Delima who had finished her meal from long ago had excused herself, along with Papyrus who wants to tag with her. Not long after they left, Frisk and sans went with Ova and Fin, looking for Undyne and Alphys who they found out also roam in the exhibition.

“I didn’t know they went here too, we haven’t ran into them all this time.”

“We went in from East hall then goes to the North hall, where did you came from sans?”

sans tries to remember the name of the gate they went in before, “we got in from… uh, west.”

 

“No wonder then, we probably missed them along the way to the action figure tent.” Frisk answer as they nod in understanding, then looked up with a smile when they noticed the blue scaled fish came out from an engineering stall, wearing some sort of robotic limb attached to her back and hands. Her fins perked when she notice the coming group and tries to lift her hand to wave, almost forgot with the attached limbs if Alphys hadn’t been there to stop her from breaking the product.

“Hey Punk, You Guys Here Too?!”

“the whole time since the mornin’ fish.”

Undyne’s eyes turned stern on the nickname, and Alphys immediately chimes in, “T-This place i-is awesome! When is it o-open for r-real?”

Ova took a book flier and scrolls over the pages before points on near the last pages. “It’s open for 3 days on the weekends at 6-8 of January, we can visit at the opening day before going home if you want, but we need to ask master first.” Alphys cocked her head in confusion, while Undyne went back to take off the annoying suit.

“Guess you hadn’t received the message yet, here, read this.” Frisk opens their phone for the yellow lizard to look, her fingers scrolls down the screen slowly as she mouthed the words then hands back the device back to the small human. “P-Please tell t-them I p-p-politely decline t-the offer.” Frisk makes an affirmative gesture as they immediately type a reply.

sans went in to check the inside of the tent, nothing catches his eyes, as he realized something important about the exhibit. Walking back outside he finds the kid and gesture them to come closer, they responded with a confused face as they walked closer to the small skeleton.

“say, your sib owns the exhibit right? so ‘s the tech ‘ere?” he wait until Frisk nods, giving affirmation as he continues, “i noticed the tech around are a little bit, outdated, from the ones i saw at home.”

The kid seems to catch what sans wanted to confirm and gesture him to scoot closer, whispering to where his ear would be. “We can’t release everything to the market, there’s going to be civil war if we do.” They draw back and smiled to him, “Besides, we don’t want to cause a headache for Nilla, it didn’t turned out well last time.”

The skeleton could feel his brows rise, finding their sentence a tad weird, “whaddya mean, last time?”

Frisk smile falls smaller, they look around before saying what they wanted to with careful attitude, “Unless we are in a bookstore with a science fiction rack, then I can’t answer this here. Mind waiting until we get home?”

sans weighs his options for quite a while before he nods, “promise me not to run again?” Frisk gives a thumbs up, a big cheerful smile on their face. They went back to join the rest of the group immediately, looking forward to tonight surprise that they have been looking for ever since they arrive to this country and for sans to confirm their plan for it.

“so, how long ‘till that sky show?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end chapter notes (0w0)
> 
> So we got ourselves some news peeps! First off, lots of my data are gone, but the basics are saved, meaning that this tree is (barely) holding! (9^v^)9
> 
> Another news to tell would be that I got a problem ongoing right now. 
> 
> Just for you guys to know that means lesser chapters to go out, and the rarer the intervals are going to be. Sorry for the inconveniences, I know its sucks but there's nothing to be done to change that (QwQ) I'm trying to make sure this won't happen again so hopefully the hard work would be enough to pay off the waitings!
> 
> Dats all for now, see y'all at the next chapter!


	30. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidden by her smile, eyes who had seen the time.
> 
> For day had passed with the will to keep going forward.
> 
> Of the tears that wouldn't fall mourning what is gone, wind would come to bring new beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #rarebeginningnotes
> 
> Soooo Sorry for the late delay in updates! Life was a bit of hindrance than I like it to be, but here's a new chapter!
> 
> Enjoy (^w^)

 

First thing that humans usually do in the morning is to wake up mentally before trying to move their limbs. That was the activities you were trying to do when you realized none of your limbs respond to your will. No, you're sure you can feel them, but for some reason they didn't move in any direction as if trapped or pinned by something. You know that you're still on the bed of your hotel room via assessing the feeling on your back, however it just makes you wonder why you can't move at all.

_Speaking of, why is it so dark here- Oh._

Once realizing the problem, you starts opening your eyelids bit by bit as a precaution to being blinded by bright light by opening them too fast. Slowly but surely your vision focused and let you look around clearly in the minimal sunlight seeping through the blinds.

Around you bodies scattered, whether their sleeping figures were on the floor or on other furniture- bed included. Over to your right you spot Toriel, sleeping peacefully beside you with her arms draped over yours in an uncomfortable position.

Next you glanced down to your legs where Papyrus's head rests just below your knees. Despite the thoughts of how uncomfortable it would be supposedly you can just get away with putting a pillow instead of your legs. Checking your left arm reveals that it was just being buried by pillows, although that doesn't explain why it feels so heavy, maybe that was only you.

Slowly but surely you loosen yourself from the trap on the bed, carefully traversing on the floor to make sure you won't step on anybody's toes or tails. You found out that Sans had taken over the only seats in the room and Alphys slept next to Undyne, cocooned by blankets.

Looking around you noticed that almost everyone was there- almost. You scanned the room, searching for the remaining figure, and ended up going find them in their room. Clover was just stepping out from the bathroom when you entered their room, water still dripping from their hair.

"Mornin' champ, still too early to jump scare someone isn't it?"

You smiled at them, "It's never too early to do anything, I just wanted to see you that's all." Hearing your reply, Clover cooed, their expression turned into a teasing smile, "Daww, its like you haven't seen me for a year- oh wait, you haven't!"

You giggled while punching their arm lightly, and your sib does the same while they drying their hair with hotel blanket instead of their towel, "One more transit to go and we're back at Ebott, excited to be back yet?"

Groaning you jumped on the bed, landing on your back and still whining on the thought they just inputted, "I need more ghoulidays."

Clover's reaction was to snort at you, "What if I told you I received news that would make you re-think that statement?" You cocked your head in confusion, at first not getting the hint as they turned to comb their hair.

Thinking hard you start off listing on what could you possibly want to hear so badly to makes you immediately want to go back to- Oh.

"Seems like ya got it," Clover said amusedly, "C'mon, let's figure out how to tell the others as well as how to wake 'em up." They got up from the bed, offering their hand for you to hold on.

Taking their hand you wonder how the two of you should wake up the sleeping souls, but you can most definitely say that it would be quite surprising.

 

________________________________

 

Throwing off the luggage you sighed deeply, taking a closer look at your bedroom before happily plopping on the bed.

_It feels really great to be at home again..._ you thought to yourself, then wondering if you should keep the train tickets on your notebook or not when a knock on the door interrupts your musing.

Scrambling to your feet you went to open the door and find Toriel standing outside, and you noted that the discomfort on her face was not hidden well behind her motherly smile. "Greetings my child, I- I'm sorry did I just interrupted something?"

You shook your head immediately, deciding that yes, it's still too early for Toriel's mind reading power, "No you didn't, what is it mom?"

Hearing your confident answer seems to make her relax, even for just a bit. Smiling more genuinely she bowed down to your eye level and whisper, "Would you like to take a walk with me? I have something to discuss with you."

Despite cocking your head in confusion, you nod cheerfully, "Sure, just let me fetch my phone before we go outside."

Doing a quick stop in the room to find the device, which you found to your own amusement was on a stack of socks, you closed the door behind you and the next door after that while trailing behind Toriel. Following her from behind somehow makes this situation familiar to you.

"Sooo?" you start asking after finally stepping outside.

Toriel turned back at you with a smile, a wary, motherly smile she usually use when she's concerned with something. "I- I just want to spend some time with you my child... Was it too much to ask?"

A pang of guilt found it's way to your chest, one for sure that you weren't expecting that answer at all, and it caused you chest to tighten a little. "Sorry mom, everything has just been so busy lately-"

"No Frisk, please, you don't have to apologize. It's just.." Toriel sighed, the smile swept with the air, "This isn't exactly how I thought it would go when I think about it." Toriel halted her walk and turned back to face you fully, her brows furrowed in a weird expression you rarely see from her, "Frisk, are you okay?"

You make a sound of confusion, crossing your arms you wonder what kind of 'okay' she wanted to ask you about until her gaze went sharper into you and she stand straighter, the kind of posture Toriel use when she's ready to scold you for something.

"See? This is what I'm talking about." Toriel said while gesturing to you, "My child, I could see that something has been bothering you for a while now and I know what it is. This.. I feel that I'm failing you as a mother."

Baffled was an understatement, you almost choked on your own breath as you scooted closer. "Wha- why? What did I do?!" You asked in worried tone, receiving a shook as answer.

"No child, if anything its mine. I, have to tell you how I truly felt about this, about you working yourself so hard for our- monsters sake..." Toriel gaze to the distance, her eyes seems to search for something else in the open field, "It wasn't supposed to be your full responsibility, and I was thinking that when you accepted the title you'd only become something along the lines of a figurehead, and the work would be left on the shoulders of Asgore and I, it's the reason why I agree to came back originally.

“However you, you put everything- even Asgore's portion all onto your hands. I am honestly proud of it, but at the same time I also worry. I'm not doubting your strong will and what you are capable of, I've seen it myself. What I'm worried about is that when you stumbled mid-way, I-I won't be able to catch you before everything fall apart..."

 

You stood still, taking in her reasons and worries. Clover had told you she might say something like this, and they even warned you about it because for some weird reason they share a kinship that you can't fully understand, perhaps something about being a parents figure- that is the closest thing you could get from the guessing game.

You start by taking action, by slowly approaching her and taking one of her arms, "But I have you, didn't I? I have you and I have my family. Not only Clover, Delima, or the rest of the occupants but YOU- Dad, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Sans- YOU are all my family and I trust that neither of you would let that happen to me!" Pausing, you tug her arm lightly to direct her shimmering ruby eyes to yours, "But the others, they don't care about it! They don't consider those facts and feelings that I have. If there's anything, most of the earth population are either confused by fear or downright hate you- and they don't even know you like I do!!"

Rubbing her palm in circling motions, you put another one underneath her paws, cupping it as you notice that Toriel's eyes are glassy. "I know I'm a child to you, and I enjoy every last bit of it. I also know that I like helping others, and when I know that there are ways to do both by helping you as your child, I took it immediately."

Toriel, who had sniffed a bit, still held her tears from spilling, as if that was a luxury she doesn't deserve to have. Her right hand cupped your cheek, the mix of emotions could be seen clearly on her face as she slowly knelt down to your level. With a smile, Toriel opens her mouth to ask what it seems to be the last of her willpower, "Why? Why would you go so far for us? Haven't you done enough by freeing us? By letting me to gaze upon the sky again? Showing me the beauty of the stars that had been long forgotten by this old lady? My child, Frisk... Why??"

Deep down inside your soul, you already know the answer. With the biggest smile you could muster you said, "I have a reason, and its a selfish one too- but honestly?" You leaned up on tiptoe and rested your head on her shoulder, whispering directly into her ears, "I just want you to be my mom on the surface too... That is all I could ever ask for, and I think that is worth fighting for..."

In a moment there's only silence, the sound of the winter wind blows through your side yet was blocked before it could hit by Toriel engulfs you into a hug, breaking down in tears.

"M-Mom? What di-"

"Of course Frisk, sweetheart!!" Toriel half-squealed to you, sounds like she's almost choked by her own hiccups,"I want you to be my child too! I-I, y-you... My dear, you ARE my child!"

You realize that Toriel had released your arms when she hugs you, and you quickly circled them behind her neck, gripping tightly as you inhaled the aroma of butterscotch and cinnamon mixed with the sense of warmth in your chest. Closing your eyes shut, you just let the momentum takes off and bathed in the pleasant feeling.

"I love you mom."

Toriel pulled herself away slightly to face you, with fur on her cheeks stained by her tears, yet it doesn't matter as she smile brighter than sunshine when she looks at you with loving eyes.

"I love you too my child..."

 

________________________________

 

Immediately after you let go of the hug, your cheeks felt like they had turned to stone from the numb cold, which hadn't gone unnoticed by the goat-mom so she ushered you to go inside. The cold seemed to have bothered her too despite the immense amount of fur she had, and you couldn't help but to smile at the thought.

Heading inside almost in a hurry, you open the door and were about to head further to hold it open when you feel the door hit something that elicited a startled squeak. You hurried to check who's behind the door and found Alphys sitting on the floor with one hand on her nose.

"S-Sorry Alp- Whoa! What are you...?" Taking a closer look you noticed that there are whoopee cushion littered everywhere. All in different sizes and you are fortunate enough that you almost stepped on one.

" **PFFBBBBBTTTT!!!!** "

Though it seems Toriel didn't share your luck and stepped on a few of them in one go.

At first her eyes widen, then noticing Alphys by the door her eyes lights up with joy and she starts to laugh. Her laugh last long enough for her to still shaking when you guide her inside, you giggled along while Alphys closed the door and collected the prank tool.

"Oh dear, that's- that was the best!" Toriel managed to wheeze in between laughter, "Although looking at these cushions, it seems very familiar... Did you by any chance collaborate with a certain skeleton named Sans?" She asked with mischievous tone, somehow making the yellow lizard shrinks more into a ball.

Honestly you're also curious, and thus you nudge Alphys gently, coaxing her to speak with the puppy eyes. Knowing her love for cute things you are sure that it will work. Turns out it work better than you expected when Alphys repositioned her glasses with a genuine smile on her face.

"W-Well it should be, I-I was the one who supplied him with them. In fact I-I was the one w-who made them for S-Sans!" Alphys exclaimed giddily, "I-It's a long running business w-we had. I w-would make him the b-best prank tools I c-could an-and in return h-he'll-" Suddenly Alphys stopped, interrupting her own speech by putting her hands on her mouth. "Oops, t-trade secret!"

Admittedly you're curious. As far as you remember, you can't seem to recall anything about Alphys and Sans teaming up making pranks gag, perhaps it was another one of those things that you forgotten about. At least you know it now, though it doesn't bother you that much, rather it was more of a relief to know another things about your friends and thus you nodded sagely.

Toriel seems to approve your notion, putting her hand on your shoulder as she stood behind you and already bowing down to meet Alphys's eye level, "I might have a future ideas for us to discuss with you but for now, keep up on it Doctor."

Alphys smiled, giving her thumbs up as her tail swayed happily, "W-Will do mom-" which immediately stopped abruptly by the lizard shoving her hands to her face. Before any of you could say anything Alphys took off, running back to the way she came from while squealing in high pitched tone.

She sounded exactly like a steam train.

Meanwhile you turns back to Toriel, finding her a little bit shocked but also notice the radiant blush emitting beneath her furs, smile gentle yet eyes full of mischievousness.

"Well,"

Toriel says, giggling. You're still unable to piece together her weird behavior that you were witnessing just then even as you noticed the smug undertone layered under her intonation until,

"I definitely wouldn't mind having another daughter..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end chapter notes (0w0`) 
> 
> Originally I was supposed to post a chapter at 30, though looking back it was a bit of stretch even for a spartacus as I am, so it got cancelled and voila- here's the new chapter 30 for you!
> 
> Also, this is just personal for me, since we all know that Undyne kind of take Asgore as father figure, why can't the opposite? As a honorary daughter Alphys would be more fueled to get her ship to sail IRL right? No? Well, all to their taste then (=w=)
> 
> Just to let you catch up (and so do I, it's been awhile for us really) the first hearing is coming closer and closer. Kinda rare but I'm going to let you know that next up we have a not-frisk-pov ahead! 
> 
> See ya next chapter (0w0)/
> 
> Next expected update : 15/20 jan 2016


	31. One Hug A Day To Keep Deppression Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D E T E R M I N A T I O N

Toriel was baking a pie when you found her, some of the fur on her hands were dusted with chocolate powder. Quickly, you climbed the nearest chair to hug her from behind. "Wha- Oh it's you Frisk." She turned around as you stepped back, picking you under the arms, "Why if you wanted a hug you could just ask for one, tee-hee!" Toriel giggled cheerfully as she hugs you, her fur tickled your neck and cause you to giggle with her. 

"If I do that I'd ruin the surprise! That and it's much more fun to be sneaky about it." You said as she puts you down to the floor carefully and you dusted off your clothes in case your new white shirt gets any colored powder on it, "I'd rate that, hmm, 8.5!" 

One of Nilla's hands who had been following you chimed and make a thumbs up gesture as a small holographic black screen appeared beside the floating blue and yellow robot hand, the name 'Toriel' now turned yellow with the number beside the name. 

The goat monster peeked above your head to look, squinting at the letters and numbers for the lack of glasses, "What is this, my child, a scoring board?" 

You nod cheerfully, "Yep! Today is the Hug Day, which means that I get to hug every single person I know and rate them for fun." You explained as your hand skillfully crept to the dough, pinching some of it with your little hands. "We do this every year since, though the idea to make it a surprise attack was-" you stopped when you looked at the kitchen door opening, revealing someone you had been looking for since the morning came and the calendar notified you about the event. 

They seemed to have noticed you first, right the moment the door swung open it immediately shut and followed with light pounding steps of a person running away from the kitchen. You had jumped off, hot on their trail and yelling, 

"Clover, get back here and let me love you!"

"Never!!!" 

They taunted from afar, you know your tiny legs wouldn't match their long stride but you keep running anyway. If there is one thing Undyne's battle had taught you, it is the way to achieve mad dodging skills and powerful sprints. 

Yet sprints could only last so long, and for the first time you felt angry for this mansion's long and curved hallways, making it harder for you to maintain the burst. Luckily the curves also slowed them down, for the slippers they're wearing is preventing them from doing extreme maneuvers and forced them to slow down, so those places would be the best plan to ambush Clover.

As if fate was on your side today, in the distance you noticed a figure walking down the main hall from the coat room on the right, someone you know would be into the game without the need of an explanation and would possibly offer the assistance you need. With all the air left in your lungs you yelled as loudly as possible, 

"Papyrus, block!!!"

The skeleton heard you, his head whipped to the direction of your yelling and immediately took a defensive stance, his long hands wide open to minimize the side paths to escape through. You expected Clover to have slowed down at this point but instead they kept their pace going even faster, and you honestly had no idea how they're planning to escape until it was too late.

They had side-stepped to the right, where the coat room was but instead of going into the room like the two thought- Clover slammed their next few steps across the wall, and ran on it with a high speed before landing with a roll and continuing to the front door. Papyrus's jaw had gone slack as his eyes followed the older human who had disappeared behind the big front door soon after. 

 

You, on the other hand, had wasted a lot of stamina and thus crashed onto the floor whilst catching your breath. Clover's long running history of parkour was one thing you hadn't take into consideration and while you were thinking about that, you also remembered that they had won the Running Man competitions more than your fingers could count until they were invited as a honorary guest. 

So, you laid on the floor as you groaned to the cold tiles and whined in exasperation at your sibling's superhuman abilities, not putting up any resistance as Papyrus picked you up with tears threaten to spill from his sad face. "NYO-HO-HOO, I'M SO SORRY FRISK! I FAILED TO CATCH THEM. I EVEN TRIED TO USE MY SPECIAL BLUE ATTACK BUT ALAS, THEY SLIPPED THROUGH LIKE A SLIPPERY SNAIL!!"

You pat the top of his skull, trying to soothe the sadly disappointed cinnamon roll, "It's fine Pap, there's still hours before the day ends..." It seems to work pretty well, the fat tears disappeared from the corner and replaced with a slightly happier smile. "Say, why doesn't The Great Papyrus console me while returning me back to the kitchen? I bet mom is super confused on what's going on."

Now the skeleton smiled wider, the sparks returns to his eye sockets as he picked you higher with both of his hands thus lifting you up in the air, "NYEH-HEH-HEH! BUT OF COURSE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE BEST AT COMFORTING PEOPLE! LET US DEPART TO THE KITCHEN AS I GIVE YOU THE BEST HUG YOU WILL EVER RECEIVE!!"

Papyrus then proceeds to embrace you in his usual bone crushing hug while you squealed in return, both for the force and the fact you get another hug in Clover's stead, maybe you weren't as behind the schedule as you thought. Speaking of, Papyrus had let you go but didn't put you down. Instead he picks you closer to his sternum, arms tucked beneath your armpits as if holding a big plushie and with you facing the hallway he starts walking back the way you came. 

"SO FRISK, WHAT JUST HAPPENED WITH YOU AND CLOVER?" Papyrus asked

You told him about the Hug Day while he walks, explaining about another yearly tradition in this house while his face slowly forms his usual cheerful smile. "WOWIE, THAT IS A VERY LOVELY TRADITIONS! CAN I JOIN?" 

"Sure," you said while nodding, already arrived back in the kitchen and still has yet to be put down, "-In fact, you're doing it right now!" Papyrus face scrunched in confusion, then slowly turns into realization while you braced your ears for the next thing. 

"OH MY GOD, YOU JUST JAPED ME!!!" Yep, definitely healthy for human's ears. "UNBELIEVABLE! NOT ONLY I FAIL TO CATCH THE OLDER HUMAN BUT I'VE ALSO BEEN JAPED BY THE SMALLER ONE. THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!!" 

Snickers and giggles shook you body, though for some reason the skeleton is yet to put you down. It's okay really, his hugs are nice when it's not at full force. "Yeah, and because of it, you have to help me to jape others too!"

Nilla's right hand floats towards you and Papyrus, showing the same black box and you hummed for awhile, contemplating how much you had to score Papyrus if he still hasn't let you go. Then an idea came to you, a smile stretching your lips in a pleasant manner, "Eleven outta ten would hug again!"

The lanky skeleton laughed with pride, "BUT OF COURSE, IT WAS NATURAL FOR ME TO REACH THE HIGHEST, EVEN IF IT BROKE THE HIGHEST LIMIT!" Papyrus struck a pose, the scarf-cape billows behind his back with you still in his hold. 

Toriel giggled at the sight, and you're unable to locate the dough which means it probably already ended up inside one of the ovens. "I take it the hug-ting failed my child?" That question makes you feel a little bit relieved, seems like Nilla already filled the rest of the info when you bolted out the room.

You shrugged, "They escaped through the main hall, by running across the wall and making me lose all sight of them." Was your answer, all while Papyrus still basked in his glorious scores that he missed the pun entirely. 

"I think I could help, your sibling went around and visited the kitchen again, holding a box of cream." Toriel smiled knowingly to your way, it was an easy hint. Looking upwards it seems that Papyrus had the same idea as yours, "UNDYNE SAID SHE WANTS TO TRAIN NEAR THE GAZEBO THIS MORNING! MAYBE SHE STALLED THEM!" 

 

With that exclamation Papyrus rushed to the back door, you could feel the G-Force the moment he starts running that almost knocked the air out of your lungs, yet wasn't that numbing because the instant you're outside the cold immediately gets to your skin. A whirring sound tailed behind both of you, means that Nilla's hand is close behind. You had to rely to your ears because everything else is a blurry mess and since you're literally attached to the tall skeleton, your field of vision is really limited. 

Then the blur starts to slow down and clarify, to which you assume you had arrived at the gazebo. True to his words, Undyne is there, holding a miniature Colt Rail Gun on one of her hand as she converse with Fin. Both looked like they're in a deep conversation and didn't notice Papyrus nor you. 

Slowly you tapped Papyrus arm, gesturing him to lower his head to whisper beside where his ear would be. He smiled, trying to contain his giddiness and not saying anything to keep the surprise element going. 

"CATCH THE HUMAN!!"

First you take notice of the sensation of gravity again, then your whole body tensed while the air whipped around you and the wind blows loudly by your ears. Papyrus had thrown you to the two with such immense speed that you feel a little regret for doing this. 

Fin and Undyne had noticed from the yelling, and scrambles to catch you. Fin succeeds in doing so, he catches your body while you're still mid-air while Undyne had make air compressed whip with her spears that were hard enough to slow your descend, buying some time for the Russian to get to your landing spot on time. 

And you told her anime isn't real.

"Hoooly Crap Punk!" Undyne cursed as she ran to you and Fin, also your ears catches the sound of Papyrus boots stomping from the way you were just launched.

Fin still has you tucked underneath his torso, had rolled backwards to minimize the blow and to make sure you're still in one piece. You had your arms clinging around his like a stubborn koala, and he doesn't seems to realize that as the man stands from the ground. 

The blue fish is now standing behind Fin, you could see the shades of her blue scales and the red and yellow converse she's wearing. With a smug smile you crawl atop Fin's torso to his shoulder and making sure that Undyne could see your face. She halted her steps, the once worried frown on her face replaced with confusion in her uncovered eye. 

"Heh.. Seems like the badass for today is ME after all!" Wow that sounds way more antagonist than you thought, still you continue with the plan, "How do you think Undyne? Can you top that?" 

Taunting Undyne when she's in a mixed emotional state was bad, but that's the only way you could rile her fast enough to do anything you challenged the fish monster without sparing her the time to think. Just as you anticipated, Undyne's smiled eerily with her toothy grin, eye twitching in anger and.. something else. Whatever it is, she yelled in loud battle cry and immediately tackled you, Fin, and Papyrus who arrived just in moment to be standing in front of the human male, causing him to instinctively grab the skeleton as Undyne lifted the three of you into the air. 

"Undyne, noooo!!!"

"Undyne, YES!! NGAAAAAHHH!!!!"

Fin's cries for mercy was ignored as the warrior plummeted the three bodies and a robot hand in her grip into a friendly-but-also-heart-wrecking-special-suplex onto the snow covered ground. Fin the gardener groaned when he came into contact with the cold, while Papyrus and you were laughing your asses off, even went to the point where your body was just shaking because all of the air in your lungs already went to vent the adrenaline from doing the stunts. 

"So?! How'd I Do Squirt?!!" 

You gave her thumbs up as you shook the flakes off your hair, Nilla's hand released Papyrus's scarf to give another thumbs up, making it triple while you're still wheezing for air. "I WOULD SAY IT'S A PERFECT 9.9, BECAUSE NOBODY COULD BEAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!!"

"What Did You Say?! C'mere, Let's Do It Again And I'll Make It Better!" Undyne chased after Papyrus while Fin already scrambled to find a safe place, holding his stomach from the contagious laughter you shared with the skeleton. She ran all around the backyard while Papyrus ran with his incredible speed didn't forget to pick you up with him. 

Overall, you mostly have everyone in the hug-ting list except for 5 more. Alphys and your aunt Delima would be back later at 6, while Asgore accompanied with Ova are out to set the location for the new Tem Village, but they would be back before lunch. Clover's location is currently unknown, but like you said to Toriel and Papyrus, the day is still long from over. 

 

______________________

 

It was late at night when the hug-hunting finally over, though in the end you still can't catch Clover again this year. _It's fine, could always hug them tomorrow..._ You thought to yourself while walking to your room, stretching your muscles in the dimness of the floor with a smile plastered on your face. Without pause, you asked,

"So, have fun stalking me all day?" 

The figure stepped up from the stairs, steps quiet but then turned into shuffling from a pair of footwear you know is the least favorite to use indoors, "heh, got busted right at the end..." Sans walked towards you, eye sockets closed with his usual slumped pose and the never changing lazy grin on his face. You had turned to face him, hands crossed and putting up your poker face and leaned against the door. 

"yea, i had fun seein ya doin' crazy stunts with my bro," he shuffled closer, wringing his right hand out of the pockets, "...who would've thought a human could be a good projectile eh? never knew that before." 

The distance between the two of you had gotten smaller and smaller until Sans is directly in front of you, the plastered grin starts to fade a little as he opens both of his eyes to show his pinpricks looking directly into you. 

"Frisk," he states your name, slowly like a whisper, "i'm here."

You averted your eyes from him, sighed to release the pent up emotions you had kept for the last few days before facing Sans again, your 'Determination' didn't felt like anything you know- for this moment it felt like a meaningless word on your tongue.

And it hurt, you don't know why but your soul ache with a phantom pain from the thought alone. 

"I'm tired, Sans. I'm tired, of losing..." The ache came again, like a fresh wound it bled yet instead of blood, something else came out of the wound and it hurts even more than just mere blood and bones. 

"Monsters. Humans. The Future..." 

From inside you could feel the 'Determination' flow slowly in a single line, seeping from your core into your body, flowing from your soul into every inch of your body and what makes you- You.

"My family, Best friends,"

It stings your whole being with burning desire, a pain that trickle your skin, crawling beneath your vessel. Your eyes are losing its focus on your surroundings, sounds became quiet and slowly your body loses its senses...

"-Love-" 

Heart beat increasing, yet your skin and breath felt cold as ice. You starts to become aware, of your surroundings, all of your senses comes back in full force that makes you aware of everything.

"..My world."

Your body is on fire of desire, the will to bend the world, to do absolutely everything- Yet you felt numb for anything but that cold burn. 

Your hands, legs, even the drawing breath of you and... him? It cause the cold to burn even more, heightening everything you have while it pulsed with your soul in harmony and you know that in this moment- you are filled with : D E T E R M I N A T I O N.

.

. .

. . .

But for what purpose? 

 

Of course you noticed the silence, a minute has passed with nobody saying anything. Sans still locked his eyes with yours, that you know are reflecting your determination in its second closest pure form. You're also aware that he's finally moving, stepping closer to you in a very familiar manner.

You did nothing as he pulled you into an embrace, you didn't reply his gesture because honestly you are too far gone to even move without hurting anyone else but you. Instead you focused on him, senses locking into Sans's very being while you close your eyes and for a long time- take a closer look on him.

* Sans 1 ATK 1 DEF

* The easiest enemy, can only deal 1 damage.

He believes in you. 

 

Sans rubbed your back in a circling motion, slowly and with uncertain movements, but you let that slide as you lift your arms to hug him back. Breathing might be a good idea too, because now your hyper-focus slowly disappearing, you have no idea if you had any oxygen intake at all. 

It was dark before you realize you had closed your eyes, opening them slightly to let the light and all the world to come back to your sight. Tilting your head upwards you see Sans looking at you with the same expression he had in the beginning, just with less worry and more- worry? 

You lightly patted his back, signaling your withdrew from his hug and in turn smiling tiredly at him. As you were about to say something, Sans scratched the back of his head and asked you with a questioning smile. "so uh.. how much did i score?"

Shooting him a knowing look, you attempt to wipe the tiredness away and replace it with something else more meaningful. Something called- hope. 

"Well, nothing, because you're not on my list." 

Sans expression scrunched before he laughed weakly, "aw shucks, i'm not even counted?" You nodded, before moving your face close to him- only separated by a space that could only be filled by air itself. 

A soft red glow emitted from you mixed beautifully with the color of his magic that pooled on his eyes, turning the soft pinpricks into literal stars in his eye sockets. Within his eyes you could see the mirror of your own, reflecting his and in turn decorates your vision like a star dusted the night sky. 

"You have the whole world in your eyes, and mine within your arms. Doesn't sound too fair for the others to compete with you, is it now?" 

Sans smile disappears for a moment, while you gently planted your forehead to his. "My only wish is to get the best ending. Not only for monsters, or humans, but for this world that I lived in..." You breathe in sync with Sans, following his gaze that now went to your chest where your soul resides, "I don't want a world of L.O.V.E, but I wish for a world filled with love. Does that make sense?" 

Sans's eye found their way back to you, hands cupping the side of your cheeks with the gentle smile you want to see, "yes, Frisk," he firmly pressed his head to you, eyes and soul still connected to each other.  

"yes it does."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya this is the end chapter notes ("^w^)7
> 
> Sorry for the delay, again, because I was busy IRL and hadn't got the time to do anything much, my hands were tied. 
> 
> Now that its nearing the end of the month though, I think I'm already got used to the rythm and hopefully would be able to go back to updating a little less than regularly (“^v^)
> 
> That said if you hadn't realize yet that after new year, the timeline of this story and real life is now moving in the same sphere, which makes that everytime I updated was the time that event in the story "supposedly" took place! Its working on effective immediately after this annoucement, all I could say is- brace yourself. 
> 
>  
> 
> S T A Y D E T E R M I N ED.


	32. Chocolate Network

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately (or fortunately to some people) the summary guy isn't here at the time and is away on vacation, so enjoy this haiku-less chapter (>w0)7
> 
> Whether you want to take that as a joke or not, its up in the air. April mop guys! (9^w^)9

rning was his favorite time, for as he slowly woke from his slumber, he would slowly open his eyes to be greeted by the light from his open windows. For humans, this light might have been a nuisance, yet for him, this was comforting in a way that said 'yes- monsters are now on the surface'. 

Yet truly free, said a voice in his head reminding him, but he never gets why and shrugs it off. 

As he walked towards the bathroom, still in his new star decorated sleeping pajamas, the monster couldn't help but feel like he missed something. He tries to remember, what could be so important that it would nag at the back of his mind? 

He kept focusing on that, as he pulled off his pair of gloves and tossed them into the hamper, turning on the knob for the shower when he squealed in sudden realization and pain that the extremely hot water. Hurriedly turning off the shower, Papyrus swiped his hands down to bring down the holographic menu, his eyesockets searching trough the scrolled texts and he immediately starts to type into the screen while walking into the shower again, this time being more careful and set the temprature first before letting the water drop. 

As the stream of warm water falls onto his bones, The skeleton couldn't feel but awe for the fact that the holographic image stayed stable despite the constant spray of water around him. He starts to answer some questions addresed to his Undernet account, all from the oldest to the most recent which as he patiently read through every single one, the number of unread messages starts to drop significantly. 

Ever since he officially became a royal guard and was guided into the role of the kingdom's mascot, Papyrus had to log into his account as often as possible to answer any kind of question addresed to him, especially concerning the living arrangement of monsters on the surface. He could understand why, as one of the first monster to spend their time on the surface and the closest friend of the Ambassador, he was tasked to be the source of comfort for those who seeked it. 

On the first week, his mailbox blew up with the number of messages he got from the monsters that he hadn't been able to sleep at all. On some bad nights, there would even be some monsters who called him late to talk about their insecurities and as such, he had to listen and confidently offer his positive words! Papyrus always been good at listening and offering advice, no wonder he was picked by Frisk themselves to manage this-

 

Suddenly, the room fell silent. The sound of happy humming had gone, replaced with the dull noise of water hitting the tiles. With that, a squeak of metal knob turned and the shower room open, a figure stepping out from inside. Even as the steam covered most of his figure, it cannot hide the new expression that had took over the monster's face. 

Taking a glance at the fogged mirror, Papyrus stared at it for a moment, hesitantly lifting his towel coated hand to wipe at the fog. He stared at his own reflection for a moment, eyebrows raised with shock, before shaking his head furiously that causes some of his bones to rattle from the movement. 

"NYEH!" Papyrus looked at the mirror again, this time finding a handsome skeleton smiling cheerfully back at him, trickle of water dripping from his exposed bones and thus making them look even smoother. "THAT'S RIGHT! THIS IS HOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS SUPPOSED TO LOOK! I AM SO DASHINGLY HANDSOME NOW, READY TO FACE THE DAY!!" With that Papyrus walked out of the bathroom, getting ready to dress for an important task later. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

"ARE YOU SURE I NEED TO WEAR THIS?" Papyrus ask as he twirl, a simple tank top and a short pants are the only garments carving his torso, "I CAN TAKE OFF THE TOP IF IT HELPS."

Lucy shrugged him off, "Nah, I'd rather have that on in case Clover walked in." She paused momentarily, hands full with measurement tools and starts to encircle it around the skeleton's neck. "I can get your measurements pretty easily even with clothes on, but this does help." 

A loud guffaw echoes from the other side of the room, loud and raspy, "Why Don't You Just Say Ya Wanna See Us Naked?!" Undyne pat the sweet 6 pack she had, showing off some of her muscles that was usually hidden by clothes and armor, now exposed thanks to her only wearing a sports bra and hot pants, "I Need The Chance To Show Off This Babies Y'Know."

Lucy rolled her eyes, not even the faintest sign of a smile on her face, "You're just bluffing, and I'm not muscle maniac like Fin so no, thank you." Undyne blowed a raspberry at the human, though her cheeks now flushed a little as the fish lady turned her attention elsewhere, waiting for her turn to come. 

It wasn't until the end of the first discussion that Asgore had been offered a 'suggestion' to re-design the Royal Guard's attire into what was supposed to be a better suited outfit for international gathering of multiple countries head figures. To which Undyne commented as 'excuses' and Frisk asking Lucy for a favor to take this matter and discuss it with Clover's trusted armor-smith Bailey and Polaris- the royal guard's one and only blacksmith in this generation. 

There is a tinge of disappointment knowing that he cannot wear the now favorite new armor when he's guarding in the near future, but Frisk assured him if things goes well then the rest of the royal guard would be back wearing their proper attire. Which would hopefully be soon because he wish to not imagine the agony of not wearing the right clothes for the job, especially the bunny guard and the dragon guard that for some reason like to keep their real name a secret. 

As the tall monster talked about it with his captain, Lucy removed the measure tape from Papyrus's collarbones and took the small note pad that attached to her side by a chain and wrote on it, before returning her attention back to the skeleton's torso as Papyrus tried his best to stay upright sitting on a wooden chair-like stool. 

Papyrus watched with a curious look the a whole time the petite human took his sizes, eyes following where she encircle his waist tightly before loosen it a few inch and nod to herself. Lucy kept repeating the same stance until he finally can't hold to ask, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?"

"Hmm?" Lucy hummed questioningly.

"THAT," he pointed to her hands, measurement tape loosened around where his waist supposed to be and stopped at certain line of number, "WHY ARE YOU TIGHTENING THEM AND THEN LOOSEN THEM AGAIN? I NEVER GET WHY."

Undyne turned her head back to Papryus for a second, contemplating what he said before she leaned further into the pile of fabric she hogged from entering the room, then declared as her own pile of comfort. "Probably 'Cuz You're All Bones?"

The small human hummed dismissively, "Not entirely. I need to keep loosening it to see how the fabric would frame you. Make it too tight and it won't be comfortable, too loose and it will look hideous on your- I should say, a pretty good build."

Papyrus gasped while cupping his cheekbones, gasped audibly while sparkles lit inside his usually dark sockets in a comical way. "GASP, A GENUINE COMPLIMENT! IT SEEMS THAT ANOTHER HAD FALLEN VICTIM TO THE GREAT PAPRYUS. UNFORTUNATELY, I AM ALREADY TAKEN BY YOUR EMPLOYER, AND EVEN THEN, I CANNOT REPRIOCATE YOUR FEELINGS!"

Lucy cocked her head sideways, looking confused, but 'okay'ed his statement while Undyne snorted. Yet no laughter followed for the rest the minute, that until a small notification popped up in front of the human. 

"Huh?" Lucy reared back momentarily from surprise, then leaned to read the message. Papyrus couldn't seem to catch what the hologram said, not that he wanted to, but it seemed to be lit in a certain way that it could act like a piece of thick parchment that nobody would be able to read through the back. 

Lucy nodded to herself, her twin tails swayed in motion to her head bobbing, "Sorry, I got to got for a moment, Bailey contacted that he's done adjusting the vest on his side. Please excuse me as I crosscheck the design with your smith-" She didn't let herself finish before waltzing out of the room, heels clicking the floor with ceremonious rhythm, stopping only to open the door leading out and continuing once it was closed. 

 

Undyne's eye fixated on the closing door, brows furrowed and when she heard the unmistaken click of the door's striker, the fish monster immediately leaped from her seated position on the floor onto her feet- now towering the skeleton.

"Something's Botherin Ya, Spill!"

Papyrus eye sockets widen, his jaw parting and closing in his attempt to form a coherent sentence, "I-I DONT UNDERSTAND W-WHAT ARE YOU T-TALKING ABOUT? I'M ABSOLUTELY OKAY TODAY!!" 

"Pap, You STUTTER." Undyne looms closer, the slit eyes she had now seems to sharpen being more intimidating, "If That's Not Enough, I Can Remind You How Bad Liar You Are, So Spill Before I Choke Your Brother For Info!"

"WHAT, NO!! DONT DO THAT TO SANS!!!" Papyrus put up his arms defensively. The skeleton sighed, the kind of sigh Undyne rarely heard of the usually over-energetic skeleton and it confirm her suspicion of something being wrong. "ALRIGHT, I'LL TELL YOU. BUT PROMISE NOT TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS!!!"

Undyne immediately bring her hand above her chest, right underneath the neck and parted her fingers to make a gap, shaping it like a circle. "Swear On My Soul, It Won't Leave This Room. Now Talk."

Papyrus sighed, a sign of surrender as he brought his hand together with an array of emotions playing through his features, finally showing how distracted he was with the problem he was facing. "I'M WONDERING IF," He stopped, looking away from his hand to gather more courage to continue his words, gently pulling a wooden stool to sit on. "I WONDER IF MY DECISION TO BE WITH CLOVER WAS WRONG..."

"Whaddya Mean?" Undyne visibly gritting her teeth when she ask, yet held herself back from lunging forward and yelling. Despite wanting to, she had learned from Tabitha at their first meeting that it would not help her to get the info she wanted. 

Instead of answering directly, Papyrus swiped his hand on the air to bring the holographic interface. From then he finally part his jaw a little, "THIS MORNING AS I WAS REPLYING TO SOME MESSAGES, I FOUND- SOMETHING UNPLEASANT." His voice cracked and lowered in tone, almost losing all hints of cheerfulness it used to contain, "I-I, I CAN'T SAY IT SO I'LL SHOW YOU INSTEAD." As he finished saying that, Papyrus swiped the monitor to Undyne so she could see what's on then.

And holy stars, she didn't need two eyes to see how horrible it was.

Hate words, bad pictures of anatomic skeleton being crushed and buried, amongst other things the pictures described so that she caught the meaning immediately. Undyne eye stared wide but quickly blinked as the holographic interface was put down.

"Papyrus You-"

"THIS WASN'T ADDRESED TO ME, UNDYNE. IT WAS FOR CLOVER."

The one eyed fish stop on the words, so all of those hate wasn't for Papyrus? "YOU SEE, THEY HAD ORDERED NILLA SO WHENEVER SHE SEES ANY SORT OF NEGATIVE SENTIMENT DIRECTED TOWARDS ME ONLINE- SHE WOULD BLOCK IT FROM MY VIEW IMMEDIATELY!" Papyrus half yelled, a hint of anger and sadness rumbled deep with his voice, "-AND THEY KNEW IT! SO INSTEAD OF...TALKING WITH ME, THEY KEPT IT TO THEMSELVES AND SUFFER ALONE. AND I COULD UNDERSTAND WHY! IT WAS HORRIBLE BUT... IT HURTS." the skeleton paused momentarily, trying to find the right words to convey his emotions, then take a look at Undyne who listening intently with a mix of confusion. 

"So You're Sayin..." The fish woman crossed her arms , the speed she ask in are slow, a hint that she's giving it a deep rare thought. "-That You Hate That Your Mate Thinks They're Still Alone Through All Of This?"

 

Papyrus's eyesockets widen, a clear sign of shock and disbelief. Undyne waved her hand in front of her best friend's confused skeletal face before he have any chance to ask. "Don't Count On Me To Offer Advice, I Can Relate But Can't Give You One Cuz Well- I'm Not That All Successful In That Too With Alphys, It's A Work In Progress..." 

A deep exasperated sigh exhaled from between the warrior's lips, as her one eye looked at the ceiling with deep thoughtful and glimmer of determination as the slit focuses once again and the trademark toothy grind adorned her face once again. "But We Ain't Called Royal Guards If We're Givin Up That Easy, RIGHT?!" The blue fish suddenly stood up as if the cotton fort she built was now a thorny bush, hand clenched into a fist as she threw it into the air." If They're Sad, Pick 'Em High And Yell 'I Love You' So Hard That Everyone Could Hear!! If They Withdraw Then Chase 'Em And Don't Let Go Until They're Back Or They Talk!!! If She Starts To Mutter Excuses, Listen To It And Say You Love Her Even If She's Horrible Cuz If Love Is Blind -I'm 150% Sure In Damn Love!!!!" 

A spark, then another appear within the dark eyesockets as his smile too back on his face, a beaming genuine and full of hope expression. "NYEH, YOU'RE RIGHT! HOW CAN I FORGOT THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD?!" The skeleton monster then jumped down from the stool he sat to join his captain and strike a pose himself. "AS YOU SAID SINCE I HAVE NO EYES, THAT ALSO MEANS I LOVE CLOVER TWICE AS MUCH!! I'LL HAVE TO TRY HARDER FOR THEM!!"

"Yeah You- Wait WHAT?!" Undyne stopped mid sentence as she realize what Papyrus just said, "No, You're Not!! My Eye Is Trained To See In The Dark, So I Could Pull Alphys Out Of Her Dark Times!!!"

Papyrus huffed, "I COULD PERFECTLY TELL CLOVER EVEN WITH BLINDFOLDS ON, BECAUSE I DONT NEED EYES TO SEE HOW WONDERFUL THEY ARE!"

"Hurghh, Papyrus You-"

 

A sudden cough interrupted the contest as a soft high pitched voice soon follows."If you wish to inquire in a pick up line battle," The two monster whipped their head in sync to see there Lucy, stand with stone cold eyes and she seems genuinely annoyed while covering her mouth in attempt to hide her blushing cheeks, "Please do it once my job is done so I won't be in the way." 

The two could only flushed in embarrassment, neither of them heard the sound of the door being opened from being busy bickering with each other. The human steps further into the room, causing the two monster to avert their gaze from the clacking heels that comes to their way. 

A tense silence fill the air, nobody spoke anything as any conversation topic had now been thrown out the window with brute force. A few more minutes pass, until finally the human finished taking Papyrus's measurements and lets him leave. The skeleton checked his account one more time before one of his sockets widen and he immediately sputters high speed words.

"I-I'll GO OUT THEN, T-THANKYOUFORTHEHARDWORKBYE!" As he said this, so the skeleton hurriedly ran towards the door faster than light.

Needless to say, it wasn't long after the door was shut that a high pitched, harrowing scream of distress could be heard echoes throughout the forest into the underground.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end chapter notes ("=w=)
> 
> I was hiding away in a steel vault from life, but then it found me and force drags me outta the wild. 
> 
> So here I am, back, not fully recovered but not dead yet! Will do my best to continue this story so we'll see how it goes..  
> Happy April and see ya next chapter! 
> 
> Estimation of next chapter : ???


	33. Shoelace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The disappearance of shadow does not mean that it would never return,
> 
> So does the coming of light, never says that it too, will stay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!! (/QwQ)/

 Absentmindedly chewing on a piece of toast, you walked hazily to the living room looking for a place to laze around until your eyes spot something that was sticking out like a sore thumb. Didn’t take too long for you to figure it out, yet the reaction was severely delayed due to the lack of processing, that caused internal backlog to explode the moment you actually get why it caught your eyes. 

Almost spitting your breakfast back out, you ran back into the dining room to find Toriel still there discussing something with Sans. It seemed like  an important discussion that you hadn’t wanted to interrupt but your act of slamming the door in  the room didn’t help the notion. “sup kid? ‘anything you forgot?”

Immediately you hold up one finger at the air, trying to make an option for the situation. Deciding that it would be in your best interest to not choke yourself on toast or to bite your lips again, you chew on what left in your mouth carefully before proceeding to talk at all.

Toriel patiently waits for you to finish everything, going as far as to offer a water filled glass for you to drink in case you actually choked yourself to death after. Gratefully you took the glass, taking a sip just enough to chase the dry feeling away and finally after handing back the glass you spoke.

“Why haven’t we opened the Chr-Gyftmas presents yet?”

Her eyes widen in realization, then turned around to Sans, the skeleton in question seems to silently understood what she wants and immediately plopped down the chair, hurriedly leaving the room saying, “imma ask Al soon, keep yer ears open for news.” And with that he’s gone.

Toriel looks back at you, with a hint of joy and anticipation she says, “I’m so sorry about that my child, but would you mind me explaining while we are waiting?” You, having no other choice nods and moved back when she stand up, accepting her hand as she guides both of you to the living room.

“The fault lies within me, I have said that we could yet to open the presents yet but forgot to explain why..." Toriel says slowly as she approach the couch, along with you being picked and put on her lap, "...And it was mainly because the diversity of the location and their distance from each other in the Underground. For you see, we didn't celebrate the winter festival until we have moved to the capital. Each area stays separated as they are and with how harsh the cold can be, it is rarely visited by monsters in general."

As she explaining you see from the corner of your eyes a veeryyy panicked Alphys passed by the connecting hallway to the main hall, skittering in what seemed to be an impossible distance for eyes to catch yet you see it anyway.

"Over the time we built the capital and more more monsters start to migrate to the city. On one day, we noticed the temperature in Hotland slowly becoming less scorching and  more inhabitable so that we were able to settle. The royal scientist at the time had proved this true, that throughout the Underground there was a drastic change of temperature that also affected the other two areas. Waterfall's air became colder but the water got warmer to the point it would be comfortable enough to dip your legs in." 

This time, you unintentionally noticed Asgore walked past with- is that Undyne on his shoulder?! What is going on?!! 

"and ya can guess that snowdin' became warmer, welp if the rise of 5-7 o could be considered warmer. that causes the snow wouldn't be dropping as much to the point of none at all, but still maintain its temperature after it hit the ground." Sans voice chimed from the side of the connector hallway, the owner's head barely peeking through the walls, "yep, 's done if you wanna walk there yerself and not bein' dragged in by my bro." 

You jumped down Toriel's lap, eagerly following the skeleton to see what have been going on the background for the 10 minutes you spend with the goat mom. Toriel follows behind you, somehow you could feel the lightness in her steps as she catches up. Once you get closer to the main hall to see the Christmas tree, you could notice most of your friends and some of the workers had sat on the floor. 

 

Walking in just in time to see Fin and Undyne having a butt-shoving contest you looked around the circle to see that your sibling is still here, sitting besides Papyrus or more likely using him as the stand to keep themselves straight and slowly sober up from dreamland. Sans sat besides the two next to your auntie who appeared to be confused as she finally composed enough to move her glasses from above her head, seeing that she still had her white coat on, he might have kidnapped her from her personal lab or her work lab at EMC 2 . 

You're looking about to figure out where to sit until you realize that most of the presents underneath the tree have been distributed from the color coordination. Your eyes fall on a stack that looks like electric red right beside Papyrus who also had red boxes but with white ribbons to differ it from the monsters presents, an idea that Clover gave even if they're not there shopping with the others at the time. 

Settling in wasn't hard, the problem was how to get around some other gifts that literally could bury you alive with the sheer amount and sizes they're stacked on. Delima who was standing now have sat on the floor as well, perhaps decides to play along first and questions later. 

Seeing everyone have gathered, Asgore walked to the tree and attracting your gaze, catching another pile that seems to be set aside from the colored ones. It was covered in plain gray papers with no ribbons or pattern of sorts, and you couldn't help but to quirk an eyebrow to the fact you didn't notice it in the passing days. 

A camera was set on the other side of the room, you couldn't help but thinking that this might  not be such a coincidence. 

"Now that everyone has gathered around, I shall resume with distributing the 'Special Gifts' from our wise-"

"FAT CHUBBY SANTA!!!" Papyrus interjects with his voice projected almost 3 octaves higher. You couldn't help but to slightly chuckle at his reaction, though a lightbulb just ignited in your head as you yells without missing a beat, "Santa?! We got more gift from Santa too???" 

Asgore nodded, "Yes you do Frisk, although before we get to that it would be better to open the other gifts first." The moment that the word 'open' was mentioned Undyne lunged forward at the sea of packages before her and yells, "Tearin' Start!!!" Then immediately ripped the wrappers into shreds.

The others soon follows, Asgore had to keep standing due to the absurdity that is his stack of gifts that seemed to contain a lot of big sized things. You looked over to the side to see Clover helping Papyrus opening his, reading the first letter that are attached inside that appears to be from 'Santa' while the skeleton carefully unwraps the box so the paper doesn't fly off everywhere. 

Clover reads the message formally, but with a soothing voice that makes you a bit curious and gets closer to hear what they're reading. " ..And because you have behaved wonderfully this year, I decided to grant your wish in the form of this small present. I wish you a happy End Snow Day and stay good until my next visit! From : Santa.  Well that's all the messages, so what's in the box?" Clover seems to notice you inching closer and smiled warmly that causes your chest to tingle. "Need help Frisky?"

"Nah, just curious." Is all you could say before Papyrus gasped so loud that you're almost taken aback too. Peering into the box you see a pink book, with a silhouette of two people face's on the cover and a very glittery title that says 'How To Find Love : Guiding For Established Relationship.' 

"OH MY LORD ASGORE, IS THIS REALLY WHAT I THINK IT IS?!! I HAVE THE SAME BOOK BUT WITH DIFFERENT TITLE SO THIS MUST BE THE SEQUEL!" Papyrus lifts it up close to his face for inspection, "I DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT THE SEQUEL EXIST! WOWIE SANTA IS REALLY KNOWLEDGEABLE!" 

You also find it a bit shocking, that for all of the timelines this is the first time you found the rumored sequel, real and directly in front of your own two eyes. If not for the fact that you are actually staring at the bundle of papers you wouldn't believe that it actually there. Reminding yourself to cross that off of the bucket list you looked over to your own pile of gifts, smiling in anticipation of what kind of thoughts your friends and family have for you. 

Tearing the paper carefully, not wanting to follow the bad example Undyne set beside you, slowly hands meeting the base of the gift. There is a hand knitted sweater, along with a small envelope you would open later- already knowing from who it is from. A traditional Japanese-styled mug, some bracelets that you immediately put on along with the sweater despite the warming weather, mini magic spears, science kit for glowing lamp, a book about Underground's collection of bedtime story, a plushie lookalike with one you saw in Toriel's home. It's not long before your hands reached for the smallest wrapper, next to a simple wrapped ones next to it. Once opened, it contains a small wooden box, that you open and find yourself at loss of words, wide eyes looking for your sibling's face who's smiling smugly. 

Lifting your hands off the ground you did a small run across to Sans who was opening a collective of pun books and holding a prank tool, "'sup kid?"

You handed him the box, not saying anything as he took it confusedly and silently asking with his brows, before begrudgingly opening it and taking out a cylinder attached to a numbered dice with button on the 'one' side. "so, what i do with this?" The skeleton asked you curiously, boney fingers playing with the item curiously. 

"Why not press on? It might advance the plot." You said in the calmest tone you could muster, trying not to give away the excitement and joy. Sans without even contemplating it immediately pressed the button and you waited, and waited until a loud 'Beep!' echoed through the hall from outside. He nudged his head to the direction, a small nervousness of anticipation emits from him before the lazy skeleton decides to gets up and go to the direction of the sound. 

Following close behind, you and after a few seconds the others are all marching to the main entrance, a cheerful chatter as well as speculations thrown at the tails. Not long the door reached and Sans opened it, humoring the crowd by pushing it instead of letting it open by itself. 

Once the door opens, everyone was greeted by two views. One is the cleaned frontyard from snow and two, a bright red tricycle with golden ribbons. Sans immediately burst into laughter, looking at you with look of pure joy. "you really are the best."

"Merry Gyftmas Sans, go on, try a walk on it." You nudged his side, the smile infectious finding perch on your face. Showing no hesitation he immediately descent the steps and sat on the black saddle, and was about to paddle until he realize that the paddle are aligned. 

"Sso is this a gift or a praaaaaa...!!!!"  Sans's voice got an octave higher the moment he grabbed the knob and turn it, as the tricycle immediately leaped from its place and runs to the side. 

"BROTHER!!" You rolls on the ground wheezing, while from afar the poor skeleton tried his best to control the tricycle, Papyrus chasing him across the field. He made it drift, effectively slowing the vehicle down before moving forward at a slower speed but still with apparent death grip before eventually slowing down to a halt. 

Everyone else excluding some servants and Asgore had chased him, you being the last from getting the 'mom look' from Toriel, although it didn't stop you from wheezing with laughter. "That was truly dangerous my child!" She said, with a half worried half amused face.

Calming yourself down, you patted your chest still heavy with all the extra sharp air inhaled, "Sorry mom, but he won't fall I made sure of that in the designs." Toriel sighed, "Don't apologize to me, let's go to Sans, make sure he's not dead of a  heart attack..."

Deciding to let the pun aside you do your best to keep up with Toriel and arrived at the scene. Papyrus is attempting to calm his brother by hugging him close to his chest, while the eye sockets of said skeleton wide and dark, the red bull stay still besides the two. 

Once you're near Papyrus he puts him down, now standing on his own Sans faces you, smile neutral and a bit too slack. "Sans?" You starts slowly, getting no response and now feeling a bit guilty wondering if he's really that afraid. Stepping closer you try to look deeper into his eyesockets, "I'm sorry I didn't meant for-"

Words were cut off as he suddenly put both of his hands on your shoulders, pulling you close, inches to his face that suddenly turned bright and his sockets burns bright like a star. "that.. was... awesome!!!" Sans yelled near your ears, then releasing your shoulders and hugged you, "heh kid, you have no idea how happy i am right now, thanks."

Closing your eyes, you hugged back, "No problem Sans, glad you like it." A gentle pat on your back before he released the hug, and looked back to the gift. "well that was quite a ride, though things sped up a little bit and escalates to a bigger field-"

"I REGRET WORRYING OVER YOU SANS!!!" Papyrus stomped heavily on the ground, not angry if more relieved, "I’M GOING BACK TO THE HOUSE, THERE’S STILL MUCH MORE GIFTS TO OPEN, 

AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NOT LET ANY EFFORT GONE TO WASTE!" The tall skeleton declared triumphantly as he suddenly picks you up, hoisting you by the hip as you dangle on the air giving no resistance.

"ONWARDS!!!"

 

Then gift giving resumed as usual, Sans coming in later with Toriel, chatting and making more puns along the way. From the upside down perspective you can see the goat mom’s happy expression as she pun-ished the jester with more puns the whole way back, and even wider smile when she discovered the cooking books and recipes in the pile. 

You finished opening the last of the presents, but left the secondary white box alone and pocketed it. Not telling anyone who is busy talking with each other you take a set steps, putting on the new headset from gift and set a song as you ascended the staircase.

After all, you still have work to do. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (QwQ)
> 
> I don't know if anyone even still read this. For those of you who did, thank you for staying and my deepest apology wouldn't even make it. However THIS time, I have returned to stay, I really do mean it this time.
> 
> For those of you who just begin to read this, hi! Hope you like the stay and the waiting room~


	34. Sandwich and Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long the space aware, time exist
> 
> And they moves, forever and never in a single strand called fate

 

It was the first day of spring.

The sky was a low dull gray, the sign of the sweet scent of flowers and leaves on the way. The signs of life returning to the land that you were raised on. A yawn escapes your lips, as you stretch your back,  ascending the stairs, taking your time with it. 

Some beeps sounded, then a sweet melody poured from the headset you wore, the  size of the headset was a bit disproportionate to your head but it could make a good beat. The song swayed your body, as then you find yourself already humming along the song and singing along when the verse comes. The thought came crossing your mind that Mettaton really overdid himself on this one.

Almost four months after the monster surge from within Mt.Ebott, it didn’t take as long for the robot diva to gain popularity on the surface as well. One thing that could be said, was that even if monsters weren’t acknowledged as citizens yet, they didn’t have trouble entering any  kind of creative industry. Aside from food products and any other consumable that need to be tested first, many types of products were fine for sale-

That includes music and voice.

"..Da dee dum, dance with the killer robot, yeah!" With that the music slowly lowering in volume as it enters the verse softly with constant thump. You re-adjust the headset that starts slipping from the constant head movement and enter the library with a renewed vigor from hearing the upbeat song, find the nearest beanbag and dropped your weight there. 

"Done yet Nii?" A familiar holographic image appears, though the mechanical floating hands appear to be missing, possibly helping someone else somewhere. 

"You entered at the right time, yep it’s done!" Her voice seems to cut through the song, as the light slowly disappears from the room. 

The blinds are closing, while the night light that's always on beside the main lamps also flickers before shutting down, leaving the room truly dark except for Nilla and a glowing polygonal sphere that appears in the middle of the room. In matter of seconds the sphere burst and a 3D holographic image of a room you know and were familiar with, began to construct itself. 

Cracking your fingers as your hand snatch a purposely set down stack of papers and pen, you cut the flow of music from your headset entirely and with a smile, give a nod to Nilla. 

"Let's do this."

 

________________________

 

It was a beautiful day outside. 

Birds were singing, flowers were starting to bloom. On days like this, kids like you-

"-Shouldn't Be Panicking! Y'Hear Me Punk?!"

Undyne yelled beside your very existent earhole, although Ross was the one that winced from the sheer volume of it. She's obviously panicking, but you had no idea it would be this bad. 

"Gee Undyne, calm down!" Fin slapped the shoulder pauldron of the captain, then seemingly waves his hand in regret and pain, "It'll be fine, if there's anyone that knows how to handle 'diplomacy', this bud is the boss!!!" He then placed his hurting hand on your shoulder gently to emphasize the point. 

"I know child, but we can't help but to worry.." Toriel said from behind you, resting her paw at the opposite shoulder, "-Especially for an old lady as I am, it’s hard not to."

Iris nod wistfully, she seems inclined to joining the conversation but is too distracted by the tension from the meeting hall right next to the waiting room you are all in. A gentle yet heavy voice came from the direction of the door, "While that might be true, we couldn't afford to show it outside, especially today. Calm yourself Captain Undyne, I believe in you." Asgore spoke with unusual calmness and authority in his voice, while from the half opened door that he kept listening to the king's ear perked and he stood even taller "-It's time." 

With a heavy sigh, the captain combed her hair one last time before her eye flashed with a small surge of magic, then donned the last part of her armor now fully covering the anxiety and fear she had amoment ago. 

"Captain Undyne of The Royal Guard, reporting on duty sir!"

You watch as this happen before you, feeling a heavy weight upon your shoulder. Then you feel a squeeze, causing you to look upwards and finding a pair of ruby red eyes that reflect your form. 

"Be careful my child, I wish you luck." Toriel whisper as she plant a small kiss on your forehead. With a smile, you leaned to her and say, "Will do mom, watch me." Patting her paw that rested upon your shoulder before walk out the room to meet with the others. 

 

The five of you, including Ross and Iris walked out the room to the eagerly waiting hallway, with Undyne leading at the front followed by you and Asgore side by side and the last two humans behind. There on the opposite hall came people of importance and different positions from each country, the stream of people that are excited yet fearful that were coming to see what would be the first official introduction of monsterkind to the rest of the world. They seem to spot your group, and the flow stops. 

Lines of humans from various races and ethics have focused their eyes on you, on the menacing royal guard, and mostly on the stone cold expression on the king of monsters. You couldn't help but to take a deep breath, no matter how often you do this it still feels oppressive, the eyes. 

Then you feel from the corner of your eyes, something moving towards you. Glancing to your right you see an extended paw, and a thin smile under his trimmed golden beard. For some reason, it reminds you of someone else, someone whom make you shook off the thought and proceeds to accept the hand and walks in. 

Inside of the room was filled with people, chairs, and mostly flashes that attacked your eyes. The reporters are lined up in certain seats have rise and trying to push each other aside the moment they saw you. Good thing the light in the room was bright, allowing you to maintain the calmness and the sometimes excited smile that you throw to the press. 

Mainly everyone was there, but the one you laid your eyes upon are the delegation of the Northern Empire, who's shown their aggressiveness from the first press meeting, and few other countries that seemingly too passive about the situation. 

At this point in time, Iris and Ross have left the line, leaving only you and Asgore. Amongst the sea of chairs and desks you see what appears to be the two royal guards standing on guard, specially prepared for today's event. 

Minutes barely passed and the room is filled with the attendants. Most of them are ambassadors, but it's not rare to see some powerful military figures alongside them. It is the silent evidence that they yet to fully trust what data you and Asgore let through the media, which is fair since it only covers the basic ground of the entire premise as to what really happened. Yet you could feel that something is not right, there is something missing that you haven't figured out as the sound of footsteps approach into the room and you finally caught what was troubling your thoughts.

Silence. 

It was the pure, undisturbed silence that you're the most familiar with. Accumulated by tense and hold up emotions as the last person who arrives bring these conditions into the room, gathering all attention to their walkway. Whoever this person is, they certainly had declared a cold war against the world for no one to even dare to voice even a single noise at their arrival. 

You absorb what information you can gather from observation when he walks past the side row, slowly ascending the stairs with steady steps. You know this man, that is for sure. What you didn't know however, was why he always decides to come while bringing death with him. The slight eye contact you have with his old gray eyes and you get the impression of a fierce man, hungry for violence and war, with never ending desire for bloodshed and death. 

One look is all you need to confirm that in this timeline- Warlord of The Northern State Rustine, Nexon Wolvengard, have finally appeared against you directly, face to face in public. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

There is no need to peek into the late man's soul to know that he's a force to be reckoned with. Steel eyes that have no light of mercy, hardened expression that proves for what he had seen and witnessed, even his short grayed hair that he's allowed to decay naturally screams nothing other than the stench of bloody war. 

Resentment and hate for the world, down below the endless pit of war Asgore sees a semblance of a man that he was, the man that he could turn to be.he thought terrifies him. He looked down to Frisk and saw that they are watching this man closely, not with fear but with anticipation as if a child waiting for their turn to play. 

It disturbs him, to know part of what a child has gone through.

 

Asgore stepped up, once confirming that the mic was on, he starts explaining. Basic things, things that were known to monsters children at a fairly young age such as, 

"magic exists as a source of energy around the world that allows both human and monster to live. It helps to heal the ground, allow crops to grow, water to be consumable, air to be breathable. And the excess of those are what human harvests and monster borrowed to live, and return when they pass on.

It exists in everything, and even in nothingness such as space it continues to expand and create lifeform such as us and perhaps the others out there."

There is a collective murmur of disbelief, one of the panelists immediately jumped on his microphone and asked, "If that's true, does that mean that civilization by then have discovered the fact that our planet is not the only one that could possibly contain life?!"

Asgore smiled ruefully, "Indeed. We also established the lunar cycle to count our days based on that, and the fact that our planet revolve around the sun and not vice-versa was helping us to manage time through the day." The king paused, the warm smile worn out a bit as he continues, "Although in the Underground we have to use shining stones that are embedded on the ceiling to tell the time. They absorb light and will shine like a lamp would, though their charging time means that our dates and surface wouldn't match because of the delay. 

This would also answer the second question of how long monsters were imprisoned, which would roughly put us around 26,000 years ago.”

Another round of held gasps and muttered whispers are more audible now, which the hushed voice to silence also louder. It was anticipated of course, but now that Asgore sees it himself it struck him with a sense of familiarity- one that he didn’t want to feel at this exact time, and especially not at occasion as important such as this one.

 

“Yet those aren’t the important questions that we need to discuss today,” the hunter asked, his voice got a cold feel to it as it hit his ears, a sign of misplaced interest,”-is it not King Asgore?” 

The mountain king looked upon the man, contrary to any etiquette that he had learned when in the face of a court, experience had helped him to make decisions that keep his people alive and he knows, he KNOWS when a threat is made and more importantly how to handle them. Asgore could almost hear the voice of a woman, familiarly nagging behind his mind and telling him that he’s not in the position of stalling.

“All questions are important, much like our presence here today sir.” The king starts politely, “Indeed they may seem like a small, meaningless talk. However this, today, is the day where we were offered a chance for mutual understanding.” Asgore paused, looked over to his little Ambassador and notice the spark on their eyes, small hint for him to proceed. With that he stands a little taller, letting his magic flows between fabric of his clothes to effortlessly straighten them, small detail of show that he learned from a friend. 

 

“We are, all of us, are here today with a purpose, different as it is, yet you are still here. Every single soul that is here has come with a purpose, and so do I- we..” Asgore looked to Frisk with a steeled eyes that emits warmth and a shine of confidence, as he offer his hands, big-massive paws that are immediately welcomed by a smaller yet warmer hand.

“We are here to let ourselves be open, to give a chance for you and us, to understand each other. That, is my purpose for coming here today, to understand and to be understood.” 

For the moment there was silence, then for a reason the old king could feel a smile at his side. He doesn’t have to look to know that it’s there, and for a moment the burden that was bestowed upon him and his name was weightless from knowing that he had already struck a string of everybody in the room. 

“Isn’t he cool?” Pipes a small, high pitched tone of a child breaking the silence that turn into a small chuckle from majority of the people in the room. “Would there be any more questions before we go into the next thing scheduled?” 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

A figure stepped out of the light, shadow cast in the dim to almost dark room framing the sleeping body of a young human, hands fell off the desk while the other supports the head that still have glasses on. Their face looks peaceful, not noticing the presence that’s now coming closer to them.

“My win.” 

Words said just in time for another shadow to appear besides the doorframe, walking in with hands inside the hoodie pockets, looking over to the still asleep Frisk.“still sharp for an old woman i see.”

Carefully she lift the small human into her arms, putting away their headphones back at the desk filled with some journals and scattered workpapers and settling them down with care to not wake them up from slumber. 

In a low whisper she says, “It is what I do, Sans. I was trained for this...” Once sure Frisk is comfortable, Toriel steps around the desk back to the still waiting skeleton.

“-And I will use it, in the time where it finally matters.” She looked back to Sans, then continues to walk towards a room across. 

Once she gets closer, the door handle lights in blue hues as it slowly turns and the door cracks open with almost no sounds from the hinges. A gleam of red looks back towards ice sky blue with a hint of golden dusk, that disappeared as fast as it noticed.

A soft sigh, then a streak of red drifts on the air into the room, while Toriel turns her back to face the nervous smile of her friend. “are you sure you want to come back tori? you left once, there is nothing forcing you to go back now.”

 

With a deep breath and a calmness in her tone she replied, “My leave, my self-exile was a mistake, mistake that I need to correct, when there is still time to.” Toriel opened her eyes, finding beams of light in the dark void sockets. 

“You will need me to pass the final trial of judgement, as I need to pass you as the judge- not Asgore.”The door behind her suddenly turned red, and closes without a sound. “That is, if you still willing.” 

 

A moment of silence pass, then another, before the skeleton lifted his chin and whispered into the air. Toriel nodded, then the two shadows walks towards the staircase before one disappeared into the thin air.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Runs out from the cave* *Cleans dust from dashboard*
> 
> So yeah, this is the end chapter note for a new update guys~ ("0w0)a
> 
> Sorry for not being active for so, sooo long. Life is a bitch and she's the cutest puppy around the neighborhood, got no choice but to play with her every day and forgot writing (0v0") I'll try my best to keep at least something up every now and then, as I said, I'm here to stay but not sure how to survive.
> 
> Because of that, I'll be testing a new thing! Using this, you can buy me some sodas that fuel my energy when writing, so that the stories can come faster! You don't have to, but I would appreciate if you do since it helps me a lot more than you might think. 
> 
> If you're interested, [go here to get me sodas!](http://ko-fi.com/A500KFE). Any soda sent on my way helps to defeat the demon lord bills and their henchman writerblocks, support me to win the fight and see the end of the journey!
> 
> That is all for now, see ya at the next chapter! (0w0)/


	35. Blue Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of night and day, through the ray of twilight peering from the courtain of clouds, 
> 
> Even then shall we lost in the eye of the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's tip :  
> Go re-read the last few chapters or this one going to feel weird.

 

 

_The old king found himself standing tall, on a very long corridor, with a window that displays a garden to the right side, and a luminescent beam of golden light that lit the path to it. He hesitated for a moment, wondering how he was here and why. As he was about to step through the scene it  abruptly changed into a field of flowerbeds, still illuminated by the same gold yet this feels-_

_"Different?"_

_Turning back immediately his eye saw something, large statue of rocks and water starts pouring from all sides as he struggles not to drown. Then it got darker, and darker,_

_And darker.._

_.._

_Yet darker....._

_..._

_.._

_________________________

 

Startling out of the sleep with a cold feeling frosting all over the head, his horns almost bashing the wall as Asgore slowly catches his breath, trying to remember what plagued  him from sleep so  that he reacted with such fright.

His eyes went wide and wild for a moment, looking for something he did not remember  as his mind wandered, while regaining his composure and slowly descend the room towards the stairs. He let it be as the cold steps of marble stairs meet his toes, and without knowingthat he already arrived outside, fog still thick and dark with the shadow of Mt.Ebott looming in the distant as a constant reminder of the past.

The air he inhaled was frosty, settling and stinging in his throat a little, almost making him sneeze. Moments laterhe realized that he was here without any appropriate cover, a pink polo shirt and old flower trunks that he rarely uses outside anymore. Well, that wouldn't be a bother since it seemed that he was the only one here at the moment and-

"Good morning your majesty."

-He thought wrong. Of course, with a shambled mind he cannot detect the coming presence of one the people working here. Fixing his smile Asgore turns and greeted back, "Good morning to you too, it's pretty cold here, isn't it?"

The young man nodded, a glint of amusement in his smile, "Indeed, although it shouldn't be soon now that spring slowly arrives." His blue eyes scanned through the garden, as the fog slowly dissipates. "Would you like to have some tea? I will deliver it here with the table and bench if you wish."

Asgore shook his head, horns almost hitting the wall from the intensity. "N-No need. Erm," he paused, looking back to the man and the pathway with a low sigh, "I was just- getting some fresh air."

Ross nodded gently, giving him a soft smile and says, "If that's how it goes, would you excuse myself? There is a market to attend and lots of food to make." Taking his eyes from the mountain king, yet was stopped when he was about to turn around by a big furry hand.

"Then I'll accompany you, it is still too dark for someone to stroll casually from here to little haven." Asgore's hand was soft yet his grip almost a bit too firm, however Ross didn't seem to flinch from the pressure as he faced the king once more.

"Alright then, let's go-" he paused as he sees the sky start to change colors, refracted on the white surface of Agsore's pure white fur and for a moment, his breath was taken. "-My king."

 

It took almost an hour on foot to reach the outer side of the market, some vendors already open while the rest seem to be just started on setting up booths, most people that manned the stalls are greeting them with their brightest smile. Although some humans are a bit terrified, for it is their first time seeing the king in person but it seems that Ross's calm demeanor helps soothes the people.

They already got half of the groceries and even then it’s still not bright enough for other citizens to do any sort of activities for the air send shivers along the fur, it’s most unlikely that-

"Wa ha ha, is that fluffybuns I see?"

..Except of course, for Gerson that rule wouldn't apply.

"Hello Gerson, it’s so good to see you on this fine day!" Asgore smiled as bright as he can to greet the tortoise next stall, followed suit by Ross next to him. "Good morning Mr.Gerson, it’s a bless to be able to see you."

Gerson chuckled, putting down the apples he was cleaning and scoot forward from his stall, "That urchin told you didn't she? Wa ha ha, she never change even after joining the guard!" He blinks, then looked back to Asgore, "How is it going up there? Holdin’ the edge of yer seat tight?"

Asgore nodded weakly with a sigh, as expected of Gerson, "We're doing fine for now, I am learning more about the politics here thanks to Frisk and the last union meeting really helped." He looked back to the human next to him, who shows no signs of hurry or perhaps know there is no way passing out of an  encounter with the old man. "And Toriel would announce her stepping back up tomorrow."

The old warrior chuckle suddenly turned into more of a dying choked sound as he tries to regain composure and breathe,"Whoa hah, I did NOT expect that!" He wheezes a little more, Ross and Asgore already stretching their hands in worry but brushed off by the elder before continuing, "Asgore and Toriel, together again??? Now THAT I'll call miracle."

Now it’s Asgore's turn to sputter, "What? No!" The sounds of Ross clearing his throat and Gerson shushing reminds him that his booming voice might be a little too loud.

"I did not meant like that." Asgore said as he tries to regain composure, so does the vegetable vendor next to Gerson's apparently. "I was talking about-"

A sudden chill comes from his side, which immediately make him check his surrounding and met with a pair of blue. Ross mouthed _'behind you'_ and swiftly  his icy cold eyes changes to warm blue sky almost immediately. "Well I'm afraid that we might be running late sir, perhaps we shall discuss this another time? Over a cup of tea would be wonderful."

The old tortoise smile brightened even more, his teeths even showing, "Wa Ha Ha!!! That's the young 'n spirit a'ight! Well go on now, don't forget to drag good ol' fluffybuns here when you visit."

Ross nodded, the smile hasn't disappeared from his face and neither does the warmth emitted from his soul. "I will do my best sire, have a good day."

Once turning back from Gerson's stall they walked along the market, going through some stalls in walking pace as all of sudden the human linked arms with Asgore.

_"Follow my lead."_ was whispered low enough that only because Asgore had been paying close attention he managed to catch that and slowly let Ross guides him.

"So," Ross says in calm tone, "I heard you like flowers?" Asgore nodded, mostly from not expecting to be talked with while they seems to be trying to lose tail from someone. "True, I have a garden back at the underground. However this recent development proves to be more important so I have been- "Asgore paused as he's being led through an alley he had no idea existed, "..neglecting that activity."

Ross smiled, though his eyes never strays from the walk and whatever path the king can see reflected in his eyes. "I suppose you can do it after this week then. Spring is coming and the flower boys would need extra pair of hands," Ross paused for a moment, his smile turned a bit wider as he continues,"-or paws, to help maintaining that garden."

For what seemed like minutes of walking, they arrived at the edge of the houses and starts to walk back through the out gate. "Here we are, finally." Ross patted both of his hands, releasing the arm links from Asgore's massive stature that finally let him to look back and noticing nothing out of the ordinary.

The chilling presence on the back of his head that Asgore felt since morning has disappeared, and now finally getting what caused it makes him scorn himself a little for being careless, not careful enough to differ the stalker from the vendors masking their presence and grateful for Ross's assistance.

Then something clicked.

"Gerson realized, didn't he?" Ross looked upwards to meet the ebony eyes of the massive monster, then nodded with the utmost calm demeanor. "Yes, it seems that he was _pawsitively_ aware of the stalker, and even then still trying to _stall_ time for you to notice."

Asgore snorted, not expecting the response, "That was really bad." Ross chuckled in response, "I know, but that worth a try."

 

Moments pass as they walked in silence, side to side with the shades of the forest slowly broken by the rising sun. For a short while it was enjoyable, yet the silence seems to make Asgore's mind to speak louder than the still air.

Finally he asked, "Who was it?"

“Don’t know.” Ross said, stepping over a puddle of water. “I bet Nilla knows, she can track the man from the surveillance system but next time, please be more careful when you’re in public sir.”

Asgore nodded to the statement, “I shall, it seems that long isolated from this kind of activity shows how much I have rusted.” The two  then continues the track uphill, while Ross keep leading the path.

“I personally don’t think so.” the man says, a little bit of rasp in his voice, most likely from suddenly inhaling the cold air, “Isolation take a lot of things, sometimes noticeable, other time its so subtle that we may never know what until we sees it again.”

Even though being taller than the two, Asgore cannot see what expression the man made as he says the sentence. It was also interesting that he felt something from the man’s soul. Not in the slightest twinge of sadness or emphaty or anything he expected but it was-

“We’re here!” Ross gestured to the familiar field of grass that is the castle’s yard. Asgore looked around and sees Undyne already running with several other servants. Seeing this brought a smile to the king that he doesn’t notice.

Ross looked over the monster and bowed, “Well I’m afraid I would be needed somewhere else, thank you for the escort, your highness” As he says he put out his other hand, subtly taking the groceries from Asgore’s hand. Giving a little bow and starts to walk back before halted suddenly and turning around to face the king.

“I would like you to know that I don’t hate you,” The man says with calm and soothing- familiar tone, “and I would like to apologize if it seems like that.” He smiled, but Asgore know he’s not done yet. Ross sighed, his lips forming a smile that he may not notice himself and continues,

“It’s not exactly our choice, it would never be, and I’ve come to terms with that. Deep down I know that I would feel safer, knowing that you would be there and make her happy when I’m not, and that’s what matters.”

The human finally stops, noticing his co-workers calling and he waves to them. “Last thing I would like to see is family member being sad over something you have no control of, love isn’t something to feel guilty of and I want you to know that it’s fine as long you’re happy, which you deserves to be.”

He looked one more time at the unmoving figure, then ran back to catch up with the others as they entered the door, leaving the mountain alone in the open field to figure what to do next.

 

_________________________

 

It took almost an hour to walk back, and it went unnoticed until Asgore sat back on his bed, sheets unkempt as the massive paws combs his golden hair. It was almost silly, to feel joy and relieve over some simple- four sentence that a man said can struck his soul so deeply.

_You deserves to be happy_

And yet, tears that spilled over the bright and red life on the floor, in hallway made of stones and gold knows, that more than anyone, Asgore doesn’t deserves anything such as happiness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, it's been awhile isn't it? (0w0)7
> 
> Sorry for not being active even when I said I want to stay, it's hard to write anything when there is no media to write on ("=w=)a 
> 
> Anyway, saps aside it would be pretty weird to just read this updated chapter so like I said on the beginning notes, better go back about 2 chapters before reading this one otherwise it would feel weirdly disconnected.  
> Thank you for anyone who stays, I will put out another chapter soon so wait for it- And by soon I mean this month not next year so y'all can relax~
> 
> Until next time (0w0)/


End file.
